The Black Wolf Chic
by Black Wolf Chics
Summary: Seq. to JF v.s CW. The Wolves are settling into their new family life but one night turns their world upside down. Their daughter is kidnapped. Years pass and a new competitor steps into the field but she looks like Sakura!
1. Default Chapter

BW2 Ok guys here's my big surprise! The sequel to Jade Fox v.s China Wolves. Crowd cheers Yes there was only one person who knew of this and that was Amy. ( Sorry I've forgotten your last name and your tag because my stupid email reloaded and I lost everything! ) So here it is people. Oh and by the way, if there is any simarlarities between my story, storyline, characters ( apart from Sakura etc ), or anything else, it is purely out of coincidence. I have not and I repeat NOT copied any one's idea, this is entirely from my own mind. So please don't accuse me of copying ideas from The Queen of Wolves or any other gang fic. Because it's not nice to be accused of such a crime! I do not own Sakura and all the other characters from CCS. So with that said lets begin! x x x x x  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Previously . . .. . .  
  
" Sakura?!! " Li asked stunned.  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" You- you're my - my - "  
  
Sakura flicked her fan back and forth nervously.  
  
" Hai. " she whispered, lowering her head.  
  
Li walked up to her as if in a dream. He lifted her head and looked at her.  
  
" You're afraid. "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" Is that all you can say? "  
  
" Hai. " she whispered.  
  
" How did this happen? "  
  
" I arranged it. "  
  
Li looked at her.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Isn't it obvious? " Sakura asked letting the mask fall and letting her love shine through brightly.  
  
" If you'll have me. "  
  
Li lifted her chin again and kissed her passionately, making all then Wolves cat call and whistle in delight. Madison fumed. Why hadn't she been told about this?!!! At least then she would have brought her camera!!  
  
Li pulled away and looked at the Elders.  
  
" What are you waiting for? Lets get on with it. "  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
" What? " Li asked.  
  
" You actually want Tori as a brother-in-law? "  
  
Li growled and threw Tori a death glare.  
  
" Even for you, I'll put up with it. "  
  
Sakura reached up and kissed him passionately and the ceremony began. . .   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
A year later   
  
The members of the Black Wolves had settled down to their new lives and were happy and content for the last year, but now other gangs were starting to wonder if they were still all they claimed to be. A rising was being rumoured, though no facts could proove it for certain. Sakura, now happily married to Li was content and happy, and didn't let the rumours bother her. She was married and in love and she knew that whatever the obstacle they could over come it without difficulty. I mean she didn't go through all that she had been through in her life just to get the Wolves to the top with Li and then fall down to the bottom. Although Wolf had been dead for a while now, she still felt oblidged to hold her promise to him and knowing her stubborn streak and determinatiuon, she knew she wouldn't let anything happen.  
  
When Sakura really thought about it, it was funny in some strange way. Since the time when she had married Li, a year ago now, she reflected with amusement and surprise that after she had married Li, a tranquil and peaceful air seem to befall all the gangs of both China and Japan. No gang wars would break out, it would seem that under the strict rule of the Black Wolves their actually was peace. Under their protection, none dared fight for fear of their elimination. The Black Wolves weren't just the strongest force known, they were a formidible force that none could stop.  
  
All the girls in the Black Wolves, seemed to settle and relax, now that the fight for survival was for now temporally forgotten. They still went to parties, but when it came to settling business or making deals, they just didn't seem to want to be a part of it. They were just too happy.  
  
Madison still collected data and files for her laptop, ( you know the one that holds all info. ) And she now had one of the most wanted file records in the world. She spent some of her weeks tomenting the police, that had some how got wind of her possessing such valuable info. She would laugh and enjoy taunting the head of Tomoeda's head quarters on the phone when they tried to buy it from her.  
  
This was how it was, but things were going to start to change as all things seem to do whrn everything seems to be too perfect. Madison was starting to see condemming evidence that gangs were starting to cause trouble and they all grew agitated at the thought that their lives could never be peaceful and without the having to fight to keep what you held so dear.  
  
So this is were we find our hero's currently . . trying to figure out where the new enemy is located. . .   
  
Li's Study   
  
  
  
Li hugged Sakura to him as she sat on his lap as the meeting continued. Sakura sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder as she tried not to fall asleep. Meetings were sooo boring! All they did was talk about stuff that she already knew. Li looked down at the top of her head and then back to the others present at the meeting. Sakura was dressed in jeans and a light pink singlet top. Her feet were bare and to the eye she looked as innocent as ever.   
  
Eriol was standing in front of them at the other end of the table looking down on a map. His face was lit in light, while the rest of him and the others in the room remained in shadow as he hovered over the map.  
  
" Now the Saber Fangs are doing a deal tonight and it's rumoured that they are planning to rise against us. Komoji is planning on bribing the Street Fighters with our money, money that we gave in good faith. We want it back and we want to repay the favor. "  
  
The others murmured their approval. One of them flicked his cigerette and took a draw on it. He blew the smoke into the air.  
  
" But where is this deal going down and how do we get Komoji? "  
  
Sakura's patience was wearing thin. Of late things were moving too slowly and she was easily put off and she was becoming very impatient.  
  
" Oh look for the love of money. " Sakura seethed as she got up off Li's lap and made her way to the wall where she flung back a painting and typed in a code to the safe. She pulled out a manila folder and slapped it down on the desk. Her emerald eyes flashed wildly as she glarred at all of them.  
  
" For starters, " she began impatiently. " The deal will be taking place near Blackjack Avenue. " She threw open the manila folder and scattered it's contents startling Li, Eriol and the others as they watched her.  
  
" Komoji will be going to the new club Hot Legs at exactly 9:30 pm tonight. From there if all goes well he will make a seemingly inocent phone call for all those watching. His dealer - Brendon, will tell him how things stands, and if everything is to Komoji's liking, the deal will be settled. "  
  
Sakura turned to Eriol.  
  
" I recieved this information two days ago. Whoever you are getting your info from is screwing you around Eriol. " Sakura stated firmly. " I am sick and tired of all of us beating around the bush all the time when we could be out there doing something with our lives instead of always standing around trying to counter attack all those that come to call. For god sake people, if they want to have first postion so freaking badly, let them have it. "  
  
Li rose out of his chair and placed his hands on the desk.  
  
" Sakura - " he started but Sakura cut him off.  
  
" No Li. I've had enough. " she said and excused herself and left, closing the door loudly behind her.  
  
Everyone looked at the door and then turned to look at Li. Li sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.   
  
" Eriol take care of this will you? Start getting everything ready and call in Zachery to help you. I'll go talk to Sakura. "  
  
***  
  
Li opened their bedroom door and saw Sakura standing out on the huge balcony. He pushed back the white curtain as he went out into the light.  
  
" You wanna tell me what all that was about? " he asked as he came up behind her.  
  
" I'm sorry Li. " Sakura replied looking out over the city. " I just can't help it. "  
  
Li placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him.  
  
" Is there something bothering you? " Li asked concerned.  
  
Sakura shook her head looking down at the ground.  
  
" Not in that sense, no. It's just lately things couldn't move fast enough. Everything just seems so slow and anything is getting on my nerves. I'm fidgety and can't stop moving. I just - "  
  
Li lifted her chin so she had to look at him.  
  
" Things have been pretty lax around here for a while, maybe it's time that we pick up the pace a little? " Li's eyes softened as he looked at her.  
  
" Ever since we married I've been so careful not to let anything harm you, but it would seem that in my over-protectiveness, I've forgotten how much you love being a part of everything. "  
  
" Li -" Sakura started but Li silenced her.  
  
" Sakura I love you and I never want to lose what we have. You're everything to me and without you, there is no Wolves, and there is no me. I'm not complete without you. "  
  
Sakura's eyes misted up and she hugged him tightly.  
  
" You don't need to tell me how hopelessly lost you would be without me I already know. "  
  
Li chuckled and hugged her tightly in return. She stepped back from him and he half smiled at her.  
  
" Are you sure that nothing is bothering you? " Li asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, hiding her own worry.  
  
" How about we go for a drive somewhere, just you and I, get away from the mansion and just go somewhere and do anything you want? "  
  
Sakura smiled sadly.  
  
" But don't you have to go settle and old score? "  
  
Li cringed as he remembered. He saw the sadness in her eyes and stroked her cheek. He leant his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.  
  
" I swear I'll make it up to you Sakura. I promise. "  
  
" I- " Sakura began but a knock sounded on the door as Eriol walked in.  
  
" Li I'm sorry, but Madison refuses to do anything for tonight unless Sakura accompanies her. Meilin told me to give you a message: Let Sakura do tonight all she kick your ass to kingdom come and god help you in the morning. "  
  
Sakura laughed catching them both off guard. They hadn't heard her laugh in a while since the business with the rising began.  
  
" You can tell Meilin and Madison that I'm doing tonight and no one can stop me. "  
  
" What?!! " Li yelped looking at her.  
  
" Sakura, Komoji isn't one to mess around with. "  
  
Sakura smirked, some of her old self shining through.  
  
" Don't worry Li. If you screw up I'll be there to protect you. " she said haughtily as she walked back into the room.  
  
" Hey what? What do you mean " If I screw it up?" "  
  
Sakura looked at him sexily as she reached for the door handle.  
  
" One look at me in action and you'll forget what you're doing. " Sakura replied and walked out of the room towards Meilin's room.  
  
" You alright? " Eriol asked coming to stand beside Li.  
  
" Yeah I guess. " Li said running his hand through his hair.   
  
Eriol watched his cousin in concern and clapped him on the back.  
  
" Look I can't tell you what to do cos I know you won't listen to me anyway. But I will say this: You have got to keep your mind opened and focussed tonight and you have to trust Sakura. She knows what she is doing and she won't let you down. It's been a while for all of us. "  
  
Li sighed again and looked at Eriol.  
  
" Thanks man, I can count on you for good advice. "  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrow.  
  
" Do I dare believe that you just complimented me? " Eriol smirked and Li came up short.  
  
" Yeah, but just for this once. " Li replied smirking seing the look of disbelief on Eriol's face.  
  
" Come on, we have things to get ready. " Li said and walked out of the room, Eriol in shocked silence behind him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
8.30 pm that night.  
  
Sakura struck a pose in front of the mirror along with Meilin and Madison. They were all dressed in Black and very revealing clothing. Leiko and Christina laughed from Meilin's bed and watched them as Sakura did a few moves. Leiko shook her head and continued to read the magazine in front of her, laying on her stomach swinging her feet back and forth as she read.  
  
" Sakura I don't know what you're worried about? You can still move like no other I know, so stop making me and everyone else jealous. " Christina stated.  
  
Sakura looked at Christina in the mirror and smiled. Christina had long blonde hair that put Barbie to shame. At the moment it was tied back and was curled and made her look really cool. She had blue eyes and was a little shorter than Sakura. But she had an attitude and may someone help any who got on her bad side. That's why she and Leiko were really good friends, you could never tear them apart.  
  
" Just checking. " Sakura laughed.  
  
Leiko was holding up the magazine she was looking at.  
  
" You know girls I can't see what guys get out of looking at this stuff. They're just pictures of girls in swim wear. " she said truly confused and intrigued as she looked through the magazine of girls dressed in sexy swim wear that she had found in Skylar's room.  
  
" You hentai. " Madison accused laughing as they saw Skylar walking past the door.   
  
He came to a dead hault and stood in the door way looking horrorfied.  
  
" Where'd you get that?!!? " he demanded going red.  
  
Leiko continued to flip through the pictures, turning the magazine at different angles.  
  
" Yeah I can really see why you get off on this. " she said sarcastically, watching Skylar from her peripheral vision.  
  
" Give me that! " Skylar lunged at Leiko trying to snatch it out of her hands, but she rolled off the bed and scrambled away from him. Sakura and the others danced out of the way laughing as Leiko chucked the magazine to Christina who caught it and hid it behind her back, smirking when Skylar hadn't seen the tranaction.  
  
" How many times have I told you to stay out of my room?! " Skylar demanded, tackling Leiko who couldn't stop laughing.  
  
" Hey Skylar, " Meilin taunted. " If you wanna look at real girls in sexy stuff all you had to was ask. We can give more than what those prissy little things can do. " Meilin stated hauntily smiling evilly.  
  
Madison laughing, nodded and then looked at Sakura.  
  
" Yeah all except for Sakura. She's married. "  
  
Sakura looked at Madison mock glaring. Christina whistled at Skylar waving his magazine tauntingly from the doorway.  
  
" Lets see how you can explain about the other 5 under your mattress. " she said and sprinted off, Skylar hot on her tail, the others cat calling and laughing at they left.  
  
  
  
" Oh shit my maskara's running. " Leiko cried as she continued to laugh, wiping her eyes.  
  
Sakura held her stomach as they heard the racket outside in the hallway as Christina and Skylar fought it out.   
  
Li and Eriol appeared in the doorway looking at the scene before them amused.  
  
" And what has got you all so amused? " Li asked looking at them all.  
  
Sakura tried to answer but buckled over laughing harder as Christina's blurred image flew past the door.  
  
" Hi Li, bye Li. " Christina cried as Skylar flew past after her.  
  
" How is is possible for girls to run that fast in high heels? " Eriol asked raising his eyebrows at Li questioningly.  
  
" Elementry my dear Eriol. " Madison said looking over at him, composing herself somewhat.  
  
" We are women and we are born with gift. " she stated proudly.  
  
" R-i-g-h-t. " Eriol said making Madison glare at him. " Anyway are you ready? "  
  
" Be right with you! " Christina cried as she ran past the door again and skidded to a hault and ducked as Skylar dived over her and tucked and rolled and landed glarring up at Christina who smirked.  
  
" Anyone care to look at the newest line in swim wear fashion? " Christina said innocently pushing the magazine into Li's chest as she walked back into the room composing herself.  
  
" I'll take that. " Skylar said breathing heavily as he snatched it out of Li's hands and walked back down the hallway.  
  
" What was that about? " Li asked.  
  
Sakura walked up to Li and ran her finger down his jaw looking at him seductively.  
  
" Don't worry about it Li as long as I never find anything like that under your side of the bed, you'll continue to live. " she stated and looked at the others.  
  
" Ready to go? "  
  
" Just a sec I have to fix my maskara. " Leiko said looking away from the mirror.   
  
Li looked at Sakura curiously. What had Skylar been looking at?  
  
***  
  
" Ready to go? " Li asked looking over his shoulder at Sakura who sat behind him on the bike.  
  
Sakura's stomach fluttered and she took a deep breath. Her body was buzzing with adrenilin and she wanted to be gone.  
  
" Fine. Let's book it. " she said and Li revved the bike and the others followed as they shot forward and speed down the highway towards the new club.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
9.25pm at the club  
  
Li rolled to a stop and Sakura let go of his waist and got off the bike and shook her hair free as she took off the helmet. She turned and saw looking at her, his eyes showing his desire, making Sakura blush.  
  
" Everyone know there positions? " Eriol asked loud enough for them to hear, but no others.  
  
They all nodded. Madison kissed Eriol soundly on the mouth before walking off, hips swaying sexily as she joined to others. Li looked at Sakura as she made a cute face at him and blew him a kiss as she turned around, curls dancing, and walked off towards the club, her boots making a sound as she walked to the entrance. It took all of Li's reserve to stop himself from chasing after her and telling her to go back home away from danger.  
  
***  
  
Li watched from the second floor of the club as everyone got into position. Sakura looked up and spotted Li and smiled. Realising she was starring, she shook her head and made herself look anywhere but at Li, for this so called Komoji.  
  
  
  
" Here, put this on. " Eriol said as he handed Li one of the ear pieces that Madison had given him ages ago.  
  
" Now Madison and Christina are going to see what they can find out information wise.   
  
Leiko and Skylar are going to do the whole greeting with Komoji when he goes to make the call. Alex, Jamie and Sakura are watching out for anything suss. Any others are out front and keeping an eye out. "  
  
" Good. " Li said and took a sip of his drink. " Leiko come in. Anything? "  
  
**  
  
Leiko turned away from the crowd and lowered her head to her shirt so Li could hear her.  
  
" No, not yet. "  
  
  
  
**  
  
" Madison? " Li asked.  
  
**  
  
" I maybe getting a lead on something, buzz off. I'll call you. "  
  
**  
  
Eriol smirked when he'd heard that. ( He has in an earpiece too. ) And took a sip of his drink. Alex and the others came and sat down at the table and ordered some drinks.  
  
" Something isn't right. " Alex said. " I can't see any other Saber Fangs. It's weird. "  
  
That made Li a little uneasy, but they couldn't back off now.   
  
***  
  
Sakura had been dancing with some guys and was now sitting back at the bar. She wasn't looking for anything and that's why she spotted it. All near the exits, she noticed there were people dressed in drench coats and trying not to stand out. They all kept looking one way and when she followed their gaze, she spotted Komoji sitting at a table surrounded by people laughing at something someone had said. Two blondes were latching on to him and making themselves known and Sakura gagged.  
  
Sakura looked up and caught Li looking in the other direction and couldn't get his attention. Because she hadn't been doing anything too important she hadn't been given a communication link, so she couldn't tell Li their mistake. The reason they couldn't see any Saber Fangs was because they were trying not to be seen. Why they were hiding, she didn't know. She looked up at the clock on the back wall and saw that it was 9.27pm. She didn't have long. If she didn't act now they whole opporation would be screwed.  
  
Without thinking she grabbed a drink and made her way over to Komoji's table and all the while praying to god she didn't blow this.  
  
**  
  
Li was just about to take a sip of his drink when Leiko's voice came over loud and clear.  
  
" Hey! What the -? What the fuck is Sakura doing? "  
  
Li's gaze riveted to the floor below him.  
  
" Where? " Li barked.  
  
" Over near the bar and then straight ahead. " Leiko's stated.  
  
Li's gaze pierced Sakura's back as he watch her walk up to Komoji and offering him a drink.  
  
**  
  
Komoji stopped laughing and looked up at Sakura and his gaze raked over her body devouring her as he went.  
  
" Can I offer you a drink? " she asked looking at him seductively.  
  
" You've managed to get my attention, what do you want? " Komoji demanded.  
  
Sakura smirked and went behind him and ran her fingers gently down his jawline and lent down to his ear.  
  
" What I want I don't think your guests would appriciate hearing and I think your whores here would die of fright of being out out of a job. " Sakura whispered, making Komoji smirk.  
  
" Is that so? "  
  
Sakura turned his head to face her and her emerald eyes bored into his.  
  
" You know it to be true. " she stated and she gently placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
" Isn't that guarantee of what can be? " she asked sexily.  
  
Sakura ignored the death glare that her husband and the whores on either side of her were giving her.  
  
" Hmmm. " Komoji said looking at her. " What would I want with you? "  
  
Sakura was desperate. Any second now his phone would ring and she would be left standing there knowing she had failed. She leant down to his ear and whispered:  
  
" I may be a virgin, but I am certainly not innocent. " trying not to shrudder. " I am offering you a most very precious opportunity and don't you think you'd prefer someone pure and not like these worn out whores who'd rather take your money than offer any consolations for your trouble. " she lied.  
  
Komoji's eyes widened and abruptly he stood up, pushing the two blondes away from him.  
  
" Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I emergency has come up and I must leave you for a few minutes. Excuse me. " Komoji said taking Sakura's hand and leading her next to him as he walked towards the stairs that lead to the roof.  
  
**  
  
" What the fuck is she doing?!!? " Li practically yelled jumping up, anger burning in every muscle.  
  
" Settle down! " Eriol grabbed him and pushed him back into his chair.  
  
" Madison what's going on? Find out. " Eriol commanded.  
  
**  
  
" Will do. " Madison replied and made her way through the crowd until she was standing next to a guy in Sakura's line of vision. Sakura looked up and met her gaze and Madison glarred at her and mouthed:  
  
" What the hell are you doing? "  
  
Just then Komoji's phone rang and Sakura froze. Komoji stopped and greeted one of his friends as he answered it.  
  
" Look, I'm going somewhere private, I'll put you on hold. "  
  
Sakura sighed and nearly jumped when Leiko appeared beside her with Jamie making out that they were making out.   
  
" What the hell are you doing? " Jamie demanded in a whisper as Leiko kissed his neck.  
  
Komoji was saying good bye to his friend and Sakura quickly said.  
  
" The exits. Guys in trench coats. " was all she got out before Komoji was tugging her along.  
  
" R-O-O-F. " Sakura mouthed at them, pointing up before snuggling up to Komoji.  
  
**  
  
" Ok Li are you there? " Madison said rushing through the crowd up towards the stair case that Sakura and Komoji were taking.  
  
" Go ahead Madison. " came Li's angry voice.  
  
" Theres Saber's at every exit. They're under disguise. They were waiting for one of us to make the move. Sakura couldn't get word to us in time. They weren't watching her, so she went for it. She got Komoji's attention and now they're heading up to the roof   
  
alone. "  
  
Li crushed the bottle he was holding and jumped up signalling that it was time to go.  
  
***  
  
Sakura let Komoji trap her against the cold wall as he kissed her neck hungrily. As much as Sakura wanted to shudder she couldn't blow it. She gulped and ran her fingers threw his hair as he moved lower.  
  
" Easy cowboy. " Sakura stated in a whisper. " We don't need to rush. "  
  
Komoji sparred her a glance and continued on his way.  
  
In the shadows Eriol, Jamie and Alex fought their hardest to restrain Li who was about to yell bloody murder.  
  
" Didn't you have someone that wanted to talk to you? " Sakura said innocnetly.  
  
Komoji froze and swore colourfully picking up his phone and turning his back and walking away from Sakura.  
  
" Hello? " he said and that's when Sakura struck. She rammed her gun into the back of his head and Komoji fell to the floor and as quick as lightning she picked up his phone and keeping an eye on Komoji's crumpled form, she listened as Brendon started telling her everything that they wanted to know.  
  
" Komoji?" Brendon said.  
  
" Thank you Brendon. You've made all my sacrifices worth it this night. " Sakura said sweetly as Li and the others jumped down and tugged Komoji's form up and bound it.  
  
" Who is this? " Brendon demanded.  
  
" Wouldn't you like to know. " she said sweetly looking at Li. " But the thing is, you screwed up Brendon. Someone's been a naughty boy haven't they? " she taunted.  
  
" Where is Komoji? " Brendon demanded sounding a little panicked.  
  
" Oh he's not available at the moment. He's taking a little nap, but you might want to get him some aspirin for when he wakes up in the morning, because no doubt he's going to have one very bad headache. " Sakura chuckled smirking and hung up.  
  
Li yelled in anger and punched Komoji in the face as he slept, making his head snap back.  
  
" That, you bastard, is for touching my wife. " Li spat.  
  
Blood trickled out of Komoji's nose as Li made his way over to Sakura and held her tightly.  
  
  
  
" Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What the hell were you thinking?!!? "  
  
Sakura met his angry and concerned gaze and smiled faintly. For some reason she could smell Komoji's blood and it made her gag and before Li or any other could help her, Sakura raced to the side of the balcony and threw up. Retching up everything she had eaten earlier.  
  
Li made it to her when the door was thrown open and the Saber Fang's Sakura had seen earlier burst through the door and started firing on them. Sakura who had been wiping the back of her hand across her mouth was pulled down by Li and covered as he fired round after round on the Saber's.  
  
Sakura gagged again and dived for the side and threw up again as Li covered her and fired.  
  
" Some one cover us! " Li shouted as he kicked one of the Saber's away from them.  
  
" Jesus Sakura you pick the worst times! " Li yelled as he knocked out another, Madison and Christina coming to their side.  
  
Ignoring the intense smell of blood, Sakura whipped out her gun and shot three guys that were surrounding Alex, following another two by Meilin.  
  
More were coming and they were easyly getting out numbered. Meilin saw the metal ladder on the side of the building and called everyone's attention to it. Sakura and Li dashed over to it and Li covered Sakura as she gracefully leapt over the side of the building and slide all the way to the ground, running to their cars as the others followed.  
  
All the way back to the mansion, Li held Sakura in the back seat as she continued to feel sick. She managed to tell them what Brendon had told her and closed her eyes fighting nausea as they drove in through the Black Wolf Mansion gates.  
  
***  
  
" I've called Wei. " Li stated as he wiped Sakura's forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
" Oh Li. " Sakura moaned. " I'm fine. "  
  
" Didn't look like that to us. " came Eriol's voice as he leaned in the doorway with Madison.  
  
" I feel sorry for any people that were below you on the pavement. "  
  
Sakura blushed red and burried her face in the pillow she had been hugging.  
  
" You are disgusting. "   
  
Leiko and the others were trying not to laugh at the prospect of being " creamed " by Sakura.  
  
" Poor, poor people. " Christina taunted.  
  
" Ok guys break it up. " Wei said as he made his way into the room.  
  
Li kissed Sakura on her forehead.  
  
" We'll be back as soon as we can. I promise. " he whispered.  
  
" I love you. " Sakura mumbled as Li and the other guys walked away, leaving Madison and the other girls behind.  
  
" Love you too. " Li replied and shrugged back into his jacket and disapeared out of sight.  
  
Wei watched them go and turned to Sakura.  
  
" Now my dear. Lets see what's wrong. "  
  
***  
  
12.30am  
  
Zachery yelled happily as he slammed on the acelerator and sped down the highway cheering with the others as they watched the Saber Fang's headquarters blow sky high. They had all their money back, plus interest and had totally screwed them. Zachery turned the corner quickly and expertly and pondered whether or not their was any of them left.  
  
The car phone rang and Zachery reached it before Alex.  
  
" Yeah hello? "  
  
" Hey Zach it's me Chel. " came Chelsea's excited voice. There was lot of noise coming from the background.  
  
" What's going on? " Zachery asked.  
  
" A party. " Chelsea. " So get your asses back here and celebrate! " and with that she hung up.  
  
Zachery shrugged and forced the car to go faster and sped into the Wolf Mansion. Alex got out and gave Zachery a look.  
  
" Renmind me man to never race you. You can drive. " he said making Zachery laugh.  
  
" Come on. Chel will kill me if we don't get in there. "  
  
Li frowned when they opened the door and heard female voices yelling loudly and happily. They walked into the foyer and followed the voices till they came to the living room. All the girls were drinking and laughing.  
  
" What's going on? " Li said loooking around.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	2. Chapt 2

" What's going on?" Li said looking around. " Where's Sakura? "   
  
At the mention of Sakura the girls all stopped and smiled at him.  
  
" What?" he asked as they all got starry looks to their eyes.  
  
" WE'RE GOING TO BE AUNTIES!!! " they all yelled in union.  
  
Li frowned.  
  
" Aunties? " he asked.  
  
Eriol broke into a huge grin and clapped Li on the back.  
  
" Nice one. " he smirked.  
  
" What? " Li asked as the other guys caught on and started to join the party.  
  
" Guess that makes us all uncles. " Zachery stated matter of factly.  
  
" Duh! " Chelsea said whacking him on the head. " Why I bother. " she muttered.  
  
Just then Wei came in and his eyes lit up.  
  
" Ah there you are Master Li. I was wondering when you'd get back to hear the news. "  
  
Li growled agitated.  
  
" WHAT NEWS?!!? " Li yelled.  
  
Everyone looked at him.   
  
" YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!! " everyone yelled making Li's ears ring.  
  
Li froze.  
  
" What? " he muttered.  
  
" Yeah you know? " Meilin drooped her arm around his neck and hugged him tight to her while she took a drink.  
  
" You know what happenes when you and Sakura - the birds and the bess, geez man. " she flicked him in the head.  
  
" Owe! " Li said cringing.  
  
" You baka. " Meilin laughed and let go of him.  
  
" And I am the luckiest one. " Meilin stated addressing the living room.  
  
" Why? " Leiko asked.  
  
" Because I get to be head aunty. " Meilin said.  
  
A big uproar followed.  
  
" Like hell! " Leiko stated. " I am more dominant than you. "  
  
" Excuse me ladies. " Madison said. " I am the equivilent of a sister to Sakura, so that makes me head aunty, end of discusiion. "  
  
A big arguement followed and all ended with Madison threatening to send for her body guards.  
  
Li had gone pale.  
  
" You mean to tell me - Sakura is .. she's - "  
  
Wei nodded.  
  
" Uh huh. All the fidgeting, inpatience, mood swings, bad tempers and sicknesses are all because of your wife being pregnant. "   
  
" Preg - " Li wheezed, eyes wide. " Pregn- Pregant? "  
  
Wei smiled.  
  
" Your mother will be very pleased Master Li. "  
  
" Where is Sakura? "  
  
" Upstairs Master Li. But she's resting. "  
  
Li didn't care. He flew upstairs and made his way into the room he sharred with Sakura. She was laying in the huge bed sound asleep as he appraoched her. She stirred and smiled up at Li as he sat down beside her.  
  
" Li? "   
  
" Shhh. " Li said stroking her hair. " Why didn't you tell me? "  
  
She blinked and started to fall asleep.  
  
" I didn't know. "  
  
Li hugged her to him as she drifted off into a deep sleep thanks to the drug Wei had given her earlier.  
  
" My Sakura. " he whispered as he layed down beside her and hugged her close to him all night, while a party carried on down stairs late into the morning.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
8 months later . . . .  
  
" Li! " Sakura sang as she sat in bed, propped up on her pillows. " While you're at it can you get me some ice cream - chocolate preferably, topping, noddles, cookies, and some of that yummy stuff you got me last time? "  
  
Eriol chuckled as Li groaned as he heard his wife give list after list of food that she desired.  
  
" Anything else? " he called from the hallway.  
  
There was dead silence followed and Li sighed in relief.  
  
" Actually - " Sakura started and Li tensed. " Can you add marshmellows, popporn and a huge tub of yogurt too please darling. Thank you! "  
  
Eriol patted Li on the back.  
  
" Just think one more month to go and then all will be back to normal, you'll see. "  
  
" I thought she had gotten over the craving stage, guess I was wrong. "  
  
" Pregant women have cravings on and off Li. It never truly ends until after the birth. "  
  
" How the hell do you know so much? " Li demanded as he opened the car door and got in.   
  
" Just know it. " Eriol replied getting in and closing the door.  
  
Li started the car and then paused his face going pale.  
  
" What's wrong? " Eriol asked.  
  
Li turned to him, his eyes haunted.  
  
" What did she want again? "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
1 Month Later . .   
  
" Isn't she just perfect? " Madison cooed over Li's shoulder, patting the baby's soft hair as Li nursed her back and forth.  
  
Li smiled as he gazed down into Ying Fa's deep Emerald green eyes which were starring brightly back at him.  
  
" How's Sakura? " Leiko asked standing next to Li.  
  
" Sleeping. " Li replied trying to hide his concern. " Litle Ying Fa took it out of   
  
her. "  
  
Christina nodded standing beside Leiko.  
  
" The first birth is always the hardest. "  
  
" How you do you know all this stuff? " Skylar demanded looking at her from where he was sitting in the hallway of the hospital.  
  
" Because I'm smarter than you are. That's how. " Christina stated hautily.  
  
" Like hell you are. " Skylar retorted turning to talk to Eriol.  
  
Christina smirked and started to fuss over the baby again.  
  
" Just think. " Chelsea began going starry eyed. " We are all aunties. "  
  
" Well not technically. " Zachery began. " You're not really sisters. "  
  
Chelsea glarred at him.  
  
" How about I technically re-arrange your head huh? " Chelsea demanded angrily.  
  
" Just saying. " Zachery said waving his hands in defense.  
  
" Well you know where you can stick your sayings don't you? " she spat.  
  
" Come on Chel, don't get so angry about it. "  
  
Li cringed as he head the crash and then tried to ignore the fighting going on behind him.  
  
" Umm we don't know them. " Madison said sweetly as a nurse came around the corner looking very annoyed and then tried not to laugh as Chelsea and Zachery were lead promptly away down the hall.  
  
" I'm getting all clucky. " Meilin cooed wiggling her finger in front of Ying Fa who imediately reached up to grab it.  
  
" Then I'll make sure to stay away from you then. " Jamie stated matter-of-factly.  
  
" Why? " Meilin demanded angrily.  
  
Jamie waved his hands in defense.  
  
" Because every chic that get's clucky ends up pregant. " he replied.  
  
Meilin raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
" And would be so bad? " she asked looking at him.  
  
" Huh? Wha - " he said going red.  
  
Meilin flicked her long black hair and took Ying Fa from Li's arms and rocked her back and forth.  
  
" It wouldn't be so bad would it? I mean being a daddy and all." she said.  
  
" Meilin. " Jamie started and shut up at the death glare he recieved from her.  
  
Meilin looked down at the tiny bundle she heald in her arms and smiled.  
  
" Welcome little one. " she whispered. " You are a blessing to the Black Wolves. "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Komoji slammed his fist against the desk and the man before him cringed.  
  
" You mean to tell me that - that - BITCH has given birth to Li's heir?!!? "  
  
" Y-ye-yes s-sir. " the man before him replied shakily.  
  
Komoji yelled in anger and turned his chair to stare out the window at the city below.  
  
" Well now this does present a problem. " he murmered as he stroked his chin.  
  
Komoji Roboto was in his early 30's and was a man not to piss off. He was a shortish kind of man and had mousy-brown hair with a few whisps of white at the temples, despite his young age. He had ice blue eyes that could torture the soul into submission, just to be free of them. He was dressed in s sharp suit that added to his domineering profile. The ony thing that marred his handsome elegance was a tiny scar that ran along his jawline on the left side of his face - a scar to remind him of a fight that he had once had with Li Showron.  
  
After the little incident with Sakura all those months ago in which his entire enterprice was destroyed along with his gang, Komoji had nursed a great hatred towards her and the Black Wolves. He had managed to escape their clutches that night after he was boud, by his men that were now destroyed, but that didn't stop him from wanting the Black Wolves destroyed.  
  
" There is only one thing to do. " Komoji stated making the other man jump.  
  
" And that is sir? "  
  
" We bide our time and strike when they least expect it. "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
2 Years later . . .   
  
Li paced back and forth in the coridor of the hospital as he and the others awaited the arrival of Sakura's second child. Two year old Ying Fa sat on her aunty Madison's lap and was being bounced up and down to keep her occupied.  
  
  
  
" I hate all this waiting! " Li suddenly yelled pacing back and forth.  
  
Tori smirked from where he was and crossed his legs sipping on his coffee. Leiko nudged him and she smirked.  
  
" Don't act so coy, you're dying too. Admit it. " she whispered making Tori's eyes widen.  
  
" No comment. " Tori replied.  
  
" We have another nervous uncle here! " Leiko yelled making everyone turn to look at them.  
  
" Quick someone call a nurse! He might faint at any moment! " Leiko cracked up and Tori gave her the death glare.  
  
" Shut it. " Tori spat quietly.  
  
Madison giggled and Aiden smiled across from his son.  
  
" I'm glad I'm not in Li's postion. " Eriol muttered sighing.  
  
" Oh don't be too sure of that. You're time will come. " Madison said quietly.  
  
Eriol looked up looking at her.  
  
" What's that supposed to mean? " he asked softly.  
  
Madison played with Ying Fa's homey-brown hair.  
  
" Oh I don't know. " Madison said innocently. " Just saying that your time to be a father will be oneday . . . . . soon. "  
  
Eriol tensed.  
  
" Are you saying - ? " his eyes going wide.  
  
" That in 7 months time, you are going to be a daddy too. " Madison whispered finally looking at him.  
  
Eriol went dead still looking at her and then he squeaked and fainted.  
  
" Oh god Eriol! " Madison practically screamed and placed Ying Fa down and knelt down beside him.  
  
" What the hell happn? " Li asked.  
  
" Uncky Eli just found out he's gonna be a - " Ying Fa struggled with the words. " A daddy too like you. " she said and Li picked her up and hugged her as he starred down at Eriol who was finally coming too.  
  
  
  
" Eriol are you all right? " Madison asked petrified.  
  
Eriol groaned and shook his head.  
  
" Now this is a Kodak Moment. " Li taunted making Eriol look up at him.  
  
" I'd title it ' Eriol's moment. ' "  
  
" Shut up you baka. " Eriol said sitting back up on his chair, Madison helping him.  
  
" No seriously that was a classic. " Meilin smirked coming to stand next to Li. " The  
  
whole ward saw it. "  
  
Eriol blushed and Li clapped him on the back.  
  
" Payback time. " he whispered and burst out laughing.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Komoji sat in his dark office smoking. The red end lit up the room and he blew the smoke into the air.  
  
" So she's having another one. " he toyed with his glass full of whisky.  
  
Silence followed his statement.  
  
" It just gets better and better. " he stated and busrt out laughing.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Four Years Later . . .   
  
" I want to be taught how to fight too! " 6 year old Ying Fa pouted.  
  
Sakura sighed exasperated as she got ready.  
  
" Ying Fa you are too young. "  
  
" But Ally's 4 and she's getting training. " Ying Fa threw back.  
  
" Well that's your Aunty Madison and Uncle Eriol's desicion. "  
  
" It's so unfair. " Ying Fa crossed her arms.  
  
" What's going on here? " Li asked coming into the dorrway.  
  
" Mommy want let me train like Ally and what's his name? " Ying Fa said.  
  
" ' What's his name ' has a name sweet heart. Why don't you use it? " Li asked.  
  
" Because. " Ying Fa pouted.  
  
" Because why? "  
  
" He's annoying. " Ying Fa finally relented.  
  
( They are referring to Madison's eldest son. He's 5. You'll find out all about him later. )  
  
" I've tried to convince her she's just too young. " Sakura started. " But she won't listen. She takes after you too much. " Sakura accused. " She doesn't like being told no. "  
  
Li smirked and picked Ying Fa.  
  
" Awe you're becoming a big girl. " he said as he sat on the bed holding her.   
  
" But you're mother's right as always. " Li stated making Ying Fa glare at him.  
  
" But I - "  
  
" Ying Fa. " Li said giving her the look.  
  
" Fine. " Ying Fa relented and climbed down from him. " But I don't like it. "  
  
Li raised his eyes heaven bound.  
  
" I think you have too much outside influence. "  
  
Ying Fa shot him alook that reminded him strongly of Meilin.  
  
" Well this is a female based society is it not? " Ying Fa asked before walking out of the room.  
  
" Always one to have the last word isn't she? " Li shot at Sakura.  
  
Sakura was frowning.  
  
" Where'd she pick that one up I wonder? " she asked.  
  
Outside she saw Christina and Ying Fa giving each other high five's.  
  
" Does that answer you're question? " Li asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat down next to Li.  
  
" I think you're right. She has too many outside influences. "  
  
Li chuckled as he hugged her.  
  
" What do you expect with the likes of Madison, Leiko, Meilin, Eriol and Christina to hang around. Not to mention all the others. "  
  
Sakura sighed and closed her eyes and leant into Li's warmth.  
  
" She's right you know. We're going to have to start training her soon. "  
  
" Let's think about that after tonight. " Li murmered and started to kiss her.  
  
Sakura sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck and drew him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. They heard a noise and broke apart to see Syaoran, their 4 year old starring at them in wonder and Ying Fa trying to cover his eyes.  
  
" Aunty Meilin! They're doing it again! " she yelled.  
  
" Was it anything worth while? " Meilin called from the lounge reading a magazine, her back to them.  
  
" How would I know? It's gross all the same and Syaoran shouldn't be subjected to such an unstable educatuional environment. I mean he's four for god's sake! We don't need to learn about every detail of how to make out! " Ying Fa stated loudly so everyone could hear her, steering her brother away from the door.  
  
" Let me go! " Syaoran stated angrily. " It's not like haven't seen it before. "  
  
" Hush squirt. " Ying Fa stated crossly.  
  
" Make me! "  
  
" I'm bigger and older and that makes me more dominate. " Ying Fa stated proudly. " So you have to do as I say. "  
  
Sakura looked at Li.  
  
" Who's children are they again? "   
  
Li sighed and fell back on the bed.  
  
" I wish I knew. " he said making Sakura laugh.  
  
  
  
Sakura kissed him again and she smiled down at him.  
  
" We'd better get going. We don't want to be late. "  
  
" Can't we just stay here. I'm having fun. " Li purred as he drew her closer to him again.  
  
" I know you're definintion of fun. " she stated and started to kiss him.  
  
" If you're not going to close the door, then kindly think of the residents that have to watch you. " Meilin called.  
  
Li growled and pulled away.  
  
" Ever heard of turning your back? " Li called back.  
  
" It wouldn't matter, I can still hear you. " she shot back making Ying Fa and Syaoran giggle.  
  
  
  
Li and Sakura got up and walked out into the room. Sakura hugged Syaoran and Ying Fa came to sit beside her as she kissed them goodnight.  
  
" Now Meilin are you sure this isn't too much trouble? " Li asked.  
  
" No. Go have fun and don't come back til dawn. " Meilin smirked. " They'll be fine. "  
  
" Yeah. " Piped up Ying Fa. " Meilin's going to teach me how to dance. "  
  
" Isn't she just so innocent. " Meiin said glarrig at Ying Fa.  
  
" Dance? " Sakura asked.  
  
Meilin smiled.  
  
" She was joking. After you've gone it's bathtime and then bed. " Meilin said looking at Ying Fa meaningfully.  
  
" Oh. " Ying Fa said getting the drift. " Umm yeah. " she smiled innocently.  
  
" I highly doubt it. " Sakura stated. " But just be in bed by eleven - at the lastest. " she stated firmly.  
  
***  
  
" Ying Fa is your brother out of the bath yet? " Meilin asked washing up.  
  
" I'll go see. " Ying Fa replied jumping down from the bench, but she stopped when she remembered what she had been wanting to ask Meilin.  
  
" Aunty Meilin? "  
  
" Hmmm? "  
  
" Why is mom and dad so protective of me? Why can't I learn how to fight? "  
  
Meilin stopped what she was doing and leant down to look at Ying Fa.  
  
" You know your mark? " she asked pointing to the black Wolf tattoo with Green eyes on Ying Fa's chest, that she had done when she was still a baby.  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" It means that you are every important Ying Fa. It means that you are the heir to the Li Clan and the Black Wolves. It means that when you are older, you will inherit all this and our home in China. And you can be leader. "  
  
" Like Daddy? " Ying Fa asked.  
  
Meilin nodded.  
  
" Now move it squirt. Go check on your brother. "  
  
***  
  
" Syaoran are you out of the bath yet? " Ying Fa called.  
  
" Yeah! " came his replied from the bathroom.  
  
" Then hurry up. Aunty Meilin is letting us eat our dessert in our pj's. "  
  
" Coming. "  
  
Ying Fa heard a noise from down the dark hallway and froze. She didn't see any movement, but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Some six sense told her to protect Syaoran and get out of the hallway.  
  
She flew into the bathroom and ignored Syaoran's protest as he wrapped the towel around him. He broke off when he saw her look at her with fear in her eyes. She quietly locked the bathroom door and Syaoran came to stand beside her. Outside they heard footstpes and knew that no one but them should be in the house apart from Meilin, but she was downstairs.  
  
" Put your robe on. " Ying Fa mouthed and Syaoran obeyed.  
  
Yng Fa dimmed the lights and together they crept into their parents room, which was where the bathroom joined. Ying Fa opened the huge closet and ushered Syaoran inside.  
  
" Stay here. " she whispered.  
  
" What about you? "  
  
" Don't worry I'll be fine. " she whisperd. " Just stay hidden and don't move. "  
  
  
  
Ying Fa crept down the shadowed stairs and made her way cautiously into the kitchen.  
  
" Aunty Meilin? " Ying Fa called softly.  
  
Ying Fa rounded the corner and screamed.  
  
Meilin was gagged and was being held by someone in dark clothes. She saw Ying Fa and her eyes widened and struggled ignoring the gun that was tightly pressed against her head. Meiln managed to move her gag and she yelled at Ying Fa.  
  
" RUN YING FA! "  
  
Ying Fa turned to flee, but bumped into someone. She starred up at the man in front of her. The only thing that stood out was the scar.  
  
" Ah, so you are Ying Fa. You are your mother's likeness in every way. "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes widened and tried to get away but something painful connected with the back of her head and she was swept away in darkness.  
  
***  
  
" I have what I wanted. Drive! "  
  
As the Black Wolf mansion started to get out of view. A black gloved hand pressed a button and smirked evilly as the Wolf Mansion burst into a mass of explosions.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Can't you go any faster?!!? " Sakura all but screamed at Skylar as the Black Wolves fled back to the mansion.  
  
" I'm doing my best! "  
  
" Pull over! I'm driving. " Sakura stated.  
  
Sakura slammed the accelerator down and absolutely floored it back past Li and the others, ran through four red lights, nearly hit ten cars and made a mess of a police car as she clipped it.  
  
***  
  
" Oh god no. " Sakura breathed as she pulled up to the gates that no longer existed.  
  
The mansion was a mess. The garages and all their bikes and cars apart from what they were driving were totaly gone. The driveway was a mine field, flames engulfed most of the mansion and fired burned out of control throughout the huge front yard.  
  
The others pulled up behind them and got out of the car starring unbelieving at the scene. Li's eyes roamed the scene and his heart beat faster. Two figures could be seen and Sakura bolted out of the car and sprinted towards them, Li closely following behind her shouting her name.  
  
Meilin and Syaoran's unconcious forms came into view and Sakura pulled up short starring at them. They were gagged and bound to the two trees that were slowly catching on fire.  
  
" Meilin! Syaoran! " Li yelled and pulled out his knife and cut them free and ducked when a burning branch fell nearly hitting them.  
  
Sirens could be heard in the distance and Sakura looked up startled. Meilin coughed and slowly came back to. She blinked and starred up at Li and burst into tears.  
  
" Meilin what happened?!!? " Li demanded as Sakura knelt down beside them.  
  
" We were attacked. I was taken from behind. I didn't see it coming. Oh god Li, Sakura I'm so, so sorry. " she cried.  
  
The sirens were growing louder and Li looked up getting tense.  
  
" We have to get out of here. "  
  
" Were is Ying Fa? " Sakura demanded.  
  
Meilin cried harder.  
  
" She's gone. " she sobbed making the two parents stiffen.  
  
" Gone? Gone where? " Sakura demanded.  
  
" She was taken. " Meilin replied sadly before fainting.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
In China   
  
" Please calm down Sakura. I'm sorry but there's no sign of her. "  
  
" Calm down?!! CALM DOWN? " Sakura shrieked. " MY BABY HAS BEEN STOLEN!! "  
  
Li cringed and tried to soothe her as she cried.  
  
" Sakura please try to be calm. " Yelan commanded firmly.  
  
" WILL YOU STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!! "  
  
" Listen to me Sakura. " Yelan said angrily. " I understand the loss you feel, but while one child is lost, the other remains and is in need of you. Will you deny him? "  
  
Sakura sniffed and look at Syaoran. She pulled away from Li and knelt down and picked Syaoran up and headed towards the door.  
  
" I want my daughter found. " Sakura commanded over her shoulder. " Or I'll go after her myself. "  
  
" Sakura. " Li stated horrorfied.  
  
" I mean it. " Sakura said and walked out of the room still carrying Syaoran.  
  
To Be Continued . . .   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
BW2 So how are you liking it? I'd just like to say that this fic is gonna be mainly based on Ying Fa. Yeah I know I mainly do all my fics on her, but I love her character! Christmas is in 4 days time and I can't wait! I doubt I'll get this posted before xmas, but if I do - Merry Christmas people!! Hope you get everything that you want! 


	3. The Start for Rogue

Chapter 3 : The start for Rogue.  
  
Eight year old Shinji Katou watched from the darkened doorway as his father, Keir Katou, and some other man lowered a crumpled figure onto a pallet. It was dark outside and Shinji had been asleep until he had heard the noises coming from the hallway.  
  
" There that'll keep 'er till mornin'. "   
  
" Shut up. " Keir barked. " Keep your voice down. " he leant down and injected something into the figure with a needle.  
  
Shinji ducked back into the cover of the shadows as his father and the other man came out of the room, closing the door behind them. The darkened figure handed over a huge wad of money to Keir, who gladly excepted it with a grunt.  
  
" I don't usually do this type of buisness. " Keir stated in a whisper.  
  
Shinji strained to hear.  
  
" Yeah well, we do what we're told. It ain't my place to say what's wrong or right as long as I get paid in the end. "  
  
" What about the family? " Keir demanded.  
  
The shadowed figured shrugged.  
  
" HE just gave 'er to me and told me to get rid of 'er. Didn't care what I did as long as she couldn't get back. Told me no details. "  
  
Keir sighed and ran his hand over the back of his neck trying to ease some tension.  
  
" Very well. " Keir sighed.  
  
" See ya round. " the other man said and was gone, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Shinji crept forward and nearly cursed when the floor board creaked. Keir whipped around and spotted him.  
  
" Shinji. " Keir stated.  
  
Shinji gulped and forced away his fear of being busted.  
  
" Who was that? " he asked matching his father's gaze.  
  
" A friend. " Keir replied dryly. " You should be in bed. "  
  
" I meant the person who's in there. " Shinji stated pointing to the closed door.  
  
Keir's eyes narrowed.  
  
" How much did you see, hear? "  
  
Shinji knew it was better to remain silent. Keir sighed.  
  
" You saw and heard nothing is that clear? "  
  
Shinji knew from past experiences that it was a command and not one to be broken.  
  
" But who is it? "  
  
Keir growled and Shinji knew he had gone too far.  
  
" Get back to bed and I don't want to hear another peep from you is that clear? "  
  
Shinji crept back to his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
***  
  
Shinji woke just as the sunlight was started to flood through his window that hung over his bed in the ceiling. He jumped up and got dressed and walked out ito the hallway. He stopped when he remembered what he had seen and heard last night. He listened and looked up and down the hallways before curiousity got the better of him.  
  
He walked over to the door and slid it back and starred down at the crumpled form on the floor on the pallet. Sunlight was streaming down onto the figure and he closed the door behind him and went over to kneel beside the figure. Shinji's black hair caught the sunlight and his brown eyes roamed over the figure which he saw with clarity was a young girl. Her brown hair was all messy and tumbled over her face. Shinji reached over and gently turned her face so she was facing him, so he could get a closer look. Her hair fell away from her face and she murmered in her sleep.  
  
Her top was parted up the top and he saw a shadow on her skin. He pushed back the material and saw the Back Wolf tattoo with it's emerald eyes. He blinked a couple of times and starred at it not knowing what it meant. His senses prickled and he whipped around to stare at his father who was standing there watching him.  
  
Keir's eyes bored into his son's as he watched him. He stepped forward and looked at Shinji meaningfully.  
  
" I thought I told you last night not to - " he stopped when he saw what it had been his son had been starring at.  
  
Keir's eyes widened when he saw the mark and swore colourfully under his breath startling Shinji.  
  
Keir ordered Shinji to guard the girl whilst he made a phone call and abruptly left the room. The girl made a noise and he turned in time to see her emerald eyes open and stare up at him. Shinji being the good-natured person that he was smiled brightly at her.  
  
" Hi. " he said.  
  
" Where am I? "  
  
" I'm not exactly sure I should tell you that. " Shinji replied.  
  
" My name's Shinji. What's yours? "  
  
" Ying Fa. " she replied trying to sit up.  
  
She gingerly felt the back of her head and felt the huge lump and cringed.  
  
" How old are you? " Shinji asked.  
  
" Six. "  
  
" You're two years younger than me. " Shinji stated smiling.  
  
" Yeah, go figure. " Ying Fa retorted trying to comb her hair, making Shinji frown.  
  
" You sure don't act yur age. " he said. " You act more like an adult. "  
  
Ying Fa shot him a look.  
  
" Duh. I'm a female. Female's were born with natural talents and are highly gifted. "  
  
Shinji chuckled and raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
" Who told you that? "  
  
" My aunty - " her Ying Fa paused. " My aunty - "  
  
" Aunty? " Shinji proded.  
  
Ying Fa's eyes widened.  
  
" I don't know! "  
  
" Well that's ok. I forget all my aunts names some times. It'll come back. "  
  
Ying Fa flung forward and grabbed Shinji's shirt in a tight grip.  
  
" No you don't understand! I have no clue about her, them, anyone! "  
  
Shinji looked at her as she started to sob.  
  
" It's a nightmare! I just want to wake up! "  
  
" Hey come on. " Shinji soothed. He'd never delt with a crying girl before and he was just as confused about her and what she was saying.  
  
The door slid back and Shinji and Ying Fa looked up as Keir appeared in the doorway looking at her startled. Ying Fa shied away from his glance and hid herself in Shinji's shirt as she continued to sob. Shinji shot his father a helpless glance and he could have sworn that his father's mouth quirked at the corners in the beginnings of a smile.  
  
Keir knelt down beside his son and the girl and made her look at him. He studied her for a moment and then spoke.  
  
" What do you remember? "   
  
Ying Fa gulped and closed her eyes.  
  
" People. I don't know their names. A man with a scar and smoke. "  
  
Keir nodded seeming satisfied.  
  
" I'm Keir. Shinji's father. No doubt you've met my son. "  
  
Ying Fa looked at Shinji and blushed a slight pink and let go of his shirt.  
  
" Come little one, let's get you cleaned up. " Keir said and stood up.  
  
Ying Fa glanced at Shinji and he felt a surge of protectiveness overcome him and he grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feet.  
  
" Come on. " he said and took her towards the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
" You ok in there? " Shinji called from the hallway as he leant up against the wall.  
  
Behind the closed door he could here splashing about.  
  
" I'm fine. " Ying Fa called.  
  
" Hurry up then. "  
  
" Bite me. " Ying Fa threw back.  
  
" I will if you don't move it. "  
  
" Well I never. " Trinity Colins whispered as she watched Shinji with Keir.  
  
" Well this is a whole new side that I've never seen before. " Trinity continued.  
  
Keir nodded and went back into the room.  
  
" He hasn't acted this protective of anyone since before the inncident with his older sister 2 years ago. " Keir sighed as he sat.  
  
Trinity turned away from the sight in the hallway and looked at Keir sympathetically.  
  
  
  
Trinity Colins was a tall, skinny woman with Blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. She was a very good friend of Keir's and knew everything about anyone as she made it her business to know.  
  
" Keir not even I knew what Katie was getting herself into until it was too late. Just be thankful that the bullet killed her swiftly and quickly. I thought you had gotten over this? "  
  
" I had. It's just that it brought it back to me when I see Shinji and the way he acts around her. "  
  
" She has a name Keir. "  
  
Keir's eyes flashed.  
  
" And you and I both know who the hell she is. Trust god damn Komoji to put this on me. He wants it on my head instead of his. "  
  
Trinity lit up her cigerette and took a deep draw on it.  
  
" So what you said earlier is true then? " she blew out the smoke, crossing her legs.  
  
Keir ran his hands through his hair.  
  
" Yeah. She's the damn heir to Black Wolves. The news of the kidnapping has gone through every line from here to China and beyond. If I get busted, I'm screwed. "  
  
" But she doesn't remember a thing though does she? " Trinity asked.  
  
" No. But I think that might be from shit I gave her last night to keep her sedated. Who fucking knows? But the tattoo's like waving a freaking red flag in front of a bull."  
  
" This has really got your goat hasn't it ? Trinity asked amused as she put out the cigerette.  
  
Keir glarred fire at her.  
  
" Who the fuck would you know. "  
  
" Because sugar, you only swear when your either pissed or stressed. "  
  
Keir snarled at her and looked out the window.  
  
There was a small knock on the door and they both looked up to see Shinji standing in the doorway.  
  
" Umm what do we do with her now? " he tugged and a figure wrapped in a thick fluffy towel came into view looking at them shyly.  
  
  
  
Trinity broke into a huge smile and her eyes sparkled as she took in the girl in front of her.  
  
" Oh isn't she just adorable?! "  
  
Ying Fa starred up at her.  
  
" Cleo would just love to met you. She's 9, but I think she'd take to you like glue. "  
  
Trinity turned to Keir.  
  
" Would you let me take to my club to meet Cleo? "  
  
" Club? " Ying Fa repeated breaking into a smile.  
  
" Yeah you know a Club - dancing, drinking, eating. All that kind of stuff. "  
  
" Oh can I?" Ying Fa breathed as she looked up at Keir with her eyes sparkling hopefully.  
  
" Please? "  
  
Keir was thrown back by her manner and looked at her strangely.  
  
" You are not mine, so do as you please. "  
  
Ying Fa lost her smile and looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
" Keir. " Trinity barked glarring at him.  
  
" Shinji go and find something for Ying Fa to wear. Take her with you. "  
  
" Hai Trinity. "  
  
Trinity turned back to Keir when they walked down the hall.  
  
" Why'd you do that? " she demanded.  
  
" What I said was true. "  
  
" Katou have you no bit of your heart left? " she asked angrily. " The girl is as innocent as the day she was born. It isn't her fault that she is who she is. She did nothing to Komoji, that was her mother years ago. I think it sad that someone nurtures a hatred like Komoji has. She's been pulled away from her family and all you can do is - "  
  
" Don't give me the lecture Trin. " Keir commanded.  
  
" Remind her of the fact that she is alone. " Trinity concluded ignoring the interruption.  
  
***  
  
" Ying Fa, this is my daughter Cleo. "  
  
Ying Fa stopped looking around and looked at the girl beside Trinity. She, like her mother had Blonde hair, but had green eyes. She was tall for her age and Ying Fa smiled at her and then continued looking around as Cleo talked with her mother.  
  
Ying Fa made her way over to the bar and was looking about when Cleo appeared beside her.  
  
" Curiousity killed the cat you know. "  
  
Ying Fa jumped and then smiled at her.  
  
" Yeah but Satisfaction brought it back. "  
  
Cleo blinked totally stumped at the comeback cos she had never heard it before and then broke into a smile as she got her mother's attention.  
  
" Hey ma, you'll right. I like her already. " Cleo yelled.  
  
" I knew you would. " Trinity yelled back turning to one of her employee's.  
  
" So your name's Ying Fa right? " Cleo asked.  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" So what's your tag name? "  
  
Ying Fa blinked confused.  
  
" Tag name? "  
  
" Yeah don't you know about tags? " Cleo asked surprised. " Didn't your mother teach you anything? "  
  
A memeory flashed in Ying Fa's memeory.  
  
" But I want to learn how to fight. "  
  
" Ying Fa you are too young. No. "  
  
Anger burned in Ying Fa's eyes as she looked back at Cleo.  
  
" My mother didn't want to teach me anything. "  
  
Cleo cringed.  
  
" Tough break. Ok, well here's the deal. We all have a tag name. It's kinda like a code, so if you have people that you don't want to know your real name, they call you by your tag. It's the rules in most gangs. I mean you don't have to have one, but it's better if you do. "  
  
" What's yours? "  
  
" Mine's Kitty. "  
  
" Can it be anything? "  
  
" Yep, as long as it suits you and no others have it. "  
  
Ying Fa tilted her head and thought.  
  
" How 'bout Rogue? I mean I'm all on my own and all. "  
  
Cleo smiled.  
  
" Rogue. That's cool. Ok from now own your tag name is Rogue. "  
  
Ying Fa smiled and was promptly dragged off by Cleo to show her around. 


	4. Five Years Later

Chapter four : Five Years Later  
  
In China   
  
Sakura sighed and ran her fingers lovingly down the glass on the photo frame of her daughter. Today she would be Eleven. Tears sprang to her emerald eyes as she starred at Ying Fa's smiling face.   
  
" Sakura? " It was Li's voice.  
  
" No word. " she murmered sadly. " How can there be no word of her? How can she have just vanished? "  
  
Li sighed sadly and gripped her shoulders as he looked over her shoulder at the photo.  
  
" I don't know. " Li replied quietly.  
  
" I know she's alive. I can feel it. "  
  
Li turned her around to look at her.  
  
" Listen to me. " he stated firmly. " We can never truly get over what happened all those years ago, but no matter how sad or hurt we feel, we have to learn to move on. I think both of us have mourned long enough. "  
  
" You want to me to give up on the little shred of hope I have left and just think her dead?!!? " Sakura yelled angrily, crying.  
  
" No! " Li stated angrily. " I will never give up hope that one day she might find her way back to us, but we can't keep doing this to ourselves. We have to move on. "  
  
Sakura turned away from him and looked at the photo.  
  
Almost tenderly, she forced the picture frame on the desk so the picture was no longer showing.  
  
" I may have put you out of sight my darling, but I will never put you out of my mind or heart. "  
  
Sakura shot Li a condemming look before walking out of the room. Li sighed. Was it him or was the gap growing between them getting bigger everyday?  
  
" Ying Fa. " he muttered sadly and walked out of the room closing the door, the flat picture frame standing out as the door closed.  
  
***  
  
" Ying Fa don't get any closer they'll see you! " Shinji whispered urgently as Ying Fa crept closer to listen.  
  
They were in an air vent and Ying Fa was trying to here what business was going down.  
  
" Shhh. " Ying Fa glarred as Shinji who was trying to pull her back.  
  
The men were in the other room below them. They were all sitting around a card table, smoking and drinking as they played Poker.  
  
" Yeah I heard some good stuff the other day. " one man said with a cigar between his teeth as he played his hand.  
  
Ying Fa, Cleo and Shinji listened as they talked. Cleo who was now 14 was trying not to laugh at the look on Shinji's face. Shinji was now 13, but that didn't stop them from trying to get killed as they got into everything under the leadership of Ying Fa.  
  
" I heard the other day it's been five years since the heir to the Black Wolves got kidnapped. "  
  
Ying Fa frowned and edged away further from Shinji and was practically visible from the vent holes in the wall. This for some reason caught her interest.  
  
" Yeah there's a big stink about the real heir being supposedly dead. The Black Wolves are trying to decide whether or not to name their other child the heir. "  
  
" What's wrong with that? "  
  
" Because there was no proof of the death of the heir, so they are still expecting to find her. "  
  
One of the guys shrugged and played his cards.  
  
" Well it aint our problem. "  
  
" Yes it is you baka. " one guy spat angrily. " The Black Wolves protect all of us. We don't dare start gang wars for the shear fear that we will be eliminated. They're powerful enough to destroy us all. "  
  
Ying Fa recognised Keir amongst them. He drew on his cigerette and blew the smoke in the air.  
  
" We don't have to live in fear of them. " he said. " It's just that if things got out of control again like in the old days of Jade Fox, then they'd step in. They don't care about other people's business. Just as long as we don't screw with their family or their deals, we live. "  
  
One guy snorted.  
  
" Bit late for that don't you think. " he laughed. " Someone screwed with their family and in the end we'll all pay. "  
  
" You seem calm about that prospect. " one man said taking a sip from his drink.  
  
" Just have to accept the concept. That's all. " replied the first.  
  
The room fell silent for a while and Ying Fa was about to leave when they started talking about her.  
  
" So Katou tell us, how that little one of yours going these days. "  
  
Keir raised his eyebrows not looking at them, but his hand.  
  
" She's not my little one. I got dumped with her, get your facts straight. "  
  
" But you look after her. She's becoming quiet promising I hear. "  
  
" Why don't you ask her herself how her progress is coming? " Keir stated placing the cards on the table.  
  
The others gave him strange looks and he sighed. He looked up at the vent in the wall.  
  
" Ying Fa come out of there. Why don't you join us instead of easedropping? "  
  
There was a gasp from the vent and the others whipped out their guns and steadied their aim when the vent was kicked out from the wall and Ying Fa jumped out.  
  
" No fair, how'd you know I was there? " she demanded angrily.  
  
" Shinji, Cleo you too. " Keir stated expressionless.  
  
Two more figures climbed out from the vents.  
  
  
  
Keir looked at Ying Fa who was giving him the death glare.  
  
" For starters you were breathing too heavily. I could hear you from a mile away. " Keir started making Ying Fa's glare deepen.  
  
" Secondly, I could here you moving about earlier. "  
  
Ying Fa stamped her foot in frustration.  
  
" Of damn. " she cursed.  
  
The others smiled at her and lowered their guns.  
  
" If she wasn't as sweet and adorable as she is, I give her a hiding for listening on   
  
us. " said the leader.  
  
Keir snorted and relaxed back in his chair.  
  
" Good luck. " he said lighting another cigerette. " You'd have to catch her first. "  
  
The leader raised his eyesbrow at Ying Fa who glarred at Keir.  
  
" Well gentlemen, " Ying Fa started. " I'd love to stay and chat, but since I have been caught, I guess I have to remove myself right? "  
  
The leader smirked and nodded.  
  
" You betcha. "  
  
" Go and get yourself into trouble somewhere else. " Keir stated smiling at Ying Fa's furious glance.  
  
" And don't think I'll save you if you get yourself into trouble either. " Keir stated.  
  
Ying Fa shot him a haughty look over her shoulder.  
  
" Who said anything about needing to be rescued?" she raised her eyebrow. " I can take care of myself. " and with that she walked out of the room with her nose in the air, Shinji and Cleo following her.  
  
" I know gang life is hard Katou, but do you have to be so hard on that little thing? "  
  
" She's more than what any of you realise. I'm just drawing out her potential. " Keir replied and smirked when he realised that he had won the game.  
  
***  
  
" Oh he makes me so mad! " Ying Fa kicked the trashcan outside the club as they started walking down the street.  
  
" Well Ying Fa, we shouldn't have been there in the first place. " Shinji stated following.  
  
" When will you learn to drop the faithful son act Shinji? " Ying Fa demanded looking at him.  
  
Shinji glarred at her and put his hands in his jean pockets.  
  
" My dad's the only thing I have left Ying Fa. You know my reasons. "  
  
Ying Fa stopped and she lost most of her anger.  
  
" Shinji I'm - "  
  
" Sorry, I know. "  
  
Cleo coughed pointedly.  
  
" So guys, what now? "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes lit up and Shinji and Cleo sharred looks.  
  
" We know that look. What are you going to do? "  
  
" There's this new move I wanna try out. "  
  
" Oh no. " Cleo stated firmly. " We all know what happened with the last move. "  
  
Ying Fa blushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously.  
  
" How could I help it? He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "  
  
" Yeah and poor Mr. Takous couldn't sit for a week if I remember correctly. "  
  
" Ok I get the picture, but this one will work for sure. "  
  
" Oh boy. " Shinji breathed and followed after Ying Fa as she walked down the street.  
  
They found an empty back ally and Ying Fa stopped and turned to Cleo.  
  
" Come on and attack me. " she challenged.  
  
Cleo smirked and cracked her knuckles.  
  
" You asked for it. "  
  
Cleo lunged for Ying Fa and Ying Fa ducked. Ying Fa spun around and brought her leg out and tripped Cleo, making her land on her butt. Cleo glarred at her and jumped back up and barred her nails. Ying Fa raised her eyebrow at her and Cleo went to punch her Ying Fa bloked it and dodged to the side. Before Cleo could reach her Ying Fa smirked and backflipped, rather clumsily as she hadn't mastered it properly yet, but still did it all the same, catching Cleo on the chin. Ying Fa spun around with her leg raised, stiff as a board and stopped just beofre hitting Cleo in the chest.  
  
" Check mate. " Ying Fa breathed and smiled like she had just won the gold.  
  
" That was pretty good. " Shinji stated clapping.  
  
Cleo rubbed her chin and glarred at Ying Fa.  
  
" Where you'd get those moves? "  
  
" In here. " Ying Fa stated pointing to her head. " You ok? "  
  
" Hey don't show me any mercy. " Cleo commanded. " You beat me, that means I need to practice more and work on my skills a bit better. There is no room for an apology. "  
  
Later that night . . .   
  
" Ying Fa what's taking you so long? " Shinji demanded from outside the door.  
  
" I'm helping her get ready. Hold your horses will you? " Cleo yelled back.  
  
" I'm coming in now. " Shinji called and opened the door.  
  
Ying Fa was standing in front of the mirror and was studying her image. She had a nice dark blue skirt on and boots and a very revealing top that exposed her tattoo. Shinji froze when he looked at her becuase she no longer looked like a 11 year old.   
  
" What do you think? " Ying Fa asked twirling around.  
  
Cleo waved her hand in front of Shinji's face.  
  
" Well I think my desired effect worked. " Cleo stated proudly.  
  
That's when common sense came back to Shinji and he looked at the tattoo.  
  
"You can't go out like that. " he stated.  
  
" Why ever not?" Cleo demanded. " She's looks cool. "  
  
" I don't want her wearing that top. It's too revealing. " Shinji shot back.  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him.  
  
" Well I am wearing it. "  
  
" No you are not. "  
  
" Am too. "  
  
" I don't want you exposing your tattoo. " Shinji replied.  
  
Ying Fa looked down.  
  
" My tatoo. What's wrong with it? "  
  
" Shinji a word please. Now. " Cleo demanded and dragged him outside.  
  
  
  
" What the hell is your problem? " she demanded.  
  
Shinji glarred at her.  
  
" Listen I don't want people to see her tattoo. "  
  
" It's just a mark. So what? "  
  
" Listen to me I think it might explain who she is. " Shinji stated.  
  
Cleo looked at him.  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" The day Ying Fa was brought here, there was some secret about her. My father refused to let me near her until I disobeyed him. When he saw the tatoo he freaked and had to go make a phone call. My father doesn't make phone calls unless someting's wrong or something's weird. What I'm saying is that I don't think it wise to go flaunting her mark to everyone. It might cause trouble. "  
  
Cleo frowned in thought.  
  
" Fine. " she was about to walk inside when Shinji grabbed her arm.  
  
" What now? " Cleo asked angrily.  
  
" What I've said goes no further than you and me. Got it? "  
  
Cleo searched his eyes for some sign of his worry, but in the end just shrugged and gave him her promise.   
  
" Sorry Ying Fa but the top goes. " Cleo stated as she walked in.  
  
***  
  
In China   
  
Yelan walked into the garden where Sakura and Syaoran were talking. Sakura loked up and smiled in greeting. To any person she would have looked normal, but Yelan could still see the raw pain behind the mask.  
  
" Syaoran, Tristan's looking for you. I think he said something about going out somewhere. "   
  
( Tristan was the boy Ying Fa was talking about in the earlier chapter when she refused to call him by his name. )   
  
" Cool. Thanks aunty Yelan. Bye mom. "  
  
" Bye Syaoran. " Sakura yelled after him as Yelan sat down.  
  
" I have some news you might like to hear. '  
  
" What? " Sakura asked looking up at the sky.  
  
" The new Wolf Mansion has been completely restored. They finished work on it   
  
yesturday. "  
  
" It will be very weird, going back I mean, after being here for so long. "  
  
" I imagine it will be hard. " Yelan replied watching her.  
  
Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
" What? "  
  
Yelan smiled.  
  
" You know me too well my dear. I just wish to say, that going back and all, don't feel as if you are going back to the past. This is a new beginning and let it be a new start for all of you. "  
  
Sakura sighed and opened her eyes looking at Yelan.  
  
" Maybe you're right. A new start would suit all of us I think. "  
  
Yelan nodded and smiled.  
  
" Come my dear. I'm serving tea inside. "  
  
Sakura got up and followed her inside.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa, Shinji and Cleo walked into the club where Trinity worked. As they walked in people raised their hands in greeting to Ying Fa and the others. Ying Fa was known very well amongst them all.   
  
" Hi guys. " she called to them all as she made her way towards the bar to say hi to Trinity.  
  
" What are you kaijuu's up to? " Trinity asked smiling.  
  
" Come to say hi and we are not monsters. " Ying Fa stated firmly.  
  
Trinity smirked.  
  
" Hey mom, " Cleo asked looking around. " Why's everything all done up? "  
  
Ying Fa and Shinji looked around.  
  
" The Big Boss is coming in today. I thought I might give him a nice welcoming. "  
  
Ying Fa frowned.  
  
" Didn't you once say you were the owner? "  
  
" I am in a way. He comes and goes, real mysterious kind of guy. Strong and silent type.  
  
He basiaclly lets me do whatever, but he comes and goes and I have to know my place. "  
  
" What's his name? "  
  
" Mr. Black. " Cleo butted in.  
  
Ying Fa rose her eyebrow at her.  
  
" Mr. Black? Wow dark name. "  
  
Trinity smiled as she served another beer.  
  
" Yeah well, it doesn't matter. Oh look here he is now. Excuse me kids. "  
  
Yig Fa and the others looked over at the door.  
  
" Ok. " Ying Fa said slowly. " I'm severely freaked. "  
  
In the doorway was a tall, dark, bulky figure. When he stepped into the light, he was dressed in a very classy business suit and had dark glasses on. ( AN: Ok if any of you have seen Lilo and Stitch, I'm referring to Mr. Bubbles. This is What Joe Black looks like. ^-^ )  
  
Cleo and the others watched as Trinity and the the guy walked past them. The guy turned and looked straight at Ying Fa and stopped. He lowered his glasses on the bridge of his nose and studied her. Ying Fa starred back at him curiously.  
  
" Sakura? " he asked and then seemed to realise that it wasn't and followed after Trinity.  
  
Shinji shot Ying Fa a look.  
  
" That was weird. "  
  
" Tell me about it. " Ying Fa replied.  
  
***  
  
Up in the office above the club   
  
Mr. Black settled down in the leather chair behind the desk.  
  
" How have things been going? "  
  
Trinity bowed in respect.  
  
" Things have been going well. I'm actually bringing in more crowds. "   
  
Joe took off his sun glasses and placed them on his desk and then cracked his knuckles.  
  
" Good. I'm glad to here it. Please take a seat Mrs Colins. "  
  
Trinity sat down.  
  
" Any news? " Trinity asked.  
  
Joe lounged back in his seat.  
  
" The usual. Nothing you probably haven't already heard. But one thing that has caught my interest is the fact that the Black Wolves are returning. "  
  
Trinity eyebrows rose.  
  
" You don't say. So their coming back. Why? "  
  
" Rumour has it that their mansion's rebuilt and that they want to find their daughter still. "  
  
" But she's disappeared so long ago. Why hold any hope? "  
  
Joe didn't answer, he was in deep thought.  
  
" Mrs Colins - "  
  
" Call me Trinity or Trin. "  
  
" Trinity then. Tell me, who was that girl down stairs that was sitting at the bar? "  
  
" Which one? The one with blonde hair is my daughter and the other in Ying Fa. "  
  
" Ying Fa? Cherry Blossom? "  
  
" Is that what it means? " Trinity asked. " Why are you interested? "  
  
" She reminds me strongly of someone. "  
  
" Her past is hidden, unknown. Keir picked her up one night and she's been here ever since. She doesn't remember much of who she was. But - " Trinity shrugged. " What can you do about it? "  
  
Joe sat in thought.  
  
" How much does she know? "  
  
" I don't follow? "  
  
" Fighting, survival what have you? "  
  
Trinity blinked.  
  
" Keir has been teaching her some things. Why? "  
  
" I am staying near here for a few months. I'd like to offer my services to Ying Fa and teach her all I know. For some reason I've taking a liking towards her. Perhaps I feel sorry for her.  
  
Trinity starred backed at him speechless.   
  
" Well, I - I mean - "  
  
Joe starred at her.  
  
" Bring the child here. I wish to meet her. "  
  
Trinity nodded and got up and went down stairs were she found Ying Fa and brought her before Mr. Black. After a long talk, Joe was certain that this Ying Fa was too similar to the Black Wolf Sakura Showron that he had once had the pleasure of meeting. It was decided then that she would be trained under his influence. Joe knew that one day when it came for her to rejoin her pack, she would have to be worthy of joining. She was the heir and she would have to prove it in a big way.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
BW2 I'd just like to say that I don't own CCS and all it's characters. The only characters I own, are all the others. With that said. Hope to see you soon. 


	5. Black Wolf Chic

Chapter 5 : Black Wolf Chic  
  
It's now been another five years have passed since the last chapter. Ying Fa has grown up as all teenagers do. She looks like Sakura except for the chesnut brown of her hair. ( You know from all my stories what Ying Fa looks like. ^-^ )  
  
  
  
The Black Wolves have returned to their normal lives, stealing, partying, drinking and having fun. There's really nothing to say about the years that have passed apart from that Syaoran and Tristan have grown, naturally. Everything was just boring and not worth reporting.  
  
But now that a certain little wolf has finally finished her training under the heavy eye of Black, she's about to return to stir up trouble and bring chaos and discord to the gangs of Japan and China.  
  
  
  
This part of the story begins just before Ying Fa and Joe get ready to leave.. . .   
  
  
  
A certain Emerald eyed girl, now seventeen, knelt on the polished wooden floor of the open room. The open room was empty except for Joe Black, kneeling a few feet away from her. Half the room was in shadow with while the other, the rice paper walls, letting the sunlight flow through.  
  
  
  
" Your training is complete Ying Fa. " Joe said in the tranquil silence that surrounded them.  
  
Ying Fa lowered her eyes and nodded.  
  
" When I first brought you here you asked me what I would wanted in return. "  
  
Ying Fa looked up.  
  
" I want to see you in your rightful place. " Joe stated making her look at him.  
  
Joe stood up and beckoned for her to follow him. Ying Fa got up and followed him, her white robes flowing out behind her.  
  
Ying Fa pushed back the half open door and walked in after Joe into his study.  
  
" There is something that I believe you need to know. " Joe started. " But what I give you is what you decide to do with it. "  
  
Ying Fa stood before her reguarding him with a coolness and calm that she had learned under Joe's strcit teachings.  
  
" I believe I know what happened to you Ying Fa. I believe I know who you and your family are. "  
  
Ying Fa stopped breathing.   
  
" But, it is not my place to speak what I know in case I am wrong. "  
  
" How could you be wrong? " Ying Fa burst out and cringed when Joe glarred at her for speaking out of turn.  
  
" Now here is what I will give you to ponder over. That mark is the key to everything Ying Fa. "  
  
Ying Fa looked at her tattoo.  
  
" Your family is still alive and is very powerful, so rule any weakness out of the picture. If and when you figure that out, you must then look for their enemy and there you'll find the answer to what happened to you all those years ago. "  
  
Ying Fa stood deep in thought.  
  
" I will give you a few contacts that may still be lyable, but I don't need to tell you to be careful. "  
  
" Sensai what if I can't do as you have said I am to do? "  
  
Joe gave her a long, steady look.  
  
" Then you will come back here, I'll tell you everything I know, and then you can go back to your family a failure. "  
  
Ying Fa looked down at the ground blushing.  
  
" Ying Fa I see great things in you and I believe so did Katou Keir. It is time for you to make it on your own once again. I will send Koji with you to act as your body guard. "  
  
" What?! I don't need a god damn - "  
  
" As I was saying. " Joe said glarring at her, silencing her. " He will help keep you out of trouble, which I have had the many pleasures of helping you out of. "  
  
Ying Fa blushed again.  
  
" Koji will be able to show you some good spots to get weaponry and what ever else you may need, but first I think you should go back to your home and visit your friends don't you think? No doubt you haven't seen you for nearly 3 years and I think they be wondering what has happened to you. "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes sparkled at the thought of seeing Shinji and Cleo again.  
  
" What are we waiting for? " Ying Fa asked and smiled when Joe glarred at her for once again speaking out of turn, but she had done it deliberately and they both knew it. Joe shook his head and smiled at her before ordering Koji to get the car ready.  
  
***  
  
The black limo pulled up in front of the entrance to Trinity's club. Thunder and Lightning reeked havoc in the black sky and the rain poured down in torents on the window pane. Ying Fa sighed.  
  
" I guess this is the end of the line. Thank - "  
  
" We'll be seeing each other again I'm certain. " Joe cut in pulling out his briefcase.  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him and swallowed the remainder of her sentence as he pulled out a cell phone.  
  
" My number is secretly stored under MJB. "  
  
" MJB? Isn't a little obvious? "  
  
" Could stand for anything. Most people only know me as Joe or Black. The other contacts are there as well. There's only 3 to get you going, but just be careful of who you befriend so-to-speak ok? "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" Secondly here. "  
  
Joe handed her a set of keys and Ying Fa rose her eyebrows up at him.  
  
" Your car will be out here and waiting when you return. Thirdly there is an apartment for you in Tomoeda. That is to be your base. It is under my name so if anyone goes looking, they won't find you. Any problems call me, but remember you're mainly on your own now. "  
  
" Look I know. I don't know why you're doing this, but thanks. And don't worry, I won't need saving, and if I do, it will only be if I'm about to be killed and all my 9 lives are going to be taken in one hit. Stay out of trouble, don't open your mouth, shall I quote all my other 100 teachings sensai? "  
  
" Don't get smart. " Joe stated looking at the rain. " Now is everything set? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" Now any problems? "  
  
Ying Fa smirked and looked up at him and fluttered her eyes.  
  
" Can you hold my hand and walk me to the door I'm scared. "  
  
Joe looked as if he had just been asked the impossible question and Ying Fa burst out laughing at the look on his face.  
  
" Oh god! My tummy. " she cried, a few minutes later as she tried to stop laughing.  
  
She stopped when she heard chuckling and looked up at Joe who was trying not smile.  
  
" Go on, get out of here. "  
  
Ying Fa opened the door and then looked back at him with the face of a girl who knew she was about to get drenched.  
  
" See ya! " she yelled above the thunder and bolted toward the door.   
  
She didn't look back as the limo took off.  
  
***  
  
Inside the club . . .   
  
Trinity was cleaning glasses at the bar when she saw the door open. She nearly dropped the glasses she was cleaning when she saw the drenched girl standing in the door, shaking the water from her and wringing out her hair. Lightning flashed behind her as the door closed, enclosing her in shadow.  
  
" Cleo see to our guest will you? " Trintiy called.  
  
" Sure. "  
  
" It's really pouring down out there isn't it? " Cleo asked smiling as the drenched girl looked up.  
  
" Yeah. " Ying Fa said dryly, as if the girl couldn't see that.   
  
She took the offered towel and drying herself off and rubbing her hair.  
  
" Are you new around here? I don't believe I've seen you before. " Cleo said as Ying Fa poked her head out from under the towel.  
  
" Not really. You could say that I've returned though if you wanted. "  
  
Cleo frowned and starred at the girl as she chucked back the towel, which Cleo easily caught.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa smiled at Cleo cheekily and Cleo's eyes widened.  
  
" I know that grin. " Cleo breathed in shock. " It can't be! "  
  
Ying Fa placed her hand on her hip and gave Cleo a look.  
  
" Is it so hard to believe that I'm standing in front of you Cleo? "  
  
Cleo's eyes sparkled as she leapt forward and snatched Ying Fa up in a hug laughing and crying at tghe same time.  
  
Trinity and the others that were in the club stopped what they were doing and looked over towards the two girls.  
  
" Cleo? What's up? " called Trinity watching her daughter and she continued to hug the stranger.  
  
Cleo stepped back and addressed the club in a surprisingly loud, clear voice.  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time to celebrate! Rogue's returned! "  
  
Their was a stunned silence and everyone starred at the young woman beside Cleo.  
  
" Rogue? " Trinity breathed and threw down the cloth that she had been using and leapt over the bar and appraoched them.  
  
" Is this really Rogue? " Trinity asked Cleo, breaking her gaze with the young girl in front of her to look at her daughter.  
  
" You betta beleive it. I know that sassy smirk anywhere. " Cleo replied triumphantly.  
  
" Hey mom. " Ying Fa said softly.  
  
Trinity burst into tears and hugged the girl.  
  
" Oh Ying Fa. Ying Fa my dear girl. " Trinity whispered. " Look at you! " she said stepping back.  
  
Ying Fa drew herself up to her full height and raised her chin a little and watched as everyone looked at her with approval.  
  
" Welcome back Rogue! " a man from the back of the club yelled and others yelled out other greetings as they welcomed her back.  
  
Ying Fa smiled at them all and breathed in the smell of the club. Besides the smoke from cigerettes and the smell of spilt alcohol, there was alomost a homey smell about it. Ying Fa didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, she knew the moment she had walked into the door, that she was home.   
  
Her emerald eyes scanned the room, ( it only a small club because they're out basically in the remote area's of Japan. Kinda like the country part of it if you get me. ) but something was missing. Her welcoming was missing something . . . someone. Where was Shinji?  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later   
  
" I cannot believe the way you've grown. " Trinity said as she leant on the bar watching Ying Fa as she sat behind the bar on a bar stool in front of the small heater, trying to get dry. It had only been a few metres that she had to run from the limo, but none the less, she had still got wet. Her hair had finally dried and had curled naturally. Ying Fa swung around on the chair so that her back was to the heater and she facing Trinity and Cleo.  
  
" You've changed yourselves you know? " Ying Fa stated smiling.  
  
" But not like you! " Cleo threw back. " Your absolutely gorgeous girl! "  
  
Ying Fa shook her head and then turned serious.  
  
" Umm where's Shinji? I thought this was like his hideout. You could never drag Shinji away from this place. Where is he? "  
  
Cleo and Trinity sharred looks.  
  
" What? " Ying Fa asked looking at them.  
  
Cleo bit her lower lip.  
  
" Ying Fa, listen, a lot has changed around here since you left. Shinji took it pretty hard you know. He missed you as we all did, but he took it harder. "  
  
Ying Fa shifted on the stool and looked at them.  
  
" I'm not exactly sure you will want to see Shinji Ying Fa. He's changed a lot. Probably for the worse. "  
  
Ying Fa frowned.  
  
" I'm following you, but I don't get what you're trying to say. "  
  
" Yin - Rogue, " Trinity corrected when a guy walked too close to the bar. " Two years ago, Keir was killed. "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes widened.  
  
" What? How? Why? " Ying Fa demanded getting up from the stool.  
  
Cleo sighed.  
  
" Apparently, Keir was shot by one of his dealers. Shinji didn't tell us much, but he did  
  
mention something about that the reason that Keir had been killed was because his dealer found out that Keir hadn't taken care of some business that he was supposed to have taken care of years and years ago. "  
  
Ying Fa starred at them dumb struck. Her surrogant father was dead. It was like she had lost both parents all over again. But Trinity was still here and she was the closest thing she had ever had to a mother.  
  
" Poor Shinji. " Ying Fa muttered brokenly.  
  
Cleo's eyes hardened.  
  
" Shinji deserves no ones pity anymore. Not even yours. " she bit out savegely.  
  
" How can you say that? " Ying Fa demanded when laughter and loud giggling caught her attention.  
  
" See for yourself. " Cleo stated raising her eyebrow haughtily and looking towards the stairs that lead to the apartments above the club.  
  
Ying Fa followed her gaze and watched as a ditzy blonde came down the stairs wrapping herself closer to a very tall man. Ying Fa blinked and studyied the man's face. He was obviously drunk and had been for some time. She doubted if he'd been sober for less than a day.  
  
They had obviously been having fun, the blonde's dress was wrinkled and had obviously been put back on in haste. Her hair was dishiveled and Ying Fa had to fight the urge to gag. But her attention was riveted on the man. His appearance was if anything, worse than the cheap whore he was with. His white shirt wasn't even button up and was crinkled beyond saving. His hair was a mess and their was bright pink lipstick all over his face.  
  
They came to the last few stairs and the man staggered and the blonde trying to support him was laughing and giggling. She too was obviously drunk as well.  
  
  
  
" It's too bad you couldn't have warned us that you were coming. We could have sobered Shinji up a little to at least appear to be half decent and ready to welcome you back. " Trinity muttered darkly as she glarred at Shinji who was at the moment whispering something in the blonde's ear making her giggle.  
  
Ying Fa's jaw dropped.  
  
" That - that's -! "  
  
" You betta believe it. " Cleo stated.  
  
Ying Fa's back stiffened and she went lax all over. Normal people wold have just thought that she had just pushed the sight out of her mind - not caring - but for any one trained to recognise Ying Fa's ways, they would have gotten the hell out of there, because Ying Fa was preparing for confronatation and was ready to pounce.  
  
Ying Fa turned around, now completely dry and studyied her image in the bar mirror that ran along the wall, lined with glass shelves of different varieties of drink. Her eyes hardened as she saw the youthful image she presented. She glarred at the young girl looking back at her and decided it was time for some growing up. She shot the drunk form of Shinji and his blonde as quick glance and saw that they had collapsed on one of the large coushin chairs reserved for clients up the back, and by the looks of it, they were beginning round two.  
  
Ying Fa drew her little bag over to her and drew out a brush and set to work on her hair. She brushed it till it gleamed and tied it back in a high ponytail, with two strands falling freely to frame her face. Trinity and Cleo watched her strange behaviour and wondered what in the world was going on.  
  
Ying Fa darkened her eyes and made them more pronounced. She applied a light cherry blossom pink to her lips and then brushed them with a clear lip gloss that made them shine. She stood up and and checked her image and still not satisfied with what she saw she pulled down her short dark blue mini skirt so it hung a little lower on her hips and fixed her short top so that you could see a little more of her cliverage.   
  
She turned around and one of the guys from the back wolf called out to her getting everyone's attention.  
  
" What are you doing?!! " demanded Trinity as Ying Fa walked out from the bar and started to head towards the couple in front of her towards the left.  
  
" Doing what needs to be done. " Ying Fa bit back as she struttered towards them, making sure that her hips swayed.  
  
Cleo shot her mother a look and everyone else sensing the tension that pulsed through the air stood up and watched as Rogue walked towards the couple, who had stopped, seeing her coming towards them.  
  
The blonde, still straddling Shinji, looked up as Ying Fa came towards them. The blonde glarred at her and recieved the death glare in return, making her not so sure of herself. Shinji struggled to sit up as Ying Fa stopped a few center metres away fom them.  
  
" What do you want? " Shinji asked angrily as he drew the blonde closer to him.  
  
Ying Fa took her glare from the blonde and directed it towards Shinji.  
  
" Tell me, are you the one they call Katou Shinji? " she asked.  
  
Shinji frowned and sat up.  
  
" What's it to you? "  
  
" Answer the question. Are you or are you not Katou Shinji? "  
  
" Yeah I am. What's it to you? " Shinji demanded taking in the beauty in front of him. The very ANGRY beauty in front of him.  
  
" Funny. " Ying Fa spat. "You certainly don't act like him and you CERTAINLY don't look like him. "  
  
Shinji went to say something, but Ying Fa hadn't finished.  
  
" You see, when I came back, I didn't expect to find a drunken lout who obviously hasn't seen the light of day for many weeks, possibly months. Nor did I expect to find Bleach Blonde Barbie draped all over you and taking you for all that she can get, when she has nothing really to offer herself, but her cheap price and open legs. "  
  
Cleo and Trinity's mouths dropped open and murmers ran through the club as the rest listened as Rogue tore strips off them.  
  
" Now you listen here you bitch. " the blonde spat getting up and glarring at Ying Fa.   
  
" What gives you the right to waltz over here and start harrassing us? And I am not a Bleach Blonde Barbie. For your information I am a very powerful member of the Saber Fangs and I will not take being insulted. "  
  
Ying Fa raised her eye brow mockingly.  
  
" I applaud you. Not only does you brain remember what I called you, but you have the artificial intellgents to actaully mouth off and contain the brain compacity to make a comeback. But in the end, I don't fucking care if your Malabu Stacey herself, if you don't pick up your shit and walk out of here in two seconds, I will lose the little patience I have and I will be forced to kick your sorry arse out of this club. " Ying Fa spat angrily.  
  
The blonde looked her competition up and down assessing her situation. She chose to stand her ground. . . BIG mistake.  
  
" Who are you to give out orders? " she demanded.  
  
Ying Fa's hand shot forward and gripped the blonde's throat and the blonde gave a short squeak before Ying Fa closed off her throat completly.  
  
" My name is The Black Wolf Chic. " Ying Fa stated very close to the blonde's face.  
  
Seeing the Blonde's eyes widen Ying Fa smirked.  
  
" And no, I am not one of the Black Wolves. I'm a rogue wolf and I roam free and hunt alone. And right now, your my prey. " Ying Fa released her throat and the blonde coughed and rubbed her throat as she glarred at Ying Fa.  
  
Shinji even in his drunken state knew that name. He looked up and his eyes tried to focuss as he fought to make out the girl in front of him. It couldn't be?!  
  
" How dare you touch me! " the Blonde screamed and barred her nails as she got into fighting stance.  
  
Ying Fa smirked and went to turn away, but as quick as lighting she swun around and her fist connected with the Blonde's nose. There was sickening crack and the blonde screamed as she grabbed her nose. Blood poured out from her closed hands and dripped on the floor.  
  
Ying Fa ducked and spun around on th ground bringing her leg out. The blonde screamed as she tripped and fell back smashing through the small coffee table. Blood and broken wood layed on the floor as the blonde fought to get up and fight back.  
  
Ying Fa stepped back and watched her stand up. Ying Fa cringed and looked at the blonde's bloodied face.  
  
" You might wanna get that looked at. I think it's broken. " Ying Fa stated sweetly.  
  
The blonde leapt forward and managed to catch Ying Fa on the chin and Ying Fa's mouth snapped shut, making her bite her tongue. Blood trinkled out her mouth and Ying Fa wiped it away and starred at it on her hand. She stiffened and glarred fire at the blonde and punched her in the eye.  
  
The blonde leapt on Ying Fa and the two of them fell to the floor rolling and punching, kicking and biting. Cleo and Trinity jumped out of the way and made straight for the bar. Others cheered Rogue on and others yelled as Ying Fa continued to fight the blonde. Ying Fa managed to get up and tried to catch her breath as she put some distance between them. Ying Fa had three nasty looking scratches down her left cheek and was bleeding. Her hair was messy and her top was torn. But she had to say that consider to the Blonde's appearance at the moment, she had come out best.  
  
Ying Fa looked up and saw that the door was to the side of her, windows either side of it, in the bar mirror. The blonde leapt forward and Ying Fa backflipped catching the blonde in the chin and making her balked and with speed of lightning, Ying Fa spun around and with her outstretched leg aimed at the Blonde's chest, Ying Fa's foot connected and the blonde screamed as she flew through the air and smashed through the glass and landed out in the mud and rain.  
  
Ying Fa appeared at the broken window and watched as the blonde tried to get up, but couldn't and collapsed back in the mud.  
  
" Let that be your official warning from me. " Ying Fa stated. " Stay away from here and if I ever see your sorry face around here again, next time I will kill you. "  
  
Ying Fa turned around and came face to face with Trinity's concerned face.  
  
" Honey you're a mess. "  
  
" I'm sorry Trinity. I'll pay for any damage done. "  
  
Trinity gripped Ying Fa's face lightly and starred into her eyes.  
  
" Honey I don't care about a small amount of damage, god it happens all the time, but I'm worried about you. Let me get you cleaned up. "  
  
Ying Fa sniffed and cringed as she tasted blood.  
  
" I'm fine. "  
  
" Oh Ying Fa. " Trinity whispered so no one could hear her real name.  
  
" I haven't finished yet. " Ying Fa replied and walked back towards Shinji who was standing looking more sober than what he had been before.  
  
" Yin - Rogue. Is that you? " Shinji asked as a bloodied Ying Fa came to stand before him.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him.  
  
" I'm disappointed in you Shinji. " Ying Fa whispered angrily. " I thought you were more than this. "  
  
" Ying Fa I can explain. " Shinji pleaded.  
  
" I don't think you can. " Ying Fa replied dryly. " Actions speak more than words don't you think? "  
  
Shinji reached for her, but Ying Fa stepped back.  
  
" How long has it been since you were sober? " she demanded.  
  
Shinji pulled up short at the question.  
  
" What is this? Your acting like my mother. "  
  
" I'm surprsied that you can remember her. " Ying Fa spat.  
  
Shinji's palm connected with Ying Fa's cheek adding to her pain.  
  
The club went dead quiet. Shinji starred at Ying Fa in shock. He had gone white at the look on Ying Fa's face.  
  
" Ying Fa I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. " Shinji said trying to soothe her.  
  
Ying Fa pushed him away from her.  
  
" I do. " she spat quietly. " You nothing Shinji. You are nothing. " she glarred at him and he took a step back at the killer look in her eyes.  
  
" You drown your sorrows in the bottom of a bottle and you let your testosterone run rampant thinking your gods gift to women. Well have you looked at the women you bed? They are nothing but sneaky, cheating weasels with false smiles and are in need of a personality tune up! and new clothes! " Ying Fa shrieked.  
  
Shinji cringed and had the good sense to blush.  
  
" What would your father think of you Shinji? " Ying Fa asked quietly looking at him meeting his gaze.  
  
" My father is dead. " Shinji stated.  
  
" I know Shinji. I know it hurts, but are you just going to burrow yourself in a bottle and replace that one with another when the first is gone? "  
  
" You don't know how it feels. "   
  
" Don't I?" Ying Fa asked bitterly. " Who in this room apart from you Katou Shinji is an orphan?!! Huh? " she looked around the room and then back at Shinji.  
  
" Oh that's right? " she feined surprise. " I am! I am a freaking orphan Shinji! At least you remember your family! "  
  
" Ying Fa please calm down. " Shinji asked trying to soothe her.  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him and slapped him hard returning the favour and he took it.  
  
" You are a bastard Shinji! The biggest bastard I have ever met! You are nothing but a spinless, selfish coward! Becuase only a coward runs from his troubles and tries to forget them, by half killing himself in alcohol! And he also hides from the world not caring what he does, whether he lives or dies! I used to look up to you and respect you, but you are no longer part of me! "  
  
" Rogue! " Shinji yelled angrily but Ying Fa glarred at him.  
  
" I saved you once Shinji. I saved you from yourself today, but I will never do it again. I came back only because I wanted to see you, thinking of the man you had become, but instead what I see before me makes me sick to my stomach. "  
  
Ying Fa took the tissues Trinity brought to her and held them up to her nose to stop the bleeding.  
  
" I hope when you sober up Shinji you remember me, because I'm leaving. This will probably be the last time you'll see me ever Shinji. I have business to attend to and I won't be coming back. "  
  
Trinity and Cleo gasped behind her.  
  
Shinji was rooted to the spot and starred at her in shock. His Ying Fa was leaving? Leaving him?  
  
" Goodbye Shinji. " Ying Fa stated and turned around and made her way over to the bar so Trinity could help her clean up the best she could.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa walked outside and stopped when she saw the Black Mercedes waiting for her. Koji got out of the car and held an umbrella high over his head and smirked at the shocked look on her face. Koji Horoshii was about 25 years old, was really tall, making Ying Fa looked like a migit, ( and she was really tall herself ) he had mousy brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
" God what happened to you? " Koji asked concernerd as he opened the passenger door for her.  
  
" Don't ask. " Ying Fa snapped and got in and closed the door.  
  
" It wouldn't have anything to do with the flying Blonde out the window would it? "  
  
Koji closed his door and started the engine and looked at her.  
  
" She pissed me off, so I taught her a lesson." Ying Fa replied looking out the window and frowned when she saw Shinji come out the door looking straight at her, even though he wouldn't have been able to see through the tinted black windows.  
  
" Lets go. " Ying Fa commanded and turned away from Shinji's figure as they drove away.  
  
***  
  
4 hours later   
  
Koji turned off the engine and undid his belt. He looked over at the sleeping Ying Fa and smiled softly.  
  
" Ying Fa. Hey we're here. It's time to wake. " he gently shook her.  
  
" Huh? Wha-? " Ying Fa asked as she woke.  
  
" Welcome to Tomoeda. " Koji said.  
  
Ying Fa starred out the window and couldn't see much because of the rain. Lightning flashed and lit up the building that they had parked in front of.  
  
" This is where you'll be living while we are here. " Koji state. " Did Mr Black tell you all the details? "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" If you mean that the apartment is in his name so if anyone comes looking they won't   
  
find me, yes. That I'm to play his wealthy and ditzy niece then yes to that as well. "  
  
Koji nodded.  
  
" We can work on the other details later, now your on the 17th floor. "  
  
" What room number? " Ying Fa asked.  
  
Koji frowned.  
  
" Your apartment IS the 17th floor. "  
  
Ying Fa gasped and looked up at the building.  
  
" Oh my - "  
  
" Now you've got my number in case anything happens. "  
  
" Where will you be staying? "  
  
" Just around the corner. I own a house there. "  
  
" Oh ok. What about the car? "  
  
" I'll keep it with me. Remember you're supposed to be too ditzy to know how to drive. "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes narrowed.  
  
" I agreed to be a little ditzy, but if you think I'm lowering myself to that thing I threw out the window back at the club, then think again. "  
  
Koji chuckled.  
  
" Ok I take the hint. Your stuff is already up there, but we have to go shopping and get you outfits to wear so you look like the proper lady and not the street fighter. "  
  
" Fine. I'll call you later. " Ying Fa said and went to get out of the car, but Koji stopped her.  
  
" You'll need these. " he handed her the identifaction card, some papers and her key card to open the apartment.   
  
" Thanks. " and with that she walked into the rain for the second time that day and made her way up to her apartment where she collapsed on the couch and didn't wake at all during the night. 


	6. Chapt 6

An insistant buzzing noise interrupted Ying Fa's sleep and she groaned and tried to swat whatever it was that was annoying her and calling her back to the land of the living. Her hand hit something hard and the insistant ringing stopped. Ying Fa sighed and snuggled back down and started to drift off to sleep when she started hearing someone talking.  
  
" Ying Fa? Hello? Ying Fa is something wrong? Answer me Ying Fa! "  
  
" G-o-a-w-a-y. " Ying Fa mumbled.  
  
" Ying Fa are you still alseep? " came Koji's voice.  
  
Ying Fa mumbled something intelligeble and Koji sighed in the phone.  
  
" YING FA WAKE UP!! "  
  
Ying Fa jumped startled and there was a large crash followed by:  
  
" HO-EEEE! "  
  
On the other end of the ohone, Koji rubbed his temples and prayed for patience.  
  
Ying Fa starred at her surroundings and then noticed the phone beside her on the floor. Koji's voice was asking her if she was ok and she glarred at it. She picked up the phone and forced her sleepy voice to it's sweetest.  
  
" Sorry but the line that you have tried to reach is not connected. "  
  
" Ying Fa. " Koji started.  
  
" Please check the number you have dialed and don't try again. " and with that Ying Fa hung up.  
  
Ying Fa turned the phone off and disconnected the other phone. She was so tired. She noticed her surroundings and had to admire it's beauty. It was like a richman's penthouse. It was wondefully furnished and the open space! The loungeroom that Ying Fa was in was so open and huge. In front of her was two glass doors that lead to a huge balcony.  
  
She breathed in the fresh air as she open them and walked out onto the balcony. She looked down at the town and admired it's beauty. Somehow she knew this place. Not this spot exactly, but she knew this place.  
  
She suddenly had the urge to go exoploring. She smiled evilly thinking about the skitz Koji would chuck when he found out that she had gone out alone. She knew he would be there very soon as she had disconnected the phone. She made her way towards the rooms and checked everything out as she went. She was going to like living here.  
  
She opened her wardrobe and looked at the small amount of clothes she had with her. She picked out a casual outfit of jean shorts and a light pink cherry singlet top and a white cotton shirt to go over that, which she left unbuttoned. She brushed her hair and clipped it up with a clip and put on her sunnies. She slipped on some sandals and went to the bathroom to clean her teeth and make last minute expections.  
  
She grabbed her wallet and placed the fake ID in it and the other things as well and made sure she had her key card. She put her wallet in the back pocket of her shorts and headed towards the door.  
  
***  
  
Koji knocked on the door for another minute or two and then used his own key card and opened the door and swore fluently when he realised she had given him the slip. He raced out the door and made a dash for the car and sped off looking for her.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa was in one of the shops looking at ballgowns for any special occasions. Already she had bought several bags of different assortments of clothes. Mostly for prowling around at night, but what the hell it was what she was here for wasn't it?  
  
She was about to leave when she heard some young girls probably around 20, talking amongst themselves.  
  
" Oh did you here about that man that's coming to the chariety ball this evening? "  
  
" No, what about him? "   
  
" Personally I don't know why Daddy let him come, but who am I to step in? Anyway there's rumours going round that's he's involved with the Dark Riders. "  
  
" Really? " breathed one girl.  
  
" Oh my Dianna what are you going to do? "  
  
" I tried to talk to Daddy, but he wouldn't listen to me, but that's Daddy for you. "  
  
" You know I heard that there's others coming as well. " stated one girl with blonde hair.  
  
" But what ould your father be doing inviting supposed gang related members? "  
  
" I honestly don't know but- Oh! Look at this dress! Isn't it gorgeous? "  
  
Ying Fa rolled her eyes and turned away from the selfish little drama queens and pondered what they said. Dark Riders huh? They were very powerful thought Ying Fa. Not all the way up the top, but almost there. If she get in with one of them and make a contact, them she'd be in with a fighting chance. She had so much to accomplish and she was already getting impatient and it wasn't even day 3. Firstly she had to try and find her family and then she had to find Keir's killer and pay him a little visit.  
  
She looked at the girls and wondered how she was going to get to that chariety ball. She needed and invitation. That problem was solved when one of the girls backed into her causing her to stumble a little.  
  
The girl turned around and gasped.  
  
" Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. I didn't hurt you did I? "  
  
Ying Fa had to force away her grin and managed to look solem.  
  
" Oh no! " she waved her hand and put on the snob accent. " It was my fault. I should have watched where I was going? "  
  
By now the others had come to se what was going on.  
  
" Oh no it was totally my fault. I was too busy looking at these wonderful dresses. "  
  
" I know. " Ying Fa forced a smile. " There's just too many to choose from and we all must try not to get the same thing am I right? " she laughed and the others smiled.  
  
" You certainly know the rules don't you. " one other laughed looking at her.  
  
Ying Fa met her gaze and managed to look flighty.  
  
" My rich uncle is always trying to teach me things but I fear I just haven't got the knack for remembering such things. " here she laughed. " But I go by experience and taste, not rules. "  
  
The blonde laughed along with her and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Quiet right! My Daddy is always trying to teach me nonesense and basiaclly what's the point? "  
  
" Diana we must hurry. We are going to be late for our pedicure at twelve. "  
  
" Just wait on second Tiffany. " Diana turned to look at Ying Fa.   
  
" I haven't sen you here before? Are you coming to the ball tonight? "  
  
Ying Fa managed to look sad.  
  
" My uncle decided that I needed a holiday and has sent me here and I don't know a soul and although I've heard of this Chariety Ball and have a desiring to go I have no invitation because I only arrived here two days ago. " Ying Fa lied.  
  
The girls looked shocked.  
  
" A rich niece of a wealthy uncle and you haven't been introduced to anyone around here? Well girls I don't know about you, but I think we need to right this dreadful wrong! "  
  
The other two girls nodded.  
  
" What's your name? "  
  
Ying Fa was about to tll her Cherry, but she stoped and thought otherwise.  
  
" My name's Angel. Angel Sanford. Pleased to meet all of you. " she smiled brightly.  
  
" Well Angel, my name's Diana, that's Tiffany and that Carmia. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" You must get this dress! " Diana stated looking at the lovely green dress Ying Fa had been holding.  
  
" Well if you think it will suit me? "  
  
" Of course darling! " Carmia stated smirking.  
  
Ying Fa looked at the price tag and nearly choked. But she was on a mission and she needed it. So she swallowed the oath that she was about to mutter and made her way over to the counter and handed over the dress and typed in her pin number and placed her card back in her wallet and walked out of the shop with the 3 very ANNOYING girls.  
  
4 hours later   
  
Ying Fa sighed as she walked out of the hairdresses after being combed, groomed and painted. Her nails were all smooth and pedicured, her hair had been washed and styled and god knows what else they had done to her. She was about to go back inside to see what was keeping the others, when a Black Mercedes that had been driving past, suddenly slammed on it's brakes and nearly collided with another car. Ignoring the shouts and the car horns, the Black Mercedes did a U-turn and pulled up in front of Ying Fa.  
  
Ying Fa smiled sheepishly when Koji got out of the car and came towards her with a thunderous expressin on his face. Ying Fa actually managed to look nervous when he towered over her. Koji took in the new look and the numerous bags she held.  
  
" You seemed to have been having fun. " he stated quietly.  
  
" Oh Angel darling! " came Diana's voice. " Who's this lovely man? You must introduce us. "  
  
Koji frowned and looked up at the other 3 girls that waited patiently for Ying Fa to intoduce them.  
  
" Diana, Tiffany, Carmia, this is Koji . . my ummm . . cousin. " Ying Fa implied.  
  
" Angel? " Koji asked looking at Ying Fa confused.  
  
Ying Fa blushed at the glances she recieved from the others. She turned and glarred at Koji.  
  
" Oh Koji dear, I fear you're too use to calling me Devil than my actually name. " Ying Fa laughed and turned to the girls smiling.  
  
" You see my dear over protective cousin here refers to me as Devil more often than my real name. Isn't that right Koji? " Ying Fa asked pointedly.  
  
Koji got the drift and lost his angry expression and smiled charmingly at the 3 girls.  
  
" Quiet right my dear little cousin because you are always getting into mischief. Aren't you? "  
  
Ying Fa laughed nervously and blushed.  
  
" Koji is looking after me you see while I'm here on holiday. " she explained and Diana and the others smiled understanding.  
  
" Oh yu'll just to bring him to the charity ball tonight as well. We can't leave him on his own tonight can we? " Carmia stated smiling.  
  
Koji shot Ying Fa a look and she smiled.  
  
" Which renminds me, " Diana stated and delved into her purse full of credit cards.  
  
" Here you are. The last 2 invitations for tonight. It's starts at eight and finishes around twelve. Ok? "  
  
" Perfect. " Ying Fa giggled. " Well girls it's been very interesting, but this over protected bear here has come to take me back home. It seems I've used up my shopping previledges. "  
  
The girls started talking all at once to Koji begging him to let her stay but Koji shook his head.  
  
" Sorry ladies, but it's time for me to get this one back ome. See you tonight. " He leant down and kissed each one on the hands making them giggle and blush.  
  
" Till tonight then. Bye Angel, Koji. " they called as Koji dragged Ying Fa to the car.  
  
***  
  
As soon as the car got back onto the road Koji glarred at Ying Fa.  
  
" What the hell was that? " he demanded.  
  
Yng Fa told him.  
  
" What the hell is this charity ball? "  
  
Ying Fa told him and him relaxed a little.  
  
" So we're going in trying to get a hold of this Dark Rider? "  
  
" If I can. "  
  
" Ok I'll let you off on that part of it, but if you think I'm going to forget the fact that you snuck out without me this morning, you're in for a shock. Why'd the hell did you disconnect the phones? "  
  
" I was paying you back for waking me up. "  
  
Koji looked at her.  
  
" That's really mature. "  
  
" I'm seventeen. I'm allowed to be imature if I want to. Besides I wanted to go exploring without a baby sitter. "  
  
" I'm a body guard, not your baby sitter Ying Fa. Besides haven't you heard the saying that curiousity killed the cat? "  
  
Ying Fa smirked and raised her eyesbrow at him.  
  
" Ever heard that Satisfaction brought it back? "  
  
Koji balked and starred at her best he could while driving and remained silent.  
  
" Ying Fa wins that round! " Ying Fa crowed and Koji prayed for patience.  
  
" Your too much of smart arse for your own good and too adorable to hate. "  
  
Ying Fa smiled at him cheekily and Koji couldn't resist he had to smile too and laughed while shaking his head.  
  
' You're going to be the end of me. ' he thought.  
  
***  
  
Later that Night   
  
Sakura and Madison fussed over Tristan as they made sure his tuxedo was all right.  
  
" Mom, aunty Sakura, I love you very much, but please stop fussing! " Tristan almost yelled startling them back to reality.  
  
" Tristan we just don't want any mistakes. " Madison cooed as she checked him over once more.  
  
In the doorway Syaoran sniggered and Tristan glarred at him.  
  
" You wait Syaoran. Your turn will come. " he threatened.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow at Tristan in that annoying way that bugged him.  
  
" Syaoran. " Sakura looked up at him. " If you're just going to stand there and be a nuisance you can go help your father with the final preparations. "  
  
Syoaran lost his smirk and Tristan laughed at his expression.  
  
" I don't think he likes that idea aunty Sakura. He's too busy making fun of me. "  
  
" Move it Syaoran. " Sakura commanded.  
  
" Fine. " Syaoran muttered and flipped Tristan off as he walked down the hallway after Tristan had waved to him smirking as he had to leave.  
  
Eriol came in and smiled.  
  
" Everythng set? "  
  
Meilin came in wolf called as she smirked at Tristan who blushed.  
  
" Cut it out. " Tristan threw at her.  
  
" Now are you wired? " Eriol asked.  
  
" Check. " Madison stated as she placed the small microphone on Tristan's collar.  
  
" Got your gun? "  
  
" Yep. " Tristan replied patting his chest where his gun was.  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
" Now you know what you have to do? "  
  
" I have to try and find one of the members that is going to be at the charity ball tonight. Then I have to try and covince them to make an alliance with us. "  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
" Good luck Tristan. "  
  
" Thanks Dad. "  
  
" Remember Skylar and Zachery are going to be with you incase anything goes wrong. Make sure you keep us updated, we're going to be here listening ok? "  
  
" Lets go. " Tristan said and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
" Shall we go in my lady? " Koji asked sweetly as he held his hand out to help Ying Fa out of the car.  
  
" Keep that up and I'll hurl. " Ying Fa spat.  
  
Koji smirked.  
  
" Well you just had to come. "  
  
" Shut up or I'll fire you Koji. "  
  
" Like to see you try. " Koji muttered and Ying Fa glarred at him and them put on her act as she was approached by Diana.  
  
" You came! Oh now the party is perfect! Hello Koji. "  
  
" Diana. " Koji nodded.  
  
" Oh you must come in amet everybody. They're looking forward to meeting you! "  
  
' Yeah I bet. ' Ying Fa thought and swallowed and followed after her, Koji following closely behind her.  
  
" Oh did I tell you that your dress looks amazing on you? " Diana asked.  
  
Ying Fa looked down at the emerald green ress she was wearing. It outlined every curve and trailed out behind her as she walked. It had spaghetti straps and was cut low at the front and the back, revealing a lot of flesh. It was dusted with glitter or something because as she entered the lit up foyer it sparkled and caught everyone's attention as she was the queen or something.  
  
" Umm thank you. " Ying Fa replied smiling and couldn't at first figure why Diana was looking at her expectantly.  
  
" Oh your gown in outstanding Diana. The loveliest here I believe. " Ying Fa stated nearly gagged.  
  
" Thank you darling. Come now if your cousin doesn't object, I'l take you over to met some people. "  
  
Koji shook his head.  
  
" Take her I don't mind. It's good that she has such a wonderful friends as you Diana. "  
  
Diana sucked in his praise and looked at him seductively.  
  
" Thank you Koji. After I introduce Angel to some people, I'll come and keep you   
  
company. "  
  
Ying Fa stuck her finger down her throat behind Diana's back and Koji looked at her and Ying Fa pretended to be looking around the room as Diana turned around and looked at her. Ying Fa smiled at her sweetly.  
  
" Ready? "  
  
Diana turned to look at Koji and smiled.  
  
" Til later then. " she said and dragged Ying Fa off into the crowd, Koji giving her a meaningful glance.  
  
Tristan looked about the room and sighed.  
  
" A bunch of overstuffed peacocks if I ever saw them. " he muttered.  
  
Zachery laughed and herded him towards the refreshment table and handed him a glass of shampane. Tristan gave him a look.  
  
" You have got to be kidding me. No way am I drinking this crap. "  
  
" Drink it and look the part. " Skylar came up behind them and repremanded the young pup.  
  
" Fine. " Tristan shot them a look and took a sip. " This is fowl. Give me whisky or anything stronger any day. "  
  
There was a gasp in all three guys earpieces.  
  
" Tristan Eli Hiiragazawa! " came Madison's angry voice. " What was that I just   
  
heard?!! "  
  
Tristan balked and Zachery and Skylar walked off trying not to laugh as Madison yelled into the earpiece.  
  
" Who introduced you to them?!! " Madison demanded.  
  
Eriol's voice was in the background laughing and Tristan smirked.  
  
" Ask dad mom. "  
  
There was dead silence and them shouting and in the background as Eriol copped Madison's wrath. People looked at the 3 guys that started to laugh at nothing in particular. Tristan composed himself and made his way over to Zachery and Skylar. They sharred at high five and then as Christina's voice came over loud and clear telling them that the 2 had been removed from the room, and were to proced as usual.  
  
**  
  
Sakura sat next to Li in the dark room as Christina listened to what was going on. She took the head phones off her head and flicked a switch so what was going into her headphones was now coming into the speakers so the others could here.  
  
Sakura looked at Li.  
  
" Does it really matter if we get this alliance or not? " she asked.  
  
Li shot her a look.  
  
" It would help if we did have it. Gangs are starting to turn and gang wars are breaking out again. Pretty soon we're going to need all th help we came get if we're going to try and find the sorce of this disturbance. "  
  
Sakura turned back and watched the screen where Meilin and another Black Wolf were doing some research.  
  
" I see. " she muttered.  
  
Chrstina placed her head phones back on and spoke into the microphone.  
  
" Come on guys tell us what you see. "  
  
**  
  
Tristan scanned the room.  
  
" I see nothing but a bunch of baka's not worth the time and effort. I see dancing, gossiping and no sign of any Dark Rider, let alone anything else. "  
  
Zachery scanned the room.  
  
" Pretty much the same here. " he whispered into his microphone.  
  
Skylar kept his gaze on a man in the shadows.  
  
" I've found something. " he whisperd getting Sakura and Li's attention back at the mansion.  
  
" But I don't think he's one of the one's we're after. He's new to me. I've never seen him before. His tall and has mousy brown hair and is in the shadows. "  
  
* Keep an eye on him. * came Christina's reply.  
  
  
  
Tristan moved into the next room and let his gaze roam. He was in the process of going to take a sip of his shampane when he stopped and his breath caught in his thraot.  
  
" Holy shit. " he breathed.  
  
" Tristan what's up? " came Skylar's voice.  
  
Tristan stepped into the shadows where no one could see him and he watched the angel in the emerald dress walk closer towards them.  
  
" Christina? " Tristan whispered.  
  
* Yeah, what have you got? *  
  
" Is Aunty Sakura there? "  
  
* Yeah she is. Why? *  
  
" Are you sure? " Tristan asked starring at the girl who had stopped a few feet away.  
  
* Tristan. * came Sakura's voice. * What's wrong? *  
  
" I am currentl;y starring at your twin. " Tristan breathed.  
  
* What? * came Sakura's voice.  
  
" I swear I tell no lie. Zachery, Skylar check it out for yourselves. This chic is you in everyway apart from the chesnut coloured hair. "  
  
Tristan saw Zachery and Skylar come in from the other entrance and watched as they too stopped dead.  
  
" Holy shit he's right. This girl is Sakura. "  
  
* Hello you baka's she is NOT me for I am not there! * came Sakura's voice.  
  
" No affense Sakura, but you have no idea what we are starring at right now. " came Zachery's voice.  
  
* Follow her. * came Li's voice. * Try and figure out if it's trick. *  
  
" Ok. " came 3 voices at once.  
  
Later that Night   
  
Koji came up to Ying Fa much to her surprise as Tristan's, Zachery's an Skylar's.  
  
" Koji wha- ? "  
  
" Listen you're being watched. " Koji stated softly and Ying Fa stiffened.  
  
" What? "  
  
" 3 of them. I'm not sure who they are but they're not who we are after. Just be careful ok? Oh and the guy your after if at the refreshment table. "  
  
Ying Fa blinked and then looked over to where the table was and smiled.  
  
" Remind me to thank you later. "  
  
" Good luck. "  
  
Just then Diana, Carmia and Tiffany came over and smiled at Koji.  
  
" There you are! I was starting to think you'd left. " said Diana.  
  
" Ladies it is a pleasure to see you again. " Koji stated forcefully.  
  
" May I say how lovely you are tonight?" he asked watching Ying Fa move closer to the man.  
  
He also noticed that the 3 that had ben watching her had noticed to and were moving in.  
  
" Ladies, there are 3 wonderful gentlemen over there, " he pointed showing them.   
  
" They are very dear friends of mine and they have talked about nothing but the 3 of you all night. Would be so kind as to go over an show them some affection. They're starting to feel left out. "  
  
Diana and the other 2 looked over towards the guys and smiled.  
  
" Certainly Koji. " Diana smiled. " Anything for you. " and with that they went over to the 3 men and Koji smirked as he watched them try desperately to get away from the 3 girls.  
  
Ying Fa approached the table and moved closer to the man who noticed it and watched her out of the corner of his eye. His was probably around the age od 30, black hair and black eyes. Tall and very handsome. Too bad he wasn't her type, Ying Fa thought.  
  
Ying Fa picked up the glass of shampane and took a sip. The man was watching her openly now and she smiled over at him.  
  
" Good evening. " she said.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
" Good evening. "  
  
" Mind if I join you? " asked Ying Fa walking over to him.  
  
" Not at all. But I fear you are wasting you time. I'm not interested. "  
  
Ying Fa smirked and raised her eyebrow.  
  
" You're very certain you know what I want then are you? " Ying Fa asked standing next to him.  
  
" I'm not interested in your charms and I'm growing quiet boared of this. "  
  
" I don't think you understand. " Ying Fa said smiling still. " I just wished to have a little chat. "  
  
" About what? " the man asked looking her over.  
  
" About who the both of us are and what we represent. That's all. "  
  
The man looked around and nodded and she followed him as he walked towards an outer balcony where no one was.  
  
" I'm listening. "  
  
Yng Fa nodded.  
  
" Thank you. I know sir that you are a Dark Rider. Am I correct in this assumption? "  
  
" Maybe. "  
  
" Please don't play coy. I want to talk openly with you. "  
  
" You want an alliance don't you? Sorry but I'm not dealing tonight. "  
  
" Sir I don't think you understand how imporatnt this is. "  
  
" Listen I don't think you understand. I do not fall subject to a woman's beauty just because she wants something. I am not dealing tonight. "  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him angrily.  
  
" First I will commit a crime before you can accuse me of it. I do not flaunt what I have thank you very much and if I did then I wouldn't be what I am today because I wouldn't be worth the title. "  
  
The man studyied her for a minute and Ying Fa returned the gaze.  
  
" Say what you will. I won't change my mind. "  
  
" My name is the Black Wolf Chic. " Ying Fa stated and the man jumped. " I am a rogue wolf and no relation to the Black Wolves as everyone believes. I roam free and I hunt on my own. I am very powerful Sir, although I am new to the area, doesn't mean that people like yourself, won't know of my existance for much longer. I can be your friend, alliance or I can be your worst enemy, but I assure you if anyone treads on my ground or interferes where they are not wanted I will take them down. I appraoched you tonight to, as you said before, make an alliance with the Dark Riders. You are a powerful gang although not yet at the top. Before you knock me back here what I came offer you. I can knock out your competition and get you higher ranks for helping me. I do not wish to be part of your gang sir, I just want your assistance and loyalty as you will recieve mine. I seek information on my family that I have lost since I was young and to do so I need contacts, people who can successfully get me the info. I need. Any help that you may require I will try to help you in any way I can. I also seek the where abouts of a man called Komoji. He has crossed my path and I have a little personal issue I wish to discuss with him. "  
  
The man was silent for a moment.  
  
" You are either incredibly game or stupid to tell me all that you just did. "  
  
Ying Fa starred back at him.  
  
" Every one must take chances once and a while to get them where they need to go. "  
  
" You are very young to be out on your own. "  
  
" I didn't ask for your opinion of me, I already know what that is. I just want to know if you except my offer and will become my alliance as I will be yours. "  
  
" Your quick and smart I'll give you that. "  
  
" I should warn you that I have very little patience. "  
  
" So basically just get to the point right? " asked the man.  
  
Ying Fa blushed a little and nodded.  
  
" You know there were others here tonight that wanted the same thing as you do. Why should I give my alliance to you and not them? "  
  
" Because I believe in giving people a chance. They can offer you what I anyone, including me, can ofer you. But I can deliver results and be loyal. I'm most certain the others would rather stick a knife in your back than repay you of your services. "  
  
" And would you do anything we asked? "  
  
" As long is it reasonable and within limitations I suppose. But I will not agree to anything unless I believe it's worth it. And I will not be offering my body as payment either. " Ying Fa declared defiantly.  
  
The man laughed.  
  
" You are a most unusual creature I've had the pleasure to meet. But for some reason I cannot say no to you. The Dark Riders acknowledge you as an alliance. "  
  
Ying Fa's sparkled.  
  
" Oh thank you! " she gushed and bowed her head in respect towards him.  
  
" Apart from Black Wolf Chic, what other name do you go by? "  
  
" Rogue. "  
  
The man bowed in return.  
  
" Do you have your phone Miss Rogue? I'll give you a contact number. If you need me ask for me - Mason - and state who you are. "  
  
Ying Fa typed in the number and in turn gave him her number so he could contact her.  
  
He extended his hand and Ying Fa took it and together they walked back inside instantly catching Tristan, Zachery and Skylar's attention, ignoring the girls that were balbbing away in front of them.  
  
" It was pleasure talking to you Sir. " Ying Fa said and Tristan and the others listened, as did everyone back at the Black Wolf Mansion as Mason laughed.  
  
" As it was to you Miss. "  
  
" I look forward doing business with you in the future. " Ying Fa stated and then took her leave.  
  
" I don't believe it. " Skylar muttered. " She got to him before we did. "  
  
Sakura and Li sagged in the chairs.  
  
Tristan watched as she walked back towards the other man her hips swaying slightly and together they left.  
  
***  
  
" Congratulations. " Koji stated as they got in the car.  
  
" Thank you Koji. " Ying Fa replied and smiled broadly and then yawned.  
  
" Lets get you home to bed. "  
  
Ying Fa murmered something, but she was already asleep. 


	7. Chapt 7

Tristan and the other walked in the front door and Tristan tugged at the bow tie around his neck. ( He looks like Eriol, but without the glasses and violet eyes. ) Sakura and the others came to greet them.  
  
" Hey cheer up guys. I doesn't matter, you did your best. "  
  
" They were clever I give them that. " said Skylar. " She had that dick send those stupid chics over to stall us while the meeting took place. "  
  
Li looked at them.  
  
" Come into the study and tell us what happened in detail. We could only hear, we didn't see. "  
  
Sakura watched Tristan walk off towards his bedroom.  
  
" Tristan you did your best. You should be proud. "  
  
" I am aunty Sakura. I'm just tired. " Tristan walked into his room and shut the door.  
  
He saw his reflection in his mirror and starred at himself.  
  
' Who are you? ' he asked himself in his mind.  
  
The girl that was Sakura, but wasn't flashed in his memory and he sighed and jumped on his bed.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa walked down the street enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. She'd managed to give Koji the slip again, and she smiled at the lecture she was going to get later on, but until that night, she was determined not to let Koji find her.  
  
Ying Fa walked further away from the city and found that she was walking down streets lined with houses and she admired the simplicity of the town. She liked it here. She walked across a bridge and stopped to look at her reflection in the small river that ran beneath it.  
  
She heard children laughing and curious, she walked a little further and found a park and looked at the huge Penguin slide in the centre of it. She blinked as she saw a small child slide down it and laugh at the feeling of sliding. She knew that slide and she balked and turned to look up the street towards a yellow house that she somehow knew would be there.  
  
She stood outside the familar house and looked at it knowing every bit of it already. She saw a movement in the front room and bolted, not seeing Tori look out the window and look up and down the street. ( He's visiting Aiden for the day. )  
  
Ying Fa walked, every now and then, turning to look back the way she had come. She didn't know where she was now, but she spotted a pamphlet and read it. It was stating a party or a festival of sorts. But what caught her attention, was the fact that it had been been signed by the Crows. Ying Fa ralised that it was party for gangs. Mutual ground was declared so no fighting was permitted. Ying Fa smiled. She knew what she would be doing tonight if Koji didn't get hold of her.  
  
She was about to pull out her cell to call for a cab when a car pulled up beside her.  
  
* A few minutes earlier *  
  
Tristan entered another sidestreet and was heading towards another street when a girl caught his attention. He slowed instantly and recognised the her. He swung the car around and pulled up beside her.  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa looked at the car and it's driver and raised her eyebrow at him. Tristan got out of the car and walked up to her.  
  
" Can I help you? " she asked.  
  
Tristan looked her up and down admiring her figure and Ying Fa snarled. She was dressed exactly the same as the previous day in her shorts and singlet top with the cotton shirt over it. But today she was waring a black singlet top instead of pink.  
  
" My name's Tristan. Hi. " he said and extended his hand and Ying Fa starred down at it.  
  
Tristan raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
" I don't bite you know? "  
  
YIng Fa's eyes narrowed, but took is hand.  
  
" The name's Cherry. "  
  
" Pleased to met you. " Tristan said and smiled and Ying Fa lost her frown and found it hard not to smile in return.  
  
" Want a lift? " Tristan asked indicating his car.  
  
" Sorry. " Ying Fa said sweetly and started to turn away. " I don't do strangers. "  
  
Tristan jumped in front of her.  
  
" But you know who I am, and I know your name, so we're not strangers. "  
  
Ying Fa shook her head.   
  
" Look cowboy just give up k? I'm not interested. "  
  
Tristan starred at her and laughed nervously.  
  
" Can't a guy get a break around here? I mean I see a great looking girl on the street and all I want to do is help. Is that a crime? "  
  
Ying Fa kept walking.  
  
" Not in this neighbourhood buddy, but in mine it is. " she threw over her shoulder.  
  
Tristan sighed. This was harder than he had thought.  
  
" You don't make it easy do you? " he called.  
  
" Nope. " Ying Fa yelled back.  
  
" Hey come on wait up will you? " Tristan said running up to her.  
  
Ying Fa stopped and starred at him.  
  
" You don't like being told no do you? "  
  
Tristan smiled at her.  
  
" I can handle being told no. But you won't give me a chance. "  
  
Ying Fa sighed and looked at him.  
  
" You're going to keep bugging me aren't you? "  
  
" No I'd give up eventually, but I really want to get to know you. "  
  
" What's so special about me that you can't walk away? "  
  
Tristan shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
" I don't know. But I get this feeling that I've met you before. "  
  
Ying Fa balked, because she felt that as well. That's why she was so desperate to get away. Get away from the bridge, the park and that yellow house and now this guy that she felt she knew.  
  
Ying Fa gave him a condemming look and Tristan took it not blinking once. Ying Fa noticed a certain black Mercedes coming up the road and she freaked. Koji! She looked at the guy in front of him and tugged him back to the car.  
  
" You can drop me off at the plaza. " she said looking over her shoulder.  
  
" That I can do. " Tristan said and noticed the black car. Who was she trying to get away from?  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa switched off her phone because of the vibration telling her that Koji was calling her again. Tristan pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine.  
  
" Here you go. "  
  
" Umm thanks. " Ying Fa stated and went to get out of the car, but she stopped.  
  
" Hey I have a question. "  
  
" Shoot. " Tristan said looking at her.  
  
" If you were going to go to a majorly cool party at night, where would be the best place to go shopping? "  
  
Tristan looked at her and she blushed.  
  
" Forget I asked that. It's just that I'm new and I don't know everything too well. "  
  
Tristan pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Ying Fa starred at him as he came around and opened the door for her.  
  
" It's ok Cherry. I have a 15 year old sister, I think I know every good store by now. "  
  
Ying Fa laughed and got out and they walked into the air condition of the plaza.  
  
**  
  
" Looks great. " Tristan said as Ying Fa shyly came out from the dressing room and showed him what he had picked out for her to wear. It was a short black skirt that tied up the sides with one tie showing a lot of leg. She had on a short top that exposed her stomach and back and had spaghetti straps and had criss-cross laces up the sides of the top.  
  
" Are you just saying that? " Ying Fa asked blushing.  
  
Tristan shook his head and smiled.  
  
" If you have a trenhcoat or something like that, you would look even better. "  
  
Ying Fa blushed brighter and dived back into the changeroom and came out whe she was changed again and bought the clothes and went exploring with Tristan.  
  
Together they went shopping and had lunch and couldn't believe how much fun they were having.  
  
Later that afternoon . . .  
  
Tristan steered the car onto the highway and shot the girl beside him a look. She hadn't been anything like he had anticipated. She was beautiful, funny and just - just - there was too many things that she was. But one of them was a liar. He would have to be kidding if he thought her real name was Cherry. But he knew she was part of a gang, but which one? Trying to find out any information, was harder than he thought. Every time he tried to ask her something that might give him a clue of to who she was, she'd shy away and change the subject.  
  
" Where can I drop you? "  
  
Ying Fa started and looked around.  
  
" Ummm, can you drop me off where you picked me up please? "  
  
Tristan nodded and turned off the highway and made his way back to the street that he had found her earlier.  
  
" Thanks. " she said and got out of the car. " And thanks for today. I had fun. " she said through the window.  
  
Tristan smiled and waved his hand before taking off. Ying Fa clutched the bag to her and looked around. She pulled out her phone and turned it on. There was 10 missed calls. She shook her head and called Koji. He instantly picked up.  
  
" Where the hell are you now? " he demanded.  
  
" Take a chill pill will you. I'm fine. "  
  
" Ying Fa I don't apriciate you disappearing on me. You could at least tell me where you're going. "  
  
" And have you tail me everyday. No thanks. "  
  
" Ying Fa! "  
  
" Listen to me Koji. You have insrtructions from Black. Whoop de freaking do! I am here doing my own thing and I'll be dammed if you rule my life. A body guard is supposed to stay in background unless called for or needed. So far I have no need of you! "  
  
There was silence.  
  
" Koji I do love you for looking after me and all, but there's only so much I can take. "  
  
" Where are you? "  
  
" I'm standing under a sign that says Brevale street. "  
  
" I'll be there in a few minutes wait for me Ying Fa. "  
  
" I'll be here. "  
  
**  
  
" So where are you going tonight? "  
  
They sat on a wall, the car parked in front of them.  
  
" A party. Mutual territory. "  
  
Koji stiffened.  
  
" We still need to get you equipt. It's a little dangerous. "  
  
" I realise that, but I want to go. Besides if anything happens I can kick there arse and run the other way. "  
  
Kokji shook his head and sighed.  
  
" You're gonna be the end of me Ying Fa. I swear. "  
  
" I'm sorry Koji. " Ying Fa said. " But you should have realised that it wouldn't be easy, not with me anyway. "  
  
" Oh yeah, " Ying Fa looked up. " I wanna buy another car or a bike. I hate all this walking. "  
  
" Just take it easy, you may be rich Ying Fa, but try not to over do it. "  
  
" That's not my money it's Black's. "  
  
" But he gave it to you. "  
  
" I think I want a bike. "   
  
" You don't know how to ride one. "  
  
" I watched Shinji before I came to study with Black. " she looked sad at the mention of Shinji.  
  
" We'll talk about it later. Come on I'll take you home so you can get changed and then I'll take you. Call me when you wanna come home or if anything goes wrong. "  
  
Ying Fa smiled and jumped into the car.  
  
***  
  
Sakura, Li, Ally, Madison, Tristan and the other Black Wolves walked around as the music blarred around them. It was in a deserted street and girls were dancing on top of the high cement walls. ( AN: U know how in CCS Sakura's street is lined with the very high walls? )  
  
" Everyone's having fun. " Li stated relaxing.  
  
Sakura nodded and they headed towards the large makeshift bar where they were dishing out beer and other alcohol.  
  
Ying Fa let the guard run the metal detector over her body and being confirmed clean by the guard walked into the deserted street and watched in awe at all the fun and excitement around her. She headed towards the makeshift bar and grabbed a drink. " Case of the Ex " by Mya, blarred around them and Ying Fa watched as girls danced ont op of the walls.  
  
A guy brushed against her and she stepped back coninueing to walked down the street watching everything going on. There were firebreathes, exotic dancers and a gambling corner where men were playing poker and other card cards.  
  
A certain Blonde happened to look up and see Sakura walking past with Li and the others. She felt her sorely broken and bruised nose and glarred at her.   
  
" That bitch dares show up hereafter what she did to me. "  
  
" What's got your goat Casey? "   
  
" The bitch that did this to me is here. "  
  
" Yeah well this is mutual territory remember. You can't beat the shit out of her here tonight. So save it k? "  
  
Casey shot him a look and struttered off taking his beer with her.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
BW2 Ok if you're a little lost at the moment, Casey is the ' Bleach Blonde Barbie ' that Ying Fa kicked the hell out of. She's just spotted Sakura and because Ying Fa and Sakura look almost identical, Casey has mistaken Sakura for Ying Fa.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Ying Fa smiled as she watched the girls dancing on top of the wall. One of the girls signalled for her to join them and she gladly leapt up the makeshift staircase and stood back and watched their moves as the song came to an end. The girl that had called her up looked at her.  
  
" Lets see what you've got. " she said and they all stopped as the music finished and another song began.  
  
So excited. . .   
  
Ying Fa started to move and caught some people's attention.  
  
  
  
Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen  
  
Tonight we'll put all other things aside  
  
Give in this time and show me some affection  
  
We're going for those pleasures in the night  
  
I want to love you, feel you  
  
Wrap myself around you  
  
I want to squeeze you, please you  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
And if you move real slow  
  
I'll let it go  
  
The other girls nodded and moved with Ying Fa as she moved. Not too far away she caught the attention of Tristan and Syaoran who starred in disbelief - Syaoran because he couldn't believe that it looked like his mother but wasn't, and Tristan because it was the girl.  
  
I'm so excited   
  
And I just can't hide it  
  
I'm about to lose control  
  
And I think I like it  
  
  
  
I'm so excited  
  
And I just can't hide it  
  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
  
I know I want you, want you  
  
We shouldn't even think about tomorrow  
  
Sweet memories will last a long time  
  
We'll have as good time baby don't you worry  
  
And if we're still playing around boy that's just fine  
  
Lets get excited  
  
And we just can't hide it  
  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
  
  
  
I'm so excited  
  
And I just can't hide it  
  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
  
I know I want you, want you . .   
  
The crowd cheered and Ying Fa laughed as she danced her way along.  
  
**  
  
" Hey bitch. " Casey called later that night after she had gotten drunker.  
  
Sakura stopped and looked around confused. Li stopped a few steps ahead of her and turned back to look behind them.  
  
" Yeah bitch I'm talking to you. You think you can trick me by changing the colour of your hair, but I'm not fooled. "  
  
" I think you've got the wrong person. " Sakura calmly said and turned away.  
  
" You're on my turf now bitch and I'm gonna repay the favor of the other day. "  
  
" Sakura what's going on? " Li asked taking her by the elbow.  
  
" I have absolutely no idea what she's on about. "  
  
" I CHALLENGE YOU BLACK WOLF CHIC!! " Casey screamed making everyone stop what they were doing and turn to look at them.  
  
Sakura blinked and starred at her.  
  
" This is mutaul territory. I cannot and will not fight you. "  
  
**  
  
On the wall Ying Fa gasped as she heard the issued challenge and gasped when she spotted the Blonde she'd kicked the crap out of the other day and the lady that looked just like her. She jumped over to the pole and slid down to the ground and bolted towards the circle where the blonde was. She couldn't have the blonde start a fight because of mistaken identity. That was the last thing she needed.  
  
  
  
" What are you scarred to fight me? " Casey asked and swayed.  
  
" You are drunk and I am not going to fight you. " Sakura stated firmly.  
  
Casey lunged for her making the crowd murmer at the breaking of such a strong law amongst all gangs. Li pulled Sakura out of the way and stood in front of her glarring at the blonde in front of him. There was no way that this bimbo was going to hurt his Sakura.  
  
A whistle sounded and Li and the others looked up when the crowd parted and a girl walked through it. The girl's focuss was on the Blonde. Sakura and the entire crowd gasped when they saw the resemblance between the two girls - Sakura and Ying Fa.  
  
" Well if it isn't Bleach Blonde Barbie. "  
  
The blonde swayed and Ying Fa raised her eyebrow.  
  
" Drunk Bleach Blonde Barbie. " she corrected dryly.  
  
Casey seemed confused as she looked between Sakura and Ying Fa. Sakura gaped at the girl in front of them as did Li and the others.  
  
" What are you doing here? " Casey demanded.  
  
Ying Fa shook her head.  
  
" You wanted The Black Wolf Chic . . . well here I am. "  
  
Li and the others stiffened, including Tristan and Syaoran who had come up to see what was happening.  
  
" But you're not a wolf. " Sakura muttered, but Ying Fa had heard it and she looked over at Sakura.  
  
" That is true. I'm a rogue Wolf. I roam free and hunt alone. I bare the Black Wolf mark, but it isn't of your making. "  
  
Li sharred looks with Eriol and Meilin.  
  
" Since as you've already broken the law of no fighting on mutual territory I guess I have no choice but to put an end to this once for all. "  
  
" But you can't! " Madison stated in shock.  
  
" Don't worry. " Ying Fa said not breaking her gaze from Casey as she circled her.  
  
" I won't hurt her . . much. I'll just knock her out til she gets over her state. "  
  
Casey lunged and Ying Fa ducked easily. Ying Fa danced around her as she continued to strike out at Ying Fa. Ying Fa laughed as she couldn't get her.  
  
" Barbie, looks like my fist did a nice job of your nose. I bet it kaned the next day? "  
  
Casey screeched and lunged at Ying Fa but Ying Fa blocked it.  
  
" This is boring. I only want to fight you when your sober. "  
  
" You are a bitch! " Casey screeched.  
  
Ying Fa grabbed her hands and held them above their heads stopping Casey from attacking her.  
  
" Tell me something I don't know. " Ying Fa stated and pushed her away.  
  
Ying Fa eyes sparkled as she looked at Casey.  
  
" I betcha won't remember what happened to you in the morning. "  
  
Casey stood stunned as she tried to figure out what this girl was on about. Ying Fa smirked evilly.  
  
" But then again you might remember this. " she backflipped catching Casey under the chin and making her stagger backwards. Ying Fa spun around and brought out her leg and her foot connected with Casey's chest and sent her flying towards the outer barrier of the circle. Casey didn't get up, she'd been knocked unconcious.  
  
There was a dead silence and then every turned to look at Ying Fa. Ying Fa met there gaze.  
  
" Long story. " she stated and started to walk away but Li called out to her.  
  
" Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
" What's it to you? " Ying Fa threw back turning around.  
  
" Because we don't know of you. "  
  
Ying Fa smirked.  
  
" Let me guess, you're a Black Wolf right? "  
  
Sakura and the others including Tristan stepped forward.  
  
" We're all Black Wolves. "  
  
Ying Fa starred at Tristan, for she'd finally recognised him. She knew that had been something funny about him earlier. He was a Black Wolf.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa smirked and then shrugged.  
  
" Lets just say I'm here on some personal business. Don't worry Black Wolves, if you don't get in my way then we won't have any problems. "  
  
Li raised his eyebrow at her statement.  
  
" Japan and China is our territory. " Li stated coldly. " We have a right - "  
  
" In that case it won't be for long."  
  
Li stopped and looked at her and the others fell silent.  
  
" What did you say? " Sakura asked stepping forward looking at the girl that sharred her likeness.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa yawned and then stretched like this was no big deal.  
  
" You heard me. You said that Japan and China is your territory, and I said it won't be for long. "  
  
" What makes you so sure?!! " Tristan demanded angrily stepping forward glarring at her.  
  
Ying Fa gave him a long cool gaze.  
  
" Because little Wolf, what my plans involve will turn about the entire gang society. That is, if my research is correct and I am successful at what I'm hoping to achieve. "  
  
" Which is? " Li demanded.  
  
" What is this a police inquiry? " Ying Fa asked sounding surprised. " I've only told all of you what I have so far because I want you to know it. Now if you'll excuse me I am growing quiet bored with this party. " and with that Ying Fa turned around and walked through the crowd, her hips swaying seductively as she walked out into the shadows where she disappeared.  
  
Sakura sharred a frightened look with Li.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa heard that annoying buzzing sound again and turned over on her side. It eventually stopped but then her cell started ringing and she had no choice but to return to wakefulness.  
  
" Yello? " Ying Fa mumbled.  
  
" I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE MOMENT AND YOU GO AND DO THIS!! "  
  
Ying Fa cringed and pulled the phone away from her ears.  
  
" THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND NETWORK IS BUZZING WITH THE STORY YOU SPREAD LAST NIGHT!! "  
  
" Koji will you calm down?!! "  
  
" I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! BLACK IS GONNA KILL ME WHEN HE FINDS OUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU PUT YOUR LIFE IN DANGER BUT MINE AS WELL! "  
  
" I was only having some fun. The blonde started a fight and I had to finish it. Then the Black Wolves started inquiring and I got annoyed so I gave 'em somethin' to worry   
  
about. "  
  
The other line went silent.  
  
" The Black Wolves were there asking you questions? "  
  
" Well natually. I mean the blonde called out Black Wolf Chic so I had to answer to put the Wolves out of total confusion. "  
  
Koji sighed.  
  
" Get ready Ying Fa. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but we're going to have to get you loaded in case anything happens. "  
  
" Loaded? "  
  
" We're going to the Black Market to get your weaponry. "  
  
Yng Fa sat up in bed now wide a wake.  
  
" Are you serious? Cool! "  
  
" I'll be there in 10. "  
  
Ying Fa looked down at her messy appearance,.  
  
" Better make that 20. " 


	8. Chapt 8

Sakura: Ohayo minna-san! How are you today? Our dedicated writer would like to take a few minutes of your time is she may?  
  
BW2 Thanks Saku, hi everyone I just want to make a few statements concerning my story.  
  
Li: BOR-ING!  
  
BW2 Glares Nice to know that you've woken up with such enthusiasm this morning Li.  
  
Li: Yep.  
  
BW2 Anyway as I was saying there are a few things I'd like to say.  
  
Eriol: Firstly she has to apologise.  
  
Bw2 Glares Thank you for taking the words out of my mouth Eli. But you are right I have to apologise. I just wanted to say sorry about my last chapter. I just found all the horrible spelling mistakes that my stupid computer wouldn't fix. But please you must understand, although I know it will be hard, but I do edit my work before I post it. But for some time I've had a suspicion that my computer wasn't saving all the corrections that I've made. My old computer used to do the same thing and it is starting to tick me off badly. But I also realise that I shouldn't have written that chapter at midnight either, especially when one is very tired.  
  
Li: Are you done yet?  
  
Sakura: Frowns Urusei Li.  
  
Li: Shoots Sakura a glance Did you just tell me to shut up?  
  
Sakura: Yes I did. Now sit down, zip it and show some respect.  
  
BW2 Thanks Sakura. Now what was I saying? Oh yeah, I think I might have found a way to beat me computer at this nasty game it likes to play on me. I know how bad it is to read a story and have bad mistakes in it, and I an truly ashamed that such mistakes would appear in my stories. So Hontouni Gomenasai. ( I'm really sorry. )  
  
Madison: We forgive you.  
  
BW2 Thanks Madi. I just hope everyone else will.  
  
Madison: I sure they will if you give them a really good chapter to make up for it.  
  
BW2 frowns in thought Maybe . . I'll try!   
  
Tori: Didn't you have something else that you wanted to say?  
  
BW2 Oh yeah! If any of you have read and liked Blossoms, Wolves and Love, I'm proud to say that my Nee-chan has been writting the script up and is coming up to the second part of it! I'm so proud of her! I know it's taken her a while but you know! Things take away our time. So I can't exactly say when it will be posted, but I just thought that I would tell you that just in case anyone was wondering if it would ever be updated!  
  
Li: Are we done yet? I'm seriously bored here.  
  
Eriol: Someone's woken up and forgotten to think happy thoughts! Let me give you a hug!  
  
Li: Ahh! Get away from me you freak! Runs out of the room   
  
Everyone : Laughs   
  
BW2 Now on with the story and don't forget I don't own the CCS characters, just the additional characters and the story.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Koji shut off the engine of the Black Mercedes that reflected the early morning light as it came up over the horizon. Mists still clung to the ground here and there and Ying Fa shivered at the sight. Before them was nothing but shadow. Ying Fa could make out some people moving here and there, but everything was in shadow.  
  
" Ok why do I have a severe case of the creeps? " Ying Fa stated looking at Koji.  
  
" Becase that's how the Black Market works. Dark place, dark figures, it's rumoured that people have died all around this area and that it's like a haunted grave yard. Which is perfect, because cops won't come near the place. "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes grew wide.  
  
" Are you kidding me? Koji if you're lying to me? "  
  
" Just repeating what I've heard. "  
  
Ying Fa shivered again and pulled the hood of her trench coat up and over her head.  
  
" Do you know what you have to get? "  
  
" Yeah. " Ying Fa replied still looking at the long stretch of ground in front of her.  
  
" Then get going. You don't want too many people recognising you. Not after your little escapade last night. "  
  
" Look I did what I knew I had to. So drop it already will you? "  
  
Koji shrugged and looked out the window.  
  
" Just make sure you careful ok and don't let them rip you off. Becuase your new they'll try every trick in the book. "  
  
" Thanks for the warning. " Ying Fa stated dryly. She was too busy watching the sunlight appear over the little stalls.  
  
" It just keeps getting better and better doesn't it. " she muttered and pulled the release on the door and got out and shivered at the early morning cold.  
  
Ying Fa's boots dug into the wet ground as she walked towards the first stall. The man looked up and studyied her. Ying Fa had to force herself not to cringe. His face was severely scarred and was missing a few teeth. He, like herself, was dressed all in black. Ying Fa swallowed and tried to compose herself, but she was shaking. For the first time she didn't know to expect and it scarred her.  
  
Ying Fa looked down at the things he had out on sale and she took in everything. He had knives, very large knives, guns and everything you could imagine - but in LARGE size.  
  
" Does anything you see interest you lady? "  
  
Ying Fa looked up and met his eyes.  
  
" No. "  
  
" Then get out of here! "  
  
Ying Fa jumped and looked at the strange man. Blinking at the ugly scowl on his face.  
  
" Nice day to you too. " Ying Fa spat and glarred at him and had the satisfaction of knowing that her glare had unerved him a little.  
  
Ying Fa walked around and little and was more careful this time. She went three stalls down and stopped. Now this stall was more like it! There was everything she was looking for. Knowing that she needed to get somewhere here, she adapted herself to her street fighter side and gave the man a haughty look.  
  
" Show me what you've got. " she demanded, indicating the guns.  
  
" Depends how much you got. " the man retorted.  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him.  
  
" Listen buddy, I haven't got all day in case you didn't know that, now I asked you to show me what you've got and I expect you to be the nice salesman that you're supposed to be, and get the merchandise out and let me, the customwer see it. Got it?! "  
  
The just looked at her and Ying Fa sighed.  
  
" Listen I can walk over to any other god damn store that's here and probably get the same things, now wouldn't you prefer that my money goes to you instead? "  
  
The man jumped and dived under the table and was back within seconds with velvet cases and opened them revealing shiny and well polished guns.  
  
" Is this all you've got? " Ying Fa asked nicer this time.  
  
The man looked from side to side.  
  
" I do have a very special gun if you're interested, but the cost is very high. "  
  
" Let me see it. " Ying Fa said softly.  
  
The signalled for her to come out the back of the stall and Ying Fa looked around before she ducked inside. The man opened another case and Ying Fa's breath caught in her throat as she starred at it.  
  
" This is the gun that the legendary Jade Fox used in her battle against White Tiger many years ago now, but you will not find this anywhere else. "  
  
Ying Fa tilted her head to the side as she touched the cool surface of the cold metal, studying it's detail.  
  
" What is this pattern? "  
  
" I believe it to be Cherry Blossoms. "  
  
Ying Fa's eye lit up as she recognised the pattern. But then she frowned.  
  
" Jade Fox? "  
  
The man nodded.  
  
" You don't know the story? I tell you. Many years ago there was a girl, who become the legendary Jade Fox. Back then there were gang wars and fights almost everyday. So much blood was spilled over petty arguments. Jade Fox came along and stirrd them up a lot and took out the competition while making it better for the rest of us. Very quickly she became the Black Wolves compeditor. Back then Li Showron wasn't the Black Wolf leader, a powerful man named Wolf was. He was staioned in China at the time, but he was getting old and Li was up for the running of leader. But there was another that had been Wolf's rival for years. His name was White Tiger. We all feared him. He was evil and a bastard if any knew of one. Jade Fox feared nothing. She was brave and courageous and didn't quiver under the glare of Li Showron. She had made many alliances, but she wanted to become a Wolf, it was her ultimate goal, but Li refused her, so she went behind his back and got to Wolf and totally blew him away with her charms and Wolf assigned her to be Li's partner. "  
  
" You make it sound as if this Li and Jade Fox knew it each other. " Ying Fa cut in.  
  
The man nodded and leant closer to her.  
  
" It's rumoured that they grew up together. But Li was furious when he was called back to China to be assigned his partner and found out that it was none other than the Jade Fox, now known as the Jade Wolf. "  
  
Ying Fa giggled.  
  
" He must have been pissed. "  
  
" Yes, so that's how it goes. Li settled down after a while and took a liking to the Jade Wolf. But White Tiger got his hands on her and kidnapped her. It's rumoured that he tried to force her to give up being who she was or join him in his evilness. But she refused. As it turns out she tricked him. White Tiger didn't know that she was a Wolf. He still thought she was still the Jade Fox. So he let her go after she told him that she would give up being who she was. Cut a long story short, White Tiger eventually found out that she had trciked him and that's when Jade Wolf challenged him and defeated him in a shoot out, but unfortunetly, she had been hit by White Tiger and disappeared. We all thought her dead, Li took it badly. It was years later that she reappeared, but now she was the Queen of the Wolves. You see she had been taken by Wolf who had been present at the shoot out and had been under training. Wolf in his old age knew he was dying and dubbed the Jade Wolf as the leader. Li was royally pissed, but that wasn't all. The Jade Wolf had  
  
changed so much. Not only was she even more deadly, but ahe cold and unmerciful. None  
  
could understand her reasons until they heard about Wolf's slow demise and Li went back to China with the Jade Wolf to wish Wolf well. He died while they were there, and Jade Wolf told Li that she didn't want to be leader anymore. Wolf's death had affected her really badly. They had a huge ceremony over in China to farewell him. After that there was a lot of conflict in the Black Wolves. For the Jade Wolf went back to being Jade   
  
Fox. "  
  
Ying Fa gasped.  
  
" She did what? Why? "  
  
" Unbeknown to the Wolves, Jade Fox was trying to get then top ranking. You see when she  
  
was Jade Fox, she was the Wolves ultimate rival. So she planned everything. In the end he challenged Li and they had a shoot out. But Li had heard of her plans from Jade's brother  
  
and was angry. Not much is known of how it came about, but the next thing we all knew,  
  
she was the Jade Wolf again, and the Fox's joined and became Wolves, and Jade Wolf was being married to Li. "  
  
Ying Fa blew her long bangs out of her face.  
  
" Wow. " she breathed. " What a cool story. "  
  
The man's face saddened.  
  
" But that isn't the end. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" You see, a year later the Jade Wolf would make another enemy. They screwed up a major deal for Komoji Roboto. If you ask me that was a big mistake. "  
  
" What?! Komoji Roboto is the Black Wolves enemy? "  
  
The man suddenly became weary.  
  
" You didn't know? "  
  
Ying Fa shook her head. There might be a way to use that to her advantage.  
  
" So do you want it or not? " the man suddenly demanded coldly. It would sem the moment had past.  
  
Ying Fa sighed and looked over the gun once more.  
  
" That depends, " she stated and met the man's gaze. " How much? "  
  
" For you, I'll make it 1,000 yen. "  
  
Ying Fa forced herself not to laugh, but instead raised her eyebrow haughtily.  
  
" Who do you think I am? " she asked. " You and I both know it's not worth that now. Maybe years ago, but not now. "   
  
" Fine, 800 yen. "  
  
" 600 and you may have a deal. " Ying Fa threw back impatiently.  
  
" Ok, Ok. It's yours for 600 and I'll throw in a package of bullets. "  
  
" Deal. " Ying Fa said and smiled, catching the man off guard.  
  
Outside Ying Fa hid her package inside her trenchcoat and stopped before completely leaving the store. She spotted another 2 guns that were smaller in size and could easily be hidden if need be.  
  
" I'll take those two please. " Ying Fa handed over the money and walked away happily.  
  
Sakura and Madison were walking around the stalls of the black market and so far weren't seeing anything that they liked or didn't have already. Sakura just happened to look up and see Ying Fa as she walked past.  
  
" Ah Madison. I've just to go over here for a minute k? I'll meet you back here in a few minutes ok? "  
  
" Ok. " Madison replied absentmindly as she was looking at something.  
  
Sakura took off after the girl.  
  
Ying Fa was looking at some things when she felt a presence behing her and whipped around. She met Sakura's emerald gaze and starred back at her.  
  
" So it was you. " Sakura said as she looked at the young face hidden by the dark hood on her trenchcoat.  
  
" Yeah, so? " Ying Fa asked trying not to fidget.  
  
" About last night - " Sakura began but Ying Fa chuckled.  
  
" Lady your not worried about it are you? "  
  
" A little yes I admit. What you said has unerved us all. By the way my name is Sakura. "  
  
Ying Fa raised her eyebrow.  
  
" My name's Rogue. " Ying Fa replied after a minute of silence.  
  
Sakura frowned.  
  
" Rogue? What a strange name. "  
  
Ying Fa glarred at her and Sakura stepped back at the death glare - Li's speciality.  
  
" I didn't ask for your opinion. "  
  
Sakura waved her arms in defense and laughed nervously.  
  
" I didn't mean - I didn't know I'm step on a raw nerve. Gomen. "  
  
Ying Fa lessened the glare a little, but not completely.  
  
" What do you want? " Ying Fa asked finally.  
  
" I just wanted to ask you, why you said that last night? "  
  
" I thought I already covered that? " Ying Fa asked starting to walk away, but Sakura followed her.  
  
" But why? " Sakura asked letting her mask fall and letting Ying Fa see all her worry and sadness.  
  
Ying Fa studyied her and then sighed.  
  
" Look I meant what I said last night. I will not tolerate people getting in my way. But   
  
you can rest easy knowing that it's not the Black Wolves that I seek. I have much bigger prey to go after. Possibly bigger than you. "  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
" What? "  
  
" You heard me. Look you have your answer. Please leave me alone? "  
  
Sakura stopped short and looked at the girl.  
  
" Why do you prefer to be on your own? " she asked startling Ying Fa.  
  
" Huh? Wha- " Ying Fa stuttered looking at her.  
  
Sakura's eyes softened and Ying Fa felt she knew those eyes.  
  
" Why do you prefer to be alone? "  
  
" Becuase that's the way it's always been for me. " Ying Fa replied and then clamped her betraying mouth shut.  
  
Sakura blinked and looked at her.  
  
" Look I have to go now. Bye. " Ying Fa said and bolted leaving a very confused Sakura behind.  
  
Ying Fa gasped as she leant againt the one of the stalls. How could she just have come out and said that? Letting the Wolf know about her? Then she gasped again and looked back at the lady that was walking back the other way. Sakura! The name! She remembered the guy that announced himself as the Leader of the Black Wolves last night, that must have been Li Showron, the guy at the stall had told her about! That guy, Li, had been protected that woman, Sakura! Sakura must be Jade Wolf, his wife!  
  
Ying Fa groaned and closed her eyes as she leant against the stall. How could she be so stupid? The last thing she needed was some almighty, legendary wolf trying to be nice to her and getting in her way.  
  
Ying Fa was about to call it quits and go back to the car and do ths another day, but she caught something on the stall bench and went to expect it. They were two black leather gloves, with the finger part cut off, so they finiahed at the knuckles. They were cool and Ying Fa instantly liked them, but she noticed that there were little metal studs along the knuckle part. She bent the gloves to get a closer look and nearly jumped out of her skin when sharp, little metal claws suddenly sprung out of them.  
  
She glarred at the stall owner when he burst out laughing at her and she blushed bright red when she tried to get the metal claws back in.  
  
" Here let me help you. " he showed her how to get them back in.  
  
" Thanks. " Ying Fa replied still blushing. " How much? "  
  
" For entertaining me I'll let you have them for 50 yen. "  
  
Ying Fa blinked and nodded dumbly trying to get her heart to stop beating so fast.  
  
Ying Fa was walking along the other side of the stalls when she came across a interesting stall where a man and woman were selling computer techno stuff. Ying Fa was completely stumped by everything she saw. The woman saw this and smiled at her.  
  
" I see young one that our gadgets intrigue you, and yet confuse you at the same time. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" I admit that they do. I've never even heard of this thing here, let alone ever seen one.  
  
" How do you handle it all? "  
  
" With patience and a lot of stubborn pride. " the man replied smiling.  
  
Ying Fa smiled too and she tilted her head cutely to the side looking at them.  
  
" Maybe you can help me. "  
  
" Go ahead shoot. " the woman said.  
  
" Ok, say I was for example wanting to track down someone or something. What would you suggest I use? " Ying Fa asked softly looking around.  
  
The woman took the hint and asked her to come out the back and Ying Fa did so obediently.  
  
" Ok if you are wanted to track someone or something for a large distance with lots of coverage, then I suggest this little baby. It works like a charm. " she held up a tiny little red chip.  
  
Ying Fa blinked and took it from her and examined it.  
  
" But if you were wanting to track for a small area and general usage then this is what you want. " she held a little black chip.  
  
" How do they come? " Ying Fa asked handing them back.  
  
The woman held up a small plastic bag no bigger than a 3x3cm square.  
  
" This is 100 yen. Or you can go for this bag, " she held a plastic bag up that was the same size as a cd case.  
  
" This one will cost you 600 yen. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" I'm not sure for now, I'll make my decision in a minute, but I'll take one of the big in black and the little in red. "  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
" What about undercover work? Microphones etc? "  
  
***  
  
Koji nearly had a cardiac arrest when he watched Ying Fa come back 2 hours later carrying half the stalls back with her. He jumped up and helped her carry half the stuff when she nearly tripped not being able to see where she was going.  
  
" Good god Ying Fa! What did you buy? "  
  
YIng Fa smiled.  
  
" Firstly, I got one of Jade Fox's gun that she used to kill White Tiger with. "  
  
Koji blinked and shook his head.  
  
" Ying Fa they'll tell you - "  
  
" No look at it. " Ying Fa said and shoved it into his hands making sure no one could see them.  
  
Koji breathed out and then whistled.  
  
" That's difinetly it alright. How much? "  
  
Ying Fa shot him a look.  
  
" 600 yen. But I won't ask how you know that it is the real thing. "  
  
" What else? "  
  
" Ok get ready and no interruptions. I have two other guns, in total 20 boxes of bullets - different assortments mind you. Some kick arse leather gloves with metal claws on them,   
  
scarred the hell out of me when I had no idea what they were, " Koji laughed as she threw them in the boot.  
  
" Then I bought some tracking devices, the signal reader, tiny microphones, ear pieces, some daggers, a really nice blade for you, some more techno stuff, hopefully you'll know what they are cos I don't. "  
  
Koji groaned as she threw those parcels in the boot.  
  
" Oh yeah and I bought some herbal stuff, you know like sleeping draught, henbane and - "  
  
" You bought what?!! "  
  
" Shh. Keep your voice down. "  
  
" Ying Fa did I just here you say you bought Henbane? "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
Koji groaned again.  
  
" Ying Fa if you get busted with that. "  
  
" I know, I know. Chill will ya? I know what to use it for. I made sure to find about everything I bought. "  
  
Koji sighed and seeing that was everything was in, closed the boot with a snap.  
  
" Get in. We're going home. "  
  
  
  
  
  
While they wered riving the car phone rang and Ying Fa hot Koji a look. She pressed the button.  
  
" Moshi Moshi? "  
  
There was silence.  
  
" Black Wolf Chic doesn't like being kept waiting. " Koji stated firmly.  
  
" Mason wishes to speak to you Black Wolf Chic. " came a voice. " Will you take it? "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
There was click and then Mason's voice came over the speaker phone.  
  
" Black Wolf Chic. How are you my dear? "  
  
" Fine thank you Mason. " Ying Fa replied. " What can I do for you? "  
  
" I require your services this afternoon. If you aren't busy. I want to test this alliance of ours. "  
  
Ying Fa sharred a look with Koji.  
  
" What is it Mason? "  
  
" Just a small operation. You are to acompany some of my men to the Paragon Club. There's a small business deal going down there and things might get a little . . bloody. "  
  
" Mason why don't you just say that this is a test to test my loyalty. I hate people who  
  
beat around the bush, waste my time and screw me around in the process. "  
  
Mason chuckled .  
  
" I can see that. Very well it is a test. Be there at six. Ask for Dragon. He'll tell you everything you need to know. "  
  
The listened to the dial tone.  
  
Ying Fa sighed.  
  
" Guess I have to go be tough girl tonight. "  
  
Koji smirked.  
  
" Go kick there arse. You will anyway. "  
  
Ying Fa laughed and couldn't wait to get back to the apartment.   
  
***  
  
Ying Fa emerged out of her bedroom dressed in dark black leather pants, boots, and a black top.   
  
( No sleeves, cut low and shows her stomach and doesn't reveal her tatoo. )  
  
" Looking good princess. " Koji stated and Ying Fa mock glarred at him.  
  
" Thank you. Now what have you been up to while I was getting changed? "  
  
" Here. " Koji walked up to her and placed a small micro chip on the inside of her top near her tattoo. Ying Fa forced herself not to blush at him touching her skin so low on her chest. ( Her tatoo is on the left side of her chest, just above her breast. Plus she's not used to anyone touching her. )  
  
" Now I can hear everything that happens. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" Now what about your guns? " Koji asked standing back.  
  
Ying Fa smiled.  
  
" One goes here. " she lifted up her pants and slid the smaller gun in her boot.  
  
" The big one goes here. " she placed it in the back of her waistband of her pants.  
  
" And the other one goes here. " she slid it down the front of her top between her breast. "  
  
" Right. " Koji replied and looked away going slight pink. " But one problem. I can see them all apart from the one in your boot. "  
  
" That's why I'm wearing this gorgeos black trenchcoat. Not only is it good looking, but it's also light weight and I won't get hot. Plus I can easily move around in it and it hints at everything beneath it, therefore tantalizing my unsuspecting prey. "  
  
Koji laughed.  
  
" Ying Fa you are one of a kind I swear. But I honestly think that you've been watching  
  
too many movies. "  
  
Ying Fa scoffed and walked into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat.  
  
" Ready? " she asked when she came back out sculling the rest of her milk and swallowing the last of her sandwhich in one go.  
  
  
  
Koji shook his head at her antics and nodded when she asked him again if he was ready.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa stopped the car and lowered her head to the microphone.  
  
" I'm here Koji. Do you hear me? "  
  
" Yeah I hear you. Be careful k? "  
  
" Sure. " 


	9. Chapt 9

Ying Fa got out of the car and made sure everything was in place. She walked towards the club and was stopped abruptly by 2 big men, big men with very big muscles Ying Fa noticed.  
  
" Sorry Miss. But you aren't allowed in here without the invitation. "  
  
Ying Fa looked up and smiled sweetly at them.  
  
" If you wouldn't mind finding a man by the name of Dra- "  
  
" It's alright Mack, Smith. " a man said coming out of the shadows.   
  
He shot Ying Fa a glance and she looked back at him. What was the look for? What had she done?  
  
The men stepped aside and the man lead Ying Fa inside the club. Ying Fa resented the extra pressure on her arm and pulled it away and glarred at the stranger. He stopped and looked at her. He was tall and well built. She had no doubt that he could crush her in one go, but she didn't care.  
  
" Ok bozo, what the hell are you treating me like a child that just got busted raiding the cookie jar? And what's with the condemming look? All I wanted to do was get in here and I wasn't told how to and Mason said that I had to look for Dra - "  
  
The man clamped his hand over her mouth and fear flared in Ying Fa's eyes.  
  
" Shh! When Mason told me that you bound to mouth off, I didn't think you'd be this   
  
bad! "  
  
Ying Fa pulled away and starred at the man in front of her.  
  
" Let me guess? Dragon right? " she whispered.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
Ying Fa studyied him and tilted her head to the right.  
  
" What? " the man asked.  
  
" Have you been in the army? You have the whole commando air to you. "  
  
The man rolled his eyes.  
  
" God have mercy. I've been sent Sherlock Holmes. "  
  
" Anyway what's the story? "  
  
Dragon quickly told her.  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" Give me ten minutes. "  
  
" What on earth for?!! " Dragon commanded.  
  
Ying Fa winked.  
  
" I've gotta look the part for my debuet. " then she swiftly kicked him in the shin.  
  
Dragon cringed and refrained fom crying out. He went to grab Ying Fa as she strutted for the bathroom, but she ducked him.  
  
" What the hell was that for? " he almost yelled.  
  
Ying Fa shot him a look over her shoulder.  
  
" That my dear Watson is elemenrtary. It's for being a smartass before and because I want you to understand whose running this operation and not to forget it. I won't take any of your insults Commando. Now go be a good boy and get ready to introduce me. "  
  
Dragon snarled and watched her leave, then ignoring the pain her little boot had made, Dragon went into the smoky room and watched as the deal was about to take place.  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa fluffed up her hair a little more and added a darker shade of lipstick. She darkened her eyes and pulled her top down a little lower to expose more cliverage. She hated doing this, she felt horrible cheapening herself, but she had to do this or get killed.  
  
Ying Fa remembered what Dragon had told her. This was a huge cover up. They were making out that it was a deal, but one of the men had a microphone in his ear and while the deal was taking place, the one with the microphone in his ear would be getting instructions about another deal completely different.   
  
" Koji do you know what would happen if I allowed this alliance to fall through? "  
  
There was silence.  
  
" Let me tell you, mass murder,theft, terrorism! They would wreck the entire city in 48 hours! Do you hear me? "  
  
* Yeah I'm here and I hear ya. Good going with Dragon by the way. I hope it hurt. *  
  
Ying Fa chuckled.  
  
" He deserved it. But I think he's nice. " she said distracted.  
  
* Ying Fa you think anything is nice until it bites you. *  
  
Ying Fa pouted.  
  
" No fair. Stop being mean Koji. No be serious now, is everything is set up? I can only get close enough hopefully to be able to hear it once. I need you to get everything. Got it? "  
  
* Yep. Knock 'em dead. *  
  
" Ha ha ha very funny. "  
  
Ying Fa was about to walk out of the bathroom, but some six sense told her not to. She opened the door a fraction and noticed 2 men in the shadows, but she could make them out. They were talking quietly. She watched as they changed microphones.  
  
" That should confuse anyone that may be after us. "  
  
So, Ying Fa thought, they changed Mircrophones. I now have a new prey. Dragon will wonder what the the hell I'm up to.  
  
She pulled out a tracking device, her six sense telling her to get it ready and waited till they were out of sight.  
  
**  
  
Dragon looked around nervously. Where was the kid? The 2 men came back and sat down. They were about to start when a soft feminine cough made then look towards the doorframe that was covered in shadow and smoke from their cigerettes.  
  
" What's a girl got to do to get introduced in here? "  
  
She pulled away from the door and the men lost their weary glances. They took one look at her and invited her in. Ying Fa shot Dragon a look, but he couldn't tell what she was trying to tell him.  
  
His mouth nearly hit the ground when she went to the other guy and snuggled up close to him.  
  
Ying Fa looked up at him and he tried to motion with his eyes that it was the other guy she was to go for, but she shook her head gently.  
  
" Sorry boys, but I like this one just fine. " she purred, looking up at the guy she was with.  
  
" Well you can stay as long as you like babe, as long as you don't get in the way. " the guy said as she curled up on his lap and nuzzled him under his chin.  
  
A man coughed and Ying Fa behaved, settling down. She could see the ear piece in the ear on her side and smiled. She pulled a microchip out from her bracelet. This wasn't the tracking device, this would help Koji hear.  
  
Ying Fa squirmed and got the guys attention as she cringed and stretched her long leg out so it rested on the table. The guy's eyes widened as she exposed a lot of her leg. She smiled sweetly.  
  
" Sorry, cramp. " she reached up and ran her hands through his hair and placed the microphone in his hair behind his ear.  
  
* Coming through loud and clear. * came Koji's voice in her ear.  
  
Dragon could have killed her.  
  
" Now we may begin. Now we've both agreed to each exchange 6 crates full of ammo, weapons, 20% of Dope from the latest shippings, and a total of $58,000. Is it agreed? "  
  
The man that Ying Fa was sitting on nodded and squeezed Ying Fa tighter around the waist, pulling her to him.  
  
The other man nodded and got up from the table and left the room with his men. The other man got up and Ying Fa had to stand properly so she didn't fall.  
  
" I'll be back. " he said and patted Ying Fa on the butt before walking out of the room.  
  
She smiled sweetly and nodded.  
  
" I'll be waiting. "  
  
Dragon waited till he left and then rounded on Ying Fa.  
  
" You just s- "  
  
" Saved the entire mission. Chill Commando boy. They changed microphones to confuse anyone that might have been a bug, in this case, me. I watched them outside the little girl's room. "  
  
Dragon blinked and then sighed.  
  
" I am never working with you again I hope you know. "  
  
Ying Fa pouted.  
  
" Too bad. Sherlock needs her Watson. Now if you'll excuse me I haven't finished. "  
  
" What are you doing? " Dragon hissed.  
  
" There was a code in the message. I want to go see what it was about. "  
  
" What code? "  
  
" The numbers 6, 20 and 58. Don't you listen? " Ying Fa asked and then snuck out of the room after her guy.  
  
" How'd she know? " Dragon thought in his mind, leaving to do some of his own snoping.  
  
**  
  
She found her prey. She quietened her breathing and walked softly behind the wall drapes that blocked off the room from her view. Her eyes were dilated like a wolf about to pounce. She ducked into the shadows and watched as the man punched in the code and opened the safe. Music blarred behind them as the club came into full swing. The crowds were huge. He pulled out a piece of paper and studyied it and smiled. Ying Fa's curiousity got the better of her and she wanted to know what was on it.  
  
" Porche 996, Caddy Scalade, Jaguar x1220 these are good cars. " the man muttered allowed and Ying Fa gasped. But he didn't hear.  
  
* Ying Fa I know your there, be careful. * came Koji's voice.  
  
Ying Fa waited until he replaced the paper and closed the safe and walked back out of the room. Ying Fa pounced onto the safe and typed in the numbers. She snatched the paper and stashed it down the front of her top and closed the safe and backed out of the room.  
  
She walked away and froze when she heard:  
  
" Who's there? "  
  
She whipped around and smiled sweetly.  
  
" There you are! " she cried in delight. " You didn't come back for me, and I grew lonely. One of the men said someting about you being around here somewhere. I just checked the balcony and you weren't there. " she covered, indicating the balcony that was next to the draped wall.  
  
The man lost his angry gaze and smiled when he realised that she hadn't been spying.  
  
" Come here. " he orderd and Ying Fa went to him.  
  
He instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Ying Fa had no doubt what he wanted and she forced herself not to shrudder.  
  
He dragged her upstairs to a suite and forced her down on the bed, kissing her forcefully. Ying Fa made herself go along with him, and wrapped her arms around him as he started trailing her neck with kisses.  
  
She pulled out the tracking device and lifted his jacket and stuck it on his shirt without him knowing. She didn't know why she had to do it, but she just had to. He started moving lower and Ying Fa pushed him away a little.   
  
" Easy boy. I'm all yours I ain't going anywhere. "  
  
He smirked coldly and ran his hands up her stomach.  
  
That's when Ying Fa struck. She brought her leg up and it connected with the side of his head and he slammed against the floor as he fell off the bed. Ying Fa leapt up and slammed the butt of her gun into is head and he fell forward completely stunned. She knew he'd wake soon so she grabbed him and shoved him on top of the bed and bolted.  
  
She met up with Dragon and he could tell that something had happened. They walked calmly out of the club and towards their cars. Ying Fa didn't even make it to her car before she threw up.  
  
" Yuck! " she yelled as she wiped her mouth. " That was the most disgusting, vile- "  
  
" Tell me later we have to move! "  
  
" Sickening thing I have ever - '  
  
" Tell someone who cares! " Dragon yelled. " Get in the god damn car! "  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa pulled off the highway and Dragon quickly slammed on the brakes and made the turn off just in time. He cursed her the whole time as she speed down the road and stopped at a park and he pulled up and watched as she bolted towards the toilet.  
  
Dragon listened to her throwing up and felt some sympathy. He stood outside of the girls toliet and waited patiently.  
  
" You ok? "  
  
" Hey Dragon come look at this. "  
  
" I don't think I want to. " Dragon replied cringing.  
  
" Not at that. This. " she came out into the night and showed him. She was holding a microchip.  
  
Dragon pushed her back into the girls bathroom and looked at it in the dull light that was above them.  
  
" It's a tracking device. "  
  
" The son of bitch put a tracking device on me? " Ying Fa asked in shock.  
  
" Yep. "  
  
Ying Fa glarred at it and then looked at the toilet.  
  
" Enjoy the ride boys. " she smirked and chucked it in the toilet and flushed it.  
  
" Lets go. " Ying Fa said and walked outside.  
  
" Follow me now. " Dragon said. " Mason's gonna wanna know what happened. "  
  
**  
  
" Go for it Koji. " Ying Fa said and pushed the speaker button and placed the phone back down.  
  
Mason sat in front of them in his leather chair as there was click and then the message.  
  
  
  
~ Ok here's what you do. " came a deep voice. " Listen to the numbers in the   
  
agreement. ~  
  
There was some noise in the background.  
  
~ Ok towards the back, there's a draped wall, you should have been shown it earlier, behind itis the safe. Punch in the code, and get the paper. That has all the details you need. You have 3 days starting two days from now. For our alliance to be complete you need to deliver the details to the south side of Tokoshido on Friday. Be there before 8pm or the deal is off and you'll regret it. ~  
  
" That's all I got. " came Koji's voice.  
  
Ying Fa pulled the earpiece out from her ear and turned off the microphone. There was no need for it now.  
  
" You've done exceptionally well. Thank you. " replied Mason. " I just wish I knew what the credentials were. "  
  
" You mean this? " Ying Fa smiled as she pulled out the paper and placed it in front of Mason.  
  
It was a list:  
  
Ferrari 355 B  
  
Mercades Benz  
  
Chevy Belair Conn  
  
Caddy Scalade  
  
Caddy Elderado  
  
Lexus  
  
Ford T-Bird  
  
Bently Azure  
  
Jaguar x1220  
  
Jaguar xkb Lane  
  
Lexus LS400  
  
Porche 996  
  
Infiniti Q45  
  
67 Mustang GT Shelby 500  
  
Each had an address beside it too.  
  
Mason starred at Ying Fa for a while.  
  
" You are a remarkable young woman if I ever saw one. " he finally said.  
  
Ying Fa blushed.  
  
" It was nothing. Part of proving myself. " she replied.  
  
Mason got up and stretched.  
  
" Well done Ying Fa. I just wish we had some way to track that man you got this off. He has slipped through every noose and net I have set for him since I started going after him for crossing me. "  
  
" Oh, do you have a tracking monitor in this room? " Ying Fa asked.  
  
" Yes I do. " Mason replied.  
  
" You might want to type in the frequency 677225. Your wish might come true. "  
  
Mason starred at her.  
  
" Do you mean to tell me - "  
  
Ying Fa smirked.  
  
" My god. " Mason said falling back into his chair. " Not only does she tantalize, she digs, hunts, spies, and puts her own life in death and holds her own. Your loyalty is to be never questioned Rogue, at least not by me. "  
  
Ying Fa shot Dragon a hauty look and he glowered at her.  
  
" Well Mason if you don't mind, being pawed, stroked, kissed and slobbered over isn't my vision of contentment. I'm tired and I'd like to go home and soak for hours in a hot bath. Good night. " she said and started to leave the office, but stopped.  
  
" Oh yeah one more thing. How's your shin Commando Boy? "  
  
Mason looked at Dragon lost.  
  
" It's fine thanks Sherlock. " Dragon replied not looking at her.  
  
" Well as long as you know whose in charge from now on. "  
  
Dragon shot her a look.  
  
" Enjoy leadership while it last Rogue. I'm back in charge after you leave. "  
  
" We'll see. " she said and smiled.  
  
Dragon smiled in return.  
  
" Oh Mason, since I did this for you- "  
  
" Don't worry Rogue. I'll get the info. you need. "  
  
She nodded and walked out of the office.  
  
" That, " Mason said. " Is a role model for all. "  
  
Dragon nodded his head. 


	10. chapt 10

The room was dark. Computer monitors flicked as information sped down the screen. A dark figure listened as the information was exchanged. He held the headphones up to his ear as he typed the information he heard.  
  
He finally flicked the radio off and threw down the headphones and sighed as he leant back in his chair. Behind him Cleo leant on the chair watching the computer screens.  
  
" So why is this so important Shinji? "  
  
Shinji turned in his chair to look at her.  
  
" If we steal those cars, not only will we screw up that deal, we'll have some new cars and get back some more ranking. "  
  
Cleo scoffed.  
  
" Katou you are delusional. You have your father's ranking. Isn't that enough? "  
  
Shinji's sarcastic look answered her.  
  
Cleo shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Whatever. "   
  
" Look it's bad enough that Ying Fa came in here and alomst kicked my arse in front of everyone, and saved me from what I was becoming. I owe her one, and you know how much I hate oweing anyone. "  
  
Cleo sighed.  
  
" Do you know who it was that you were listening to? " she asked curious.  
  
Shuinji shrugged.  
  
" What's it matter? Whoever it was they're going to try to blow the deal of someone else, and we're going to beat them to it and screw them. " Shinji laughed and swung in his chair and saw Cleo's disapproving stare.  
  
" C'mon Cleo. " Shinji stated. " It'll be like old times. "  
  
" Except without Ying Fa. " Cleo stated. " You can't get away with it without Ying Fa. "  
  
Shinji lost his smile.  
  
" Hey I'm just as good as her! "  
  
Cleo glarred at him.  
  
" You want to know what I think? "  
  
" No, but you're going to tell me anyway right? "  
  
" Right. I think you and Ying Fa need to sort this rift out between you. You become grouchy everytime someone mentions Ying Fa and what happened, see? Why scowl at me? "  
  
Shinji turned his head away as he remembered the thing with the blonde.  
  
" I'm going to do this boost. Mackie will help, so will Trinity and you'll come to. "  
  
" What? Why me? "  
  
" Because afterwards, we're going to go find Ying Fa. "  
  
Cleo's face let up and she broke into a huge smile.  
  
" Shinji honey you got yourself a accomplice. "  
  
Shinji smirked and got up out of the chair and together they went back out into the club to tell Trinity.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa tried to get up but she was just too tired. Her brain was wide awake, but her eyes just wanted to remain firmly shut. ( AN: Don't you just hate when that happens? )  
  
* Oh man. * Ying Fa's mind whined.  
  
Ying Fa rolled over and buried her head under the pillow. A few minutes later, she felt the pillow lifted off her head.  
  
" Well if it isn't Cousin It. "  
  
Ying Fa recognised that voice. It was always the same person.  
  
" Eyes still closed Koji. It means I'm sleeping. "  
  
" Ying Fa it's twelve o'clock. "  
  
It took a while to register that.  
  
" Huh? " Ying Fa raised her head and starred at him bleary eyed.  
  
" Get up. " Koji commanded. " We have things to do. "  
  
" Like what? " Ying Fa whined and her head flopped back down onto the pillow.  
  
Koji sighed.  
  
" For the boost. Mason has personally asked for you. It seems all of the Dark Rides are very pleased with your work. "  
  
Ying Fa rolled over and starred up at him now fully awake.  
  
" Would it honestly kill you to let me sleep in for just one day? "  
  
Koji smirked.  
  
" Black instructed me to make sure I look after you, and letting you be lazy is not one of the things I think Black would expect of you. Besides I get lonely out there waiting for you to get up. "  
  
" Buy a dog or cat. " Ying Fa threw back angrily.  
  
" Now you wouldn't want me to do that. It would take all my attention away from you and your radiant beauty. "  
  
" Radiant beauty this. " Ying Fa hauled her pillow at him and he easyly caught it.  
  
" Come on, up you get. "  
  
" Bite me. " Ying Fa muttered and rolled over.  
  
Ying Fa suddenly screamed and leapt off the bed as something bit her foot.  
  
" Koji!! " she yelled craddling her sore foot.  
  
Koji cracked up laughing as she shot daggers at him.  
  
" One thing you should know about me Ying Fa, don't challenge me. I'll always come out on top. "  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him and he actually squirmed a little before leaving her to get up.  
  
Ying Fa muttered the whole time she got dressed and then cursed when she yawned and realised that she had put her dress on inside out. She stumbled out to the kitchen and took the plate from Koji and walked out to the balcony and sat down at the table and looked down at the streets of Tomoeda.  
  
Koji came out witha cup of coffee and her laptop computer. He placed it down in front of her. Ying Fa eyed it critically.  
  
" What? "  
  
" Check your email. It has some important information in it. Then either print it or get rid of it. I installed a protective device in your laptop. It'll protect any information from being discovered but only for a few hours. You wouldn't have to worry about it, but you slept in, so it won't be protected from hackers for much longer. "  
  
Ying Fa hmphed and then pressed print.  
  
She heard the tell-tale sign inside as her printer started kicking into gear.  
  
" You have to do the shopping today. I noticed that you haven't been in a while. "  
  
Ying Fa shot him a look.  
  
" Where are you going? " she askd.'  
  
" I have business to attend to today. I'll see you later. "  
  
" You're abondaning me? " Ying Fa asked trying not to sound childish.  
  
Koji shot her a smug look.  
  
" What? When you don't want me you take off on me, but when I have to go somewhere and leave you on your own, you don't want me to go? "  
  
Ying Fa looked away.  
  
" I just wanted to know where you are going. "  
  
" No where special. Just business. "  
  
" I see. "   
  
" See you later Ying Fa. "  
  
" Bye. "  
  
Ying Fa waited till he was gone and then picked up the printed paper from the printer and started to read it.  
  
Name: Komoji Roboto.  
  
Despriction : Shotish build. Scar left side of jaw.  
  
Age: 47 years  
  
Eyes: Ice Blue  
  
Hair: Mousy Brown, streaked with White.  
  
Position: One of the most wanted people in the world. Wanted for numerous crimes, mainly murder and theft. . . .  
  
The next two pages went on to discribe his last known where abouts and roberries etc.  
  
Ying Fa wasn't very happy with what she had been given. It had given her a description of the man, but how many people were there in the world with ice blue eyes and a scar on the jaw? Oh well, it had given her some information.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was nearly one o'clock. She better go do the shopping. But Koji had the car. She berated herself for not asking to get a lift. That only decided what she had been thiking for a few days now. She was going to go buy a bike.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa walked out of the elevator and spotted the manger at the front desk and decided to try asking him something. She put on the act of the sophisticated girl and walked up behind him.  
  
" Excuse me sir. " she began and the manager turned around and looked her up and down and Ying Fa forced herself not to slap him. Instead she fluttered her eyelashes at him and shot him a sweet smile.  
  
" Forgive me sir, I hope I'm not inturrupting something? "  
  
" No of course not. How can I help you? "  
  
" My name is Miss Cherry McGuire. My uncle is letting me stay here for a short holiday.  
  
Currently my cousin has been transporting me here, there and everywhere, but he's had to go off for some business today and I have been wondering - do you have parking facilities in this beautiful building complex of yours? It's just that I have money and my uncle told me to do whatever with it, and so I've decided to buy something to my taste some time today, and I was just wondering is there a garage or something here to use for my own personal use? "  
  
The man looked startled after the money part, but composed himself.  
  
" Yes, uh follow me Miss McGuire and I'll show you. "  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the underground level. He showed Ying Fa that there were two to three spaces for the residents to use. Each number of spaces had the level number painted on the wall so everyone knew what was there's. Ying Fa looked around and found the two spaces with 17 painted on the wall. She smiled and asked about security and the manager showed her the high tech camera's put up around the entire underground level.  
  
" Well Mr - "  
  
" Mr Bacheli. "  
  
" Mr Bacheli, I thank you for going out of your way to show me this. So you enter from there do you? "  
  
" Hai. Just come in from the Roma street and you can't miss it. "  
  
" Thank you every much Mr Bacheli. " Ying Fa stated and shook his hand.  
  
" What's this? " Mr Bacheli asked looking at the small wad of money she had put in his hand.  
  
" Oh nothing, just for your kind services. Bye. "  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa looked down at the trolley load of groceries and then at the clock on the wall. The chic in front of her was just standing in front of her talking to the check out guy, obviously not caring that she was waiting. Ying Fa still had to go back to the appartment pack all this away, dye her hair with a wash and then go play stuck up snob to the very expensive car dealer that was going to give her a beautiful car and a bike. Her cell satrted to ring.  
  
" Yeah what? "  
  
" Hello to you too Black Wolf Chic. " came Mason's voice.  
  
" Don't push it Mason. I'm standing in the check out line, my ice cream is melting and some bimboo is holding up the line. Hang on a sec. "  
  
Ying Fa nudged herself between her trolley and the girl flirting with the check out guy.  
  
" Hey excuse me, yeah you flirty. Sorry to break your desperate attempt to get a date, but if you haven't noticed you and your mouth are holding up this line and I suggest you either decide on a date with each other and get on with your lives, or walk away now before I do something I know I'l regret later, or get his god damn phone number and call him later! And don't test me girly, my ice cream is melting and I get every pissed and defensive about my ice cream, especially when it's melting. "  
  
They guy and the girl just looked at her and Ying Fa glarred at them.  
  
" Well?!! "  
  
The girl looked pissed and glarred at Ying Fa.  
  
" I'll talk to you later Matt. " she said and shot Ying Fa another glare as she walked out.  
  
Ying Fa heard clapping and turned around to see three ladies lined up behind her and had seen the whole thing. Ying Fa blushed and looked back at the check out boy.  
  
" You know we were almost finished. " he said.  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him.  
  
" Hey don't talk to me about finished ok? Your job will be finished if I decide to talk to your manager. "  
  
She heard laughing and looked at her phone.  
  
" You heard all that? " she asked as she put her groceries up on the counter in record speed.  
  
" Way to go Rogue. You sure you don't want to become my assistant? I could use that fiery mouth of yours to get some annoying people to back off. "  
  
" No, sorry. I'm happy as I am. "  
  
The check out guy scoffed and Ying Fa snarled at him and drew an imagineray line across her thraot. The check out guy went white and gulped and started packing her stuff double time.  
  
" Look I'm kind of busy here. What is it you want? "  
  
" Just to make sure Koji told you about the invitation that's all? "  
  
" Yeah, what time? "  
  
Ying Fa swiped her card and typed in her pin as she charged it to her account.  
  
" Nine tonight. "  
  
" I'll be there. " Ying Fa confirmed and then shot the check out guy a look.  
  
" Do I bring my gun? " she asked low enough for him to hear it.  
  
He stiffened and starred at her as if she was a ghost. Ying Fa winked at him and put the last bag in her trolley.  
  
" What kind of question is that? " Mason snapped.  
  
" I'm stirring the check out boy. I think he's about to faint. "  
  
The other end was quiet.  
  
" See you Mason. " Ying Fa said quietly and hung up, trying not to laugh.  
  
She shot the trolley boy another look and then walked out. As soon as she left, the boy went dead white and passed out.  
  
***  
  
" Blonde so suits me. " Ying Fa studyied her image in the mirror.  
  
She had put a Blonde wash through her hair and was wearing dark black pants that went with a very sharp little business jacket. She had curled her hair and was wearing high heels to match. She put on her sunglasses and walked over towards her elevator. She got in and then called for a cab.  
  
***  
  
The man hurried over to her side.  
  
" May I help you madame? "  
  
Ying Fa shot him a haughty look from behind her lowered sunlasses.  
  
" I'm hoping so. I have a slight problem, you see I recently moved here to Tomoeda and I know no one. I already own a Mercedes Benze, but that currently is with my cousin. What do you have to offer for a girl on the go all the time and has a need to stand out, attract attention? "  
  
The man wrung his hands as he thought.  
  
" Well it depends on what angle you want - "  
  
" Sir, money is no object. Please do not insult me by thinking I am not willing to be able to afford the likes of your cars. I wouldn't have come in here if I knew I was going to get insulted in a such a way. "  
  
" Oh forgive me madame. I did not think- Why don't you come over here and let me show you  
  
what we have. "  
  
Ying Fa smirked.  
  
" Now this is much better. " she purred.  
  
// A hour later \\  
  
Ying Fa decided on another black Mercedes Benz. She just didn't have the time to shop around and she liked this one. She looked over and saw a bike. It was feminine, black with a violet purple outline around the paintwork. It flashed in the afternoon sunlight and Ying Fa pointed to it.  
  
" That too. "  
  
The man's eyes widened.  
  
" Right away madame. "  
  
Ying Fa wrote up a check in her checkbook and gave it to him.  
  
" Another favour I want to ask, I would like someone to deliver that bike to the apartment complex on Roma street within- " she looked at her watch. " Half an hour. Get the bell boy to take it to my parking space, number 17 - are you getting this? For your services, I'll give you another $500 for your trouble. "   
  
The man's mouth hit the ground.  
  
" But- I-I "  
  
Ying Fa turned away and her high heels clicked on the marble finished floor.  
  
" Oh, one more thing. " she threw over her shoulder. " Don't be late. " she replaced her sunglasses and took the offered keys from one of the other men there and got into her new car and drove it out of the huge glass doors that they had opened for her.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa parked her new car in her space and walked to the elevator. She pressed the button and the door opened. She stepped in and pressed the foyer. The doors opened and she walked over towards the front desk. After teklling them to expect a bike for her and to please put it in her parking space next to her car, she walked off to the elevator again and pressed her floor and waited.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa washed the blonde out of her hair and then put on tight leather black pants and a sexy top that tied up around her neck and exposed her stomach and back. She put on her black leather gloves with the finger parts missing. She flexed her hands, and smirked happily when the tiny metal claws sprang out and glistened in the light. She made a movement and they went back.  
  
She put on cherry Blossom pink lipgloss and dusted her eyelids with a light silvery shade that made her emerald eyes stand out more. She purt her curled hair up in a high ponytail and let two little strands fall from her ears and made sure her long bangs hung low.  
  
She grabbed her guns. She put the small one in her boot, and her gun in the waistband on her pants at the back like before. She smiled at the sexy picture she presented and was ready for the boost. She put the earpiece in her ear and put the small microphone on the inside of her top.  
  
She layed out a piece of material that revealed all sorts of little tools. RThese were her lock picking tools. She rolled them up and stashed them in a little backpack she was taking. She put her cell on silent and stashed it in her bag. Mason had sent her a message earlier to tell her where they were to meet.  
  
Ying Fa grabbed something quick to eat and then rushed down to the garage and was pleased to see that her bike had been delivered. She jumped on, started it and it roared into life. She swung around and sped out of the underground area and flew down the highway.  
  
***  
  
Shinji pulled to a stop on a red light and waited patiently for it to turn green. He was waiting for the confirmation of the where abouts of the first car when another car pulled up beside him with a space in between them.   
  
Tristan sat in thought at the red light. He still couldn't get over the fact that the girl- Cherry - or the Black Wolf Chic - had said the things she'd said at the party. How could he spend so much time with her and she seem so nice, and then threaten his family the next?  
  
Ying Fa saw the two cars in front of her as she pulled up. She pulled up between them and waited as the traffic flew past in front of them. Then what she heard made her freeze. She had been listening to the guy talkng on a cell to her right.  
  
" Yeah, give me the location of the first car on the list. Yeah the Ferrari 355 B. Uh huh that's the one. "  
  
Ying Fa looked through the open window and gasped. It was Shinji! She whipped out her gun and unlocked the safety cap and aimed it angrily at Shinji. Shinji froze when he heard that sound, and Tristan stiffened and looked out the window and saw Ying Fa.  
  
Shinji turned and met a very angry pair of emerald eyes.  
  
" Ying Fa! "  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him.  
  
" How do you know about the boost?!! "  
  
Shinji dropped his phone and Tristan starred in shock at the scene that was unfolding beside his car window.  
  
" Fuck it Shinji answer me! How do you know of tonight's boost?! "  
  
Shinji shot the red light a glance.  
  
" We heard it on the radio frequency and decided to come. "  
  
" We? Who the hell is we? "  
  
" Me, Cleo, Trinity, Mackie and some others. "  
  
Ying Fa swore colourfully and turned away and then gasped.  
  
" Oh great! Tristan have you ever heard of ignoring other people's conversations? "  
  
" What the hell is going on? How do you know him? "  
  
" Just butt out Tristan! Shinji god help you when that red light turns! You stay out of tonight's boost! "  
  
Shinji glarred at her as he hung out the window to argue with her ignoring the gun pointed at his head.  
  
" I came this far! I'm not backing out now. "  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him.  
  
" God help me Shinji! The fact that your my brother stopped me from pounding the crap out of you last time, but if you don't back out, I won't let anything refrain me from kicking the shit out of you this time! "  
  
" What! He's your brother! I thought you said you had no family?! " Tristan asked shocked.  
  
The red light finally turned green and Shinji slammed on the accelerator and sped away from Ying Fa. Ying Fa revved her bike and glarred at Tristan as she shot forward leaving Tristan behind and aimed in front of her.  
  
" Sorry Shinj. " she muttered as she aimed for the back tire. Shinji slammed on the brakes as the back tire gave out as Ying Fa expertly hit it. He swung the car to side and tried to calm his pounding heart as Ying Fa sped past on her bike and flew out of sight.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop. She jumped off and bolted inside. Dragon was waiting for her but she shot past him and headed straight for Mason, who was currently talking to the others. They all shot her a dirty lok as she cut them all off.  
  
" Mason the cars are dirty. "  
  
The room fell silent. Mason stood up.  
  
" How do you know this? "  
  
Ying Fa met his angry gaze.  
  
" I just ran into a guy that was on his way towards the first car. They heard it on the radio frequency. God knows who else knows as well. I took out his back tire and bolted here as fast I could push it, what do we do? "  
  
Mason sighed and looked at the room of people.  
  
" We go ahead as planned. "  
  
" What? But who knows - "  
  
" Rogue I am grateful for this knowledge that you have brought us, but you will not come in here and try to interrupt all the time do you hear? "  
  
Ying Fa gulped.  
  
" Now I'm aware of the danger, but what's more important? Us doing this or having those two alliance? "  
  
Ying Fa lowered her head in defeat. So it's like that.  
  
Mason looked at Dragon in the doorway and then at Ying Fa.  
  
" Ying Fa listen, these are your cars. . . "  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa swung her bag over her shoulder to get her tools, but she stopped when the engine revved and the car took off. Ying Fa blinked at the now empty spot and then groaned and whipped out her cell. Mason picked up.  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" My car just disappeared. "  
  
" What do you mean disappeared? " Mason demanded.  
  
" I mean it grew freaking legs and walked! I mean they got to it before got a chance   
  
to! What else do you think I meant?! "  
  
Mason sighed.  
  
" Try and follow it. Find out where they're taking them. "  
  
Ying Fa groaned and hung up. She saw the car turn to the left up a head and she ran to the nearest parked car, smashed the window and kicked it over with her tools and sped of down the road following the other car.  
  
Ten minutes later   
  
Ying Fa pulled up in the shadows and watched as the Ferrari disappeared into a shipping crate in the ware house. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the lights dim. She jumped out of the car and snuck up towards the crate. Shinji came out with an older guy. It was Mackie, one of their old frinds. ( techniquely it was Keir's friend. )   
  
" This is so fun! " Shinji cried. " I don't remember having this much fun! "  
  
" Yeah well just don't let Ying Fa find you. She beat the crap out of you for doing this you know? "  
  
Shinji stopped dancing about.  
  
" I think Ying Fa is enjoying this as much as I am. I mean I'm giving her a challenge! She always hated it when I got in the way when we were kids, but I know she loves to play. "  
  
Ying Fa smiled. She had been so angry earlier that she hadn't noticed how Shinji had changed since the last time she had seen him a few weeks prior. But if he wanted to play games she could play too. Ying Fa ducked in the bushes and made sure her microphone worked.  
  
" Mason come in. "  
  
" Go ahead Ying Fa. "  
  
" I'm at a warehouse. Down near my prior location. Do you know of it? "  
  
" Yeah I do. "  
  
" That's where they're hiding. "  
  
" What are you waiting for? Go in there and get rid of them. You do have tyour gun on you? "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes widened.  
  
" They're only kids Mason. " she lied. " I've been listening to them. They heard us and decided to test their skills. Just leave them Mason. I going to get you your cars just be patient. But if you hurt one of those people, I swear I'll walk away right now and I won't give two bob if your enemy makes alliances. "  
  
" We wait your orders. " cames Mason's angry voice.  
  
" Stand by. "  
  
3 hours later   
  
Ying Fa cursed as she tried to unkink her neck. How many more cars were to come? She'd lost count ages ago and it was getting cold. Just then a set of headlights flashed and she watched as Cleo, Trinity and Mackie got out of the car.  
  
" Well Trin, that the last one. "  
  
" Where's Shinji? "  
  
" He said he'd be waiting back for us. " Mackie said.  
  
" Lets go then. " Cleo said.  
  
Mackie locked the warehouse door and padlocked it.  
  
" Come on, there a car up further that I put there earlier. "  
  
Ying Fa watched as they left.  
  
" Ying Fa what's the go? "  
  
" Mason - It's time to lock and load. It's show time. "  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa watched as the others drove the cars away for there destination. Ying Fa had busted the padlock and she had opened the cars and got them started for everyone by the time they had gotten there. Ying Fa pulled out a piece a paper from her bag and a pen.  
  
This is your punishment for disobeying your sister Shinji. Next time I hope you'll listen!Hope you had fun, but I think I won out little game. Yes that's right, I heard that little peice of converstaion. Give my love to Mackie and the others.  
  
  
  
Rogue   
  
She dove in the car and sped out of the warehouse after sticking her note up where she knew he was bound to find it. She was making her back to storage area Mason had set up, when the first bullet flew past the car. Ying Fa looked in the rearview mirror and swore.  
  
" Why am I not surprised that it's me that gets caught? " she said outloud.  
  
She swerved as they started firing again. Sparks followed behing the car as she sped out of their range. She saw a side alley and swerved into it just in time.  
  
Li was on his way home from a meeting when the car flew out of the alley in front of him, through the red light, and sped past him. His eyes caught sight of Ying Fa and he watched as the cars sped around the corner and started firing at her again. Li swore and sped through the red light and followed them.  
  
Ying Fa looked in her rearview mirror as she saw them coming after her again. She slammed on the brakes and swung the car to the left as she ducked into another side alley. She screamed when a bullet hit the back of the car and sparks flew up everywhere.  
  
" God if you can hear me now I swear I'll never swear again if you save me! " Ying Fa yelled as she pushed the car harder and manoevered through the traffic.  
  
The passenger window shattered as Ying Fa floored it down the highway.  
  
"Shhhhiiiiitttttt! " she yelled as she nearly hit the car in front of her.  
  
She took her hand off the wheel and reached behind her for her gun. She took aim and fired behind her getting the first car and shattering it's tinted windscreen. She saw a red light up ahead and the banked up traffic. She was dead.  
  
Ying Fa slamed on the brakes and gave the steering wheel a sharp turn, making the car do a full turn about and stopped dead facing the on coming traffic behind her. Cars blarred their horns at her but she ignored them. She jumped out of the car and fired round after round at her enemies. People screamed and swerved out of the way. Li swore and managed to get the car off the road and out of her firing rampaid.  
  
She hit the passenger in the first car, and the driver in the second. He died instantly, and his car swerved out of control and slammed into a powerpole and the car exploded killing the carload of gang members.  
  
But that still left the first guy. He was firing at her and she jumped back in the car and cried out when the windscreen exploded showering her in glass. She dived out the passenger door and rolled on the ground. The fact that she was in the middle of a freeway didn't bother her.  
  
Li jumped out and started firing at the other black cars that were coming up behind the first to aid them. What was it about this girl that they wanted so badly? Li dodged as the bullets flew past his head. He unclipped the empty bullets from his gun and clipped in another round. The other cars knew that they were not going to get anywhere and turned around and took off.  
  
Ying Fa aimed at the retreating cars and fired. They missed but it didn't matter. Ying Fa sighed and then didn't duck in time and got shot in the arm. She cried out as blood spurted out warm and wet down her left arm. She staggered as the pain ascended and fell into her knees dropping her gun.  
  
Li swore and raced towards the girl when he heard the sirens. Li pushed himself faster and reached the girl, he picked up her gun and then helped her stand. He pushed her towards his car and got in and slammed on the pedal and made his way back towards The Black Wolf Mansion. 


	11. Chapt 11

Ying Fa pulled her hand away from her wound and starred at the bright redness of her own blood. Li looked over at her and swore seeing all the blood. He pushed the car faster and dodged through the traffic.  
  
Ying Fa tried to stop herself from crying, so she bit her lip instead. She cringed when they went over a bump and whimpered.  
  
" Sorry. " Li said as he raced through another red light.  
  
" Will you please slow down. " ying Fa said tiredly. " The last thing you need is the cops coming after you. If you haven't forgottening they're swarming this area looking for me. "  
  
Li clenched his jaw and slowed down a faction.  
  
" Are you ok? " Li finally said. " I know you're bleeding and all, but are you feeling dizzy, tired? "  
  
Ying Fa rested her head on the back of the seat and turned her head to look at him.  
  
" What do you think? "   
  
Li glarred at her.  
  
" I'm trying to help here. You could give me a break. "  
  
Ying Fa smiled and turned her head to look back out the windscreen.  
  
" Why did you stick up for me back there? "  
  
Li blinked and then slowed down as he got stuck in traffic at a red light.  
  
" I'm not sure. " Li finally said and looked at her and she could see he was confused.  
  
Ying Fa let out a small laugh.  
  
" Oh boy I didn't see today happening. " she sighed and gripped her arm when the pain twinged her arm.  
  
" Why were they after you? "  
  
" I was screwing their deal and they didn't like it. " Ying Fa replied.  
  
" Was it only you? " Li asked looking at her.  
  
Ying Fa kept her gaze out the window.  
  
" Black Wolf Chic? "   
  
" Call me Rogue. It's easier. "  
  
" Rogue was it only you? "  
  
" What's it matter whether it was me or a million? " Ying Fa asked glarring at him and Li balked at the familar glare.  
  
" Because if there was anyone else involved, they may be in danger too. "  
  
Li watched the fear dawn in her eyes as she thought.  
  
Li suddenly called out her name as she pulled the door handle and jumped out of the car, racing through the traffic towards the pavement. People shot her a curious glance as they saw the blood drying on her arm.  
  
" Rogue! " Li yelled as he jumped out of the car.  
  
She looked back once and he was reminded of Sakura when she had been in trouble with Tori as she was about to be caught with him behind the tree.  
  
A four wheel drive blocked his vision and when he looked past it. Rogue was no where to be seen. Li cursed and jumped into the car and drove around the corner as the light turned green and looked but he couldn't find her. He had a bad feeling about losing her and he knew he couldn't do this on his own.  
  
Ying Fa breathed heavily from her hiding place and watched as Li drove off. She sighed and hiccupped as she couldn't bare the pain anymore. This was her first bullet wound and it was something to be treasured, remembered, but all she wanted to do was die to put her out of her painful misery.  
  
She had to get to Koji's place. Her bag was back in Li's car and luckily she had put the special lock on her phone so only she or Koji could get into it. But where was Koji's place? Where was she come to think of it? She heaved a deep breath and forced herself to move forward. She didn't noticed the huge bloodstain on the brick wall behind her. She stumbled and cried out as she pulled her arm.  
  
She shook her head trying to clear it. Ok, she thought, remember what Black taught you. Detatch yourself from your pain if it means survival. Ying Fa breathed and imagined herself being split in two. One side was her normal self, the other was all her pain. She breathed a little easier as the pain stopped hurting and became a dull numbing throb.  
  
She walked further until she recognised where she was and thanked god. Koji's house was somewhere around here. She'd never been there, but she knew where it was. Hopefully by now, he was home.  
  
She spotted a house which she couldn't doubt was Koji's. She made her way across the street and walked to the front door. She knocked but there wasn't any answer. Ying Fa groaned and flt like just falling where she was and not getting up. What are you thinking Ying Fa?!! It's just a bullet wound! One measly little bullet and here you are acting like a baby!   
  
Ying Fa straightened a little and looked at the side ally beside Koji's house. If she could around to the back, maybe -   
  
Yng Fa snucked to the alley and avoided looking at anyone and raced into the dark alley. She stopped when the hairs on the back of her head went straight up and she shivered.  
  
***  
  
Li pulled up and waited as Sakura, Madison, Skylar and two others flew out the door. They had gotten his phone call a few seconds ago, but they were ready. Sakura, Madison and Skylar jumped in the car with Li and the other two jumped in the car that was parked out the front. Sakura saw the blood and starred at Li.  
  
" Rogue's in trouble. "  
  
Sakura gasped and slammed her door shut. Skylar closed the door and Li sped off kicking up gravel as they flew back out the Black Wolf Mansion gates, followed by the other car who nearly took out Eriol's car.  
  
Eriol slammed on the brakes and Meilin and Eriol sharred looks. Ally looked out from the back worriedly. Meilin picked up the car phone and dialed.  
  
" Hello? " it was Sakura.  
  
" Damn it Sakura what the hell is going on? " Meilin asked. " You nearly took us out! "  
  
" SORRY MEILIN! " came Sakura's terified voice. " LI CAR! "  
  
Eriol took the car phone and put it on speaker.  
  
" Li talk to me what's going on? "  
  
  
  
Li ran through another red light and nearly slammed into another car.  
  
" It's the Black Wolf Chic, Rogue. Her and I were in that freeway shoot out. Apparently she was stealing the cargo of whoever and they found out about it. She got shot in the left arm and she took it badly. I had her in the damn car bringing her back for Wei to look at and I asked her if there was anyone else involved because they could be in trouble as well, and the next thing I know she opened the door and was gone! I couldn't find her, but I have a bad feeling about her being on her own. "  
  
Eriol frowned and put the car in drive and slammed on the accelerator and followed the road Li had taken.  
  
" Give me the location. "  
  
" We're currently turning into fifth avenue. I lost her on the road on Parlor street. "  
  
" We're on our way. " Meilin confirmed and loaded her gun.  
  
" Hey uncle Li? " Ally called. " What's so important about the girl? "  
  
" Not now Ally. " Madison said in the background.  
  
" But Mom! "  
  
" Ally! "  
  
" Hmph. "  
  
Eriol eneded the call and speed dialed Tristan.  
  
" Yello? " came Tristan's voice.  
  
" Triston where are you? "  
  
" On fifth avenue. What's up dad? Hey shit was uncle Li? Geez his flying! "  
  
" Listen Tristan. I want you to follow Li. There's something going on. "  
  
Tristan turned the car around ignored the car horns and the rude gestures as he did the illegal turn.  
  
" Ok I'm hot on their tails, what's going on dad? "  
  
" Did you hear about the freeway shootout? "  
  
" Yeah. It was huge. "  
  
" Li was helping the Black Wolf Chic. She - '  
  
" WHAT?!! " Tristan yelled.   
  
" Tristan shut it and listen! " Meilin said.  
  
" Anyway she got wounded in the crossfire. Li was bringing her back to Wei, but she got away. We're on the look out for her around the area you're at. Someone's tracking her and they're not happy with her interferring. "  
  
There was dead silence.  
  
" Tristan? "  
  
" I'll do my best. " Tristan sounded dazed and worried as he hung up.  
  
Meilin looked at Eriol.  
  
" What was all that about? "  
  
Eriol shrugged and pulled into fifth avenue.  
  
***  
  
Six dark shadows stepped out from the darkness and Ying Fa stepped back out onto the pavement. She was about to turn and flee, but another three appeared on her left and another three on her right. She knew she was trapped. She could step out onto the road, but it was that busy, she get killed anyway. She would have to fight.  
  
The first lunge at her from the left, her vunerable side, and she ducked and danced out of the way. Another sprung and knocked her flying to the ground. She cried out as she landed on her bad arm. Blood coloured the pavement and Ying Fa starred at it. Stop playing Ying Fa you have to fight!  
  
Ying Fa stumbled to her feet and glarred at the men around her. She clenched her fist and felt something give. She didn't have time to look to see what it was, but when another lunged at her, she swiped and four deep lines appeared on the man's face. Ying Fa looked at her gloves and remembered. The man wiped his face and snarled at her.  
  
They decided to ambush her. One from each side lunged at her. Ying Fa ducked, whirled around, punched one in his stomach, heard him grunt with pain as the claws dug into him, turned, kicked the other and swiped at the third. She was doing ok for fighting with ony one hand! She hooked the first one under his chin, embedding the metalclaws in his throat and kicked him away from her. He fell on the ground, hit his head, and didn't move. She turned jumped in the air as one tried to trip her, jumped kicked the one she swiped and sent him sprawling, and turned and kicked the other one in the balls and heard him cry out in pain and crumpled to the ground. She rammed her fist into his head and forgot that she had the claws on the end. They embedded themselves into his head and Ying Fa had to pull her hand back and force them back out, he fell and didn't move. This was the scene that met Li, Sakura, Madison and Skylar as Li slammed on the brakes.   
  
Ying Fa was breathing heavily and was getting winded. But she wasn't going to give up! One grabbed a broom handle from the trash beside him and broke the end of it into a splintered point and swung it around expertly as he aimed it at her and charged. Ying Fa side stepped, put her foot out and tripped him, but he caught his balance at ther last moment and turned around and tried to whack her with it. Ying Fa braught up her hand across her chest and blocked his attack. She kicked the stick out of his grip and caught in her own hand and twirled it expertly. Eriol pulled up along with Tristan and they got out and watched like Li and the others as she continued to fight.  
  
Ying Fa whipped around and brought the stick down hard on the one that had been sneaking up behind her. He grunted and rubbed his head. She heard a sound and whipped around and gave a battle cry as she rammed the stick into the man's chest. Blood trickled out is mouth as he fell.  
  
She cried out when a knife blade cut across her arm. She ducked as another guy rammed the blade above her. Ying Fa kicked the stick around in her hand and rammed it into the one she had whacked. He fell on top on comrade. Ying Fa turned around and cried out as the small knide cut into her stomach. Sakura whipped out her gun, but Li placed his hand in front of her to stop her.  
  
Ying Fa was knocked to the ground, rolled and hit the side of the brick wall that started to dark alley. She aimed the splinted end at the knife holder and he stopped guarded. As quick as she was able, Ying Fa whipped out the small gun in her boot. She flicked off the safety cap, but before she could use it, another one knocked it out of her hand and it went sailing behind the three that were standing in front of her. Ying Fa pushed herself up, the desire to stay alive, so strong it was spurring her on. ying Fa dug the stick in the ground and lunged herself into the air and aimed a kick at the men, who ducked as she landed behind them.  
  
  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
The gunshot's rung through the street as the 3 ment fell. Ying Fa was gasping for air by now. She wondered if that was all of them, but she knew that there was four more somewhere. Ying Fa staggered to face the front of the dark alley.  
  
" Comeout and face me! " she yelled. " Stop being cowards, hiding in the shadows! Fight me! "  
  
Tristan stepped forward. He looked at his father.  
  
" We have to help her. "  
  
" No, this is her fight. " Li stated firmly. " While she is standing, we do not interfere. "  
  
Ying Fa forced her left hand onto the makeshift staff. It hurt like hell and she swooned, but righted herself. Suddenly she fell to the ground, completely winded. The man landed next to her, looking down at her as she tried to get up. He aimed a kick at her stomach, but Ying Fa rolled and got up, fell, got up and fell again. She was kneeling and grasping her stomach. She looked up and noticed the fire hydrant. She positoined herself and sat down. The four advanced towards her and she kicked her legs out as hard as she could and rammed the knob. It turned a little but didn't budge. Ying Fa gasped and fear struck into her heart. The others snarled and were almost on top of her, when she aimed her gun and fired. The knob went flying and water gushed forward drenching her enemies. Ying Fa jumped up as they staggered and stepped back shielding their eyes.  
  
Ying Fa twirled the staff and spun it around and brought the end of the stick under her arm and drove it into one man's chest behind her. He grunted and buckled over as Ying Fa flicked the stick over her head and whacked another on top of the head, making him cry out and grip his head. She spun around and rammed her fist into his head, embedding the metal claws once again into another's head, killing him instantly.  
  
Ying Fa back off back into the street into the water and watched as the men moved forward loking for her. Ying Fa did a half jog, and skidded into the river of water, sliding between the two men, holding the stick across her chest trying to get the desired attack. The stick caught both ankles of the two men and they flipped over backwards and hit their heads knocking them out.  
  
Ying Fa looked at the last man. He spat on the ground and got intp fighting stance. Ying Fa brought her leg up to kick him, but she was too tired and her movement was sloppy and he grabbed it easily. He twisted her ankle and she spun around in the air and landed with thump on the ground. She rolled over on her back and starred up at the last one. Blood trickled out the corner of her mouth fromt a cut. Her stomach bled as much as her arm and she knew that she couldn't keep this up. The man stood above her and raised his knife that he pulled out from his trench coat.  
  
Ying Fa found her last reserve of strength and kicked up, kicking the man's knees back. He squealed and droped the knife and gripped his knees. Ying Fa braught her fist up and embedded her claws inbetween the man's legs and his cry made Li, Eriol, Tristan and Skylar cringe. He fell backwards and twitched every now and then. Ying Fa hauled herself up and looked down at the man.   
  
" I . . hope. . . you rot . . in hell. " she breathed leaning on the broom handle that was covered in blood.  
  
She pickd up his knife and rammed it into his chest ending his life.  
  
Ying Fa threw the stick away and regretted it imediately. She staggered, breathed hard, and made her way into the dark alley. She had to get to the back of Koji's. Her hand left a bloody handprint on the brick work as she moved into the darkness.  
  
Li watched the car sped past him and looked up.  
  
" Rogue! " he yelled and ducked beind the car and made his way across the busy street.  
  
" Rogue! " Sakura yelled a she followed after Li.  
  
The rest of the Wolves followed after their two leaders.  
  
Ying Fa made it to the back door and thumped her fist against it leaving a bloody mark. She rammed it with her weak body and sobbed when it didn't open. She cried out in pain and slid down the door and hit the ground and layed in a crumpled heap. She starred up at the red mark on the door and in her state, wondered why Koji had decided to paint the middle of his door red. She let go of the small gun she held, her life saver, and fell into darkness.  
  
Li called out and out. He knew she had to be here somewhere! Sakura sobbed as she called out for Rogue. Madison looked in the corners and darkened door ways, but they didn't find her. Ally looked about but didn't see anything. She thought about it. She might have been trying to get into the house out front, so therefore she would have gone for the back. It was just a hunch, but - she went over to the side street and stopped dead. Why was the back door half red.  
  
" Ah guys. " she called behind her and everyone looked up. Ally bolted over to the stoop and stopped.  
  
" Oh dear god! " she screamed and backed away.  
  
Li and Eriol ran up behind her and stopped. Ying Fa was lying in a pool of blood, a huge open wound on her stomach, a cut on her right arm, and the bullet wound on her left, not to mention all the cuts and bruises.  
  
Tristan, Madison and Sakura ran up and Sakura gasped her eyes flying wide as she starred at the poor girl. Tristan starred horrorfied and ran towards her.  
  
" She's barely breathing! " he looked up and met his father's eyes.  
  
" Just don't stand there help me! " he yelled and tried to pick Ying Fa up gently.  
  
Eriol snapped out of it and together, Li and him took Ying Fa from Tristan and carried her to to the alley. Skylar ran back to the mouth of the alley and and got in the car and drove it down the alley. Li and Eriol put Ying Fa in the back of the car and jumped in. Li in the front with Skylar and Eriol in the back, nursing her head.  
  
Madison hugged Ally to her, to stop the poor girl from shaking. Sakura got them moving and they all herded back to the cars and crammed themselves in and sped after Li and the others.  
  
***  
  
" My god. " Wei whispered as he looked at the figure that Li and Eriol had brought to him.  
  
  
  
Li paced back and forth as Wei set to work at once. He started with the bullet wound. He pulled it out and threw it in the little metal dish beside the bed. He sticthed the wound together after he cleaned it and set about cleaning the blood away from the other wound on her other arm. He then looked down at wound on her stomach. He cleaned it and then looked at it. It wasn't deep enough for stitches, but it needed holding together. Wei pulled out stero strips and placed them on carefuly.  
  
He then asked Meilin to come in.  
  
" Meilin came you make me some of that strong tea you make? The one with Willow bark and Henbane. "  
  
Meilin nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
" Henbane? Are you mad?!! " Tristan almost yelled. " You'll kill her! "  
  
Wei shook his head.  
  
" On the contary young master, Henbane can be a deadly medicine if it is abused. But used in small quantities, it can be a very powerful healing medicine. Different parts are used for different things, but all of them are used for pain. It can be made into a tea and drunk- it's very strong so you don't use much- or into a wash and applied to the skin. It stops muscle spasms, calms and relaxes, brings sleep. "  
  
Tristan starred at Wei.  
  
" What's the willow bark for? "  
  
" Kills pain for a time. That combine with the Henbane, should keep her out of it for a  
  
while. She is going to be in a lot of pain when she wakes. "  
  
Tristan sighed and walked out of the room, shooting Ying Fa a sad look as he left. Eriol watched is son leave.  
  
" Oh boy. " he muttered.  
  
" What's you problem? " Li snapped.  
  
" What's yours? " Eriol threw back.  
  
Li sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
" How could she do it? 12 men Eriol! You just don't take on 12 men on your own and expect to live. "  
  
" I'm not sure. But one thing is for sure, it did happen. We all saw it. She is indeed a remarkable young woman. "  
  
Li nodded and then looked at Wei checking over the girl. It became too much for him and Li walked out of the room. Eriol watched him go.  
  
" What is it about this young woman that turns the world upside down? " he wondered watching the young woman. 


	12. Chapt 12

Li walked into the lounge room and everyone turned to look at him. He met Sakura's bright emerald eyes and sighed.  
  
" I don't know. " was all he said before sat down.  
  
Sakura sharred looks with Madison and then Sakura got up and went over to Li.   
  
" I brought her bag in. " she said softly.  
  
Li nodded.  
  
" What was in it? "  
  
Sakura bit her lip.   
  
" I didn't go through it. I couldn't. It just doesn't seem right. "  
  
Li shot her a small smile.   
  
" I thought you'd say as much. " he wrapped his arm around and hugged her close to him.  
  
Sakura was startled. This was the most affection he'd shown her in years.  
  
" Li what exactly happened tonight? " Madison asked softly. " I know you told us, but it wasn't in detail. "  
  
Li rested his head against the back of the chair and sighed. He looked at everyone and told them everything he knew.  
  
" And you saw how she fought. After what she had been through, she still fought like that. "  
  
Sakura frowned in thought.  
  
" She's been taught well. But the question is, who taught her to fight like that? "  
  
" What's it matter? " Christina asked as she sat next to Skylar. " She lived didn't she? "  
  
Eriol came into the room.  
  
" It matters Christina, because whoever taught her could be a threat to us. The Black Wolf Chic has already threatened us once. "  
  
Sakura jumped up angrily.  
  
" But I already told you that she was just saying that to get the point across to the other gangs present. I told you what she told me. " she glarred at him.  
  
Eriol met her angry gaze.  
  
" I know Sakura. But how much of this girl do we know? Do we know what she is like? She  
  
could just be leading you on. "  
  
Sakura raised her chin haughtily and glarred back at him.  
  
" I am not a fool Eriol. Remember that. " and with that she walked out of the room.  
  
Li glarred at Eriol.  
  
" I hope you're happy. " he spat. " Jesus Eriol, why can't you learn to keep your mouth shut? "  
  
Tristan glarred at Li.  
  
" It's not his fault! What he said is true, we don't know nothing of her. "  
  
Li turned his glare on Tristan.  
  
" I think you need to remember your place. " Li stated icily. He turned his glare on all present in the room.  
  
" I think it's about time we all remembered our places. " and with that he stood and walked out of the room, shooting another death glare at Eriol as he walked past him.  
  
The room was quiet. Madison starred down at her hands as Li's statement made them think. Madison hated the silence and coughed politely.  
  
" Well I think it's been a long night for all of us. I'm going to bed. Tristan, Ally, you  
  
should think about turning in as well. " her look left them without any doubt that they were to go to bed straight away.  
  
Sakura walked into the room and Wei looked up from finshing up on Ying Fa.  
  
" How is she? " she asked softly.  
  
" It's hard to say yet Mistress Sakura. She suffered so much and yet she's in better condition than most I've treated with the same wounds. "  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" It is remarkable. She has a fighting spirit doesn't she? " Sakura chuckled softly.  
  
Wei smiled.  
  
" From what I've heard about the fight she was in, I'd say so, yes. "  
  
Sakura lost her small smile.  
  
" It was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anyone fight like that, well maybe Li. "  
  
Wei smiled.  
  
" Anyway, I'll leave you to it. " she said softly and walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
Li walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He spotted a photo album on the ground and leant down and picked it up and opened it. He smiled when he saw pictures Madison had taken for them when they had been kids. There were pictures of Sakura in her cheerleading uniform, and from the plays that they had done. He saw the photo of when he had come back and joined the soccer team and they had one their first game becuase of Nikki's wild idea. Li turned a couple more pages and saw pictures of them when they had been older, at the time of the Jade Fox. He smiled at the bright smile on her face.  
  
He turned the page and lost his smile. They had been standing out the front of the Black Wolf Mansion, when the photo had been taken. It was just after Ying Fa's birth. They had been the perfect family. Ying Fa's bright emerald eyes smiled at him as he loked down at the picture of his baby girl. He closed the photo album and Rogue's picture flashed in his mind. Li frowned. The idea had been bugging him since the night of the party.  
  
There was something he was missing. He thought about it. But what Rogue had told them, didn't match anything that could possibly make her Ying Fa. He sighed and dropped the album on the beside table. The door opened and Sakura walked in. She smiled faintly at Li as she closed the door and walked over to the bed where she flopped down on her stomach and starred at nothing as she hugged her pillow under her chin.  
  
Li leaned back on the wall and ran his fingers through her hair. It was still so soft and silky even after all these years. Sakura closed her eyes enjoying his touch.  
  
" I love you Li. " it was spoken softly but Li paused in his stroking and looked down at her.   
  
Her emerald eyes looked up and met his and she smiled faintly. Li gave a small smile in return.  
  
" I love you too Sakura. I always have and I always will. "  
  
A tear fell don Sakura's heek and she got up and hugged Li tightly as she began to sob.  
  
" I'm sorry Li. " she choked. " I know you told me to forget, but I can't! I miss her so much! "  
  
Li sighed as he stroked her back as she cried.  
  
" I never expected you to forget Sakura, I just wanted to you to put it out of you mind, to ease your pain. "  
  
Sakura hiccupped.  
  
" It's just that she reminds me so much of her! When I see Rogue, I can't help but wonder if that what's our baby would look like. "  
  
Li lifted her chin.  
  
" Sakura I don't know why it is that Rogue's here, but I think in a small way, she been sent to us. It's fate Sakura, I can feel it. Rogue is here for a purpose, in more ways than one. "  
  
Sakura sniffled and wiped away her tears.  
  
" I have never given up hope Li. I never will. I will go to my grave and still hope. "  
  
Li looked startled and hugged her tighter.  
  
" You aren't going anywhere yet Sakura. Please don't say such things, it scares me. "  
  
Sakura blinked and then lowered her eyes.  
  
" Gomen, it's just that it's true. "  
  
Li nodded his head, but didn't say anything.  
  
Sakura sighed and looked up at Li. She tranced her finger softly down his jaw and Li looked at her as she leant towards him and started to kiss him. Li wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Sakura moved so she could straddle him and Li pulled back to look at her. Sakura smiled at him and ran her hands down his chest. Desire flared in Li's eyes and Sakura smiled at him.  
  
Li leant closer to her and started to kiss her as she moaned and started to undo his shirt. It had been so long since they had last made love.  
  
***  
  
The next day   
  
Syaoran couldn't find his father anywhere. He blew his long bangs out of his eyes in frustration. He knocked on the door to the bedroom and opened it, stopped dead and closed the door blushing a severe shade of beet root red.  
  
" What's wrong Syaoran? " Ally asked coming up to him.  
  
" Umm, nothing. Just kinda saw something I wish I hadn't. "  
  
Ally smirked.  
  
" Why? I mean everyone does it. " she smiled. " Especially around here. " she finished off rolling her eyes as if it wasn't some big secret.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened and backed up against the wall.  
  
" Yeah well, I've gotta go. Bye. "  
  
" What's the rush? " Ally stepped in front of him and starred at him with her deep, dark Violet eyes with the grey/blue specks in them. Her short black hair shined in the light.  
  
Syaoran didn't like that look.  
  
" What do you want? " he demanded on guard.  
  
Ally smirked and shot him a seductive look. Syaoran had never seen that look before. She traced his jaw with her long finger.  
  
" I don't want anything. I just thought you'd like to know that one day we will be doing  
  
what makes you blush so. " she whispered softly.  
  
" Huh? Wha?!! " Syaoran backed away from her. " What's wong with you? "  
  
Ally smiled evilly and flicked her short hair and shot him another look.  
  
" Nothing. I can't help it if I'm growing up can I? After all I am a young woman. And you know that young women need to be satisfied. And like most women, I know what I want and I want you."  
  
Syaoran's mouth hit the ground.  
  
Ally placed her hand on her hips and shot him another seductive look over her shoulder.  
  
" Have a nice day Syaoran. " she said and laughed as she walked away, hips swaying.  
  
Syaoran gulped and shook his head.  
  
" Women! " he muttered and stalked off down the hallway away from Ally.  
  
Ally heard him and cracked up laughing.  
  
" Something funny? "  
  
Ally drew up short and starred up at her mother composing her face.  
  
" Oh nothing mother. I was just talking to Syaoran. "  
  
" Uh huh. " Madison looked down at her daughter raising her eyebrow.  
  
" I was! If you don't believe me go ask him! " Ally stated.  
  
" I know very well what you were doing with Syaoran Ally. Leave him alone. I wish Christina would stop putting idea's in your head. "  
  
Ally's mouth dropped open.  
  
Madison then smirked and looked around her.  
  
" Besides, Christina should have taught you that you don't do the whole seductive attack  
  
unless you're lookiing absolutely drop dead gorgeous and your prey is renderred speechless. That's when you hit fast and hard. You'll knock 'em dead and they won't know what's come over them! "  
  
Ally blinked.   
  
" Geez! First Meilin tells me one thing, then Christina another and now you! How's a girl supposed to learn anything around here when you all don't know yourselves! I wash my hands of ever trying to learn anything from any of you! " and with that she stalked off.  
  
Madison covered her mouth with her hands as she giggled as she watched her confused teenager waked off down the hall.  
  
" Poor Ally. " she thought. " You have to learn that not everything is based on beauty and charm. It's who you are, not what you look like or what you are. "  
  
Ying Fa opened her eyes and starred around the room. Then she remembered and groaned. She whimpered at the pain that shot across her stomach. She tried to sit up, but grunted in pain.  
  
" I think I've broken everything in my body. " she muttered as the sheet fell away and she starred at her blood-stained clothes.  
  
" I really need a shower. " she starred at the stitches in her arm and the stero strips on her stomach and frowned.  
  
" Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember was falling down outside Koji's door. "  
  
Ying Fa struggled to get her feet over the edge of the bed. When that was done, she gingerly stood up and walked towards the door making sure not to make any noise.  
  
She opened the door a fraction and looked out. She wanted so much to be able to sleep again and forget the pain, but she had to find out where she was. She saw no one and walked out of the room and amde her way down the hall a little. She heard noises coming from down stairs and decided to stay far away from them until she figured out who she was with.  
  
Ying Fa crept down the hall and opened a door here and there. But they were just bedrooms. God! How many people lived here? She opened one door and saw a computer room. There were computers and other technical stuff, She tooknote of where this rom was. She might come back here later - she wasn't a major hacker for nothing!  
  
Ally had been in her room ehn she heard the noise. She frowned. Why was there someone walking around quietly? No one walked around quietly. Then she gasped and she jumped off her bed. Unless it's a intruder! she thought. Ally grabbed her gun and opened her door quietly. She didn't see anything, but she followed the noise down the hallway.  
  
Ying Fa paused for a moment. Did she hear something? She continued to walk down the hallway and opened another door. It was just a closet.   
  
Ally snuck up to the corner. There was someone around the corner. There! She heard the door opening quietly. She flicked off the safety cap on her gun and jumped around the corner with a shout. The dark figure looked up startled. The shadows hid whoever it was, but all Ally saw was the dried blood on the figure. She screamed an earpiercing scream. Ying Fa covered her ears and tried to calm the girl. But Ally thought she was trying to attack and fired her gun. Ying Fa ducked and got showered in glass as the bullet smashed the huge window behind her. She cried out as her stomach wrenched in pain and collapsed on her knees and grasped her stomach.  
  
" ALLY! " Madison screamed as the entire Back Wolf Clan swarmed down the hallway and came around the corner.  
  
Ying Fa had landed in the sunlight from the broken window and she glarred up at who she now recognised as the Black Wolves.  
  
" Jesus what's wrong with you people! " she yelled. " Do you attack anything that moves?!!? " she gripped her stomach and rolled over and sat on the red carpetted floor.  
  
Ally starred horrorfied at what she had almost done.  
  
" Oh my god I'm so sorry! " she gasped.  
  
Ying Fa scoffed and continued to glare at her.  
  
" What are you? Trigger happy? "  
  
Wei stepped forward and helped Ying Fa up.  
  
" What are you doing walking around? You're supposed to be resting. "  
  
Ying Fa turned her glare on him.  
  
" I would love to be, but when you wake up, have no clue as to where the hell you are or who you're in the presence of, find that you've been stitched up and been taken care of, you kinda start to wonder you know? " she shrugged out of his helping grip and stepped back angrily. Her heart still pounding.  
  
" Jesus for all I knew you could have been those Wolverine bastards that tried to kill me! Sorry for not staying put in one place wondering if I was waiting a death   
  
sentence! "  
  
Sakura stepped forward.  
  
" Is that who did that to you? "  
  
Ying Fa shot her a look.  
  
" What do you reckon Jade Wolf? "  
  
Sakura balked and Ying Fa smirked.  
  
" Yeah I know all about you. Good story too by the way. Wish I could have been around to see it. "  
  
Sakura looked at Li. Ying Fa shot a look at Wei.  
  
" I take it you're the doc huh? Well thanks for your help, but this patient has outstayed her welcome and I must leave you. Don't worry about the check up. "  
  
Christina stepped forward.  
  
" You can't leave yet. Your wounds - "  
  
" Look, I'm a tough girl. I can take care of myself. I've done so since I was six, I'm sure I can do it now even at the age of seventeen ok. " and with that she bowed her head in respect and hobbled back down the hallway trying not to show that she was in terrible pain.  
  
Tristan listened to the whole thing and clenched his fists when he watched her walk off. He clenched his jaw and took off after her.  
  
" Rogue. "  
  
Ying Fa turned around to see who it was. When she saw him, she groaned and started to walk again.  
  
" Rogue will you stop and look at yourself? You are not well enough to go anywhere. "  
  
Ying Fa stopped and let him catch up with her.  
  
" When I want your opinion - "  
  
" You'll ask me for it right? Well I don't care, I'm giving it to you now, right here. "  
  
She glarred at him and gripped her stomach and shuddered at the pain.  
  
She looked up and met his violet eyes and the concern that was in them. She turned away.   
  
" I have to get out of here. I have things to take care of, people to see. I cannot stay  
  
where I'm going to be scarred to death by a triger happy teenager, who prefers to deafen first, then kill later. "   
  
Tristan laughed.  
  
" What's so funny? " Ying Fa demanded.  
  
" That trigger happy teenager is my sister. "  
  
Ying Fa blinked and then blushed.  
  
" Remind me not to get in your bad books. " she muttered and started walking towards the room she woke up in.  
  
" Hey come on Rogue. " Tristan said stepping front of her. " Do you want to risk anything more? The Wolverines was it you said? They don't let their prey go till they're satisfied. You look like hell now, imagine what they'll do to you if they find you again.  
  
Remember you took 12 of their men, how you did it I will never know, but the point is they have a score to settle. Wouldn't you prefer to be at you strongest when you fight them again? "  
  
Ying Fa sighed.  
  
" I hate it when people talk sense into me. " she stated softy. " Just take me back to the damn room will you? "  
  
Tristan smiled at her and she caught her breath. She blushed and walked past him.  
  
" Rogue? "  
  
" What? " she asked.  
  
" Allow me. " he stooped, picked her up and gently carried her back to the room.  
  
Li, Sakura and the others watched stunned.  
  
" Well I never. " Sakura mumbled. " Looks like he talked her into staying. "  
  
Madison nodded her head dumbly.  
  
  
  
Ally looked at them .  
  
" I'm so sorry. " she cried. " All I heard was someone walking around quietly and then when I saw the blood I didn't think, and fired. "  
  
Madiso soothed her.  
  
" Ally, everyone makes mistakes. Just be happy that no one was hurt. "  
  
Syaoran saw how white her face was and felt sorry for her.  
  
" I'll pay for the window Uncle Li. "  
  
Li shook his head and playfully ruffled her hair.  
  
" Don't worry about. Like you mother says, no one was hurt and it's just a window. "  
  
Sakura hugged Ally.  
  
" Syaoran, can you take her back to her room and take care of her? I'm going to go in search of some clothes for Rogue and I know Madison's going to want to come. "  
  
" Damn right! " Madison confirmed winking.  
  
Ally gave a half sob, half laugh and went to Syaoran when he nodded.  
  
" Come on Al. " Syaoran said and guided her back down the hall to her room.  
  
Sakura walked away towards the room Rogue and Tristan had disappeard into.  
  
She heard Rogue laughing along with Tristan and knocked before she opened the door.  
  
" Hi. I take it you've decided to stay? " Sakura asked.  
  
Madison shot her son a look and Tristan blushed.  
  
" Hai. " Ying Fa replied smiling. " Tristan was just telling me how funny everything is when you really think about it. I'm sorry I got angry and I yelled. "  
  
Madiosn smiled in return.  
  
" It's ok. Ally is a little shaken but she didn't mean to hurt you. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" Now Tristan scoot. Where going to get Rogue cleaned up and we're going to get some new clothes. " Sakura said and winked.  
  
Tristan blushed redder and said a hurried 'goodbye' to Rogue before he disappeared out the door.  
  
Madison stepped forward and smiled.  
  
" Now Rogue, what kind of clothes will suit you? " 


	13. Chapt 13

Chapter 13  
  
Rogue sat in the loungeroom in the clothes that Madison had made her wear. She felt out of place in these non-street fighter clothes. But then again all she had known was the street in most cases. She was watching Tristan, Skylar and another man play poker.  
  
Skylar so far, had all the money, and Tristan was busy cursing him to his grave because of it. Skylar laughed and placed more into the beat. Rogue had found her bag on the coffee table earlier and was happy to find that it hadn't been through. She reached in and pulled out a wad of money. Why not? She was bored.  
  
She walked over to the table and stood between Skylar and Tristan. They instantly hid their cards. She smiled at them.  
  
" Mind if I play? " she asked sweetly.  
  
" We're kinda in the middle of it. " Tristan began.  
  
Rogue showed them the wad of money and their eyes widened.  
  
" I have the money to bet. "  
  
Skylar looked at the other guy.  
  
" Rogue this is serious. We're playing for money, not fun. "  
  
Rogure shot him a look.  
  
" Who said that fun can't be in the equation? But I see you're point, but let me put it this way. Let me play, I may not be very good, but if I can't win this game within 3 moves, not only will I give you this money here, you'll be able to place that on top of your earnings. "  
  
The 3 men looked at each other.  
  
" Why not. But you know you can't win within 3 moves. It's unheard of. " said the other man.  
  
Rogue just shrugged and placed the money on the table.  
  
Tristan dealt her cards and met her eyes as he handed them to her.  
  
" Move 1. "  
  
Rogue masked her expression as she sorted her cards. She placed three on the table and Tristan dealt her some more cards.  
  
" Move 2. " stated Skylar.  
  
Rogue's excitement grew. She waited till the others were ready. Tristan was waiting to give her some more cards, but she met his gaze and placed her cards on the table.  
  
" I believe gentlemen that that was my final move. "  
  
  
  
They half raised out of their seats to look at the cards. It was four aces.  
  
Skylar fell back in his chair and starred at her in shock.  
  
" I don't believe it. "  
  
Rogue smiled brightly.  
  
" I admit the rules were different from Poker, but I still won. Pay up. "  
  
Skylar reluctantly handed over the money. Rogue counted it and seemed pleased.  
  
" Pleasure playin' with you boys. " she said.  
  
" Hang on, I thought you said you couldn't play very well? " Tristan demanded.  
  
Rogue smirked.  
  
" Do you honestly think that you would have let me play if you thought I was good? "  
  
Tristan starred at her and Rogue fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
  
" You men will fall for anything, especially the innocent act. " she placed her hand on her hip and winked.  
  
" Now boys, I'll leave you to resume play. " and with that she struttered away, hips swaying seductively.  
  
Tristan looked at Skylar dumbfounded.  
  
" Did that just happen? "  
  
Skylar shook his head.  
  
" Yeah. " he replied still in a daze.  
  
" She tricked us! " Tristan spluttered getting out of his chair.  
  
Suddenly Skylar burst out laughing.  
  
" And to think we were stupid enough to fall for it! "  
  
The other guy started laughing too.  
  
Tristan looked at them all and sat back down grumbling.  
  
" Don't be such a sore loser. " Skyalr chided clapping him on the back. " You have to admit she's clever. "  
  
" Oh yeah clever alright the little minx. " Tristan muttered.  
  
***  
  
Rogue walked down the hallway and heard typing. She stopped and peered in a door. She saw a huge room filled with computers, faxes and other technical equipment. Some girl she had never seen before, was typing furiously at the main computer. Rogue knowing she shouldn't be here, backed away quietly and walked down the hall. Now on her own, she remembered all the things that still needed to be done.  
  
She went back to the room beside the ER that they had given her to use for a while. She knew she couldn't stay for much longer. She sat down and grabbed some paper from the desk and a pen. At the top of the paper she wrote:  
  
Things To Do  
  
#1 Use clues, find family.  
  
#2 Go after Komoji  
  
#3 revenge on Wolverines.  
  
These were her main priorities at the moment. Ying Fa stassed that in her bag and sat and thought. How could she get the Wolverines back for almost killing her? She was pissed were they were concerned and she was determined to take them out. Every single last one of them. Now this gang was a huge one. She couldn't take them on to get rid of them. She considerred them a plague and she needed to wipe it out, and to do that she had to get to the roots.  
  
A slow, evil smile spread across her face as an idea started forming in her head. If she could only use that computer room, she could hack into the main frame, disarm everything for a moment, get the info she needed and put everything in place before anyone was the wiser. That decided, she would go tonight. But when? That was the problem.  
  
A knock on her door soon gave her the answer. It was Leiko.  
  
" Hi. " she said as she sat down. " Just came to see how you're doing. I'm Leiko by the way. "  
  
Rogue smiled.  
  
" Pleased to meet you. " she returned.   
  
* Ok. * thought Ying Fa. * I mean I may be a street girl, and the merciless Black Wolf Chic, but that doesn't mean I don't have any manners. I mean I can be nice and friendly   
  
too. *  
  
" I just wanted to know if you wanted to come along tonight? We're going to go party. "  
  
Rogue forced herself to say no.  
  
" No sorry. My arm's still a little sore and I'm not in the party mood. "  
  
Leiko shrugged.  
  
" I thought I'd ask anyway. Tristan said you wouldn't come. "  
  
Rogue bristled.  
  
" He did did he? Well I guess he's right. " she wasn't going to fall for the challenge not this time.  
  
" See you later. "  
  
" Bye. " Rogue said.  
  
****  
  
Later that night.   
  
Ying Fa starred at the sunset. The firery hues contrasted together and lightened her determination to do this even though she was still hurt. There was a few Wolves left and she had to be careful. They were all playing Poker down stairs and she knew that nothing would get their imediate attention.  
  
Ying Fa snuck to the door and knew that it would be locked. She pulled out her lock-picking tools and slid them into the lock and smirked when she heard the click. She pushed into the door and closed it quietly. She pushed her jacket that Madison had given her along the bottom of the door. She didn't want the light to shine out into the hallway.  
  
Ying Fa sat down at the table and looked at everything. She cracked her knuckles and smiled. She started typing furiously, bringing up the main frame. She clicked into this and that and within a few moves, had totally switched off the secruity system for the mansion. She wasn't stupid enough to do the whole area. She wasn't going to leave them defenseless.  
  
She found a stack of disks and picked one up. She shoved it in and made sure it was blank before she used it. She hacked her way into their files and located the file on the Wolverines. She scanned it and got most of the info she needed. She copied it and sent it to the disk. A file caught her attention. It was labelled 'Komoji'. She copied it and sent it to the disk. She would read it later.  
  
She knocked down more defenses and put them back up as she went through. She was basically cleaning up the mess she made as she went, so she wouldn't trip. She found several files that she knew would be helpful to her cause and sent them to her disks.  
  
She hacked into the internet and logged onto a satelite and got pictures of the Wolverine mansion and the surrounding area. She logged off before they could catch her and then diing the final touches, she closed off making sure everything was as it had been. She got back into the secruity side of things and put them on a timer. They would come back on in exactly 45 minutes. By then, she should be gone.  
  
Ying Fa put on her clothes, that someone had washed for her. She made sure she had everything and then bolted down stairs. She watched the men play Poker and hid in the shadows. How was she going to get past them? She decided that she might as well make a run for it. She bolted and stopped. No one had noticed her! She sighed and then bolted out the front door. Her bike was out the front and she sighed. At least she wouldn't have to worry about finding it. She wheeled it for a little while up the driveway and knew that the secruity was going to kick in at any moment.  
  
She jumped on the bike, it roared to life and she sped off towards the front gates, just as the others ran to the window and saw her leave.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa sped through every red light, give way sign that she came across. She sped back to where she had been challenged - Koji's house. She pulled up and ran to the front door, ignoring all her aches and pains. There was silence, but she knew he was home.  
  
" Koji Horoshii if you don't get your butt to this door and let me in at this very moment  
  
I swear I'll kick it in! "  
  
The door flew open and Koji starred at her. He instantly saw all her healing wounds.  
  
" Ying Fa! Wha - "  
  
Ying Fa looked back to the street.   
  
" Koji listen we've got trouble. Get anything of value and lets book it. You're not safe here anymore. "  
  
Koji didn't need to think twice. He bolted inside grabbed his things and got on the back of the bike and held on tight as Ying Fa sped down the road.  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa had briefly told Koji what had happened as she drove around. She was making sure they weren't being followed. Koji had told her about how he had come back and found her gun and the blood on the door. Of the bodies that had lain there, there had been none.  
  
Ying Fa turned up a street and noticed about 10 black cars, travelling together. Ying Fa recognised the car in front and swore. When Koji asked her what was wrong she looked over her shoulder and loked at him.  
  
" It's the damn Wolves! "  
  
Koji groaned.  
  
" Hang on! ' she said and sped up past 115km/h.  
  
**  
  
Sakura, Li, Syaoran and Meilin had the windows down letting the cool night air toy with their hair as Li drove. Tristan was talking to Syaoran from across the other car, that Eriol drove beside them. It had been a great night. They weren't ready to go back home yet but they heard the bike coming. Li looking in the side mirror.  
  
" What are they doing 115 for on a 80 road for? " Li asked looking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura shrugged turning in her seat to watch as the bike roared up behind them.  
  
Ying Fa looked and saw the lane closest to the pavement free and swerved towards it. All the street lights were on that side and she hated that fact, but she needed to get out of this roadway quickly.  
  
Eriol also looked in side mirror and watched as the bike came up behind them.  
  
" That bike looks familar. " he stated and Madison, like Sakura, was turned in her seat watching too.  
  
Ying Fa sped up to their cars and the street light threw it's golden light onto them. The Black Wolves gaped as Rogue and her rider sped past them and through the red light 50 metres in front of them. Li and Sakura sharred looks.  
  
Just then they heard a massive screech as brakes were slammed on and watched as 500 metres up the road, Rogue's bike swerve to the side and come to an arrupt halt, smoke rising up fom the tire marks she had made on the road.  
  
Li had to stop at the red light as did the others and all they could do was watch as in front of them another car, this time red, blocked the road. The road was empty at this time, because not many people were still awake at this time, but Ying Fa was trapped.  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa snarled and looked at Koji.  
  
" Got your gun? "  
  
" You betcha. "  
  
" I hope your a good aim. "  
  
She fired the bike to life and spun it round on the road and headed back down the other way she had come.  
  
Gun shots followed her and she gritted her teeth and swerved to the side and then back the other way. The red light had changed and Li and the others slammed on the gas and sped down towards where Ying Fa and her rider were coing back towards them.   
  
Koji turned around and fired a few rounds. True to his word, he hit the windscreen and glass shattered everywhere and hit one man, killing him in the back seat.  
  
" Did you see that? " Koji yelled over the roar of the engine.  
  
" I'm kinda busy here! " Ying Fa yelled.  
  
She saw the Wolves and swerved closer to them.  
  
" Stay out of it! " she yelled at Li as she wizzed past.  
  
Li shot her a look over his shoulder and then Sakura yelled.  
  
" Li they're going for us! "  
  
  
  
Eriol fired at them and swung the car around. Blocking the road. Li did the same creating a barracade. The red car fired at them and Sakura wipped out her gun fired round after round and they eventually turned around and fled back up from where they had come from.  
  
Li looked at Sakura.  
  
" Why would Rogue be riding around? "  
  
Sakura shrugged and then picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
" Rytoshi, is everything ok there? "  
  
Sakura frowned and then hung up.  
  
" He said everything's fine, but Rogue took off about an hour ago. "  
  
Li manoevered the car to the side of the road and the others did the same. Li got out as he heard the bike coming back. They all got out and waited as it slowed down. Rogue glarred at Li.  
  
" I told you to stay out of it! " she fumed. " We were handling it. "  
  
Li glarred back at her.  
  
" We just saved your life. "  
  
Ying Fa shot his glare back at him.  
  
" Damn it to hell Li, you did nothing. Blocking a road and scarring them off does nothing. "  
  
Sakura forward.  
  
" Rogue, we only wanted to help. "  
  
Ying Fa turned her glare on her.  
  
" Lot of good that did! This roadside will be swarming with the bastards in a few minutes and I don't want them knowing where the hell I'm going! I was greatful for what you guys did for me, but I don't like people interferring in my work, debt or no. Just stay the hell out of my business and I'll stay well away from you! " and with that she sped off.  
  
Tristan got back in the car stunned. Was it just me or did that girl have a bad temper? Geez we were only trying to help he thought as he watched her sped away.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa colasped on her sofa and layed there not moving. Koji sat down across from her on the lounge.  
  
" Well there's my entertainment for the night. "  
  
" Koji get my computer please I can't move. "  
  
Koji brought it over and Ying Fa downloaded all the info into her file. She scanned the info on the Wolverines and a smirk started to form.  
  
" I know all their weaknesses in their building structures and from them, that place will go babye. "  
  
" What are you going to do? "  
  
" I'm going to lure them to their litle headquarters and I going to blow that son of a bitch sky high with all of them inside it. Then this way everyone will know I mean business and that I don't appriciate being used as a moving target. "  
  
Koji looked at her.  
  
" Isn't that a little too - "  
  
" Malicious, vindictive, spiteful? Koji look at me! Do you think these tickle? I refuse to be held down by these people that think that I'm just a litle girl out for a joyride. I've been there and I've done that, and now I'm going to show them what it's like to be on the recieving end of the stick for once. I'm going to show them that what they start, I'll finish. "  
  
Koji sighed.  
  
" Then I'm with you all the way. What do you need? "  
  
***  
  
A week later   
  
Ying Fa studyied her wounds in the mirror. They were going to leave scars. Oh well it didn't matter, they were only going to be faint. Today was doomsday. Koji had assure her that the bombs had been planted exactly where she had wanted them to be. Now her sources had told her that most of the Wolverines were out prowling. She sat down and logged into her computer. She hacked away furiously until she broke their security system and shutted everything down. She slipped in a disk and sent the virus into their system. They wouldn't get that back up and running.  
  
Next she went over to her frequency radio and turned it to the station Koji had given her.   
  
" This is the Black Wolf Chic. I have a message for the Wolverines. Someone's on your territory and so far I'm liking what I'm seeing. You'd better get back Wolverines before I steal your territory right from underneath you. " she laughed and hung up and did a little move.  
  
" Show time. " she said and raced down to the garage.  
  
**  
  
Everywhere over town, cars swerved and turned back towards their headquarters. They had recieved the message and were now answering it.  
  
**  
  
Rogue pulled up quietly in the cover of the bushes and watched as car after car pulled up and the Wolverines ran inside. She smirked and waited for Koji to give her the signal. Ying Fa pulled out her computer and hacked again into their system. They had automatic locks and bars on every level of their mansion and underground network. This was going to be fun in a shameful, evil way.  
  
Koji signalled her from his positon letting her know that most of them were in there. Koji ran like all hell back to his car and sped off. Ying Fa typed away and waited just a little longer. Another car pulled up and several more people got out of it and went inside. Ying Fa knew she couldn't wait anymore. She hit the enter key and she listened as clicks were heard as the doors and windows locked.  
  
She got on her bike and sped off down the road. She pulled over at a safe distance and opened her palm. Inside was a little black device. It had a little orange button and she pushed it. The ground shook and vibrated as a massive explosion ripped the ground apart and blew sky high. A small part of her felt sorry for them, but then she remembered her wounds and the pain and she turned on her bike and sped off back the way she had come.  
  
**  
  
The next day the news, the radio, the internet and the paper all buzzed with the man-made crater that had once been the former long-view mansion. It also buzzed with the news about how police had discovered that it was a gang hideout.  
  
Ying Fa watched it no longer interested. It was done and it was no longer a concern.  
  
She was dressed in normal clothes and was going walking down the street. It was time to buy groceries again and she wanted to do some more shopping. Koji was coming with her.  
  
Ying Fa carried several bags of clothes and they were stopping at a small cafe to eat lunch. Koji slid in the chair across from her looked at the menu.  
  
" Black called me earlier. He's concerned. He wants to now why you've forgotten why you're here. "  
  
Ying Fa looked up from the menu.  
  
" Koji, I haven't forgotten why I'm here ok. There's just too much in the way for me to do anything about it. I take something out, another thing pops up in the way. "  
  
They ordered their lunch.  
  
" What are we doing tonight? " Koji asked.  
  
" I was thinking that we might go to the video store and hire some movies. I don't feel   
  
like doing anything for a few months. What do you think? "  
  
Koji nodded.  
  
" Sounds good. Oh did I mention that Black wants you to go back to visit? He wants to talk to you. "  
  
Ying Fa looked at him.  
  
" That's what telephone's are for. "  
  
" In person Ying Fa. " Koji stated dryly.  
  
Just then Syaoran and Ally walked in.  
  
" Do I have a tracking device on me or something? " Ying Fa asked exasperated.  
  
They didn't notice her and went to the other side of the cafe.  
  
" Obviously not. " Koji commented.  
  
" Thank you for that Sherlock. " Ying Fa threw back.  
  
" Just ignore them. " Koji said taking his lunch from the waitress.  
  
Ying Fa excepted hers as well and dug in hungrily to her sandwhich.  
  
Ying Fa payed for the bill and together they left the cafe. Ying Fa and Koji made their way across the street and went into the video store. Koji, within minutes of being in the store, had to drag Ying Fa away from the kunfu fighting movies. Ying Fa protested the whole time.  
  
With their movies selected they walked back down the street towards the apartment. 


	14. Chapt 14

Chapter 14  
  
Two weeks later   
  
Ying Fa was becoming restless. She had been quiet for too long, but she wanted to be quiet for a while, but that wasn't what was bothering her. It had been what Koji had said back in the cafe about Black wanting to see her in person. She wondered why he wanted to see her? Well she wasn't going to find out by just standing around. She would go down town, buy a few things that Koji wanted, and then think about whether she really wanted to go back to where she had grown up.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa had decided to walk. She walked into the supermarket and looked around. She picked up a basket and just strolled down each isle looking. She was about to reach for an item when someone bumped into her. She turned around and was ready to apologise for being in the way, but it died on her lips when she starred up at Trinity. Trinity starred back down at her in surprise.  
  
" Ying Fa? " Trinity asked looking her over.  
  
" Trinity? What are you still doing here? I thought you would have taken off long ago? "  
  
Trinity stepped to the side so she could talk to her and put her basket down on the ground.  
  
" We would have, but we heard that you had gotten hurt pretty bad after to Boost, and Shinji freaked. We've been going mad looking for you to see if your alright, but we couldn't find you. We thought the worst at first, but when we heard that the Wolverines mansion had been blown, I knew that you were still alive. "  
  
Ying Fa sighed.  
  
" I was taken care of by the Black Wolf's. They helped me, but I've mainly been back at the mansion staying out of sight. "  
  
Trinity hugged her tightly.  
  
" We've been so worried. Poor Shinji and Cleo have been really worried. "  
  
Ying Fa pulled back and looked up at Trinity.  
  
" Black wants to see me. I don't know why, but I was thinking of heading off back home later today. We can go together. "  
  
Trinity smiled.  
  
" Then we can catch up. Shinji was thinking of leaving soon anyway. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
A domineering figure was walking down the others side of the isle and had stopped to collect one of the things he needed that he lousy good-for-nothing henchmen couldn't remember to get. He had stopped to reach for it, but something made him look up and through the shelving and what he had managed to grasp, he squished in his hand as he saw Ying Fa thinking that it was Sakura.  
  
  
  
" Ying Fa. " Trinity began.   
  
The domineering figure stopped and looked twice. This was not Sakura? But how could she resemble the one he hated so?  
  
" What are you doing after here? Why not go get some lunch? "  
  
" I think I want to head off as soon as possible. I think this would be a good opportunity to get some things done, especially reguarding Keir. "  
  
The silent figure's eyes widened.  
  
" Honey Keir is gone, why keep trying to right what was wrong? " Trinity asked .  
  
" Because that bastard took my father away from me and Shinji! " Ying Fa hissed. " I had already lost my family Trin that I can't remember, why have to suffer the loss of another parent? "  
  
" Ying Fa, this isn't the place to talk. Come on we'll get all this done and then we can talk. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded and together they walked off.  
  
The silent figure grabbed the box off the shelf and secretly watched the young woman walk past him and watched her go down the isle. So he had been right all those years ago. Keir hadn't done what he had told him to do. The bitch's offspring still lived and that meant that the Black Wolves still had an heir. Well he'd have to do something about that wouldn't he? He picked up his basket and made his way towards the checkouts.  
  
***  
  
The elvator doors opened and Trinity gasped as she stepped out into the foyer of Ying Fa's apartment.  
  
" My god Ying Fa, Black really took care of you honey. "  
  
" Ying Fa? " came Koji's voice. " Is that you? Did you get that stu- " Koji froze and looked at the older woman guardedly as he walked into the foyer.  
  
" Koji relax. This is Trinity Colins, my surogant mother. Trin please meet Koji Horoshii my body guard and good friend. "  
  
" Pleased to meet you Mrs Colins. " Koji said, nodding his head in acknowledgement.  
  
" Please just call me Trin or Trinity. It's easier and doesn't make me feel so old. "  
  
Koji smiled.  
  
" Here bossy boots. " Ying Fa huffed and shoved the bags at Koji. " Here's your damn stuff. "  
  
" Thanks Ying Fa. " Koji said smiling. " You're back earlier than what I would have thought. "  
  
" Well Trinity was wanting to go, so I hurried. Listen I'm going back to talk to Black like you said he wanted, do you want to come? "  
  
Koji looked at her and then shook his head.  
  
" Nah. I have things to take care of here. I know you'll be careful, but I'll ring anyway. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" K. I'll just grab some things and we'll be off. "  
  
" Are you taking the car? "  
  
Ying Fa's head popped around the side of the corner with a huge smirk.  
  
" Of course I'll be taking the car. Oh and Koji dear - touch the bike and I'll know. "  
  
Koji shot her a grin.  
  
" Alright . . dear. " he said smirking.  
  
Ying Fa stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.  
  
" Yeah that's real mature Ying Fa. "  
  
" Bite me. " came from the bedroom as Ying Fa packed a few things.  
  
***  
  
" Nice car. " Trinity exclaimed as they got in.  
  
" I knew you would like it. " Ying Fa shot back as they drove out of the underground carpark and out into the heavy traffic.  
  
***  
  
Cleo paced back and forth.  
  
" Where is she. I didn't think she would be this long. "  
  
" I'm sure she is fine. " Mackie replied. " Now settle down. "  
  
" We've got company. " Shinji said and got out of the chair as a black Mercedes pulled up.  
  
Trinity got out and waited leaning on the door as Shinji and the others cautiously came towards them. Shinji smiled at Trinity and then bent lower so he could see the driver through the passenger door. Ying Fa smiled and lowered her sunglasses.  
  
" Long time no see. " she shot at him.   
  
Shinji starred at her in surprise and then looked up at Trinity.  
  
" Look what I found while shopping. " Trinity said smiling.  
  
Shinji looked back at Ying Fa. She smiled at him.  
  
" Heading my way? " she asked still smiling. 


	15. Chapt 15

Chapter 15  
  
Ying Fa rested her arm on the window ledge as she drove down the deserted highway. She sighed for the hundredth time that night. The others were travelling in front of her. She turned off her cd player with annoyance. She checked in the rear view mirror and with a look of determination, she pressed on the accelerator and flicked on the blinker as she started to overtake Shinji.  
  
Shinji shot her a look as she passed him and let her overtake him. Ying Fa shot him a quick glance as she swept back in front of him and then slowed down again, but it didn't settle her restlessness. Then it suddenly clicked. She was feeling restless because she wasn't feeling the wind like she did when she rode. She wanted to feel the wind! She pressed the automatic button and smiled satisfied as all the windows went down.  
  
Then checking Shinji in the rear view mirror she slammed on the accelerator. The car jerked and the tyres screeched and then she shot forward startling Shinji and the others in the car behind as she sped way ahead of them doing nearly 200+ km/h on an 100 strip. Shinji slammed on the accelerator and chased after her wondering what she was doing.  
  
  
  
The cell rang and Ying Fa smirked. She picked it up still watching the road and answered it.  
  
" Ever enjoyed the feeling of being free Shinj? " she asked.  
  
" Yeah? " he said slowly. " But what's going on? "  
  
" I'm bored Shinji. I'm sick of starring at white line after white line on this freaking road. God last time I travelled this road I was asleep! I had no idea it was sooo   
  
boring! "  
  
" That's why we call it travelling Ying Fa. " Shinji replied dryly.  
  
" Hey I just realised something. " Ying Fa said looking around.  
  
" What? "  
  
" I just realised that I have no idea where I'm going. " she said with an anime tear drop.  
  
" That's why I was wondering why you took off. You are supposed to be following me remember? "  
  
" Ok I'm not slowing down Shinji. So you better catch up. "  
  
" Is that a threat? " Shinji asked smiling.  
  
" No, " Ying Fa replied smirking. " That's a challenge. Up for it or are you chicken? "  
  
Ying Fa watched as Shinji sammed on the brakes making the car go faster.  
  
Shinji shot her a look as he held the phone and sped past her.  
  
" Fast enough for you? " came in her phone.  
  
" Not nearly enough. " Ying Fa replied and hung up, pushing her car to go faster.  
  
She laughed. This night wasn't so boring after all.  
  
***  
  
Koji walked down the street planning on meeting Mason for some info. But for the last few minutes, he wasn't entirely sure, but he was sure he was being followed. He looked behind him and managed to catch a glimpse of a dark shadow ducking back into the alley. He frowned and started walking faster.  
  
Across the street Syaoran and Alley watched the coming and goings of the day. Tristan sat next to them at the cafe table bored out of his mind. The last thing he wanted was to watch he younger sister flirt with his cousin. Going out with family cousins wasn't entirely frowned upon in his family, why his grandmother Li was always encouraging it as long as it was only to family. Something about keeping the family blood strong and unmixed. Some even married cousins, distant cousins and what have you. But Tristan still thought it a little weird, but hey that was his family and if they went along with it so would he.  
  
He looked down at his lunch and pushed it away he wasn't very hungry. Suddenly Ally eyes lit up.   
  
" Cute guy at nine o'clock. Meow is he hot! "  
  
Both Tristan and Syaoran looked across the street and watched as the tall stranger looked back over his shoulder again.  
  
" And by the looks of it he's being followed too. " Syaoran said darkly shooting Ally a dark look.  
  
She smirked at his obvious show of jealousy and she glowed.  
  
" So? Tall, mysterious and cute. I'm up for it! " then she paused.  
  
" What? " Tristan asked watching her carefully. No sister of his was gouing after some guy she knew nothing about.  
  
" He looks familar. "  
  
" Every guy looks familar to you. " Trsiatn replied toying with his lunch.  
  
Ally snapped her fingers.  
  
" That's it! I know where I saw him. He was riding on the back of Rogue's bike that night when she yelled at Aunty Sakura and Uncle Li. Geez that was a while ago wasn't it? Big brother have you seen Rogue since? You always seem to know what's going on with   
  
her. "  
  
Syaoran noticed Tristan's blush and raised his eyebrow.  
  
" Y-e-s. ' he began slowly. " That is interesting. You always do seem to know what's going on with her. What's the story? "  
  
" I-I don't always - know " Tristan spluttered and then shot the guy another look.  
  
" I'll catch you later. I have something I need to do. " he said and jumped up still watching Koji as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
" Hey! " Ally yelled. " Where are you going? "  
  
" Never mind. I'll catch you later. " Tristan yelled back as he dashed across thr street.  
  
Syaoran and Ally exchanged glances.  
  
Koji stopped and ducked into an alley and watched as heis follower walked straight past him. He glarred at the man's back and waited until he was out of sight. Now what was that all about he wondered. He checked over his shoulder and after a few minutes walked back out on to the street. He bumped into someone in front of him and he stepped back ready for anything. He looked at Tristan.  
  
" I've walked past this place already. You sure know how to lose anyone trying to track you down. " he said masking his expression.  
  
" That's the general idea of it kid. " Koji replied looking around him.  
  
Tristan glowered red with anger.  
  
" I am not a kid. " he spat. " And I want to talk to you. "  
  
" So talk already. " Koji said impatiently.  
  
" I want to know where Rogue is. "  
  
Koji balked.  
  
" What? What makes you think I know a Rogue? " he said cautiously.  
  
Tristan sighed exasperated.  
  
" Hello, I'm a Black Wolf, the best in the business. Besides I saw you on the back of her bike back on the highway 2 weeks ago. " Tristan said still peeved.  
  
Koji masked his expression.  
  
" Ok maybe I know Rogue. But what makes you think I'm going to tell you where she is? "  
  
Tristan yelled frustrated.  
  
" Will you stop playing this cock and bull crap! I know Rogue, I'm a good friend and I freaking want to know where the hell she is and don't screw me around pal, or I'll go and tell your stalker friend whose waiting for you at the next paper stand watching this converstaion right now that you are here. "  
  
Koji looked stunned and looked past Tristan to the paper stand and saw his stalker friend.  
  
" How'd you- ? "  
  
Tristan smirked.  
  
" I told you I'm good. Now some info."  
  
Koji eyes him warily and Tristan glarred at him.  
  
" Name? " Koji asked looking like he had all the time in the world.  
  
Tristan clenched his fists trying for control.  
  
" Tristan. "  
  
" I don't believe she's mentioned you before. "  
  
Tristan glarred at him some more making him smirk.  
  
" Look kid if your some adoring fan, forget it I - "  
  
Tristan reached up and grabbed Koji's collar and he glarred at him.  
  
" I'm warning you. I want to know where the hell she is and I suggest you tell me. I'm not a very patient man. "  
  
Koji burst out laughing.  
  
" Oh boy you are comical. I could take you out in a second kid. Rogue's my main priority and I'm not giving anything away unless she confirms that you are who you say you are and that she actually knows you. "  
  
Trsiatn frowned and then backed off,.  
  
" What are you to her? " he asked angrily.  
  
Koji studied the jealousy in his eyes and sobered up. This was serious.  
  
" Look Kid - "  
  
" The name's Tristan or are you friggin deaf? "  
  
" Tristan, look I want you to do me a favour. "  
  
" What? " Tristan snapped.  
  
Koji shot him a glare.  
  
" Stay away from her. "  
  
Tristan starred at him in shock forgetting to mask his expression.  
  
" What? "  
  
Koji starred at him intensly.  
  
" Listen Tristan or whoever you are. Rogue's got some important business to take care of and she doesn't need the likes of you hanging around ok? Just do us all a favour and stay away. We're in a differnet league from any of you city gangs. It's more dangerous and gamely, so just don't get in the way. "  
  
" What makes you think I'm going to pay any attention to your empty threats? "  
  
" Because if your smart enough you'll stay out it. Otherwise you might cost us everything. "  
  
" Us? So you and her - " Tristan asked through a tight throat.  
  
Koji smirked. He was enjoying this.  
  
" What's it to you? "  
  
Tristan stiffened.  
  
" I don't believe it. This is your way of testing me isn't it? Well I won't give in. "  
  
Koji smirked.  
  
" Look kid. " Koji smirked. " Rogue is a street girl. She was raised on the streets and she lives by the code of the street life. You're in a different category altogether so why don't you give up while you can? Either that or join the line of all the other would be boyfriends and admirers. "  
  
Tristan blanched like he had been struck.  
  
" And believe me, " Koji liked twisting the knife a little harder. " There is a long   
  
que. " he shot Tristan another glance and then looked at the guy that was watching him and he ducked back into the alley leaving a very upset and confused Tristan behind.  
  
***  
  
Koji pressed his back against the wall and waited silently as his stalker walked swiftly into the dark alley. He had been watching this pain in the ass for half an hour as he had ducked into one alley after the other. One thing was for sure, this guy was good.  
  
Koji flipped the blade on his knife and held it securely. He waited until the guy was directly in front of him and walking past before he pounced. He locked his arms around the guy's throat, but no one that was sent to watch him was a quiter. The guy wrestled free and Koji jumped back as a knife blade wizzed past his face.  
  
" Oh your good. " Koji smirked as he circled his opponet. " Who sent you my friend? "  
  
The man starred back at him but remained silent.  
  
" Strong silent type huh? I just hate that. " Koji said.  
  
The guy lunged for him and Koji grabbed him and tried to drive the knife home, but the guy elbowed him and jumped back.  
  
" Why won't you just let me kill you and be over with it? " Koji asked exasperated. " I just hate people that fight. "  
  
" What a pity. If your not up to the challenge, then allow me to do you the honers. "  
  
" Ah! It does talk after all. " Koji said sarcastically and tripped the guy.   
  
As quick as lighting, Koji pressed his knee onto the guy's chest and held him down and held his knife every close to his throat.  
  
" Who sent you? "  
  
" Go to hell. " the guy spat and cut Koji wrist.  
  
Koji glarred and pressed the knife closer making him bleed.  
  
" I won't repeat myself. "  
  
" I'm as good as dead anyway. I'd rather die than go back to Komoji and tell him I've failed. "  
  
Koji's eyes widened.  
  
" Komoji? "  
  
The man realised his mistake and groaned.  
  
" Kill me please! "  
  
" Why is Komoji after me? "  
  
" Go to hell! "  
  
Koji's hand wrapped tightly around his throat.  
  
" Why is he after me?!! "  
  
" I don't know! "  
  
" Liar! "  
  
" I swear! I don't know! All he said was to track down the guardian to Ying Fa and - "  
  
" And what?!! "  
  
" And kill him. " the man replied.  
  
Koji thought rapidly.  
  
He growled and slit the other man's throat. He gargled and then lay still. Koji sat back and pulled out his cell after a few minutes. He hit speed dial and a few minutes later Black answered.  
  
" Is Ying Fa with you? " Koji asked.  
  
Black looked at the young woman laughing with Cleo on the lounge in front of him.  
  
" Yes she is. What's happened. "  
  
Koji told him.  
  
" But what I don't understand is how can Komoji know Ying Fa's name? And how does he know so much? "  
  
BlaCK sighed.  
  
" Koji listen. Don't worry about it. These are you orders. I want to to forget everything you are doing there right now. Drop everything - disappear. Go somewhere where no one knows you and won't recognise you. Do you hear me? I'll keep in touch and fill you in as   
  
we go. Ying Fa is goin to have to work on her own for a while. It's dodgey, but people know you Koji. You've made too many enemies in the past. If Komoji is tracking you to get to her, it'll be the end. "  
  
Koji nodded.  
  
" All right. I'll take off. Bye. "  
  
***  
  
Black sighed and put down his phone. The room had fallen silent watching him.  
  
" What's going on? " Ying Fa asked.  
  
" Ying Fa I wish to talk to you please. "  
  
Ying Fa closed the door.  
  
" Why have you sent Koji away? " she demanded angrily.  
  
" Ying Fa, Komoji has somehow become aware of you and he is showing a great interest in you. He's tracking Koji to get to you. "  
  
Ying Fa gaped.  
  
" But why?!! "  
  
" You obviously propose a threat to him. " Black lied. He knew why Komoji was after her. He knew the heir still lived.  
  
Ying Fa sighed.  
  
" I can use it to get to Komoji. "  
  
Black shook his head.  
  
" Komoji isn't important Ying Fa. "  
  
Ying Fa went to protest and then remembered. He didn't know about her revenge plan.  
  
" But finding your family is. Why have you stopped searching? "  
  
" I haven't! " she defended sitting down. " I've just had other problems that have gotten in the way. "  
  
Black glarred at her.  
  
" Yes. Joy rides, boosts, explosions. I know what is important! If you didn't want this in the first place Ying Fa why go along with it? "  
  
She starred at him speechless.  
  
" You think I just took ehat you taught me for granted? I been building a reputation damn it! " she yelled. " Then the Black Wolves keep getting in my way and Tristan - "  
  
" Back up. " Black suddenly stated stiffening. " What was that about the Black Wolves. "  
  
Ying Fa eyes him suspiciously.  
  
" You know what I said. What are you looking at me like that for? "  
  
" Maybe you haven't been playing around like I thought. " Black covered. She was closer than she thought.  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" I first told you to seek out the most powerful gang and you have. And by the sounds of it you've gotten close to them. "  
  
" How can you tell. I didn't say it straight out. " Ying Fa asked.  
  
" I can pick up from what people don't tell me. " Black shot back.  
  
Ying Fa humphed in her chair and glarred at him.  
  
" Do you remember what else I told you? "  
  
" Yeah find their enemy and - " she stopped. " Kommoji. " she finished looking at him.  
  
Black starred at her.  
  
" Komoji's been the answer all along? I was going to go after that bastard for another reason, but do you mean to tell me that he has something to do with me being taken away from my family? "  
  
Black leaned back in his chair and didn't say anything.  
  
" Oh fuck! " Ying Fa swore and hit the arms of the chair. " Why didn't you just come out and freaking tell me from the god damn beginning?!! "  
  
" I told you it was up to you to prove yourself. " Black stated.  
  
" Oh fuck again! " Ying Fa glarred at him. " This is bullshit Joe! Why don't you just come out and say it. Who is my family? "  
  
" Look at you tataoo. The answer is there. "  
  
" It's nothing like the freaking Black Wolves! They don't have emerald eyes or an emerald outline! It different altogether. "  
  
Black sighed.  
  
" If that is what you think. "  
  
" Then tell me what to think. " Ying Fa demanded glarring at him. " I'm sick of playing games. I've waited 11 years to know. But hey why not just add another few years to go! Who cares right, just make me sit and ponder for a while longer. You are a sick sardistic bastard and I hate you! " Ying Fa spat and leapt out of the chair and ran out of the room.  
  
Joe watched her go and sighed.  
  
" When is she going to figure it out? " he thought outloud. " Maybe I should just give it a push? "  
  
He picked up his phone and dialed.  
  
"Yeah? "  
  
" Tyyoshi, I have some news that I want to get round. No strings attached. "  
  
" No trace backs got ya. What is it? "  
  
" I want to you to spread the true fact that the Heir to the Black Wolves still roams and has been under their noses for the last few months. "  
  
The other end is silent.  
  
" Tyyoshi? "  
  
" So she wasn't killed as we thought. Are you sure this is fact? "  
  
" Yes. My secretary will send you the check. " and with that he hung up.  
  
Black starred out the window.  
  
" That should stir things up a little. " 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Baby emerald eyes starred up at him helplessly as the flames danced around them both.  
  
" Ying Fa! " Li extended his hands to her but she just continued to stare at him helplessly.  
  
Li tried to reach for her but the fire blew up in his face and he shielded his face and stepped back. When he looked back he gasped as his little daughter changed and grew into Rogue. She was glarring at him with those same emerald green of his wife's in that dis-trusting way.  
  
" Rogue?!! " Li asked stunned. He was no longer worried about the fire preventing him getting to her.  
  
She crossed her arms and glarred furiously at him.  
  
" What else did you expect? " she asked coldly.  
  
Li frowned. Something was wrong with her voice. It was a mixture of Rogue's and little Ying Fa's voices.  
  
Li blinked and then frowned in determination, reaching his hand out towards her. She starred at his outstretched hand as if it were a snake. She flicked her hair and turned away from him.  
  
" Rogue! Where are you going?!! I'm trying to help you! "  
  
She shot him a contemptuous look over her shoulder.  
  
" I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own. " and with that she disappeared into the flames.  
  
" Rogue! " Li yelled, but it was too late. The fire had engulfed her.  
  
***  
  
" Li! " Sakura all but yelled. " Li! For God's sake wake up! "  
  
Li was thrashing about and Sakura was trying to wake him.  
  
" Li! It's a dream please, wake up! "  
  
Li sat bolt up and nearly collided with Sakura. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. His wide amber eyes flicked over to Sakura and he grasped the sheets even tighter. Her emerald eyes were watching him warily and worriedly.  
  
" Li? " she asked quietly. " Are you ok? "  
  
Li breathed out and tried to calm his thoughts.  
  
" I'm fine. " he mumbled. " It was nothing. "  
  
Sakura stiffened and crawled over to him.  
  
" Now I'm even more worried. "  
  
Li's eyes widened as he looked at her sitting beside him.  
  
" I haven't been your best friend and wife for all these years without knowing that when you say ' It's nothing ' that something is bothering you. " her eyes softened as she looked up at him.  
  
" Don't you want to talk about it? "  
  
Li looked away.  
  
" It was just a bad dream, that's all. "  
  
Sakura knew she wasn't going to win this one. She looked out the window and watched the moon. She sighed and hugged Li startling him.   
  
" Well then, I'm just glad you're ok. " she said and Li ran his hands through her soft silky hair.  
  
" Thank you. " he whispered and kissed her on the top of her head. Despite all the years that they had been married and being 35, she hadn't changed one bit. She still looked as young and innocent as he had the day he had met her back in elementary school. He hadn't changed much either, but he did look older, but being the leader of the prestigeous gang in the world, with stress and everything else, no wonder he sometimes loked a million years old, instead of 35. But that was to be suspected.  
  
" Goodnight Li. " Sakura whispered and kissed him soundly on the mouth.  
  
Li's arms tightned around her.  
  
" Goodnight Sakura. " and together they layed back down and Sakura snuggled up against his bare chest and fell asleep.  
  
Li watched her sleep thinking about his dream. Why did he dream it? He played with the ends of Sakura's long hair as he thought. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep hoping some answers would come, but they didn't.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji stood at the back door watching Ying Fa as she sat on the chain rope fence and swung back and forth thinking. She had been sitting there for over an hour. He sighed and decided now was a good a time as any.  
  
He walked out into the afternoon sun and she looked up as he came towards her.  
  
" Hey. " he said quietly.  
  
" Hey. " she said back.   
  
" Mind if I join you for a bit? " Shinji asked sitting down.  
  
" No. What can I do for you? " she tried to smile, but it was faint.  
  
" Mind if I ask what's bothering you? "  
  
" What's usually bothering me Shinj? " Ying Fa asked.  
  
Shinji squeezed her hand.  
  
" Ying Fa you're going to find your family. I promise you. "  
  
Ying Fa smiled and gripped his hand tightly in return.  
  
" So? What did you want to talk to me about? You came out here with a purpose. "  
  
Shinji smiled and tried to think of how to begin. "  
  
" Look I just wanted to say sorry for what happened last time you came back. I - "  
  
" Shinji please. " Ying Fa said and tunred away. " We all make mistakes. I'm just glad you had the sense to see what you were doing and fix it. "  
  
Shinji sighed.  
  
" No, I didn't have the sense. It was the thought of losing you that made me able to snap out of it. "  
  
Ying Fa froze and looked up at him.  
  
" Shinji - "  
  
" No Ying Fa let me finish. " Shinji cut in. " I thought that you were a gift from the gods that night that man smuggled you into out place for my father do away with you. "  
  
Ying Fa cringed.  
  
" It was me that convinced my father not to get rid of you. I just felt that somehow you were another sister you know? "  
  
Ying Fa smiled softly remembering.  
  
" But as we grew I realised that you meant more to me than just a sister or best friend. "  
  
Ying Fa lost her smile and saw that same look in his eyes that most guys had for her and she went cold. No! This couldn't be happening!  
  
" Shinji - " she began, but Shinji silenced her, placing his finger gently on her lips.  
  
" I love you you know that Ying Fa? " Shinji asked.  
  
Ying Fa groaned like a tortured animal.  
  
" Shinji listen to me. You think you love me but it's just bond that we've had since we were ki - "  
  
" No! " Shinji said firmly. " It isn't. "  
  
Ying Fa bent her head tryingto figure all this out.  
  
" Shinji I - I can't - I don't - "  
  
She looked up and met his eyes.  
  
" I love you. "   
  
Shinj's eyes brightened.   
  
" I love you too, but only as a brother, a best friend with whom I've had all my adventures with. I don't love you like you love me. I'm sorry. "  
  
Shinji's eyes darkened with misery.  
  
" Oh Shinji. " Ying Fa cried, tears forming in her huge Emerald eyes. " You know what I'm trying to say, but I'm not the one meant for you. "  
  
Shinji turned away. He should have known.  
  
" Save the lecture Ying Fa. I know. I'll find the one that's meant for me but it's not you right? "  
  
She sighed brokenly.  
  
" If I could go right back to the beginning again and end up with you again, even with all the misery and heartache, I wouldn't change a thing for the world. Shinji you will always be a part of me, and I hope that I will always be a part of you? "  
  
Shinji looked at her.  
  
" What kind of stupid question is that? " he asked trying to be normal though he was hurting.  
  
" Of course you'll always be a part of me. " he hugged her tightly. " Just take care ok and try to be too much of a smart arse. "  
  
Ying Fa smiled shakily. She knew what he was doing and she was greatful.  
  
" Thanks Shinji. " she whispered and he simply nodded.  
  
She pulled away from him and looked around the place.  
  
" This might be the last time I - " she paused and Shinji didn't want to think about what she meant.   
  
" - I might get to see you for a while. " she finished.  
  
Shinji sighed and rocked back and forth on the chain rope that acted like a seat between the poles.  
  
" So what do you plan to do? Black obviously said something to upset you. "  
  
" How very observant of you Shinj. "  
  
" Don't get smart. What happened? "  
  
She was quiet for a while.  
  
" I going after Komoji. "  
  
" What?!! " there was thump as Shinji fell off the rope chain and onto the ground flat on his back.  
  
" You ok? " she asked.  
  
" I forbid you to go anywhere near him! "  
  
Ying Fa sighed with relief inside. He was back to his over-protective self.   
  
" You can't stop me. "  
  
" Like hell I can't! " he sat up and glarred at her.  
  
" I'm getting my revenge. "  
  
" There are a million ways you can get him back! Ways that don't include you going anywhere near him. "   
  
" He has to pay. "  
  
" For what? "  
  
She glarred at him.  
  
" My family for instance and - "  
  
" And? "  
  
" And for Keir. " she mumbled.  
  
Shinji froze.  
  
" You're getting him back for what?!! " he demanded standing up and glarring down at her.  
  
" For family and Keir. " she stated more loudly.  
  
" You stay the hell away from him. " he commanded pointing at her. " I am the only one taking him out for Keir. Do you here me? "  
  
She glarred up at him defiantly. She stood slowly and she knew what she was about to say was going to hurt. But she needed to drive the point home.  
  
" You wouldn't be able to get two feet in front of him. "  
  
Shinji stiffened.  
  
" What did you say? "  
  
" You heard me, and you know it's true. You'd give yourself away and you'd be taken out before you had a chance. I am the only one capable of getting near him and we both know it. "  
  
He just starred at her shocked.  
  
" It's the truth Shinji. " she said softly and then walked off inside.  
  
***  
  
She walked inside and was met by Trinity and Cleo's sad looks. Trinity stood up.  
  
" Is it true honey? Are you going after Komoji? "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
Cleo stiffled a choked sob.  
  
" My god. " Trinity sat down on the lounge.  
  
" I was just telling them. " Joe walked into the room with a tray filled with steaming cups of coffee.  
  
" You do realise you can't go back as you are? " he asked setting the tray down.  
  
" Well how else am I supposed to go back? "  
  
" Take up your other identity. "  
  
" Angel? " she asked confused.  
  
" No. Cherry. " Black said.  
  
" Of course well have to change everything about you. " Cleo said wiping her tears away.  
  
" New clothes, hair colour, new eyes. "  
  
" What about my eyes? " Ying Fa asked.  
  
" They're too pronounced. There is only one other person I know that has that colour green. " Joe said.  
  
" Who? "  
  
" Sakura. " Joe replied without a beat.  
  
Ying Fa gasped.  
  
" You- you know Sakura Avalon? Jade Fox? How? "  
  
" She's an old friend of mine. I use to work for her old enemy, White Tiger. "  
  
Ying Fa gasped.  
  
" You were a traitor? "  
  
Joe smirked as he sat down and sipped the coffee.  
  
" Sort of. It's complicated. "  
  
" Now sugar. " Trinity cut in standing up and whisking Ying Fa towards the door.   
  
" Lets get you ready. The sooner you can go back, and get this done with, although these things take a lot of time, months even, I will be happy when you are safe and sound and back here where you belong. "  
  
" Hey- wait! "  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa starred at her image.  
  
" I look like a strawberry shortcake. " she said flatly.  
  
" Honey you are supposed to look something like your name. " Trinity replied.  
  
Ying Fa looked at her now deep cherry red hair that looked like fire. Trin had curled it and it hung in ringlets down her back. She was wearing special contacts that changed her eye colour and now was blue eyed. She was wearing a red tartan pleated skirt and a white top and knee high boots.  
  
" Not to mention I look like a good little school girl. "  
  
" Now isn't that handy? " Trinity said dryly as she brushed her hair. " Just think. No one will ever suspect the devil under the angel outfit. "  
  
" Point taken. " Ying Fa replied dryly. " But this colour will rinse out won't it? "  
  
" 24 washes should do it. "  
  
Ying Fa groaned.  
  
" Seriously Ying Fa. " Trin began. " Enroll in the high school. It's the smartest move in the book. You'd be surprised how much you can learn in them. And - " she smiled.   
  
" You'd be surprised how many others do the same thing. You can find out a lot from that kind of network. "  
  
Ying Fa tilted her head thinking.  
  
" I dropped out of high school years ago. "  
  
" Only because, you little devil, the teacher threatened to hang you up by your feet to the fan if you didn't stop terrorising everyone and causing so much mischief. "  
  
" How could I help it if I was bored stiff? The teacher was just upset because I was one of his adoring female fans. "  
  
Trinity laughed.  
  
" It's not funny. He was a jerk! He was ancient and still believed himself to be god. " Ying Fa shuddered.   
  
" He didn't like it when I told him where he could stick it all. "  
  
" Just don't do it this time. I want you to be the angel. "  
  
" Fine. " Ying Fa muttered. " Who knows, it might be fun to be the angel for once. "  
  
Shinji and the others bliked as Ying Fa emerged from the bedroom with Trinity following her.  
  
" Ta-dah! "  
  
" Holy shit. " Shinji stated.  
  
" I take it you like it? "  
  
" Umm it doesn't suit you when you're you. " Cleo said doubtfully.  
  
Ying Fa frowned and then smiled sweetly.  
  
" Umm excuse me. " she said sweetly.  
  
" Hi, my names Cherry Kincaid and I seem to be lost. You see I've just moved here and I don't really know anyone and well I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to show me around? "  
  
Cleo laughed and clapped her hands.  
  
" Much better. You almost had me fooled. "  
  
" Lets hope it lasts. " Joe mumbled smiling at her antics.  
  
***  
  
Back In Tomoeda  
  
Cherry sat at one of the tables of one of the cafe's and sipped her coffee with delight. She had come back earlier, but she was still getting used to all the changes. Joe had insisted she change apartments and then had promptly informed her that it had already been done when she protested. So now she was on the other side of Tomoeda in the quiet area where she had been earlier near the bridge and the penguin park. Those were a few streets away from her apartment, but she liked it better. Joe had taken her car and given her a Jaguar XIR instead. She had stubbornly refused to give up her bike and in the end Joe gave in.  
  
The high school was a few blocks away and she started there on Thursday. It was already half way through the year, but she didn't care, she just had to sit there and look pretty and try to get as many people as she could to help her. She knew this was going to take a lot and she couldn't do it on her own. But one thing was certain, she didn't want the Black Wolves help! She was still peeved with them.  
  
The hot wind blew her hair and she struggled to keep it behind her ears. She looked up and stiffened. Across the street was Sakura, Li, Eriol, Meilin, Ally and Syaoran. Tristan was no where in sight. They were crossing the street and so far they hadn't noticed her. They walked straight past her without even looking over and she smiled. Perfect! But then Syaoran looked at her and frowned and stopped. Ying Fa starred straight back at him and sipped her coffee casually.  
  
" Syaoran! Hurry up! " Ally called and he walked after them, shooting her another look. He looked puzzled.  
  
Ying Fa waited till he was gone and burst out laughuing. Several people looked at her strangely, but she didn't care! She had confused him! Oh life was good!  
  
** Thursday **  
  
Ying Fa stood back as all the people bustled around her. They jumped off busues, came in cars, got dropped off, walked or rode bicycles. She gulped, a little afraid for the second time. She shouldered her bag and headed towards the front entrance of Seijyo high.   
  
  
  
( AN: And that is what it's called, I just went and checked my DVD so no complaints! I'm right! )  
  
She walked up to the front office and smiled sweetly.  
  
***  
  
" Now class, settle down. I know it's the beginning of the day but - " a knock sounded on the door and everyone fell quiet.  
  
" Come in. " the teacher sighed as the door slid open.  
  
" Excuse me sensei, is this room C2? I got a little lost. " she smiled warmly.  
  
" Yes my dear. Come, come in. "  
  
Syaoran and Tristan watched with little interest as the red head walked in the door.  
  
" I'm sorry sir. " she blushed as she handed him a slip of paper. " I'm new. "  
  
The teacher read the slip and looked at the girl.  
  
" It says here that your name is Cherry Kincaid. Is that right? "  
  
" Hai. It is sensei. " Ying Fa racked her brains for all the polite ways to address the teacher. If only she hadn't been so bad before and not bothered to call the teachers anything but things that shouldn't be repeated.  
  
" Well I guess this means that you are in here with us from now on Cherry. What an unusual name you have my dear. "  
  
Ying Fa smiled and everyone watched her.  
  
" It is sir. I was named after the colour of my hair. "  
  
The teacher smiled.  
  
" Minna-san. " he looked at the class and they all looked forward. " I would like to introduce you to Kincaid Cherry. She is new an I hope you'll become great fiends. Where did you say you were from? "  
  
" I didn't sensei. I come from way out in the country from my uncle sir. "  
  
" And your parents? " the teacher asked.  
  
Ying Fa couldn't hide the pain. Everyone witnessed it and sat up straighter.  
  
" I don't have any parents sir. I lost them when I was little. "  
  
" I'm sorry. "  
  
" Please don't be. It happened a long time ago. " she waved it away carelessly.  
  
The teacher nodded and looked around.   
  
" Where shall we seat you? " he looked around. " Theres a seat up near Tristan Hiiragizawa and there's one up the front here next to Meika Farrier. Which would you like? "  
  
Ying Fa looked up and met Tristan's gaze. He starred back at her and Ying Fa glarred. It was only the slightly narrowing of her eyes, no one else noticed, but growing up with an uncle and father that tormented each other daily, Tristan had leant to pick up glares without really seeing them. He blanched wondering why the girl was glaring at him.   
  
Ying Fa walked to the front seat and looked at the girl beside the empty desk.  
  
" May I? "  
  
Meika looked up startled. She was beautiful and had brown hair and blue/green eyes.  
  
" Sure. " she smiled and Ying Fa sat down.  
  
The teacher blabbed on and Ying Fa looked over at the girl. She looked back and smiled.  
  
" Pleased to meet you Cherry. " she said. " I hope you like it here. "  
  
Ying Fa genuiely smiled and returned the greeting.  
  
" What do you have next? " Ying Fa asked.  
  
" I have ancient History. You? "  
  
" Same. " she smiled with relief. She had at least one friend.  
  
***  
  
The end bell went and Ying Fa sighed greatfully. She packed her stuff away and stood up. She walked out of the classroom and bumped into Meika.  
  
" Hey! " she smiled warmly.  
  
" Hey! " Cherry replied. " In a hurry? "  
  
" Isn't everyone? I mean we all dash for the front door. "  
  
Ying Fa laughed and Tristan shot her a look as he came out the door behind her. He met up with Syaoran and Alley and they walked towards the front door.  
  
" So where's Amy? I thought you guys were going to the mall? " Cherry asked as they walked towards the door.  
  
" Change of plains. Amy is sick of the place and Raye and Rene want to hang out. So I thought we'd just walk around and see what we can find. "  
  
" I know a great place! It's quiet and we can hang out, that is of course of you don't mind me joining you? "  
  
Meika laughed.  
  
" Girl you know your invited. So where is this place? "  
  
" It's near my apartment. It's got a huge penguin slide. Little kids will be there, but it's quiet and we can find some space I'm sure. "  
  
" You live near Peguin park? " she asked as they walked outside.  
  
" Is that what it's called? "  
  
" I live near there too! What number are you? "  
  
" 53. "  
  
" I'm 62! We don't live that far away! "  
  
Cherry smiled as they walked out the gates.  
  
***  
  
" This is a great place. " Amy said as she undid her outer shirt and chucked it on the ground beside her.  
  
" Yeah. I don't know I never thought of it before. It's right up behind the schools too.  
  
Which is a bonus. "  
  
They had been there for a while and Cherry was enjoying herself. Then Amy turned and Ying Fa starred at the tatoo that was on her upper arm.  
  
" Amy! " Raye stated glancing at Cherry.  
  
Amy shrugged.  
  
" 'S ok. She doesn't know what it represents. " Amy said and smiled at Cherry.  
  
Ying Fa layed back against the tree and smiled.  
  
" Sure I do. It means that your part of a gang. "  
  
The girls stiffened.  
  
" Who are you? " Rene demanded.  
  
" I'm a friend. "  
  
" Who says? " Meika asked.  
  
Cherry met their angry and wary stares.  
  
" The Black Wolf Chic. "  
  
The gaped at her.  
  
" The what?!! "  
  
" You heard. " Cherry replied.  
  
" I thought she was brown? Not red. "  
  
" It's a cover up. " Cherry replied. " You girls should know that. "  
  
Meika went starry eyed.  
  
" Your her? For real? "  
  
Cherry nodded.  
  
" Now who are you? I don't believe I've seen that tatoo before. "  
  
Amy looked at her.  
  
" We're called ' The Doom and Gloom Girls. ' We've only just begun. "  
  
Meika showed Cherry her tattoo.  
  
" It's been a year since we've begun, we're pretty good, but we can't gain rank, because stupid bastards keep knocking us down. "  
  
Cherry nodded.  
  
" I know your secret and you know mine. What are we going to do about it? "  
  
" We'll keep it if you keep ours. " Raye stated firmly.  
  
" Fine. But I want something from you first. " Cherry said.  
  
Meika looked at her.  
  
" Anything. "  
  
" Meika! " Amy snapped.  
  
" Shush! I want to help if we can! " Meika snapped back. She looked at Cherry.  
  
" I want to know of any others you know that go to our school. I am investing in a big project that will benifit us all, but I need people that will follow me, help me. "  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
" What's the big investment? " Rene asked.  
  
" Can't tell you just yet. If you follow me, I'll help you get rank and in the end you'll know what I'm doing. "  
  
The girls lasped into details and stories well after sunset.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two months later   
  
Cherry handed the last assignment in for the year. It had been hard, but she had done it. She made her way into the cafeteria and saw Syaoran sitting all alone. She smiled and made her way over to him.  
  
" Hello. " she said as she sat down opposite him.  
  
He looked up and starred at her warily.  
  
" Not in the mood for talking huh? " Cherry asked smiling.  
  
" Not to you, no. "  
  
Cherry raised her eyebrow and Syaoran was struck again at how familar she was.  
  
" That's not fair. I'm in the same mixed roll call as you and even though you're what 2 years yonger than me? I'm not afraid to say hi and mingle. "  
  
" Hey look there's other 10th graders. Go mingle with them. I'm not interested. "  
  
" You don't like me very much do you? "  
  
" What ever gave you that impression? " he replied sarcastically.  
  
" I know your type. " Cherry said. " You like to be challenged don't you? I don't present much of a challenge do I? "  
  
Syoaran studied her for a bit.  
  
" Can you blame me for being curious? " Ying Fa smiled wolfishly.  
  
" Ever heard the saying 'Curiousity killed the cat'? " Syaoran asked smirking.  
  
Cherry smirked back and stood.  
  
" Hai. I have. But have you ever heard that' Satisfaction brought it back'? "  
  
Syaoran starred at her as she winked and walked away. She had won that round.  
  
Rene walked up to her at the tree she was sitting under. She handed her a note.  
  
" All done. " she said.  
  
" You got them already? "  
  
" Yep. Now all you have to do is come up with some way to get us togther here so we can discuss everything. "  
  
Cherry thought and saw some kid walked by with a laptop computer.  
  
" Bingo. "  
  
***  
  
" .. So please ladies and gentlemen remember that the teachers carpark is OUT of BOUNDS. I will not tolerate anymore games ' of let down the tyres on Mr Raman's car.' Is that clear? "  
  
The assmebly laughed and the teacher scowled.  
  
" Now here to make a student announcement is Cherry Kincaid. "  
  
People sat up straighter. They were waiting. Tristan looked around him. What was going on? It was just a girl.  
  
Cherry walked up on stage and Tristan studied her. She was familar.  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to propose a rather unuasual proposal. If any of you are interested in anything to do computing from HACK to SIGN. " she emphasized the HACK and the SIGN.  
  
" Then please join me in the Music room today at lunch to sort out some details. "   
  
She watched as numerous people slightly nodded accepting the codewords as their signal.  
  
" Thank you. " she said and jumped off the stage.  
  
Beside Tristan, Alley frowned.  
  
" Umm don't we aleady have a computer club? "  
  
Tristan frowned.  
  
" Yeah. Must be something different. "  
  
***  
  
Cherry closed the door and addressed all the boys and girls in the room.  
  
" Thank you for coming. I asked you all here today because of a project that I am doing.  
  
Those of you that are here today you will speak nothing about this is that clear? "  
  
They nodded.  
  
" You will take orders from the Doom and Gloom Girls and they will get their orders from me. This is a big mission people. Big. It is dangerous, but it is a adventure of some sort. . . " she went on to give details etc. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Cherry walked into the room early that morning. She was wearing a navy blue pleated skirt and a white singlet top that exposed a little of her stomach. It was mufty day and they could wear whatever they wanted though it did have it's limitations.  
  
She spotted Syaoran and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
" Morning Cherry. "  
  
" Morning Syaoran. "  
  
" You're early this morning. "  
  
" Yeah. So are you. "  
  
Cherry made her way to the back of the room to get the empty vase.  
  
" I'll fill this shall I? " she asked as she walked past him.  
  
Syaoran saw the scar on her arm and blinked. Was it his imagination or did that look like a bullet wound?  
  
She came back with some water in the vase and some flowers.  
  
" There. That should brighten the place up a little. "  
  
Syaoran dusted the board.  
  
" So. " he asked casually. " Where'd you get the scar? "  
  
Cherry looked down at her arm and blinked.  
  
" Oh, that. " she said casually in return. " Being stupid when I was little. Accidents always occur. " she lied.  
  
Syaoran nodded, but he knew his insticts were right.  
  
Just then the teacher came in.  
  
" Ah good. Thank you you two. We have a guest coming in this morning. Just looking over things, so could you please go get a pitcher of water Cherry? "  
  
Cherry sharred looks with Syaoran and then nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
She was walking back down the corridor with the pitcher when she walked into Tristan.  
  
" Good morning. " he said silkily.  
  
" Good morning. " Cherry replied politely and started to walk off again, but Tristan fell into step beside her.  
  
" Can I help. "  
  
" It's water. I'm sure I can manage thank you. " Ying Fa replied coolly.  
  
" You look very nice today. "  
  
" So do you. " Cherry replied. " Thank you for the comment. "  
  
Tristan frowned. Why was he baiting her? And why was he waiting for her to react like Rogue would?  
  
' Please don't recognise me! Please don't recognise me! ' Ying Fa prayed. ' Act natural, don't be rude, act like Cherry, not Rogue. '  
  
Tristan stepped back so she could enter the classroom. Syaoran had gone.  
  
" So you've been here what 2 and half months now haven't you? " Tristan asked as he sat down on top of a desk watching her.  
  
" Hai. " Cherry replied as she sat the pitcher down on the side table near the desk.  
  
" Interesting. " he mumbled.  
  
Cherry smiled at him.  
  
" What? " she asked still smiling.  
  
" I just find it interesting that you've been here all this time and we haven't gone out on a date. "  
  
Cherry blinked and then she laughed.  
  
" Does your ego have no boundries? " she walked over and jumped up on the desk beside him.  
  
" Nope. " he clarified making her laugh.  
  
Ying Fa couldn't help but laugh. He always made her feel warm and happy. She felt like being friendly around him.  
  
" Well I don't know Mr. Hiiragizawa. " she said seriously. " You do have a repuatation. "  
  
" What?! " he looked shocked.  
  
She smirked and flicked him on the forehead.  
  
" Ouch! "  
  
She giggled.  
  
" Just joking. " she said sweetly and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Cherry walked back into the classroom when everyone was seated. A man was in the classroom with the teacher and she didn't see his face because he was turned away from her. She sat down and was busily reading through her planner to see if she had any other homework due.  
  
" Cherry. " she looked up.  
  
The teacher was looking at her.  
  
" Could you be a dear and get that pitcher please. Our guest is thirsty. "  
  
Ying Fa looked at the teacher. It was practically beside him, why couldn't he get it. She sighed and walked over to the desk and grabbed it and walked over towards them. She caught Tristan's eyes and he rose his eye brows at her invitingly and she blushed and looked down. She looked up when she reached the desk and stopped dead gasping, not hearing the pitcher slip from her fingers and smash into a thousand tiny shards on the ground.  
  
Everyone stopped and watched her as he eyes went wider as she starred at the man in front of her. Two ice blue eyes starred back at her. But what had her rooted with fear was the scar that ran down his left cheek. Oh God! she thought. Komoji Roboto knew she was here! It was him. She felt the old pain on the back of her head. He had changed. He was in disguise. His hair was a different colour, but she knew it was him. She knew now face to face that it had been this man that had done something to her when she was a little girl. She remembered looking at that same face, though a little younger, before her world had gone blank.  
  
Very slowly she knelt down to pick up the larger pieces of glass still looking up at the man she hated so much. She looked down at her hand holding the large piece of glass. How easy it would be to jam it into his leg and then whip her gun out that she had secured under her skirt? But then she knew she couldn't. This wasn't the time or the place. Too many innocents were here for a bloodbath to begin.  
  
She forced her arm to drop the piece of glass and she stood up again trying to act the innocent.  
  
" I'm sorry. " she said whimsically. " I don't know what got into me. I'll -I'll go get another pitcher and something to- to clean this up. "  
  
" It's alright. " Komoji said his voice soft as silk.  
  
' You snake. ' Ying Fa thought with all the hatred of 17 years of being alone.  
  
" Perhaps you were startled by my scar. It does seeem to have that affect sometimes. "  
  
Cherry smiled faintly wringing her hands.  
  
" Um perhaps that was it sir. Forgive me. " and with that she bolted out of the classroom.  
  
Tristan's eyes were wide as he watched her run out of the room. Meika sharred looks with Amy and Rene. Something was up.  
  
" Umm sir. " Meika asked standing up. " Maybe I should go see if she is alright? "  
  
" Yes of course. " the teacher replied and then continued talking with Komoji.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa grasped the sink basin tightly fighting her anger and pain.  
  
" That bastard! " she spat. " That son of a bastard! I could have had him! "  
  
She fought back angry tears as she banged her fists against the mirror. She couldn't fight back her tears anymore and slid to the ground sobbing as Meika opened the door and looked in.  
  
" Cherry! " she gasped. " Hey! What's wrong? Surely you're not worried about   
  
breaking - "  
  
" I had him! " she wailed sobbing in Meika's arms. " I could have had him but   
  
everyone - "  
  
" What? You're making any sense. "  
  
" That man! That horrible sick man with the scar was Komoji Roboto! "  
  
Meika stiffened.  
  
" Are you sure? He didn't look like him."  
  
" It was him damn it! " Ying Fa yelled. " I had that bastard and I could have taken him out like I've wanted ever since I can remember and I couldn't because there were too many people around! "  
  
" What do you mean you could have had him? Surely you don't mean - ? "  
  
" I mean to kill him! " Ying Fa almost screamed.  
  
" He took me away from my family, stripped me of my ties and dignity and left me to be killed at the hands of some mercenary! That's what my big project is! I am going after Komoji Roboto and I am going to be his messenger of death! And I'm going to make sure he wriggles like a worm on a very painful hook! "  
  
Meika was horrorfied.  
  
" You'll be killed! "  
  
" No I won't. " Ying Fa snapped. " I'm going home. I can't let Komoji recognise me. He knows that I'm alive. He still remembers me. I can't get recognised, not here. "  
  
" Well you have to tell sensei. "  
  
" If you and the others want to pull out Meika. " Ying Fa began." I will understand. "  
  
***  
  
Syaoran and the others looked up as Cherry reappeared in the doorway. She sniffled and the Teacher turned to look at her.  
  
" Cher- "  
  
" I don't feel well sir. I just thought I'd come and tell you that I'm going home. "  
  
The class took in her red cheeks, her drying tears and the anger that flashed behind her painful and sad eyes.  
  
" Yes of course Cherry. I'll let the office know right away. "  
  
" Thank you. " she said and stepped aside as Meika, pale and haunted walked into the room. She shot Cherry a look and everyone wondered what was going on?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tristan looked up from his text book. Cherry hadn't come back to school again today. It had been a week since what had happened. Why wasn't she coming back? Thinking of people not coming back, where was Rogue? he wondered. He hadn't seen her about either. People were just dropping off the face of the earth like flies.  
  
He sighed and groaned when he was picked to complete the question that he was supposed to have done ages ago.  
  
He tracked down Meika and asked her for Cherry's address. But she blantantly refused to give it, saying like him, she didn't know it.  
  
***  
  
He walked by himself after school. Syaoran had driven Alley home and he walked deep in thought. He found himself at Peguin park and near his grandfather's. He went to go past the park, but he stopped when he caught sight of flame red hair and stopped when he realised it was Cherry. She was sitting on the top of the Peguin slide obviously thinking. The sunset behind her lightened her hair and he was struck by her beauty, but something kept telling him that it was fake.  
  
He climbed up the steps and jumped up beside her. She didn't even stir.  
  
" A penny for your thoughts? "  
  
She jumped startled.  
  
" Tristan! " she exclaimed and went wide eyed.  
  
" Hey easy. I'm just saw you and thought I'd come over and say hi. No need to freak out on me. " he said smiling softly.  
  
" Sorry. You just startled me. "  
  
" I can see why. Why haven't you come to school? "  
  
She shrugged.  
  
" Haven't felt like it. "  
  
Tristan blinked. That didn't seem like her.  
  
" Can I help? "  
  
She looked at him in the fading light.  
  
" How could you help? " she sounded so helpless and lost and he knew something was wrong.  
  
" I've been told I'm a great listener. Maybe it might help if you tell what's wrong? "  
  
He sat down next to her and dumped his school bag.  
  
  
  
Cherry seemed torn between wanting to say something and not.  
  
' How could I tell him that it's me Rogue? ' she thought meeting hs gaze. ' He wouldn't understand and I don't want the Wolves involved. Joe told me that they're apart of everything that concerns me, that much is clear, but I know I will get the answers from Komoji better than trying to go straight to the Wolves. '  
  
" I don't think you can help Tristan, but thank you for trying. "  
  
" Well I'm here anytime that you want to talk. "  
  
She smiled softly.  
  
" If you that desperate for a date - "  
  
" No. " he said shaking his head. " Just as your friend Cherry. That's all. "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes shined as she looked at him.  
  
" Thank you. " she said and hugged him startling them both.  
  
Tristan liked the feel of her warmth beside his own. It felt right.  
  
He pulled back and starred down at her. She lifted her head and met his gaze. Tristan smiled and she was lost in his violet eyes. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and she was panicking, but he was soothing her. His hands were running up and down her back and under her singlet top, burning her skin as he went.  
  
She opened her mouth to him and pushed up to met him. Tristan smiled against her mouth and wrapped his hands tightly around her. He had kissed many girls but they had been nothing like this. Ying Fa groaned and wrapped her hands around his neck seeking his comfort.  
  
" Oh god I want you. " Tristan said. He had never wanted a girl on first meeting, but this one drove him to distraction.  
  
Ying Fa came to her senses.  
  
" I have to go. " she said pulling away.  
  
" What? " Tristan opened his eyes and starred at her.  
  
" This isn't right. " she said softly looking at him, blushing.  
  
" What do you mean not right? "  
  
" I'm not who you think I am. " she said sadly. " If you knew then I think you might act differently. "  
  
He just starred at her.  
  
" Bye Tristan. " Ying Fa said softly and slide down the slide and ran off towards her home. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Ying Fa typed furiously away at her computer. She had been planning nothing but her confrontation with Komoji for days now. She sighed tiredly and rested her head back against the sofa. This was dragging on for so long that she was starting to forget why she was so angry and hurt and revengeful towards the man that had taken her family away from her, or was it that had taken her away from them? Ying Fa sighed and rubbed her head. It was all far too much and it was driving her crazy!  
  
She pushed the laptop away and and stood up. She walked out onto the balcony of her new little apartment and watched the setting sun go down under the golden horizon. A flock of birds flew over above twittering away and Ying Fa smiled at there innocence. She wished that she could sometimes be a bird and not have a care in the world except to watch out for cats, what to eat and where to lie for the night.  
  
She took a deep breath and clinged to the sweet taste of the cool night air. She ran her fingers through her now once more, chesnut coloured hair. She wondered where Koji was and what he was doing? Whatever it was she hoped he was happy. She owed him that much for all that he had done for her.  
  
  
  
Going back inside again, Ying Fa looked around the small apartment. It was small, but it was cosy and that suited her fine. She walked towards the door and grabbed her jacket and picked up her keys. She stepped out into the night air and started to walk. She found herself half an hour later at a small shine that had a cherry blossom tree in the centre of the court yard and smiled at its beauty.  
  
She walked around in the darkness not caring if she bumped into something or tripped. It was just so tanquil here that it was what she needed for her restlessness. She heard water and walked towards it and soon found herself at a small little pool. She wondered what it was and saw in the moonlight a small sign. She brought out her lighter and light spilled into the darkness and she read the inscription. According to this it was some sort of moon wishing pool. She walked to the edge of the pool and starred down at the water.   
  
She didn't know how long she had stayed there just starring at her reflexion, but when she blinked the full moon was now high into the sky. Once more looking down into the water, she clenched her fist angrily.  
  
" Komoji, " she hissed. " You are mine. "  
  
***  
  
Madison walked into the mansion with Meilin tailing her. The look on their faces let those that they past, that something was up. Madison dumped her keys on the table and looked around. She looked at Christina as she came into the room.  
  
" Christina? "  
  
She looked up.  
  
" Hey! How are - what's wrong? "  
  
" Round everybody up. We have a meeting in two minutes. Where's Li, Eriol and theothers? "  
  
" Upstairs. Yelan and some others arrived earlier they - "  
  
Madison and Meilin didn't borther hearing the rest as they bolted upstairs.  
  
**  
  
" It's so good to be back. " Yelan smiled as she placed her tea cup down.  
  
Fanren and Siefa smiled agreeing.  
  
" It's so good to see you again mother. " Sakura stated affectionately.  
  
" And I you my sweet Sakura. " Yelan replied with love and adoration in her eyes.   
  
" Tell me - "  
  
The study door flew open as Madison and Meilin filed in.  
  
" It's nice to see that you still have some of you manners. " Yelan said dryly addressing Meilin.  
  
Meilin gave her a cheeky grin and then became serious as Madison looked at them all.  
  
" Sorry for bursting in on you like this Yelan Li. " Madison said. " But there is a meeting that all of us are attending in just a few minutes and I think Li and the others should be present. "  
  
Li frowned and Sakura looked at Li.  
  
" I didn't know of a meeting. "  
  
" Neither did I? " Eriol replied walking around the desk to look at his wife.  
  
" What's going on? " he said meeting her gaze.  
  
" Just please be there. " Madison said and turned around and walked out.  
  
Li looked at Meilin.  
  
" Must we come? Me and mother - "  
  
" Trust me. " Meilin cut in. " You'll want to here this. " she said and walked out.  
  
Sakura shrugged and walked out too. Fanren and Siefa followed as well.  
  
**  
  
All the Black Wolves crammed into the huge open foyer of the Black Wolf mansion. Madison and Meilin stood on the stairs and waited as Sakura and the others came down behind them and stood at the base of the stairs looking up at them curiously.  
  
Meilin looked at Madison and nodded. All around them, Black Wolves talked and Meilin grew impatient.  
  
" Shut your yaps and let Madison talk! Don't make me come down there and kick your sorry arses from lack of petty manners! "  
  
Yelan rubbed her temples.  
  
" I am not related to her in any way. " she muttered and Sakura who had heard her, stiffled a giggle.  
  
" I've called this meeting because what I am about to tell you concerns all of us. There is no easy way to break this news and I think the best way is to just come out and say it. "  
  
Ally shot Syaoran and Tristan a look.  
  
" What could it be? She looks so serious. "  
  
" Shush and lets hear it eh? " Tristan said glarring at her.  
  
" Bully. " she muttered.  
  
  
  
" Sakura, Li this mainly concerns you. " Madison said looking at them. " And I'm sorry that there is no other way to say this but - it's possible that Ying Fa is still alive. "  
  
Everyone gasped and Sakura went as white as stone.  
  
" What? " she whispered.  
  
" How do you know this? " Li demanded watching his wife as she went paler.  
  
" Someone has tipped the network off. Apparently the Heir to the Black Wolves has been right under our noses for a few months and none of us has noticed. "  
  
" Ying Fa is alive? " Syaoran whispered and sharred looks with Tristan.  
  
" It would seem that everyone believes it to be true. Whoever has made the notice is big. This isn't likely to be a hoax. I've traced as far as I can for the reporter of such info, but there's a dead end. Whoever it is is good. Very good. It is possible that this is a trick, but I get the strong feeling it is not. Trust me on this. What Madison said is, I believe, true. " Meilin said.  
  
Yelan's eyes were wide as she covered her mouth with her hand in a startled gasp. Her grandchild still alive?  
  
" My god. " Sakura choked and fell to the floor.  
  
" Sakura. " Li said and knelt down beside her.  
  
" Could it be? " she asked grasping his hand tightly and looking up into his face.  
  
" Could she still be alive? Even after all these years? " she cried as two tears fell down her face.  
  
Li hugged her close.  
  
" I don't know. For once . . . I don't know . . . " he admitted and Sakura gasped and starred at him in shock.  
  
" Mother! " Fanren and Siefa cried in union as the Black Wolves parted as Yelan colapsed on the marble floor.  
  
Meilin sighed.  
  
" I knew this was what was going to happen. " she muttered.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW2 So . . . . are you still liking this? Thanks for all the reviews! But please keep reviewing. I don't care if you do it twice, sign it as annonymously! Do something but PLEASE REVIEW!! But please no flames. It hurts when when I get flamed. :( 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
BW2 Hey guys! I would just like to say thank you to Jasmine, neolannia and Anime Obsession Fantasy. You so rule! Thank you for reviewing. I just need more people to review. Tell your friends, get them to review, if you haven't guessed yet I'm a major review freak. I live off reviews - in fact if I don't recieve any reviews, I'll die!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tristan shot Syaoran a sideways glance as they walked in the fading sunset of orange and gold.  
  
" You ok? " Tristan asked, hands in his pockets.  
  
Syaoran gave a small smile, but kept is gaze on the road in front of him as he walked.  
  
" I guess so. " he mumbled.  
  
Tristan stopped walking and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Hey Syaoran, despite the fact that we're cousins, don't let that get in the way of us being best friends. Talk to me, what's eating you? "  
  
Syaoran turned and looked at him.  
  
" Hey genious, " he glarred. " Can't you figure it out? " he demanded.  
  
Tristan blushed a little, but didn't back down.  
  
" Yikes, don't jump down my throat. " Tristan stated. " I was just wondering if it was   
  
something else apart from the fact that your sister could be alive. Dumb question I know, but how else could I ask? "  
  
Syaoran glowered and them let his breath out angrily and started walking again.  
  
" Forget it. Lets just get back home ok? "  
  
" Hey. " Tristan said concerned. " You can talk to me. "  
  
" How the hell would you like to live your life knowing that a long time ago your sister was kidnapped right in front of you, watching her terror as she was taken by Komoji, and  
  
know that you were too young to do anything?!! Huh? How would you like it if suddenly out of the blue they say she's still alive? Can you understand all the questions that are buzzing around in my head? Why has she not come back? Does she even remember us? If she does then why? Why isn't she here?! "  
  
Tristan sighed.  
  
" Syaoran I know how you feel. Maybe not as strongly, " he reassured when Syaoran shot him a heated glance.   
  
" But I can relate. God I used to annoy the shit out of Ying Fa remember? I'm sure there were times that she would have loved to kill me, but I was a major brat back then, but I still feel responsible too. "  
  
" Syaoran? "  
  
They both looked up and saw Ally outlined by the golden horizon behind her.  
  
" See you later. " Tristan whispered and smiled at his sister as he walked away.  
  
She returned it sadly.  
  
Syaoran watched him leave and then focussed on Ally. She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head shyly. Her black hair reflected gold around the edges as she looked up again slightly blushing.  
  
" I'm came to see if you are ok? " she said softly.  
  
Syaoran shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
" I'm fine. " he bit back.  
  
Ally blinked and then lowered her gaze again.  
  
" Ahh, " she said softly looking at the ground. " I just thought I'd come see you you know? Aunty Sakura and Uncle Li are in a mess. The others are stressed out and I -. "  
  
Syaoran looked startled as he saw a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
" Ally! "  
  
She wiped it away angrily.  
  
" I just don't know what to think. " she said looking at him. " And then I thought of you and how you must be feeling and . . . I just feel so terrible! For you, for everyone and I - "  
  
Syaoran stepped forward and enclosed her in his arms. Ally stiffened surpised.  
  
" It's ok. " he soothed. He rested his head on her head.  
  
" God Ally you have such a big heart. You care for everyone and anyone. " he whispered.  
  
She sniffed and rested her cheek on his chest.  
  
" I don't know why but I think of how everyone else must be feeling, and well - "  
  
" Shhh. It's alriught. It looks like we both need comforting. "  
  
She nodded.  
  
" Come on. Lets get out of here. "  
  
Ally stepped back and sniffed.  
  
" Where will we go? "  
  
" I don't care. Just anywhere but away from here. " Syaoran said grabbing her hand.  
  
" But - " Ally protested and he stopped and looked at her.  
  
" Don't you want to be left on your own? " she asked searching his eyes.  
  
Syaoran ran his hand through her hair and brushed away her short bangs.  
  
" I'd rather be with you facing all my demons knowing that you can help, then be left on my own facing a void of uncertainity. "  
  
She blushed and nodded, seemingly speechless. Syaoran noticed the high spots of red on her cheeks and looked away.  
  
" Come on. " he said finding it hard to swallow and lead the way to anywhere.  
  
***  
  
" But can it true? I know Meilin and Madison said - "  
  
" Sakura, we can't rule anything out now. " Li said pacing like mad. " It could be true, it might not be. How can we know? Someone is either playing a sick joke, trying to get us into a trap or something, or it can be true. "  
  
Sakura got up and still clutched the pillow to her like a safety guard and walked over to him slowly.  
  
" Is it true what you said before? " she whispered searching his anguished eyes.  
  
" You really don't have a clue? "  
  
Li's eyes clouded over and he yelled frusted as he started pacing.  
  
" Sorry I'm not a wise, old Budda with all the answers you seek. " he bit out angrily.  
  
Sakura didn't flinch. Instead she grabbed his chin and made him look at her.  
  
" I don't expect you to be. " she said softly looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
" I never have expected anything more of you than to be at my side and Love me Li Showron. "  
  
Li searched her eyes.  
  
" But - "  
  
Sakura placed her delicate finger against his lips silencing him.  
  
" You are mortal Li Showron as am I. The whole world does not reside on your shoulders Li and I think you should start to realise that it doesn't. Some may believe that it does, but I, however, do not. To try and take on all of the world's problems in one lifetime, will destroy the baka who tries to. Don't beat yourself up about it, please. " she begged.  
  
" I love you too much to lose you. " she whispered caressing his face. " Maybe this time, you should try to step back and let the answer come to you instead of you chasing the whole dam population, trying to get it yourself. "  
  
Li rested his head against her forehead.  
  
" I've stood back long enough Li to see how much you have changed. You are worn out and   
  
constantly exhausted. I've tried to be the obedient wife, not interrfering where it's not permitted, but I'm puttting my foot down right now Li. Stand down and let someone else care about such trivial matters from now on. Goodness sake give it to Eriol if you must, I know he'd love getting into everything, but just let it be for once. We'll find Ying Fa our own way, just focuss on what is important. The Black Wolves are important, not everything outside this mansion. Do you honestly think any other gang is going to tell us if what is being said is true or not? "  
  
Li leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
" What was that for? " she asked frowning slightly.  
  
" You're rambling. " Li smiled.  
  
Sakura blinked and then flushed.  
  
" I can ramble if I want to. " she said embarressed.  
  
Li continued to smile and placed his hands on the side of her head and drew him to her.  
  
" Do you know how beautiful you are? "  
  
Sakura continued to frown.  
  
" Li what - "  
  
" I haven't told you often enough. " he stated softly. " You're right. I've cared about everything else except my family. "  
  
Sakura lost her frown and her eyes softened.  
  
" How can you still have such a big heart after all these years? " he wondered. " You're  
  
still the same as the day I met you you know? " he asked smiling.  
  
" I wish I could say the same thing about you. " Sakura said smiling. " You're no longer an insufferable rogue. You're tamed and I feel proud that I can gloat that it was me that did it. "  
  
Li threw his head back and laughed.  
  
" What an ego! " he laughed. " You are still so full of surprises. You are such a delight to have. My life has never been dull for one moment when you are around. "  
  
Sakura arched an eyebrow.  
  
" Never ever? " she asked.  
  
" Maybe a few times when you have been mad or ignoring me. That was like a knife in my heart everytime. "  
  
Her eyes sparkled with emotion.  
  
" We've both caused each other pain. " she whispered. " But we wouldn't be human if we hadn't. Everybody hurts at one time or another. Tory used to say that was what mother would always say. "   
  
Li pulled her towards him and then frowned and pushed the pillow away so he could hug her properly.  
  
" I would have loved to have met your mother. " he said closing his eyes. " Then I could thank her for the beautiful angel that she created to save me. "  
  
Tears fell like falling stars down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and hugged him closer.  
  
" Have I been all you think I am? " she asked. " I just feel like an ordinary woman, and at times I feel as if I am useless especially to you - "  
  
" Don't ever think that ever again. You don't realise how important you are to me, to Syaoran our wonderful son, and to everyone around you. "  
  
She snuggled deeper into his chest.  
  
" God I love you so much. " she muttered sleepily. " I feel all the world disappear when you hold me like this. There is nothing but you and me. "  
  
" Ditto. " Li murmered and lead her towards the bed.  
  
Sakura brightened and shot him a seductive smile.  
  
" Ok, maybe I was wrong before about you being an insufferable rogue. "  
  
Li smirked.  
  
" You haven't seen anything yet. "   
  
" Then show me. " she whispered and lost herself in his kisses.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa smiled distractedly at the check out boy in front of her. He was the same guy from before and he jumped terrorfied as she looked at him. He scanned her stuff at record speed and had it ready at the other end of the counter before she knew it. She smiled at him and he gulped and reached to take her money with shaking hands.   
  
" Thanks. " she said and he squeaked and fainted right on front of her.  
  
She blinked and starred down at the boy. Everyone was running towards them.  
  
" What have you done to him this time? " came a familar voice and she turned around and her face split into a huge smile that was reflected in her eyes.  
  
" Koji! " she gushed and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.  
  
" Ok I missed you too. Ying Fa let go I need to breathe! " Koji laughed.  
  
" Oh sorry. " she said stepping away. " Where have you been? "  
  
" This isn't the place to talk. But there is something that I want to talk to you about. I can't stay around long, but it's important. "  
  
" Lead the way. " Ying Fa said and picked up her groceries.  
  
" So what's going on? " Ying Fa asked sipping her cold drink.  
  
" Komoji is what's going on. "  
  
Ying Fa sat up straighter.  
  
" Yes? " she asked slowly, watching him carefully.  
  
" I have a way that you can get into his defences. But you will have to act tonight. "  
  
" That soon? " she asked surprised.  
  
" The Hawks are supposedly trying to make a pact with him. I don't know if you've noticed but everyone is becoming restless. "  
  
" Hey! " Ying Fa almost yelled. " What IS going on? I've noticed it. "  
  
" Apparently the Heir to the Black Wolves have been found, but no one knows where she is.  
  
The whole entire network is buzzing with it, but no one knows who started it. "  
  
" Wait a minute. The whole network? What does that mean? "  
  
Koji shot her a look.  
  
" Didn't Black teach you? "  
  
" Black taught and assumed much. " Ying Fa retorted.  
  
" Anyway, what I mean is : Not only is the Underground network buzzing, so it the streets, the alley's, basically everywhere from here to China and beyond. "  
  
Ying Fa starred at him.  
  
" That serious huh? "  
  
" You betcha. "  
  
" But why are so they so wrapped about this heir? "  
  
" She's the daughter of Li and Sakura Showron. Everyone is petrified of Li as it is because he is so deadly. Sakura is feared becuase of her role as the Jade Fox and their son Syaoran is showing great promise of already following in their footsteps. He can kill  
  
better than anyone I've ever known at that age. Then chuck in the other Black Wolves   
  
and - "  
  
" And you get the biggest and scariest conspiracy you've ever heard of right? "  
  
" Basically, yes. " Koji agreed.  
  
" So alright, they're all going beserk. It could be a hoax. "  
  
" For some reason I doubt that this time. Too many people are freaking out. This is wide spread. This is real. "  
  
" Ok getting off the subject, the Hawkes are sucking up to Komoji why? "  
  
" Because they're feeling threatened. It either show alligence to him or die eventually. They know it and so does he. "  
  
Ying Fa thought about it.  
  
" Ok so what's my part? "  
  
" Get the chic out of the way and take her place. Become what she is to be and get under Komoji's nose and make an impression. And when the time is right, strike with force. "  
  
" And what is this chic supposed to be? "  
  
" Management. " Koji smirked and Ying Fa smiled evilly.  
  
" Think about it. You get full control of his men and can tell him what you think. But be careful. Komoji knows you are coming, I doubt if he has any intention of keeping this Hawke for very long. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" Then what are we waiting for? Lets go get our hands dirty. "  
  
Koji nodded and stood up.  
  
" You got your bike? "  
  
" Nope. Good ol' car sorry. "  
  
Koji frowned and then sighed.  
  
" It'll have to do. So much for the sneaky approach. "  
  
" Exactly where is this girl? "  
  
" Just leave it to me ok? "  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa sighed as she waited where Koji told her too. The night had closed in quicker than she had thought it would. She heard a noise and stopped to listen. She thought she heard some talking and then there was a gargle and then nothing.  
  
Suddenly Koji came out of the darkness and she nearly died when she saw him wiping his knife blade on some cloth. There was a trail of blood as he wiped it clean. He ignored her look and threw the clothes at her.  
  
" From now on your name is Ashly. You are one of the highest members of the Hawkes. You don't take shit from anyone. You are being sent to Komoji to secure the alliance between him and your gang is that clear? " Koji talked fast.  
  
" Hai. " Ying Fa said sternly.  
  
" You are being sent as a manager to train and give advice to his men not that he needs it, but that is his story, go along with it. Do not question him and do not let on that you any the wiser understood? "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" Get in close and don't act suspect. Bide your time, as long as you can. Work quick, fast, effectively. Screw up, you're on your own. " he continued to talk faster.  
  
" Anything else? "  
  
" Yeah, The Black Wolves don't know that Komoji is back in town. When they do, they'll be seeing you, trust me. "  
  
Ying Fa frowned.  
  
" Don't they miss a beat? "  
  
" No. " Koji replied quickly and looked around.  
  
" Our time is up. "  
  
" You're leaving? " Ying Fa asked cursing her rising voice.  
  
Koji shot her a look.  
  
" Miss me eh? "  
  
" In your dreams! " Ying Fa retorted but smiled.  
  
Koji stepped closer and she saw him clearly in the light.  
  
" Take care Ying Fa. "  
  
" And you too Koji. " she replied sadly.  
  
" Hey, " he said quietly. " Cheer up. You'll be fine. Just know what you have to do and be brave. I know you can do it, and when you do, I'll help you spit on that bastards grave. "  
  
" Koji. Since when have you been sadistic and presumptuous? " Ying Fa chided.  
  
Koji smiled and lifted her chin. Ying Fa blinked wondering what he was doing.  
  
" You are very beautiful you know that? " he asked and she stiffened.  
  
" Don't be afriad Ying Fa. I'm not like that. " he said and leant down.  
  
Ying Fa closed her eyes as his mouth came down on hers.  
  
It was so sweet and he knew what he was doing. She had never been kissed except for the few experiemnts growing up with Shinji, she knew all about it and how it was meant to be done, but this was mind blowing. He suddenly stepped back and Ying Fa starred up at him.  
  
He careessed her face.  
  
" Good luck. " and with that he melted into the darkness and she was alone.  
  
" Yeah you too. " she whispered.  
  
***  
  
Ally and Syaoran were walking quietly down the street watching as all the shoppers walked past them. The traffic flew past them but they ignored it. They just wanted each others company. Ally stopped to look at something and Syaoran watched her. He knew he was in love. There was no other way to explain how he felt.  
  
" Oh Syaoran look. " she breathed turning around and looking across the street. She had seen the reflection in the window and pointed.  
  
" That lady with the short bob-like black hair across the road. Isn't that shade of red so pretty? "  
  
Syaoran looked at what she was looking at. The lady was tall. She was wearing red high heels, and a very tight red dress. Her black hair was like a short bob and gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
She was waiting for something he could tell by reading her body stance. She was tense with anticipation? Fear? he couldn't tell from so far away. He wanted to know the colour of her eyes, but he couldn't see from here.  
  
" Syaoran?!! " Ally squeaked and grabbed his arm in a tight grip, fear adding to her already wide eyes.  
  
Syaoran gaped as Komoji Roboto emerged from the shadows of the door way of an expensive club. The lady got his attention and after a few spoken words he held out his hand and she lightly placed her hand on top of his and he lead her the few short steps towards the awaiting limo at the curb in front of them.  
  
They watched as he they drove off.  
  
" Syaoran why is Komoji back?!! " she asked fearfully.  
  
" I don't Ally, but we have to folow them. "  
  
" Are you nuts?!! " she demanded.  
  
" Come on. " Syaoran stated and dragged her after him towards their car.  
  
" This is Syaoran. I repeat this is Syoaran. " Syaoran said into the car radio.  
  
" Komoji Roboto is back in town. I repeat Komoji is back! We're tailing him now. All Black Wolves be on the look out. "  
  
Ally looked at him.  
  
" Do you think it smart to be sigalling all the Wolves? "  
  
He shot her a look.  
  
" Don't you find it just a little ironic that we hear about my sister suposedly being   
  
alive and then all of a sudden, Komoji Roboto - the man responsonsible for taking her - is back in town? "  
  
" When you put it like that - " Ally trailed off and then nodded.  
  
" Let's go for it. " she said determination lining her face.  
  
He nodded and turned following the limo.  
  
***  
  
" So you are Ashly? " Komoji asked looking the girl up and down. " You look a little young to be 20. "  
  
Ying Fa tried not to gulp.  
  
" Well believe it or not I am. My age has got nothing to do with this Komoji. I am here for one reason and one reason only. I am hear to maintain the alliance and I hope you find me satisfactory? "  
  
Komoji studied her.  
  
" You'll do .. . for now. " he purred silkily.  
  
' Bastard. ' Ying Fa spat at him mentally.  
  
" Perfect. Where do we begin? " she said instead.  
  
***  
  
" Pull up. " Ally said suddenly.  
  
" What? " Syoaran demanded.  
  
" Just do it. " she said glaring at him.  
  
They pulled over and watched as Komoji's limo slowed and parked outside a club.  
  
" That was close. Good call. " Syaoran said.  
  
Ally rolled her eyes.  
  
" What would have happened if I hadn't been here I wonder? " she muttered and watched as the black haired woman got out and was followed by Komoji.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
" Hello? " Ally said quietly, putting it on speaker so he could here.  
  
" Ally?!! " came Madiosn's voice. " Where are you? " she demanded concerned.  
  
" Tailing Komoji. Where else mom? "  
  
" My god! Get out of there. Give us the location and we'll be there. I don't want you near that monster. Syaoran do you hear me? Get out of there! "  
  
" I hear you alright Madison, but I ain't listening. "  
  
" What?!! " she demanded.  
  
" The location is the Necromancer's Lair. "  
  
" The what? " Madiosn asked.  
  
" Necromancer's Lair mom. " Ally said. " It's one of the really expensicve clubs on Pento avenue. "  
  
" Pento's? Isn't that on Highway 69? "  
  
" That's the one. " Syaoran stated watching Komoji carefully.  
  
" Be there in five. " Madison said and hung up.  
  
" We're in for an earful you know that? " Ally asked.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
" So? If we can get this bastard then good and well. "  
  
" What do you mean? We're not going in there are we? "  
  
" You got it. " Syaoran said and got out of the car.  
  
" Wait!! " Ally cried and bolted out of the car, making sure to grab her gun on the way.  
  
Syaoran ignored the pole dancers and all the other fancy crap as he made his way around the club.  
  
" Keep close Ally. " he whispered. " Ally? "  
  
He turned around and spotted her.  
  
" These are good moves. " Ally stated to herself as she watched the pole dancers. " I can't wait to try this out. "  
  
" I'm going to pretend I didn't here that. " Syaoran whsipered into her ear, making her jump guiltily.  
  
" Now stick by my side and save the sight seeing you hentai. "  
  
Ally blushed and glarred at him best she could.  
  
" You can't blame me. I'm a girl, I need to be able to charm the guys. "  
  
Syaoran ignored her.  
  
Ying Fa sat at the table that Komoji had pushed her into. She rubbed her arm from the mark he had left. She looked up and could have screamed.  
  
" You little idiots. " she hissed softly glarring at Syaoran as Ally.  
  
" What brings you here I wonder? " she whispered sarcastically, getting up. She knew.  
  
The body guards shot her a look.  
  
" Excuse me boys. I'm going to look around. "  
  
Syaoran was looking everywhere, but he couldn't see him. Suddenly he was aware of a powerful grip on his arm and Ally gasping in fear. Nails dug into his skin as he looked up into two fiery green eyes.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here?!! " the black haired lady hissed as she pulled him back behind a pole so no one would see.  
  
" Let go of me! " Syaoran hissed back.  
  
" No I won't! What kind of an idiot are you for coming here? And most of all bringing her here? " Ying Fa demanded as she glarred at him.  
  
Syaoran lost his glare.  
  
" Who are you? " he asked quietly. He was getting that sensation again that he knew her.  
  
" Never you mind Dero. " she spat. " Take your sorry excuse for an arse out of here right now, before I raise the alarm that 2 Wolves are in here. "  
  
" You wouldn't? " Ally begged.  
  
" I would. " Ying Fa glarred. " Move it. You and I both know this place will go off like clockwork if I raise the alarm and believe me if you don't move it now, I will. GO! "  
  
Ally jumped and bolted, trying not to draw too much attention.  
  
Syaoran and Ally stepped out into the light as Black Wolves pulled up in the distance. Ying Fa stepped out behind them. Cursing his stupidity and hoping luck was with her she waited until Li and Madison came up towards them. She shot them glares and they looked her up and down. They were ready for action and she wasn't going to let them blow it.  
  
" Are you their parents? " Ying Fa demanded, hoping she sounded more grown up.  
  
" Yes. " Li said slowly. He was assessing the situation.  
  
" I advise you keep your children in tighter check. " Ying Fa spat haughtily.  
  
She glarred down at Syaoran and Ally.  
  
" This is not the kind of place for children, not even minors. "  
  
Li stiffened and Madison glarred at the black haired lady in front of them.  
  
" I am no child! " Syaoran spat.  
  
Ying Fa glared at him.  
  
" Then prove it and walk away little boy. This was no place to bring your little girlfriend. "  
  
The Wolves snarled.  
  
" What right do you - "  
  
Ying Fa glarred at Madison.  
  
" Be very thankful Madison that I found them before Komoji did. " Ying Fa said in a low voice.  
  
Madison recoiled like she had been slapped.  
  
" You know my name? " she asked.  
  
She looked at Syaoran. ( He's the same height as her though he is only 15 )  
  
" I saved your life just now. Sorry to bruise your ego Syaoran, but it had to be done. But if I ever catch you hovering stupidly like that again, god help you! Did it ever occur to you that Komoji would know that you are a wolf, you stupid, stupid baka! "  
  
" Who are you? " Li demanded.  
  
Ying Fa straightened and looked at them all.  
  
" You are not welcome here rack off. You have two seconds to walk away or I'll deal with you accordingly. "  
  
Li looked like he wanted fight.  
  
" I suggest you take hint I'm trying to give here and go. " Ying Fa whispered.  
  
" We'll go. " Li replied softly. " But I'll be back and I will find out who you are. "  
  
Ying Fa forced herself to laugh loudly.   
  
" I highly doubt that! " she laughed as she walked back inside.  
  
She stopped when she faced Komoji.  
  
" Very interesting. " he said slowly.  
  
Ying Fa masked her expression and waited for the tidal wave to descend. . . 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 2o  
  
Ying Fa masked her expression and waited for the tidal wave to descend. . .   
  
Ying Fa met his cold ice-blue eyes and tried not to cringe.  
  
" Yes? " she asked daringly.  
  
Komoji's eyes narrowed.  
  
" I find it rather interesting that you tell my men that you are looking around, and yet I can't help but wonder why you are outside the club? "  
  
" Looking around includes the view as well Komoji. " Ying Fa replied.  
  
Kompji wakled past her and looked outside.  
  
Ying Fa prayed they were no where in sight.   
  
" Hmmmm. " Komoji said and looked at her suspiciously.  
  
" Paranoid now Komoji? " Ying Fa asked arching her brow. " I didn't think that was one of your suits. "  
  
Komoji snarled at her and wrapped his hand around her throat making a few people look.  
  
Ying Fa glarred at him coldly. She wasn't afraid. Komoji studied her for a minute before he released her.  
  
" I'd be very careful if I were you. And I'd watch what you say. "  
  
" I can't help it if you and you men can't handle the truth. " Ying Fa muttered and she earned another death glare from Komoji.  
  
" We're leaving now! " Komoji snapped and pushed Ying Fa ahead of him out the door.  
  
Li and Madison sharred looks. They were both pushed up against the brick wall. Syaoran and Ally behind the parked cars. They had both seen and heard what had just happened and were worried. Madison pushed her long black hair behind her ear.  
  
" What is going on? " she whispered as the limo drove away.  
  
Li masked his expression and continued to watch the limo as it disappeared.  
  
" Let's get out of here. We have other issues to address. " he said glarring at his son as they slowly stood up from their hiding places.  
  
" We're in trouble. " Ally whispered as Li stormed towards them.  
  
Syaoran met his father's furious gaze with a cool one.  
  
" Just leave it to me. I won't let you get in any trouble. "  
  
Ally lost her fearful expression and looked up at him. Since when had he ever wanted to spare her from the wrath? This was new, why was he doing it? she wondered.  
  
  
  
" Get in the car. " Li said in a deadly cold voice.  
  
" I was in the right. " Syaoran began.  
  
" Get in the car. " Li said again. His black gaze was not to be tempted. " We will finish this at home. "  
  
" Please uncle Li. " Ally said softly. " It wasn't all his fault. "  
  
" Ally. " Madison snapped angrily. " In the car with me right now young lady. "  
  
Ally shot a helpless look at Syaoran, he didn't look at her.  
  
" Yes mom. " Ally said defeated and trudged over to the black Impreza GX.  
  
***  
  
Sakura and Eriol looked shocked as Madison related the story. Meilin shook her head sadly as she listened.  
  
" Syaoran. " Sakura began. " What were you thinking? Going after Komoji? "  
  
" Don't you think it a little ironic that details of Ying Fa turn up and then Komoji himself shows? "  
  
Eriol tried not to frown.   
  
" Like I said Uncle Li, it wasn't all Syaoran's fault. " Ally began but Syaoran threw her a furious glance and she flinched.  
  
" Ally had nothing to do with this. I wanted to find out what was going on. Ally just backed me up because she felt she had to. "  
  
Madison glarred at them both.  
  
" That is no excuse. You may both be nearly turning 16, but that doesn't make you adults to come and do as you please. You could have been discovered or even killed. Think of all the consequences. We've already lost one child, we don't want to lose the   
  
others. "  
  
Syaoran glarred at them all.  
  
" You have no idea - !"  
  
" I think you are wrong in that assumption. " Eriol said taking charge. He shot Li a look.  
  
" Madison is right. You've proved your irrersponsibility and I can't express how disappointed we all are in the both of you. I thought you both had more sense than that.  
  
We'll decide on proper punishment, but for now I think it is appropriate to say that you are grounded and are not to leave this mansion unless escorted is that clear? "  
  
Ally's eyes flew wide.  
  
" But dad! "  
  
" Hush. " Eriol snapped glarring. She had never seen him angry before. " You will hand over your guns too. "  
  
Syaoran glarred at him but handed over his guns, handles first. Ally reluctantly handed over hers.  
  
" No go to your rooms. Will will deal with you later. "  
  
" We are not 3 year olds. " Ally spat. " Why treat us like one? "  
  
" Because you acted like one today. " Li bit out.  
  
Ally flinched. She didn't like being repremanded by her uncle.  
  
" Fine. " Syaoran spat and stalked off.  
  
Ally watched him go and looked pleadingly at the 5 adults in front of her. They all glarred down at her. She starred at the floor fighting her tears. She glarred up at them.  
  
" Now I know how Ying Fa felt when she wasn't allowed to do anything. " and stalked off.  
  
Sakura felt like she had been slapped.  
  
Madison wrapped her arms around Sakura.  
  
" I'll make sure she apologises for that Sakura. " she whispered seeing the pain in the other woman's eyes.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and lowered her head.  
  
" No Madison. " she said. " Maybe she is right. "  
  
Li and Eriol looked startled at her.  
  
" What?" Meilin asked. " What made you think that? "  
  
" Maybe if we had let Ying Fa train like Ally, then maybe she would have had a better chance with Komoji all those years ago. "  
  
Li frowned.  
  
Sakura patted Madison on the shoulder and gave her a small smile.  
  
" I'll go see if Christina needs any help with lunch. "  
  
" Sakura lunch hasc come and gone. " Eriol said gently.  
  
She frowned.  
  
" Oh. Well then I'll go round her up and se what we can work out for dinner. "  
  
They watched her go.  
  
" I'll go see if she's alright. " Li said and walked off.   
  
***  
  
Ally sat on her bed and sighed for the hundredth time. She paced and then flopped back onto her bed. When was this torture going to end? She got up and lifted the huge wall hanging she had up on her wall and opened the small door in the wall. The new mansion had been based on the old mansion before it burned. So there was still little trapdoors and secret walkways all over the place.  
  
She closed it behind her and knocked on the opposite wall. She hadn't down this since she was a kid and afraid of the dark. She ran her hands along the wall and made her way upstairs to the attic.  
  
Syaoran starred at the ceiling for the hundredth time. He hadn't moved since he had been banished here. He heard the soft knock on his wall and frowned. What the hell was that? He heard soft walking behind the wall and rolled over and starred up at the wall. What was moving in there? Then it clicked! Could it be? He moved over to the wall behind his cupboard and shifted it so he could move behind it. He felt the wall and felt the catch and pulled with all his strength and it creaked as the small opening opened and he stepped out into the pitch nothingness.  
  
He ran his hands along the wall and walked up careful not to make too much sound. He reached the attic and looked around. Light was streaming in from cracks in the joining of the roof and the wall. But it was hard to see. Suddenly someting flipped down in front of him and he cried out and stepped back.  
  
" Boo. Ally laughed as she hung upside down on the rafter in front of him.  
  
" Jesus Ally. Don't freaking scare me like that! " he hissed and looked around expecting someone to come running. But they didn't.  
  
" Help me down. " Ally said reaching her hands out to him.  
  
" You got yourself up there, get yourself down. "  
  
" You always say that. "  
  
" And I always end up helping you. " he said and helped her down.  
  
Ally brushed her clothes off and looked up at him.  
  
" How are you liking the solitary confinement? "  
  
" What do you think? " he snapped.  
  
" Well it was your fault you know. You just HAD to go after them. " Ally said.  
  
He glarred at her as he sat down on a dusty chest.  
  
" You're going to get all dirty you know. " she said knowingly.  
  
" Thank you genious, I think I know that. Besides you're already filthy. "  
  
" Am not! "  
  
" Are too. You're coverd in dust. "  
  
" Why doesn't anyone ever come up here anyway? There's all cool things here. "  
  
" It's an attic Al, they put stuff here that they don't want. "  
  
" Duh you jerk. " Ally retorted. " But I mean do you remember all the things we used to find? "  
  
" Some of it. " he replied standing up and moving over behind her. " But not a lot. "  
  
" Well then, lets find out again shall we? I mean we'll be only missing out on as lecture and I'm sure we'll get a better one when we return. "  
  
he smiled.  
  
" Fine. " he said and helped her go through all the discarded stuff.  
  
**  
  
" See. " Syaoran said after a few hours of exploring. " It's all junk. "  
  
They had lit an old oil burner for light in the dark.  
  
" It's a shame. All this stuff seemed like treasure when we were kids, but now it only seems to be junk. "  
  
" The magic's gone Ally. We've grown up. " he said.  
  
" Tell that to the parents. " she spat. " To them you'd think we still run around in little shoes and dresses and play tea parties and House. "  
  
Syaoran gave a small smile.  
  
" Come on. Lets pack all this away. "  
  
Ally sighed and started chucking stuff back in the chest piled up in front of them. They heard a small creak and stopped.  
  
" What was that. "  
  
" Don't move. " Syaoran said suddenly fearful.  
  
Ally looked up carefully and gulped. One of the chest that was piled up was slipping. Ally was right below it.  
  
" Uh oh. " she whispered.  
  
" Move! " Syaoran yelled and pushed her out of the way as an almighty crash sounded. Dust flew everywhere and they coughed waiting for it to clear.  
  
" They'd have to be deaf downstairs if they didn't hear that. " Ally choked.  
  
The dust settled and Ally opened her eyes carefully and starred up at Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes widened as bolted upright as he realised how they had landed. Ally smiled up at him as he starred down at her, the crisis forgotten.  
  
" Syaoran? " Ally asked softly.  
  
Syaoran gulped.  
  
" Why did you stick up for me? " she asked   
  
" I ah, well there was no sense in getting both of us in trouble was there? "  
  
Ally mouth curved into a seductive smile.  
  
" That's a change. Usually you drag me through everything with you. Why spare me this time huh? "  
  
Syaoran tried to ease away, but she reached up and grabbed his shirt preventing him from going anywhere.  
  
" What's so different this time? " she proded.  
  
Syaoran starred down at her beneath him. Her hair now tinged with grey and brown from the dust, was fanned out beneath her.  
  
" Ally. " he whispered unable to talk.  
  
" Hmm? " she asked.  
  
" . . . . . "  
  
Ally lost her smile and starred up at him serious. Her grip losened on his top and she met his gaze. She arched up and brought her lips to his startling him. He had never exspected this! Ally pulled away and starred at him seeming to be asking him something with her silent appeal and he starred back at her confused.  
  
Syaoran didn't care anymore, he leaned forward and started to kiss her. Ally smiled against his mouth and pulled him closer. They started kissing faster as emotion swept them away. Eventually Ally pulled away and starred at him breathless.  
  
" Wow. " she stated.  
  
Syaoran nodded blushing crimson.  
  
" I've waited for that for so long. " Ally confessed making Syaoran start.  
  
" What? "  
  
She smiled guiltily.  
  
" Can you blame me? " she said and pressed her mouth against his and ran her hands through his hair.  
  
Syaoran sat up and Ally looked at him.  
  
" Maybe this isn't a good idea. " Syoaran said quietly.  
  
Ally sat up and looked up into his face. She reached forward and gently grasped his hands and placed them on her waist, never looking away from him.  
  
" Syaoran. " she whispered. " It's ok. "   
  
He starred at her.  
  
" But we're - "  
  
" Cousins I know. " she said. " Grandmother thinks it's a good idea to keep our pure blood in the family. They used to do it all the time, why is now any different? "  
  
" But- "  
  
" Uncle Li was engaged to Aunty Meilin. But then Sakura came along and Li fell in love. It's no crime, god Syoaran, everyone knows how much we like each other and people marry each other everyday, cousins included you know. "  
  
He still looked unsure.  
  
" Syaoran. " she sighed. " I like you a lot you know that. But if we don't do something about it soon, I'm going to end up else where. I don't feel like hanging around until you decide you want me or not. "  
  
Syaoran recoiled like she had hit him. Ally shrugged and looked up at him.  
  
" I don't want to pressure you Syao, " she whispered. " But experimenting never really hurt anyone. "  
  
" Ally. " he began.  
  
She sighed.  
  
" It's ok Syoaran. " she said softly and pulled away from him.  
  
He could see the hurt in her eyes and it hurt him. What was he so afraid of anyway?  
  
" Ally. " his grip tightened around her waist and she looked down at his hands.  
  
" Come here. " he whispered huskily and she met im eagerly in a sweet kiss.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and she straddled him as she opened her mouth. Syaoran was surprised by her response. He had never imagined experiencing something like this.  
  
He didn't know when his hands had crept under her top, but he blushed when he felt her warm, soft skin. Ally moaned and Syaoran felt like he had been thrown into a whirlpool of desire. Ally arched against him and Syaoran moved down along her neck.  
  
" Oh God! " Ally breathed as she started to undo his shirt.  
  
Syaoran groaned as he felt her long fingers trace his skin. Syaoran pulled her closer to him, not afraid anymore, and felt himself growing hard as her bare skin touched his.   
  
" Syaoran I- I " Ally whispered, throwing her head back, exposing her throat for him to kiss.  
  
Syaoran pulled back to catch his breath and starred at how far they had gone. Ally's shirt was open and he was starring at her deep aqua bra, his hands around the back, in the process of undoing it.  
  
Ally looked up at him and her eyes were clouded with desire. She traced his face with her hand and pushed closer to him. Syaoran caught his breath, but couldn't shake the fog of desire from his vision. He knew they should stop, but he couldn't. He left her bra and traced his hands down her back and Ally groaned. He reached for her long slender legs and ran his hands up her thighs and she quivered as he reached under her skirt and then back down again.  
  
Ally rested her head against his chest and moved against him, making Syaoran's blood sing.  
  
" Oh Ally. " he breathed harshly. Sweat beaded on his forehead.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge thump and they jumped apart. Someone was coming up the stairs to the attic! Syaoran grabbed Ally and picked her up and carried her to the secret door in the wall and jumped through it, pushing her first, the door closing just as someone came up the stairs.   
  
**   
  
Syaoran and Ally panted in the safety of the dark walkway.   
  
" That was close. " Syaoran breathed looking in the darkness at Ally. " You ok. "  
  
" Just fine. " she muttered. She'd kill whoever had just come up those damn stairs!  
  
Syaoran felt as she pushed past him and made her way down the way.  
  
" I'm going to go get cleaned up. Bye. "  
  
" Ally. " Syaoran called.  
  
Her foot steps stopped and he made his way up behind her. He touched her gently on the shoulder.  
  
" I'll talk to you later ok? "  
  
" Bye. " she said and opened the door and went into her room.  
  
Syaoran leant against the cold wall. What had just happened?  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa walked around the mansion. She had leanrt a lot throughout the few hours she had been here. She knew one thing - Komoji Roboto was insecure. He had a secruity system like no other! There were camera's everywhere.  
  
She walked around and knew that she couldn't stay here forever. She walked towards the front entrance and was stopped by Komoji's men.   
  
" Where are you going? "  
  
Ying Fa snarled. It was Jason. He was an evil prick and she hated him. He deliberately made her life a misery.   
  
" Out. " she replied and tried to step past him, but he blocked her way.  
  
" Not without Komoji's permission you're not. "  
  
" Screw you Jason. " she spat. " I'll come and go as I please. Move aside. "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Jason, I am in higher commanding position than you. Stand aside. "  
  
" Make me. " Jason challenged.  
  
She studied his cold expression and glarred anew. She suddenly smiled sweetly.  
  
" Come here Jason. " she whispered and smiled. " Have I ever told you how I really felt about you? "  
  
Jason stepped back.  
  
" No, but I can guess. "  
  
Ying Fa traced her finger down his cheek and her black hair sparkled in the light.  
  
" No really. You want to know? " she asked seductively.  
  
He eyed her with distrust and as quick as lightning she kneed him in the stomach. Jason's gun fell to the floor and he crumpled up on the floor swearing and calling her very bad names.  
  
" You are the lowest of the low you snake. Next time I tell you to stand down I suggest you do so. That my friend is a warning. Next time I might aim lower. " she stepped over him, kicking his gun out of reach and walked past him, and straight past Komoji himself who had seen everything.  
  
" You should teach your men more respect Komoji. Just becuase you have none, shouldn't mean that they shouldn't. "  
  
Komoji eyed her as she walked out of the entrance and out into the afternoon.  
  
***  
  
Later that night   
  
Ying Fa shook her chesnut brown hair free of the horrible hot black wig. Her curls tumbled down her back and she ran her hands through them. She was back at her small apartment near Penguin park. She ran a cold shower and jumped under it, washing her hair.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa jumped on her bike and revved it. She placed her helmet on her head and sped off towards the outskirts of Tomoeda.  
  
**  
  
Half an hour later   
  
Meilin huffed as she sat next to her husband Jamie.  
  
" Nothing interesting is happening people. " she wined. " Li can't we go somewhere else? "   
  
Li shot her a venomous glance.  
  
" You are free to leave you know? "  
  
" But why are we here? "  
  
" Feeling restless my love? " Jamie asked smiling.  
  
Meilin rolled her eyes.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
" Nothing stops you hey Meilin? Not even the fact that your 35 going on 36. "  
  
It was Sakura's turn to recieve a venomous glare.  
  
" That's enough out you. "  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
" I think my partying days are over. Can you imagine a mother my age dancing like we use to. "  
  
Meilin looked shocked.  
  
" That's it, your coming to dance with me. "  
  
Meilin stood up and reached for Sakura's wrist as the music kicked in.   
  
" Boom Boom Boom " by Rare Blend - Coyote Ugly Sound Track.   
  
Ohhh  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Meilin pulled her up.  
  
  
  
Every time we touch,  
  
I can't get enough  
  
The feeling's strong on and on  
  
I want you so much  
  
Sakura tried to pull away.  
  
" Honestly Meilin, I don't - "  
  
A noise made them turn and they all watched as Rogue strutted into the club, curls flying back as she walked in smiling secretively. Tristan choked catching Li's attention as he starred. People stepped back as she walked through them as the music played. This happened in a matter of seconds mind you.   
  
  
  
Baby I confess  
  
I'm a total mess  
  
When you're around the only sound I here  
  
Is my heart going :  
  
Boom, Boom-boom, Boom-Boom, Boom, Boom  
  
  
  
Rogue smiled as she jumped up on one of the tables and started moving, Tristan gaped speechless. Where had she been?!!  
  
Everybody in love dance  
  
The way you make my heart go  
  
Boom, Boom-boom, Boom-Boom, Boom, Boom   
  
It only beats this way for you . . yeah.  
  
Everybody watched as the Black Wolf Chic made her pressence known. Every male watched her smiling to himself as she danced, the disco lights dancing around her in the dark.  
  
Something in your eyes  
  
Tells me that you mine  
  
Can't you see that you and me  
  
Get better all the time  
  
Girl with every kiss  
  
I can promise this  
  
Always be the one I need  
  
Always make my heart go  
  
Boom, Boom-boom, Boom-Boom, Boom, Boom   
  
Everybody in love dance  
  
The way you make my heart go  
  
Boom, Boom-boom, Boom-Boom, Boom, Boom   
  
It only beats this way for you   
  
What you do ( makes me crazy )  
  
Crazy for you  
  
  
  
Ying Fa swung her hips seductively as she got swept up in the music. She flicked her hair and shot one of the guys near by a saucy look.   
  
Everybody you love knows girl you make my heart go  
  
Boom, Boom-boom, Boom-Boom, Boom, Boom   
  
Everybody in love dance  
  
The way you make my heart go  
  
Boom, Boom-boom, Boom-Boom, Boom, Boom   
  
It only beats this way for you   
  
Boom, Boom-boom, Boom-Boom, Boom, Boom  
  
Everybody in love dance  
  
The way you make my heart go  
  
Boom, Boom-boom, Boom-Boom, Boom, Boom   
  
It only beats this way for you   
  
Ying Fa danced unbelievably as the chorus played one more round and then struck a pose as it faded out, making every clap and wolf whistle. She brushed her hair out of her flushed face and jumped down off the table seeming pleased with herself. Tristan shook his head, trying to clear it.   
  
Meilin let go of Sakura's wrist.  
  
" Why is she back? " she asked watching Rogue.   
  
Tristan jumped up and bolted.  
  
" Where is he going? " Jamie asked turning in his seat to watch him.  
  
Li frowned.  
  
" Give you one guess. " he said stonily.  
  
Meilin blinked and then starred at Li.  
  
" You sure? "  
  
Li arched his eye brow and Meilin turned and watched as Tristan went over to Rogue.   
  
Ying Fa felt someone come up behind her and turned and starred at Tristan as he walked up to her watching her. She blushed and looked him up and down as he stood in front of her.  
  
" Like what you see? " he asked smiling.  
  
Rogue blushed redder and turned on her bar stool, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
" Long time no see. " she said instead over the music.  
  
" Where have you been? " Tristan yelled.  
  
Ying Fa shrugged her shoulders avoiding answering.  
  
Tristan leaned an elbow on the bar looking at her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes while drinking. He arched his eye brow giving her the ' Not an answer ' look. She placed the bottle on the bar and swiveled to look at him.  
  
" Here and there. Thought I better make an appearance to let you guys know I'm still around. " she smirked.  
  
" I've been worried. "  
  
She frowned.  
  
" What? " she said over the music.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes and leant closer to her ear.  
  
" I said I've been worried about you. "  
  
She pulled back and starred at him blankly. Why had he been worried? Tristan knew he must have shocked her for the blank look on her face.  
  
" Why? " she yelled back.  
  
The music died down and didn't start again. Tristan sighed relieved.  
  
" Is it a crime to worry about you? " he asked softly.  
  
She shot him another sideways glance.  
  
" Where I come from buddy, yep. "  
  
Tristan frowned.  
  
" And where was that? " he asked taking a seat beside her.  
  
" Somewhere you don't want to know about. " she said and swung around on the stool and jumped off.  
  
" Rogue! " Tristan said and she turned to look at him.  
  
She was wearing a black leather mini skirt, knee-high boots, a black sleeveless top - cut low and was tight, and a black ribbon around her neck, tied in a small elegant bow.  
  
  
  
" What Tristan? " she asked sounding bored.  
  
Tristan jumped off the stool and stood in front of her.  
  
" I'm sorry. " he said. " I just wondered why you've been away so long that's all. "  
  
She crossed her arms.  
  
" I've been busy. Had things to do ok. That's all you need to know about. "   
  
Tristan starred at her. She had changed.  
  
" It's been great seeing you again Tristan, but I think it's best if we both stay away from each other. We'll only get in each other's way. " and with that she walked off her heart breaking.  
  
Tristan watched her go. He was dumbstruck. Where had that come from?!!  
  
Ying Fa walked over to a empty table and sat down, placing her feet up on it. She couldn't believe she had just done that. Where it had come from, she didn't know. But maybe it was for the best. She looked around and spotted the other Wolves and sighed. They had a tendancy for always being where she was or not too far away. She thought about what she was going to do with the whole Komoji thing and sighed. Life was never easy. Never in her department anyway.  
  
She looked at Li and frowned. They had a lot to get at Komoji for too. She knew that they had a score to settle and felt that she should tell them about some part of her plan. God if all else failed, maybe they'd be lucky enough to get the bastard for her.  
  
She got up and made her way towards there table and stopped. What if she was making a mistake? Should she do it? Should she tell them? Her concience battle inside and she shook her head. Li got up and made his way towards the bar. Ying Fa clamped down on her concience and took off after him.  
  
Li didn't go to the bar, he headed for the exit. Ying Fa stopped. Where was he going? She took off aftre him again, ignoring the blaring music around her.  
  
***  
  
Li closed the car door and put his wallet in his pocket. He locked the car and turned around and nearly cried out as he came face to face with Rogue.  
  
" Jesus! Don't sneak up on me like that! "  
  
She looked sorry.  
  
" Li I- " she paused. " I- "  
  
" You what? " he asked impatiently.  
  
" I want to talk to you if you will. I have something important to tell you. "   
  
Li searched her face and she looked up and met his amber eyes with her own emerlad ones.  
  
" Please. "  
  
Li watched her for a moment more and then sighed and leant back against the car.  
  
" What? "  
  
Ying Fa sighed.  
  
" Don't ask me why I'm deciding to tell you this for I myself don't have a clue. "  
  
Li arched his eyebrow.  
  
" In 2 days time at a mansion called Hide-out peek on the north side of Nagano, there you will find Komoji Roboto. "  
  
Li sucked in a breath and starred at her, straightening up.  
  
" At twelve o'clock exactly, Komoji's extensive secruity system will shut down, as a major virus is forced into his CPU. He won't be able to get it back up. "  
  
" Are you lying? " Li demanded.  
  
Ying Fa's eyes widened.  
  
" I am most deffinetely not! " Rogue retorted.  
  
" Then how do you know this? "  
  
Ying Fa shrunk back away from him.  
  
" That's none of your concern. " she muttered looking away.  
  
" To hell it isn't! " he spat. " If your leading my family into a trap -! "  
  
" I would never! " Ying Fa cried. " Do you think I'd do that? "  
  
Li took a step towards her.  
  
" I don't know you. You could have any scheming idea up there in your head and I wouldn't be able to guess it. As long as it benefits you and your plans, then why wouldn't you? "  
  
Rogue glarred at him.  
  
" Fine. " she muttered. " Ignore it, but unlike you I not going to miss out on the opportunity. " she gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with horror. Had she just said that?!!  
  
Li stiffened.  
  
" What? "  
  
Her eyes widened further.  
  
" Forget it. " she finally said lowering her hand in a daze. How could she shoot her mouth off like that?  
  
" Do you mean to tell me that you are going after Komoji yourself? " Li asked dazed.  
  
" Li?! " came Sakura's voice as she called out to him.  
  
Ying Fa looked behind her and stepped into the shadows. She shot him a sideways glance.  
  
" It's just a simple matter of shutting down his secruity, nothing more. " she said and ducked into the shadows.  
  
" Li? " Sakura called out again as she walked out into the night. " Is everything alright? "  
  
" Rogue! " Li softly called out into the shadows, but there was no answer.  
  
Sakura came up to him.  
  
" Li you're pale. Are you feeling ok? " she asked concerned.  
  
Li pulled his eyes away from the shadows.  
  
" No. " he finally said. He wasn't going to hide this from her. " Get the others were leaving. We something to discuss imediately. "  
  
Sakura searched his face for some sign of what was going on, but she saw nothing. She sighed.  
  
" I'll be back in a minute. " 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Ying Fa moved over to her bike. She sat down and starred out into nothing. Why was her life always so uncertain?   
  
" A penny for your thoughts? "  
  
She jumped and looked up at Tristan.  
  
" Are you following me?" she demanded.  
  
" Cool it. " he said waving his hands defensively. " We are leaving and I saw you here. "  
  
She kicked the bike into ignition.  
  
" Well bye. " she said and went to put her helmet on.  
  
Tristan took it from her and she starred at him.  
  
" Look I wanted to say I'm sorry . . again. I don't know what I did or said that pissed you off, but I didn't mean to. "  
  
Ying Fa starred at him and then turned off the bike and sat starring at the ground.  
  
" It's wasn't that. " she said slowly and then looked up at him and he saw how confused she was.  
  
" Tristan - " she paused.  
  
" What? " Tristan said and squatted down and looked up at her.  
  
" It's just that - well you see I - "  
  
She sighed.  
  
" I don't know. I just don't know. "  
  
Tristan frowned concerned.  
  
" I'm a great listener. Wanna prove it? "  
  
"I know your great listener. " she said and he shot her a look and she could have slapped herself.  
  
" Well I kinda guessed. " she said. She had to stop referring to things that had happened with Cherry.  
  
" Come on Rogue. " he proded. " Something's up and I would like to know if you let me. "  
  
She seemed to be battling with inside herself and he watched all the emotions play across her face and stood up.  
  
" I don't know Tristan. " she said warily getting up and stepping away fom him.  
  
Tristan stepped towards her and tugged her towards him.  
  
" You know you want to. " he smiled playfully.  
  
She looked away and tried to come to some sort of conclusion.  
  
" Will this help you decide? " Tristan asked and she turned to look at him, not sure what he had meant and gasped when he kissed her.  
  
" Looks like we'll be minus one wolf tonight. " Meilin said as she got in the car.  
  
Sakura watched the young couple.  
  
" Leave them be. "   
  
Li shot her a glance and she looked at him with a dreamy expression.  
  
" Everyone deserves at least one chance at finding true happiness. Let him have his. "  
  
Li grunted and started to car and drove off.   
  
Tristan looked up and watched them go. Ying Fa swayed and steadied herself.  
  
" Looks like I'll need a lift after all. " he smirked.  
  
Ying Fa blushed and jumped on the bike. Tristan placed his hands around her waist and she blushed crimson.  
  
' What am I getting myself into? ' she thought as she revved the bike.  
  
***  
  
" Where to? " Ying Fa yelled over her shoulder as she ran a red light.  
  
" Somewhere private! " Tristan yelled over her shoulder and she swerved almost hitting a car.  
  
" What? " she asked blushing.  
  
Tristan smiled.  
  
" Do you know the park on fifth? "  
  
" I think so. "  
  
" I'll guide you. Turn left up here. "  
  
***  
  
" It's beautiful. " Ying Fa breathed as she parked the park and lifted the viewscreen on her helmet and starred down at the town all lit up beneath them.  
  
" I knew you would. " Tristan replied smiling as he got off. " Come on. " he said and she followed him towards a little hill.  
  
" So what's up? " Tristan said after a while.   
  
Ying Fa pulled her knees up to her chest and the wind made her hair flow out behind her.  
  
" It's hard to explain. " she said softly.  
  
" Try from the beginning. "  
  
" Why should I trust you?! " she demanded shooting him a glance.  
  
" Because I trust you. "  
  
" But why? "  
  
" What's to be shocked about? " Tristan asked looking at her.  
  
" Well no one's ever trusted me. " she said slowly.  
  
Tristan sat up straighter.  
  
" No one? "  
  
" Not really. Apart from Shinji, Trinity, Cleo and the others. "  
  
" Who are they? " Tristan asked.  
  
Ying Fa looked at him.  
  
" Well - " she said slowly. " Shinji's my surogant brother. "  
  
" He's the one that interferred that time with the boost right? "  
  
She nodded.  
  
" Trinity is a lady a grew up with and took care of me. She's my surogant mother and Cleo is her daughter and my friend. "  
  
Tristan nodded understanding.  
  
" And the others? "  
  
" Look why do you want to know all this anyway? " she asked crossly.  
  
Tristan moved closer to her and lifted her chin.  
  
" Because I want to know everything about you Rogue. " he whispered.  
  
" Those that knew wished they hadn't known me. They all ended up dead or taken away. " she whispered.  
  
Tristan laughed.  
  
" Sweetheart I doubt that anything will happen to me because of what you tell me. "  
  
Rogue blinked startled. He had called her an adearment. This was serious her mind screamed.  
  
" The others. " she swallowed trying not to lose it now. " Are just people like Mackie -  
  
the mechanic, or Koji. "  
  
Tristan stiffened.  
  
" What?' she asked.  
  
" Koji was the guy that was with you right? What was he to you? " he demanded.  
  
She fronwed.  
  
" He was a friend and body guard. Nothing more. "  
  
He relaxed.  
  
" Why? " she asked suspicious.  
  
" I was just wondering why he warned me away from you that's all. "  
  
" What? He did what? "   
  
" Shhh. " Tristan said soothing her. " Calm down. It wasn't serious. He was testing   
  
me. "   
  
" Hmmm. " she didn't sound sure.  
  
Tristan smiled and ran his hands through her hair making her stiffen.  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" I just don't think you should do that. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because I'm a conspiracy that's why. "  
  
" A what?"   
  
" Conspiracy. Everyone I touch or care for either dies or get's taken away. Look at my family. " she ended softly.   
  
Tristan drew her closer to him.  
  
" I'm not going anywhere promise. As for your family, I know you'll find them. "  
  
She looked up at him with sad eyes.  
  
" I hate being alone. " she whispered.   
  
" Hey you're not alone with me are you?" he asked.  
  
She smiled faintly.  
  
" But you'll take off eventually. "  
  
" What's that supposed to mean? " he demanded.  
  
" You'll get sick of me. I'm stubborn and determined and secretive and mysterious. You can never get anything out of me that I don't want anyone to know. Put simply you'll leave knowing that you can't get what you want. "  
  
" You mean a lot more by that last part don't you? " Tristan asked.  
  
She blushed, but nodded.  
  
" Rogue I would never use you. " Tristan said.  
  
She scoffed.  
  
" That's what they all say. I've seen it all before. You all want thing only and then that's it, another conquest to add to ther extensive list you all have. "   
  
" Hey I am not like that thank you. " he said firmly. " I don't keep score. "  
  
She looked up at him curious.  
  
" So you have - ? "  
  
Tristan blushed several shades of red.  
  
" What kind of question is that? " he demanded trying to not let his voice rise.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
" Forget it. " she said looking back down at the town. " Dumb question. "  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
" I like this. " she said after a while.  
  
" Like what? "  
  
" What's the word? Companionship. " she said. " I'm so used to being on my own. It feels nice. "  
  
He smiled.  
  
" I'm glad you like it. "  
  
The lapsed into silence again.  
  
" I'm not who you think I am. " Ying Fa said looking at him in the shadows.  
  
" You mean Rogue isn't your real name? " he said not sounding the least bit surprised.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
" That's why I don't want to get too close to you Tristan. There are too many things you don't know and I can't - " she looked at him. " tell you, so don't ask. "  
  
" I think I know so much about you and then you go and tell me something like that and it shatters the picture I am building of you. " he said smiling lightly.  
  
" Why are you trying to understand me? " she asked surprised.  
  
Tristan looked at her.  
  
" Don't you get it yet? I like you a lot Rogue. You're so beautiful and you drive me crazy whenever I'm near you and all I want to do is kiss you. "  
  
She reddened.  
  
" Kissing won't hurt much. " she said innocently. " Everyone does it. "  
  
" Please don't don't say that. " he groaned. " Because once I begin I won't be able to stop and I'll go further and you'll end up hating me. "  
  
Ying Fa studied him. What would it be like? she wondered.  
  
" I can always make you stop. " she said.  
  
Tristan stiffened and then looked at her.  
  
" Did I hear you right? "  
  
She starred at him.  
  
" Show me. " she said and knelt on her knees, looking at him.  
  
Tristan starred up at her surprised.  
  
" Rogue - "  
  
She placed her finger against his lips.  
  
" Don't say anything. I can't blame you in the end if it was all my idea. "  
  
" Then I don't want it to be that way. If you're going to blame yourself - " he pushed her away.  
  
She frowned.  
  
" You really care?" she asked slowly.  
  
" Of course I do! " he stated. " I'm not some city jerk that get's what he came for and then uses the door. "  
  
Her eyes softened as she looked at him.  
  
" I want to. " she said suddenly. " I've always seen other people do it and I've always wondered. "  
  
Tristan starred at her and then what she had just said kicked in.  
  
" What?!! " he almost yelled. " You mean you're - you're still a - "  
  
She arched her eyebrow at him in the dark.  
  
" Is that a problem? " she asked moving closer to him.  
  
" My god. " his voice shook and he shivered as she touched him.  
  
" I'm not a freak if that's what you're thinking. " she defended.  
  
" Rogue I'd never think that of you! " he said grabbing her face between his hands.  
  
" I just thought that - well by the way you acted - I thought that- "  
  
" It's the way I was brought up Tristan. I've grown up with things that people should never see at such a young age. I have the whole tough bitch attitude, but where I grew up you had to or else you either got raped, killed or simply died. I'm nothing like that underneath. "  
  
He looked at her and then reached for her hands, opened her palms and kissed each one lightly. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, but she didn't pull back. He moved his hands up her arms, then bent closer and kissed her neck. She was tense, with anticipation as well as fear, waiting to see what he would do next.  
  
He moved closer, kissed her neck again, and his hand slipped down to cup one breast. Though she was still afraid, she was beginning to feel her own responses to his touch. He tilted her head back, kissing her neck, flicked his tongue along her throat, and reached to push the straps from her shoulders. Then he moved his lips up to her ear and along her jaw, and found her mouth. He opened his, and moved his tongue between her lips, and, when they parted, he exerted gentle pressure to open them more.  
  
Then he backed off holding her shoulders, and smiled. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was still open, and she was breathing faster. He kissed her again, cupping a breast. She stiffened a little. He stopped and looked at her, then smiled. She sat stiffly unmoving, looking up at his face as he ran his hands softly over her skin under her top.  
  
He bent to kiss her neck as he reached around her and unzipped her top and let it fall away, exposing her bare skin and upright breasts that had swelled, inviting and waiting his touch, and felt his manhood throb.  
  
In the dark he could see the black shadow of her tattoo, but he couldn't make it out properly. As much as he was curious to see it, he was too distracted by other things to bother reslly looking. He kissed her shoulders and traced them with his tongue as he felt her quiver. He ran his hands up her spine, and his tongue down her neck and chest, circled her nipple, felt it contract, and sucked gently. She gasped but didn't pull away. He suckled the other breast, ran his tongue back up to her mouth and, as he kissed her, pushed her back. She opened her eyes and looked up at him from the ground. Her eyes were dark and luminous.  
  
Tristan then sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, feeling the surge as his manhood strained to burst free. He bent over her and kissed her again, and felt her open her mouth to taste his tongue with hers. He carressed her breast and ran his tongue down her neck and shoulder. He found her nipple again, sucking harder as he heard Ying Fa moan, and felt his own breath heaving faster.  
  
He carresed her bare skin below her swelling mounds down to her waist, and searched her for the zipper that held her skirt together. Undoing it, he reached in and rested his hands on her stomach. She tensed then relaxed. He reached lower for the inside of her thigh, brushing over her sexy underwear. She spread her legs as he moved his hand along her inner thigh.  
  
He pulled his hand away, sat up, then worked her skirt and underwear down her long legs and dropped them to the ground. Then he looked down at her soft, rounded curves in the dark, the light from the town below them, reflecting on them both, hinting but not completely revealing. Ying Fa smiled up at him with a look of trust and longing. Tristan undid his jeans and lowered them along with his underwear. Ying Fa gasped when she saw his uptight swollen member, and a hint of fear returned to her eyes.  
  
Tristan recognised that fear and knew he had to comfort her, get her used to him again. He didn't want to hurt her and held on patiently to his growing urges.  
  
He layed down beside her and waited giving her time. Her eyes were drawn to his throbbing member. He took her hand and led her to touch him. Ying Fa felt the softness of his skin, the warmth, the firm fullness, and, as she touched him, she felt a tingling sensation deep within her and a dampness between her legs. She tried to smile, but fear still lurked in her eyes.  
  
He stretched out beside her and kissed her gently. She opened her eyes and looked into his. She saw his concern, and his hunger. She feared him, but she wanted him. She reached for him, closed her eyes and opened her mouth, and pressed herself closer to him.  
  
He kissed her, letting her explore his mouth, and slowly worked his way down her neck and throat, kissing, moving his tongue, and gently caressing her stomach and thighs. He tantalized a little, coming close to the sensitive nipple, but backing off, until she moved his mouth to it. At that instant, he moved his hand to her warm slit between her thighs and found the small throbbing nodule. A cry escaped her lips.  
  
He suckled and gently bit her nipple as he moved his finger. She moaned and moved her hips. He went lower, felt her indrawn breath as his tongue found her navel, and tension in her muscles as he moved even lower. He then pressed her legs apart, and took his first taste of her tangy salt. Ying Fa's breath exploded with a shuddering cry. She moaned with each breath, tossed her head back and forth, and raised her hips to meet him.  
  
With his hands he spread her open, licked her warm folds, then found her nodule with his tongue and worked it. As she cried out, moving hips, his own excitement was hard upon him. He struggled to contain it. He backed off and grabbed something from his pocket of his jeans on the ground and quickly put it on and went back to what he had been doing. When he heard her gasping in quick pants, he raised up, kneeling so he could control his penetration, and guided the head of his organ into her untried opening. He gritted his teeth for control as he pushed into the warm, damp, tight well.  
  
Ying Fa gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, he felt the blockage within her. With his finger, he found her sensitive spot again and moved himself back and forth just a little, until her gasps came with cries and he felt her hips lift. The he drew back, pushed hard, and felt himself penetrate the barrior as she cried out in pain and pleasure, and heard his own strained outcry as he started to release his pent-up need with shruddering spasms.  
  
He moved in and out, penetrating as far as he dared. Ying Fa moaned and pushed herself up harder and he went deeper making both of them moan aloud. She clawed his back trying to contain what he was making her feel. He leant down and kissed her silencing them both so that nobody would hear them. He pushed harder and faster and she followed him. She some how managed to reach between them, and Tristan groaned as she played with him as he moved in and out of her.   
  
" Oh god Tristan. " she moaned. " Harder! "  
  
Tristan placed his hands beneath her and lifted her up higher as he pushed into her. Her head was thrashing about from side to side in the cool grass for she didn't know if she was alive or dead.  
  
He continued to push into her for a few more minutes trying to hold on as long as he could. He then pushed into her one more time, feeling the last of his essence drained, then collapsed on her. It was over. He lay on her for a moment his head on her chest, breathing hard, then raised himself. Ying Fa was limp, her head turned to the side, her eyes closed. He withdrew himself from her and saw the dark shadows on the ground from her blood.   
  
" Oh my . . . god! " Ying Fa breathed, breathing hard.   
  
Tristan smiled from beside her.  
  
" You were amazing. " he whispered kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Ying Fa rolled over and straddled him.  
  
" Guess what? " she whispered kissing him on the mouth.   
  
Tristan's eyes widened.  
  
" Again?!! " he asked.  
  
She gave him an evil smirk.  
  
" Tristan sat up and she got off him.  
  
" Why don't we go to a hotel or something first? "  
  
She smiled.  
  
" So you want to? " she asked a little unsure.  
  
Tristan reached up and kissed her.  
  
" You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'll be the world's biggest idiot if I let you go now. "  
  
She giggled.   
  
" Well then let's go? " she stated putting on her clothes.  
  
" Mind if we drop by a supermarket first? " he asked blushing. " I kind of only had one. "  
  
Ying Fa blushed.  
  
" Sure. " she said and the drove off back towards Tomoeda.  
  
Tristan smiled when he felt her shiver when he placed his hands lower than necessary, while he clung onto her as she drove.  
  
" Cut that out. " she yelled. " Or I won't make it to the red light up a head. "  
  
Tristan laughed, but not before making his hands go lower still.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa giggled as they landed on the bed.  
  
" Umm Tristan . . the door. " Ying Fa giggled.  
  
Tristan muttered something and jumped up and locked the door. Ying Fa sat up and waited for him to come back to her. She opened her arms as he crawled up on the bed to her. She slowly kissed him and tried to remember all the things that she had seen other people do when she had been growing up.  
  
Tristan opened his mouth to her and reached around and unzipped her top once again. Ying Fa undid his shirt and it landed somewhere on the floor. Ying Fa smirked as she gave him back some of the torture he had given her and he groaned.  
  
Ying Fa pushed Tristan down and he watched curious to see what she would do. Ying Fa kissed his navel and all his muscles tightened. She made her way slowly back up towards his throat and kissed him while she undid his pants and suckled him on the neck. Tristan reached up and ran his hands through her long hair, while wrapping one hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
Ying Fa moved away and Tristan reached for her as she undid her skirt and let it fall, them unlaced her boots and let them fall to the ground. Tristan helped her remove his pants and shoes and Ying Fa shivered when their skin touched. She ran her fingers down his skin and kissed his chest all the way down to his navel and Tristan threw his head back and moaned. Ying Fa stopped, looked up at him and smiled.   
  
Tristan clutched the sheets and cried out startled, nearly leaping off the bed, when she took him into her mouth and suckled gently.  
  
" Holy shit Rogue! "   
  
Rogue ran her tongue along his member and then moved so she was closer to him. She placed her hands down and started stroking him. She kissed him smirking, when he cried out against her lips.  
  
Tristan reached over and grabbed what was needed and she took it from him and slid it slowly down his member making him groan. Tristan reached and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her up to him and she bent her head so she could kiss him.  
  
He ran his hands down her stomach and then went further making Ying Fa gasp as he parted her and toyed with her inside. Ying Fa brought her hips up to meet him and threw her head back.  
  
They made love many times that night and well into the morning. When they finally collapsed exhausted, they were both smiling contented. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Ying Fa sighed and suddenly realising what she had been doing all night snapped to attention. Tristan lay beside her sleeping peacefully. She noticed the soft light in the room and looked at Tristan's watch beside the bed. It read 5 am.  
  
" Shit! " she hissed and gently got out of the bed, with one of the sheets wrapped around her.  
  
Ying Fa scrambled around picking up her clothes and trying not to make a sound. Tristan rolled over and she froze. When he didin't move she laced up her boots, leaving them half undone, for she didn't have the time.  
  
She looked down at the young man in the bed sleeping. She couldn't believe the feelings that he had made her feel. He had made her feel whole, complete instead of alone and depressed and afraid. She didn't feel like she had to kick the world's ass when she was with him. It felt like nothing she had ever felt and she wasn't sure how to discribe it in detail. He had simply made her feel.  
  
Komoji's image flashed in her mind, his scar sticking out like a banner, rubbing it into her that this was the one that had done everything. She clenched her fists and felt her heart clench painfully.  
  
" Soon Komoji. " she whsipered. " Soon you'll time will come. "  
  
She looked down at Tristan and she sighed, feeling all the pain and loneliness fighting back.  
  
" Who am I kidding? " she whispered stroking his face gently. " You're too nice a person to be hanging out with me. I'm foul and the messenger of death. I 'll hurt you, I know I will, but I hope that you'll be strong enough to fight it. "  
  
She walked to the door and opened it and closed it softly, stopping to look at him one more time.  
  
She smirked.  
  
" Sorry to fuck and run, but I've got other business to attend to. "   
  
***  
  
Ying Fa stood in front of her mirror in her darkened room, a small tea candle buring low beside her, throwing shadows across her face as she starred unemotionally at her image. She eyed herself with distaste as she turned her head away, placing the dark wig back on.  
  
  
  
I took the smiles   
  
And made them mine  
  
I sold my soul  
  
Just to hide the light  
  
The wind from the opened window blew the candle, making the room go into pitch darkness for a moment, before light returned. Ying Fa's dark emerald eyes reflected in the mirror as she loaded her gun, snapping the clasp back in place.  
  
And now I see what I really am  
  
A theif, a whore and I liar  
  
Ying Fa smirked coldly as she slowly zipped up the side of her short, tight fitting dress that she knew would get everyone's attention. The curtains blew as the wind blew gently into her room. She thought she saw a shadow behind her and she whipped around gasping startled, only for her gaze to land on her bed and she thought of Tristan.  
  
I run to you  
  
Call out your name  
  
I see you there  
  
Farther away  
  
She mentally slapped herself. She couldn't get distracted now. She had a job to do and she already suspected that they were on to her. She drew out her small knife and watched as the blade glowed in the firelight as she turned it and twisted it slowly, searching for any flaw. She slid it into it's holder, that was attached to her the inside of her thigh. Hopefully, Komoji's blood would be spilled on it's blade. Her eyes flashed dangerously when she met her own gaze in the mirror, thinking of the man that she had sworn revenge on.  
  
  
  
I'm known to you   
  
As the deaf and blind  
  
You give me all but the reason why  
  
She thought of her family, that still only remained a blur in her memory.  
  
I reach but I feel only air at night  
  
Not you, not love, just nothing  
  
Red lips sneered as Ying Fa finished applying the lipstick.  
  
Try to forget you  
  
But without you  
  
You feel nothing  
  
Don't leave me here, by myself  
  
I can't breath  
  
Everything flashed in her mind like a rapid moving slide show. The ice cold eyes that glarred down at her, the searing pain to the back of her head, smelling smoke, the cruel evil laughter as she was put under, darkness, fear, Shinji's face as well as Keir's cold an unexpressive - that trait somewhat familar to her.  
  
She drew the blood red nail polish of her long, nails, like claws. Everything about her tonight was fake. Her pale skin in the candle light along with all red and black made her think of a vampire. Ironic how it suited her, I mean after all she was after blood - and a lot of it.   
  
Her cell rang and she answered it.  
  
" Are you available? " came Komoji's voice. He was playing with her and she could tell that he was smirking.  
  
" I'm a very busy girl, but I'm sure I've got a few minutes to spare Komoji. " she said starring at her image in the half darkened mirror.  
  
" I have a job for you, no questions asked. "  
  
" Hmmm. " Ying Fa asked sounding bored as she picked up the tea candle and blew it out, leaving her in the darkness, the ruby vampire a dark shadow against the street lights casting their light into her room.  
  
" A want you to pay a small favour to a few people that have outdone their dues. "  
  
" It shall be done. Who are they? " Ying Fa asked grabbing her keys and purse and walking out the front door and getting in her car.  
  
" They are a small group going by the name of The Bloodline Messengers. Take them out at any cost. They are no longer my concern. " Ying Fa hung up before he could.  
  
She sped off, her dull gaze starring at the road ahead. She was playing her part, playing the dull female, the female that complied, not defied.  
  
***  
  
Earlier that day   
  
Madison shot the window another worried glance. She was used to her children going out at all hours of the night, but Tristan had never stayed out this late, at least not without a phone call. Madison picked up her mobile, but a gentle hand made her put it down.  
  
" Sakura are you sure that Rogue - "  
  
Sakura smiled softly.  
  
" Madison, Tristan knows what he's doing. I know that your worried, but he knows what he's doing. I'm sure he's fine. "  
  
" But Rogue of all people. " Madison stated. " Why her? "  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
" Why Eriol? Why Li? " Sakura shot at her. " It's something that only we can see for each other right? "  
  
Madison sighed knowing that she was beat.  
  
" But I swear if she does anything - " Madison stated defiantly.  
  
" You'll chase after her and kick her ass till she's black and blue I know. Over protective mother coming through. " she laughed.  
  
Li walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass fom the cupboard.  
  
" Any word yet? " he asked.  
  
" None. " Madison replied sadly.  
  
Sakura stood.  
  
" Oh cheer up! " she chided looking down at Madison. " Trust me. He'll be fine. "  
  
" Well if it isn't party boy! " Skylar laughed from the loungeroom and Madison jumped up and bolted into there.  
  
" Tristan! " she exclaimed and stopped dead.   
  
He turned and smiled at her.  
  
" Hey mom. " he said and turned back and laughed along with the others as they gave him a hard time about staying out so late with a pretty girl.  
  
" What's wrong? " Sakura whispered looking at Madison concerned.  
  
" It's not him. " she whispered. " He's changed. It's not Tristan. "  
  
Sakura frowned and when Tristan turned and shot her a smile as Skylar ruffled his hair, Sakura saw what Madison meant. It was in his eyes. He had changed, matured overnight. He was no where near the young man that left them last night.  
  
" Have fun huh? " taunted one of Tristan's friends.  
  
" Ah look, you're making him blush. " Meilin teased from the doorway. " Come on take this somewhere else and give the kid a break. " she winked at Tristan and didn't fail to notice the love bite on his neck as he walked past smirking and laughing with the guys.  
  
They all watched them go and Meilin smiled softly at Madison.  
  
" You ok? "  
  
Madison sat down on the sofa.  
  
" I'm not stupid. " she stated as she hid behind her hands. " I know what he's being doing. "  
  
" HE CAME, HE SAW AND HE CONQUERED! " chorused from the hallway.  
  
Sakura rested her hands on her friends shoulders.  
  
" They all grow up sometime Madi. " she whispered. " God look at us and what we got up to. I know Tori and Dad often could guess. " she blushed crimson.   
  
" Yeah your right. I guess he's offiially a Wolf now. " she said coming out from behind her hands and let her arms droop across her legs.  
  
Sakura looked up when Li and Eriol walked in along with Jamie.  
  
" What's all the racket about? " Li asked looking over his shoulder as the chorus of voices disappeared up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
" That racket. " Madison said looking up at Eriol. " Is our son arriving home. "  
  
" Tristan's home?' he asked looking behind him as the racket died. " Is he always that welcomed? "  
  
Madison smiled softly.  
  
" It would seem that the word got out that Tristan was out all night with Rogue. "  
  
Li frowned and Jamie smirked.  
  
" So we have an official Wolf amongst us now huh? " he grinned widely.  
  
" Jamie. " Meilin hissed shooting him a glare.  
  
" What? " he asked seeming confused.  
  
Meilin slapped her forehead.  
  
" I swear you male's can think past - " she shot Madison a look and smiled guiltily.  
  
Madison smiled and got up.  
  
" I just hope for his sake and ours that he does know what he's doing. But I mean it, " she looked at Sakura. " If she hurts him, I'll kill her. "  
  
Sakura nodded her head in consent. Hey she wasn't going to argue with killer mom!   
  
Upstairs, Tristan escaped into his room and locked the door trying to stop himself from blushing as the taunting died away. God he wasn't to live this one down in a while. He leant against the door and thought about the night before. He felt his blood boil when he thought of her beneath him. But he was confused. Why had she left? He had woken around seven, but she had been long gone. No note, nothing. The only thing that remained of her was the black ribbon that she had worn around her throat.  
  
Tristan sighed and made his way to the bathroom to shower.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa stepped out of the car and listened as the music pumped around the club. People were getting it on in the shadows and people sat outside smoking and talking. Feeling the familar pressure of her gun, Ashly started walking towards the club. People looked at her as she made her way towards the entrance.  
  
" Hold it lady. " the bouncer said pushing her back.  
  
Ashly glarred at him.  
  
" Get out of my way. " she spat.  
  
" Get in line. " the bouncer glarred.  
  
" I suggest you let me through. " Ashly said sweetly. " Otherwise you'll have to deal a certain friend of mine. "  
  
The bouncer crossed his arms and shot her a look.  
  
" And who might that be? " he asked sneering.  
  
" I trust you are familar with Mr. Komoji Roboto. "  
  
The bouncer lost his sneer.  
  
" Go right through. " he said stepping back.  
  
Ashly sneered and walked inside.  
  
' Now time for work. ' Ying Fa thought looking around.  
  
People shot her a few looks because she looked so far out of place. She looked like a geisha with her short black hair, her pale face, red lipstick, dark eyes and red nails.  
  
" When the Music Stops " by Eminem blarred from the speakers as she walked around, trying to not to choke on the cigerette smoke.  
  
Ashly made her way to the bar and sat down and crossed her legs while asking for a drink. The guy sitting beside her looked her up and down and studied her expanse of long legs where her short dress parted.  
  
" If you going to stare at me friend it's going to cost you. " she said shooting him a cold gaze.  
  
" How much? " he sneered.  
  
Ashly leant close to him.  
  
" You can tell me where to find the members of the Bloodline Messengers. "  
  
He sneered.  
  
" Straight ahead up in the booth. "  
  
Ashly's cold eyes shot straight ahead and saw all the people together, smoking, drinking, making out and watching their world below them.  
  
" Thank you. " she said and the guy looked startled.  
  
" I gave you want you wanted, know I get what I want. "  
  
" You did. " Ashly said and got off ths tool. " You got to stare at my legs and I didn't kill you. " she smirked and walked straight towards them. She stopped and mingled with the dancing crowd, watching her prey.  
  
Ashly stepped to the side and hid in between the indent in the wall and watched the people around her. Everytime she went to step out and take on out, a disco light flashed near her and she couldn't do it. Ying Fa's patients got pissed off and she aimed her gun and took out the few disco lights above her making people scream and ducked when the glass shaowered down on them all. The Bloodline gang were instantly alert and Ying Fa aimed her gun and everyone watched as the members of the Bloodline messengers fell one after the after.  
  
Everyone starred at the dark wall and watched as after a few moments of the final member falling, the strange woman with the cloudied eyes stepped out, and made her way up the dead people. Ashly/ Ying Fa looked down at the frozen looks of terror and pain on their faces and felt no pity. She bent down and ripped the dog tags that Komoji had given them and held them up and studied them. Blood smeared all over her hand and dripped fom the dog tags and she wrapped them around her fingers and turned around and faced a mass of people aiming their guns at her.  
  
Ying Fa smirked.  
  
" No people is that anyway to play nice? " she asked.  
  
Up stairs Syaoran drew Ally closer to him.   
  
" We have to get out of here. " he whispered in her ear and she nodded as they ducked down and scrambled towards an exit.  
  
Ally jumped when gunshots broke out all round.  
  
" Syaoran we can't leave her to fight all those men! " Ally said listening to the screams and the gunshots going off.  
  
Syaoran was peering over the railing and watched the strange women fire one round after the other, not bothering to move as her enemy fell.  
  
' Either she's game or she's stupid. ' Syaoran thought as he watched her walk out covering her back and kicking the shit out of a few people in the way.  
  
Ally whipped out her phone and Eriol instantly answered.  
  
" Dad! " she yelled over the gunshots.  
  
" What the fuck is going on?!! " Eriol yelled in her ear.  
  
" We kinda stuck in the middle of a major shoot out. Syaoran and I are trying to get out. Tell mom and Uncle Li that it's that strange lady that saved us the other day that starte it. Hurry! " Ally screamed as her phone flew out of her hand and exploded as it hit the wall, a bullet hole through it.  
  
Her wide eyes landed on Syaoran above her.  
  
" Time to leave. " Syaoran said and pushed her towards the exit.  
  
" But - " she pulled her gun out.  
  
" You fire and they'll turn on us! " Syaoran yelled and ducked as a glass exploded above them as they ducked under the table as bullets rained down around them.  
  
" But how are we going to get out?!! " Ally yelled.  
  
Syaoran looked towards the window and saw the cable outside.  
  
" Come on! " he urged and threw a chair into the window, turning his head away to avoid the shattering glass.  
  
Grabbing another chair, Syaoran smashed it against the floor, breaking it, and then cracked a long part of it over his knee and held one of the legs.  
  
" Hold onto tight Al and don't let go. "  
  
Ally frowned and then got the idea.  
  
" Are you nuts! " she yelled and ducked when a bullet whizzed over her head.  
  
" Coming? " Syaoran smirked.  
  
Ally snarled at him and grabbed him tightly around the waist as Syaoran grabbed the wood and leapt out the window and used the cable like a flying fox.  
  
" How do we stop?! " Ally yelled, closing her eyes tight as the ground flew up towards them.  
  
" Start praying and hope we haven't sinned too much to be ignored! " Syaoran yelled back and let go when they hit the end of the cable and flew through the air.  
  
Eriol slammed on the brakes.  
  
" What the - ?!" as Syaoran and Ally slammed into the hood of the car, rolled and landed with a thump on the ground a few metres away.  
  
Madison and Sakura jumped out of the car.  
  
" Syaoran! "  
  
" Ally! "  
  
Ally groaned and collapsed back on the ground.  
  
" So much for that idea. " she smirked, cringing in pain.  
  
Madison, Sakura, and the other Black Wolves, along with several other gang members that sped up in their cars and slammed on their brakes, ducked when a lady bolted out the door, turned around and fired round after round, covering her ass as she made her way to the black care she was in.  
  
" It's her! " Madison yelled.  
  
" Get them in the car! " Eriol yelled as he whipped out his gun and started firing at the people in the doorway.  
  
The strange lady shot them a look and seemed to stiffen. She unloaded the empty clip and jumped in her car and sped off, throwing something out the window. Eriol and the Black Wolves ducked as the grenade went of, sending one of the other gangs car rolling.  
  
Eriol ducked as bullets fired at them. The windscreen chipped and the cracked and Eriol snarled.  
  
" There goes the windscreen. "  
  
Li unloaded his empty clip and snapped in another and let go round after round.  
  
" Damn that lady whoever the fuck she is! "  
  
" Li we've got to get out of here. Syaoran and Ally are hurt! " Sakura yelled.  
  
" Wait a sec. " Skylar and Jamie yelled pulling out 2 black material wraps from the back seat of the car behind Li's car.  
  
The unrolled them and Christina and Meilin starred shocked at all the material they had.  
  
" Where'd you get all that? " Meilin demanded ducking as someone fired at her.  
  
Jamie smirked and pulled out the pin of the grenade and threw it, followed by Skylar with his.  
  
" Go! " they yelled jumping in the back sseat with their stuff.  
  
The Black Wolves sped out of there as the place exploded taking out the whole front section.  
  
Syaoran ignored his aching back as he covered Ally close to the floor of the back as the back windscreen shattered, raining glass down on them.  
  
Eriol expertly drove the car and they headed back to the Black Wolf Mansion.  
  
***  
  
Komoji and Jason looked up as Ashly walked into the office.  
  
" Well? " Komoji asked.  
  
Ashly held up her blood coated hand with the dog tags.  
  
" You wanted it, so it was done. " she said expressionless.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW@ So what do you think? Please review! Bye! 


	23. Chapter 23

BW2 Ok I just want to add a few things from the last few chapters. That song was previously was by Evanescence - Farther Away. Now in the last chapter, some of you may think that Madison came across as a mother that won't let her children do anything - this is not so. I was trying to get across that fact that the Wolves like many other gangs in Japan are starting to crack down on the free reign that they all have because I mean they've just heard news that Komoji is back in town, I mean it's a wonder that they don't bolt in doors and bolt the windows and doors. But don't worry, everything is starting to come to a head now. Please review and be generous! Lol. Now on with the staory and I hope you like it!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Ashly stood in front of the assembly of men. They were all dressed in black one way or another.  
  
" Listen up. " Ashly yelled, her short black hair glowing in the light above her.  
  
" I've recieved information that a large party will be situated on the outskirts of the  
  
Kyoto tomorrow afternoon. These are suspicious parties and I want every man to be out there searching until they are located and taken care off. Is that clear? "  
  
The room was silent.  
  
" What's the problem? " Ashly demanded coldly.  
  
" You want all of us? " a man asked timidly. " Who will guard this place? "  
  
Ashly straightened.  
  
" I will. "   
  
" Komoji will kill us if we leave the compound. You are crazy! "  
  
Ashly glarred coldly.  
  
" Dare to call me that again Mitsuki? " she flarred.  
  
" Our orders come from Komoji not you. " Jason replied coming to stand next to her.  
  
" Want to end up tasting the floor again? " Ashly ground through clenched teeth, not looking at him.  
  
" You have no rule over us. " Jason replied calmly, making sure that no one could here.  
  
" What will it take Jason to get me off my back? " Ashly demanded softly.  
  
" Hmm let me see . . " he seemed to ponder. " Perhaps if I had you on your back doing many interesting things . . with me. "  
  
Ashly had her gun cocked at his temple and the room went silent. It had been so fast that none doubted that she knew what she was doing.  
  
" Come again. I didn't quiet hear what you said. " Ashly ground out. " I'd hate to think that you just insulted me. "  
  
Jason pushed the gun away slowly and studied her. She forced ice into her glare.  
  
" My offer still stands. " he sneered and she clenched her fist. " But it seems that you're not going to back down. "  
  
" You can bet your arse I won't. " Ashly seethed.  
  
" Fine. " Jason replied way too cooly. " Give your ordes, but don't lose it when they're questioned. " he melted back into the crowd.  
  
'What did he mean by that?! ' Ying Fa wondered. ' Please don't let Komoji find out and disagree with me. ' she pleaded to the heavens.  
  
" You know my orders. " she bit out. " Before noon you move out. "  
  
***  
  
Shadows played all around the room. The sun was setting through the dark tinted windows and a glass of whiskey and ice sat in the hand of one man.  
  
" This is interesting news. " Komoji's voice came from the shadows. " She's forcing everyone out? "  
  
" Before noon sir. " Jason's voice replied softly sneering.  
  
" Watch her. " Komoji commanded. " And tell my men that they don't go anywhere. Got   
  
it? "  
  
" Perfectly sir. " Jason said. Oh he loved it!  
  
He walked out of the room silently.  
  
Komoji swirled his whiskey around and took a gulp of the refreshing drink.  
  
" What are you doing my little hawk? " he pondered. " What do your sharp eyes see that I don't? "  
  
***  
  
11.30am the next day  
  
Ashly walked down the hall and stopped dead. She was dressed in a dark midnight blue/black chinese dress that was short and went mid thigh and had 2 short splirts up the sides. It was decorated in bright chinese dragons. It was high on the neck and did up with a single button at her throat. She wore her gloves that turned into claws, and wore soft velvet shoes that matched her dress.  
  
" What are all of you doing here?!! " she snapped. " I thought I gave you direct orders to be a Kyoto this morning?! "  
  
Jason sneaked up beside her.  
  
" Komoji gave his orders. We don't go anywhere. By the way, he wants to see you. " Jason stated silkily.  
  
  
  
Ashly's eyes narrowed to tiny slits of raging fire.  
  
" You bastard. " she spat. " You went behind my back didn't you? "  
  
He laughed and it sounded evil.  
  
" Go sort it out with him. I'm sure he's more than willing to hear your explanation. "  
  
Ashly glarred at him and Jason smirked and she whipped around and Jason lost his smirk when he thought he glimpsed a flash of brown sticking out from above her ear. By the time he registered it, she was down the hallway.  
  
" You wanted to see me sir? " Ashly asked as she walked into the dark office.  
  
Komoji turned aay from his computer secrurity screens as images flashed here and there.  
  
" Yes. Why would you send my men out on a total waste of time. A figment of your   
  
imagination? "  
  
" What has Jason been telling you? " she demanded stiffly. " There has been talk of a unidentified group sir, whether you believe it or not. "  
  
" I don't believe it Hawk that's the thing. " Komiji replied coldly.  
  
Ashly licked her dry lips. She was in deep and she was not going to get out easily.  
  
" Well your loss Komoji. " she replied cooly. " I never took you as a fool. "  
  
Komoji shot up and slammed his hands against the desk and she jumped.  
  
" Don't come in here Hawk and overstep your mark! " he roared. " It's any wonder I put up with you at all! In fact I'm getting sick of you and have had enough! "  
  
Ashly stepped back.  
  
' Oh my god this is the end! ' she thought.  
  
Komoji drew out his gun and aimed it at her and Ashly's eyes widened.  
  
" Goodbye Hawk. " Komoji stated and threw off the safety.  
  
" Komoji - " Ashly pleaded.  
  
Suddenly all the computer screens went black and Komoji faulted and turned to face them. Ashly froze.  
  
' Oh no! ' she thought. ' The Wolves! I haven't told them! '  
  
She bolted and ran down the hallway, Komoji cursing her all the way down.  
  
Gun shots went off and she stopped dead in a room full of mass destruction and masacre. Blood covered the walls in places were Komoji's men and Wolves had already fallen. How long had it taken her to get out of Komoji's office?  
  
Men charged past her and she stood rooted to the ground watching in horror. She watched as a Wolf fell in front of her and she jumped back repulsed and feeling sick.  
  
' This wasn't supposed to happen! ' she cried internally. ' I was supposed to make it easy! '  
  
Suddenly the window shattered and Li made his entrance, he rolled and jumped up, punching a man in the face and then firing on another. Eriol, Jamie and some others she didn't know, dived in after him.  
  
One man shoved her and her fighting side kicked in.  
  
" Hey! " she yelled getting his attention as she punched him in the face, making him fall.  
  
She barred her teeth and leapt on the next guy she saw and made him collapsed on the ground where she knocked him out. One man went sailing over the top of her and she ducked just in time. Ashly looked up and flinched when a gun shot went off beside her, deafening her. She looked up and met the gaze of Syaoran. He shot her a glance and whipped around and fired at another of Komoji's men.  
  
Ashly shook her head, but she was deaf to the happenings around her. Damn Syaoran she thought as she struggled to listen.  
  
" Got ya! "  
  
Ashly screamed when a arm snaked around her throat and squeezed tightly choking her. She had no idea who it was, because of the ringing in her ears. She reached up trying to force the arm from her, but it was no use. Her vision started to blur and she struggled against her captor.  
  
She stamped her foot and must have guessed right, because she was lose and turned around and met Jason's angry gaze as he cringed in pain.  
  
" You! " Ashly seethed.  
  
" Bitch! " he yelled.  
  
Ashly frowned trying to hear, and slowly realised that she could hear muffled sounds.  
  
" I swear you're dead. " he bit out and lunged at her.  
  
Ashly cried out and jumped back from him afraid. She could see his mouth moving, but she couldn't understand!  
  
" Come here Bitch! " he snarled and Ashly blocked his attack as he tried to grab her.  
  
Ashly tripped over some fallen man and cried out startled as she fell heavily on the floor looking straight up at Jason as he snarled down at her.  
  
" Say your prayers. "  
  
Ashly heard him through the fog and glarred at him when he aimed his gun down at her.  
  
" No, say yours. " she spat and brought her legs up and kicked him in the groin, making him topple over in agony.  
  
" Fuck you bitch! " he yelled as Ashly crawled away through the crowd of fighting men and women.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran twisted away and aimed a leathal blow to his opponent and watched as he dropped. He looked up and watched as Tristan did the same.  
  
" Six! " Syaoran smirked.  
  
Tristan fired and smirked at Syaoran.  
  
" Ten. " he yelled back.  
  
Syaoran glarred.  
  
A man lunged at Syaoran and suddenly fell to the floor. Tristan and Syaoran looked up and Ally smiled swinging her gun around on her finger.  
  
" Sorry boys - Fifteen. " she purred and ducked when a kick was aimed at her head.  
  
Both boys growled and set off in opposite directions.  
  
***  
  
Meilin and the others dodged and kicked, fighting as they had been trained all those years ago to do. It was almost like some special elegant dance of death, if it hadn't been for all the swearing, jeering and firing and blood.  
  
Ashly grunted as she was kicked hard in the side, making her step back. One of the Wolves had picked her for his next partner and she couldn't get him to understand for the life of her that she was on his side.  
  
Ashly jumped up and backflipped catching him square in the chin and sent him flying backwards. Before he could get up, she disappeared. She punched another of Komoji's men in the back of the head and shook her knuckles when they stung. She stepped back into the shadows taking a breather.  
  
She braced herself and looked around the room. More of Komoji's men had filed into the room, and a lot of the battle had been taken to other rooms, but a lot was left on the floor, pooled in blood, not moving.  
  
She straightened her wig and hoped it would hold. She ducked back out and made her way through the crowd, ducking to avoid being hit by a flying bullet. She came up behind a guy and reached down and withdrew her knife. It flashed in the light and it drove home with a sickening crunch as it buried itself in the man's spine. The man withered and jerked and fell to the ground as she withdrew the knife. She looked up into Tristan's surprised eyes. She faulted and that was her downfall.  
  
She felt something strike her in the back of the head and she landed in a heap at Tristan's feet. Tristan's looked up startled at Jason's form in front of him. Leiko came up to him, ready to lend a hand.  
  
" Why don't you leave this one to me eh Tristan? " she stated. " I've been watching you buddy and you fight dirty. " her eyes flashed dangerously looking at Jason.  
  
Jason sneered.  
  
" Sorry. I've got my target picked and you aren't it. "  
  
" That's too bad. " she pouted cutely. " I had my heart set on you. "  
  
" Tell someone who cares. " Jason snarled and looked down at Ashly. " Get up bitch. "  
  
Ashly got up and held the back of her head cringing.  
  
" I should have known you would have done something like that you snake. " she seethed and stepped to the side away from Tristan.  
  
Leiko pushed Tristan back along with her to the wall away from the 2.  
  
" What- "  
  
" Just stay quiet. " Leiko whispered. " You don't want to fight that one honey. "  
  
" Like hell I don't. " Tristan spat.  
  
Leiko shot him a look.  
  
" Just cos you're now an official Wolf, doesn't make you the hero of the pack. "  
  
Tristan blushed crimson.  
  
  
  
Ashly snarled and her sharp claws shot out and glinted murderously in the light. Jason noted this and people seemed to back away from the two. They knew what was going to happen and they were getting the hell outta there.  
  
Jason aimed at her and she jumped kicked the gun out of his hands and he snarled at her. She swiped at him and her claws caught him under the chin, and drew blood. He wiped it away and glarred at her and leapt at her. Asly ducked and spun around and knocked him back, but he braced himself and got into fighting stance.  
  
The Black Wolves now winning the fight, took the time to stop and look at the fight that was happening in the main area of the room. Sakura shot her last opponent and joined Li as he and Eriol walked closer to the others, taking out more of Komoji's men as they went by.  
  
" You were always the type that hid things. " Jason snarled as he managed to catch Ashly on the side making her stagger.  
  
" And you were always the bastard from day one. " she spat back, trying to banish her pain.  
  
' Detach, detach! ' her mind cried out as she remembered her lessons with Black.  
  
Ashly struck out with such ferocity that Jason stepped back. She was like a mad feral feline, striking out with teeth, claws and feet. He placed his hands in front of his chest, bloking her attacks and she whirled around and Jason seized his opportunity. Ashly cried out startled as he got her in the head lock that he had on her before.   
  
Tristan ducked and went to fire but found that he was out and cursed. He was knocked to the ground and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and glarred at his enemy. He spun around and tripped the guy and crashed against the wall and the floor and didn't move. Tristan unclipped the empty round and loaded another and did the same for his other gun as he drew it out of his back pocket.  
  
Ashly choked and brought her elbows back as hard as she could and got Jason in the chest. He grunted, but didn't let go. She went to struggle, but stopped, frozen, when she felt the cold metal pressed against her throat.   
  
Sakura sucked in her breath as she kicked the women away and brought the gun down into the back of her head. Blood pooled around her on the floor from her head.  
  
Li was back to back with Eriol and both were defending the other. One women had gotten it into her mind to take on Li, as did her sister with Eriol. They were proving to be very difficult to defeat, and Li already wore her finger nail marks on his cheek.  
  
" I wouldn't move if I were you. " Jason whispered cruely into her ear.  
  
" I wouldn't dream of it. " Ashly replied standing perfectly still.  
  
He released his arm from around her and stepped in front of her and Ashly was forced to stepped back against the cold marble wall, the knife blade aimed at her throat.  
  
" Now lets see who you really are. " he whispered and reached up and ripped the wig off her head.  
  
Most watched as brown silken curls tumbled down Ying Fa's back and framed her face. Sakura, Li and Tristan and most of the Black Wolves stopped and gasped as they recognised the Black Wolf Chic.  
  
Ally's eyes were wide as everything clicked into place about the strange woman. It had been Rogue!  
  
Jason starred at her and the slammed her against the wall making her cry out as the knife blade knicked her skin, drawing blood.  
  
" Well if it isn't the Black Wolf Bitch. " he snarled. " Now this makes eveything so much more fun. "  
  
Ying Fa snarled and glarred at him not being able to save herself. Suddenly the knife flew out of his hands as a loud gunshot rang out clear throughout the room. Ying Fa blinked and looked up at Skylar, who smirked and saluted her.  
  
Ying Fa turned back to Jason and snarled.  
  
" Go to hell. " she spat and ranmmed her fist into his stomach and he buckled up in pain as her claws dug deep.  
  
" You- ! " he gasped as she pulled them out of him.  
  
She watched as he fell to the floor.  
  
" And it's the Black Wolf Chic! To you bastard. " she spat and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
He groaned and she glarred down at him. Slowly she knelt down and his eyes widened realising before anyone else what she intended to do.  
  
She lifted his head up by his hair and drew her sharp claws across his throat before he could cry out. He gargled and then writhered in pain, but it hadn't killed him. Her claws weren't deadly enough to act as a blade across a throat.  
  
  
  
She stood up slowly and met the Black Wolves shocked expressions. Jason choking in pain before her fell to deaf ears. She no longer cared about his fate. She needed to find Komoji. She sprinted forward through the crowd and ducked when necessary. She had almost made it to the door when a seering pain shot through her back and she fell to the floor unconcious.   
  
Tristan shouted out a warning, but it came too late. Komoji's men had fired on her, and had succeeded.  
  
" Rogue! " Sakura and Meilin yelled in union and ran to her but stopped dead, when several figures appeared in the doorway.  
  
In the door way stood Joe Black, Shinji, Cleo, Mackie and Trinity. Shinji looked down and saw the blood seeping onto the marble floor from Ying Fa and knelt down and picked her up. She groaned and Shinji held her close, making Tristan fume.  
  
Sakura stopped rooted in shock.  
  
" You! " she cried, getting Li's attention. " It's you! "  
  
Joe nodded and turned away.   
  
" Wait! " Sakura yelled stepping forward. " Joe, where are you going? "  
  
" We have what we came for. " he said expressionless.  
  
" What about Komoji? " Meilin yelled when they contiued to walk away.  
  
Shinji turned around and looked at her, holding the limp form of Ying Fa in his arms.  
  
" Komoji is no longer here. He left ages ago when we arrived. "  
  
" Jade Wolf. " Joe replied dipping his head and they left, fading into the shadows.  
  
Jamie killed the last man and the room fell silent.  
  
" Who was that? " Li demanded.  
  
Sakura turned around slowly with a dazed expression.  
  
" That was Joe. The man who helped me get away from White Tiger. "  
  
Li sucked in his breath.  
  
" That was him? Why is he back? " he demanded.  
  
Sakura shook her head still dazed.  
  
" It's been years since I've seen anythng of him. But why did he and those others take Rogue? "  
  
Tristan and Syaoran put away their guns.  
  
" We have to get her back. " Ally stated timidly. " Who knows if we can trust them. "  
  
" We can trust them. " Tristan stated coldly glarring at the doorway getting their attention.  
  
" That guy I've seen before that was holding Rogue. She knows him. Something about him being her brother or something like that. They'll take care of her. The fact is, nothing went like it was planned. Why was Rogue disguised as a Hawk and most of all why was she under Komoji's nose? What was she after? "  
  
The room was silent. . . 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
A bright light pentrated the darkness and Ying Fa groaned and cried out in pain. Someone held her and was muttering soothing words as she started to panic. She twitched and thrashed back and forth in her fevered state trying to get away from her demons. She vaguely remembered hearing something metal clash and someone swearing and then there was pain and then no more.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A week later   
  
The first thing she saw was white and she squinted from the glare. She blinked and tried to move and wondered why she could only move one arm. She looked down and saw that her left arm was in a sling and frowned. How had that happened? Like a electrical jolt she sat up as memories flooded through her system and she remembered.  
  
" Oh s.h.i.t I let him get away! " she cursed and rested her head in shame against her right palm, her messy hair falling down around her.  
  
She heard a door creak and looked up as Cleo stuck her head in and starred at her.  
  
" Hey! " she said happily. " Feeling like s.h.i.t?" she smirked as she walked in.  
  
" Cleo. "  
  
" What?"   
  
" You're a s.h.i.t nurse. Stay out of the profession. " Ying Fa stated.  
  
Cleo laughed and smiled brightly.  
  
" I'll try to remember that one. " she said as she sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
" Seriously though, how do you feel? "  
  
Ying Fa looked at her for a moment then smiled faintly.  
  
" You're were right. "  
  
Cleo frowned.  
  
" About what? "  
  
Ying Fa smiled and cringed.  
  
" I do feel like s.h.i.t. "  
  
Cleo starred at her for a moment and then cracked up laughing.  
  
  
  
" I see someone's finally awake. " came Shinji's voice as he came through the door.  
  
Ying Fa rolled her eyes as he came over to them.  
  
" I may be awake but I still feel dead. "  
  
Shinji shot her a sympathetic glance and then reached down and kissed Cleo on the side of the temple.  
  
Cleo giggled and Shinji looked up and meet Ying Fa's smiling eyes and blushed. He looked down and then looked back up in time to see Ying Fa smile brightly. She winked cheekily and then became serious when Cleo looked back at her.  
  
" That was close. " Shinji stated indicating her arm.  
  
Ying Fa looked down at her arm and frowned.  
  
" Exactly where was I shot? " she asked.  
  
Shinji and Cleo sharred looks.  
  
" It missed you - " Shinji indicated with his fingers. " By a center metre from your heart. "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes widened and she paled.  
  
" Wow. " she breathed and leant back gently on her pillows.  
  
" Hungry? " Cleo suddenly asked.  
  
Ying Fa shook her head.  
  
" Nah. But I do wanna get up. "  
  
***  
  
" So what do you plan from here? " Trinity asked sitting across from Ying Fa.  
  
Ying Fa sat in silence for a while before she looked up.  
  
" It's no point going back to take them on again. It's a b.i.t.c.h I got shot. I'm still kicking myself about it, but it's done so I'll live with it, but I can't just sit around here and let Komoji summon his little minions to him. Somehow I have to go back and stop him. "  
  
" But how? You won't be able to fight for a couple of weeks. " Trinity stated looking distressed.  
  
" We could go back and help?" Shinji said, but Ying Fa shook her head.  
  
" I'm not risking you. "  
  
" But I'm strong - ! "  
  
" I don't care if your mighty boy, you are not getting into this. " Ying Fa glarred.  
  
Shinji glarred back.  
  
" How about Koji?" came Black's voice from the doorway.  
  
Ying Fa looked up startled.  
  
" K-Koji? " Ying Fa asked. " But you sent him away. He wouldn't want to come back I'm sure of it. "  
  
" Such little faith you have in me. " came a familar voice behind Black.   
  
" Koji! " Ying Fa jumped up and cried out in pain and slumped down back into the chair gripping her shoulder.  
  
" Now look what you've done. " Koji chided smirking evilly. He turned to Black.  
  
" See this is what happens when you send me away. She get's lost and total tangled up in her own mischief and then goes and hurts herself cos she's been totally lost without me. I don't know whether to feel flattered or frustrated. " he grinned.  
  
Ying Fa grinned.  
  
" Your lucky I'm crippled becuase right now I could kick the s.h.i.t out of you. "  
  
" I doubt that. " Koji retorted smiling.  
  
" Over confident pig. " Ying Fa muttered looking away.  
  
" Sassy little brat. " Koji retorted.  
  
Ying Fa shot him a dark look, but smiled a little.  
  
" Ok so you're willing to help her. " began Trinity. " But what can you do? "  
  
" Easy. I can sneak around and total some of Komoji's new recrutes. " he grinned mischieviously.  
  
Ying Fa rolled her eyes.  
  
" What about me? I'm totalled myself remember? "  
  
Koji lost his grin and shot her a sympathetic glance.  
  
" You are just going to take it easy. We'll go back to Tomoeda - "  
  
" What?!! " Shinji yelled shocked.  
  
" Komoji will come looking for you Ying Fa. By now he'll now that it was the Black Wolf Chic that screwed him and he'll go to the end of the world just to find you. Do you really want to risk him coming here? "  
  
" No. " Ying Fa stated. " We'll go back. "  
  
Koji nodded.  
  
" Good move. "  
  
Ying Fa stood up and looked up into his eyes.  
  
" Lets hope so . . for my sake. "  
  
***  
  
2 weeks later   
  
Ying Fa breathed in the fresh air and smelled the cherry blossom trees scent beside her. It was starting to get cold and she was dressed in a warm red jumper and jeans, her jacket laying beside her on the bench.  
  
Ying Fa opened her eyes and looked up at the dark sky. A cold breeze went past her and she shivered. Her hair was back in a polyanna and her long tresses danced around her as she got up and grabbed her jacket. The people of Tomoeda walked past her in busy crowds as she made her way to the small cafe shop were she was working.  
  
Her arm was still in a sling and was near healed. Since coming back, Ying Fa had picked up a solitary existance of normalcy. Koji she hardly saw, but it didn't bother her, she knew that he was out helping her and she loved him more for it. Ying Fa stopped waiting for the traffic to stop and saw her reflection in a shop window. She had stopped wearing the dark leather and the boots, the short skirts and short, revealing tops, instead choosing to wear what she once would have called the clothes of an innocent.  
  
She drapped her jacket over her arm and walked across the crossing and walked into the shop. The girl she worked with by the name of Tahlia, looked up and smiled as she came in.  
  
" Hey Ying Fa. " she called.  
  
" Hey. " Ying Fa replied.  
  
" Guess what? "  
  
" What?" Ying Fa replied as she sat up on the bar stool at the coffe bench.  
  
" Daniel asked me out just like you said he would. " she smiled brightly.  
  
" Am I an physic or am I a physic? " Ying Fa smiled.  
  
Tahlia reached into her pouch on her apron and pulled out some money and handed it to her.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, rub it in. " Tahlia smirked and turned to ask a customer what she wanted.  
  
" So what are you doing back here? I told you could have the rest of the day off. " Tahlia said as she handed over the coffee.  
  
Ying Fa shrugged.  
  
" I don't like feeling I'm getting special treatment because of my arm. "  
  
" Look, you could be fit as a fiddle and I wouldn't care. So go on get out of here. "  
  
Ying Fa smiled.  
  
" Fine then I'll take a coffee to go thanks. "  
  
Tahlia smiled.  
  
" Oh yeah here. " she handed over some more cash. " Payday today. "  
  
Ying Fa rose her eyes brows.  
  
" Don't look at me like that. Just take it. "  
  
Ying Fa took the money and pocketed it.  
  
" See ya round. "  
  
" See ya. "  
  
The bell rang as she walked back out onto the cold street. Her hair whipped out behind her and got in her face and she brushed it back and looked around.  
  
' What to do today? ' she thought still looking around.  
  
She walked a few steps and then saw the message board and decided to take a look.  
  
She scanned it and saw nothing of interesting and then caught sight of something interesting.  
  
" Archery competition down town Tokyo. "  
  
Ying Fa tilted her head and thought about it.  
  
" Why not. " she said aloud and headed towards the train station.  
  
***  
  
A car of teenagers drove around looking for something to do. Another car followed them and they were just as bored.  
  
" Come on Bindy, I could be doing homework! This is just as boring! " said a girl with short sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
  
A girl with short mahoganny hair and flashing green eyes glarred back at the girl in the back.  
  
" Kaya if you complain one more time of how bored you are, I'll make you walk! "  
  
" Don't be a b.i.t.c.h Bindy. " a guy with messy black hair and amber eyes stated smiling.  
  
Bindy glarred at him in the rear view mirror.  
  
" Lindsay don't make me jump back there and hurt you. "  
  
" Speaking of which, did you know that the term pain - "  
  
A girl with shoulder-length mousy brown hair and amber eyes glarred fire as she clamped her hand over her brothers mouth.  
  
" Lindsay don't make me hurt you. " she threatened.  
  
" Thank you Layla. " Kaya said smiling.  
  
" No problem. Hey Bindy hit the phone and call the others. We've gotta find something to do, we're just wasting fuel. "  
  
Bindy rolled her eyes and hit the phone.  
  
" Yeah what? Found something to do yet? " came Ally's voice.  
  
" Nope. We were hoping that you guys had something in mind. " Kaya said from the backseat.  
  
" Nope. Lets pull over up here and see what we came come up with. " came Ally's reply.  
  
" Fine. See you there. " Bindy smiled and floored the accelerator.  
  
Bindy got out of the car followed by Kaya, Lindsay and Layla. They shivered against the cold and waited as the second car drove up. Ally, got out followed by a tall guy with black hair and green eyes.  
  
" Hey Daniel, help me out. " came a voice from the back of the car.  
  
" I swear Ming you're a lazy b.i.t.c.h. " the tall guy replied rolling his eyes.  
  
A tall girl got out of the car with jet black hair and piercing black hair. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.  
  
" Thank you for the compliment Mr. Opinion. " she shot back.  
  
" Hey cut it out will you? " a guy with Brown hair and Blue eyes shot at them.  
  
" Shut up Alec. " Ming snapped and walked over to Bindy and the others. " So what's the plan? "  
  
Ally leant against the cold wall and shivered.  
  
" Whatever the decision, can we please hurry it up, I'm freezing my butt off here. "  
  
" Then don't lean your butt against the cold wall dumb a.r.s.e. " Alec smirked.  
  
" Hey screw you. At least my butt isn't educated. " Ally retorted.  
  
" Ok knock it off. " Kaya cut in.   
  
" Ally we've established that your butt is cold and Alec's is educated, so when the Accademy starts sending out awards, we'll put in a vote, but for now, " the others sniggered. " What the hell are we going to do? " Bindy asked.  
  
" I can think of one way to keep warm. " Daniel said quietly and Lindsay smirked.  
  
Layla rolled her eyes and turned to Ming.  
  
" Ok we'll just leave them out of this, they obviously have no clue. "   
  
" Good idea. " Ming said dryly turning her back on them along with Layla.  
  
The guys shrugged.  
  
" At least we suggested. " Lindsay put in smirking.  
  
" Ok what about drag racing?" Kaya put in.  
  
Ming shook her head.  
  
" I've already been warned five times by the cops, they've got my record and plus they pounded the car I stole. "  
  
Bindy rose her eyebrows.  
  
" How about we go out, get totally trashed and then walk around with hangovers for the rest of the day tomorrow and not have to worry about being freaking bored! "  
  
" Tried that. Didn't work. " Alec put in from behind them.  
  
" Then what?! " Layla asked annoyed. " Or should I ask Mr Educated down there? " she asked sarcastically.  
  
" Hey first five minutes are free but after that if you keep starring at my a.r.s.e like that I'm going to have to start charging. "  
  
Layla blushed and looked away.  
  
" You hentai. " she muttered and shivered and jumped up and down on the spot.  
  
" Ok why don't we just go a cafe or something and have some lunch. I'm starving! " Ming put in.  
  
" Ladies I have an idea. " Daniel said coming in between them. " Lets do lunch, catch a movie and then go from there? "   
  
" I'm with that. " Ally said and pushed off from the wall.  
  
" Fine. It's a deal. " Alec said and walked back to the car.  
  
***  
  
2o minutes later   
  
  
  
  
  
" Hmm. This is so yummy. " Ally chirped as she drank her hot chocolate.  
  
The others smiled at her enthusiasm.  
  
Just then the cafe door went and they looked up and smiled when they saw an old time friend.  
  
" Hey uncle Tori. " Ally yelled catching the older guys attention. He frowned at first and then smiled when he realised who it was.  
  
" What are you up to squirt? "  
  
Ally glarred.  
  
" Fine thank you. " she bit out. " What are you up to? "  
  
" Shopping. " he held up some bags. He then turned serious.  
  
" Hey when did Sakura hurt her arm?"   
  
The group of teenagers starred at him confused.  
  
" Huh?" Bindy asked stirring her coffee.  
  
Tori frowned.  
  
" I just got off the train from Tokyo and I swear I saw Sakura walking towards me and she had her arm up in a sling. "  
  
Ally shook her head.  
  
" Gomen uncle Tori, but aunty Sakura isn't hurt. "  
  
Tori shrugged.  
  
" Must be one of those days then. " he smiled. " Well, better be going. See you round squirts. " he said smiling.  
  
" WE ARE NOT SQUIRTS! " came a chorus of voices startling some customers.  
  
Tori sweat dropped before ordering a coffee and leaving.  
  
Ally turned to the others.  
  
" That's weird. Sakura isn't hurt is she? "  
  
Lindsay shook his head.  
  
" Nope. Maybe he was seeing things. "  
  
" But that's weird a look-a-like to Sakura. " Ming said.  
  
Ally stirred her hot chocolate.  
  
" A look-a-like to Saku - " she suddenly stiffened.   
  
" Hey what's wrong with you? " Daniel asked.  
  
Ally pulled out her cell and dialled her father, ignoring the curious glances of the others.  
  
" Ohayo? "  
  
" Tou-san. " Ally said. " I think Rogue's back in town! "  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
LATER   
  
Eriol got out of the car, his breath coming out in steamy clouds. Li got out from the passengers side and slammed the door.  
  
Ally and the others were waiting for them outside the coffee shop and were rubbing their arms to keep warm as the two Wolves came toward them. Ally stepped forward and greeted them both.  
  
Eriol smiled down at his daughter and Li smiled at her and the others. The others smiled in return and bowed their heads in respect.  
  
Eriol looked at Ally.  
  
" Now tell us what you were trying to tell me on the phone. "  
  
Ally sighed frustrated.  
  
" Uncle Tori came in here, " she indicated the shop behind her. " And asked us if Aunty Sakura was alright because he swore he saw her walking towards him at the train station with her arm in a sling. When we told him that it wasn't her because Aunty Sakura wasn't hurt, and he just shrugged and thought it weird. It was after he left I started thinking. Who is Sakura's look-a-like? "  
  
" Rogue. " Li put it. "  
  
Ally nodded.  
  
" And who has recently been shot? " she proded.  
  
Li and Eriol sharred glances and Li sighed running his hand through his hair.  
  
" I'm getting too old for this. " he muttered.  
  
" Handing leadership over cousin? " Eriol smirked and laughed at the deadly glare he recieved.  
  
" Over my dead body Hirragizawa. "  
  
" Hel-lo! " Ally sang annoyed. " What are we going to do?!! " she demanded.  
  
" Honey there's not much we can do. " Eriol said turning to her.  
  
" But -! " Ally started to protest.  
  
" If Rogue's back in town - " Daniel started coming up beside Ally and getting their attention. " Then it most likely means she's going after Komoji. "  
  
Li stiffened.  
  
" But why? " he muttered. " What does he have that is holding her interest if that is the case? "  
  
Daniel shrugged.  
  
" Who knows. But - " he stopped and looked past Li and they turned as Tori came towards them.  
  
Tori shot Li a glare for old time's sake and then gave him a small smile.  
  
" Well if it isn't the chinese gaki and the english charmer. Long time no see. "  
  
Li shot him a glare.  
  
" Nice to see you too giri no ani. "  
  
Tori shot him a glance.  
  
" You like to remind me of that fact don't you? "  
  
Li smirked.  
  
" What do you think? "  
  
Tori growled and then turned to Ally and the others smiling.  
  
" So, we meet again. What's up? "  
  
" Uncle Tori, " Ally pleaded. " That girl that you saw today - the one that looked like Aunty Sakura, what was she wearing? "  
  
Tori blinked and then thought for a moment.  
  
" She was wearing a red jumped and and jeans and come to think of it, she was carrying a jacket. "  
  
" Was it leather? " Ally proded.  
  
Tori frowned.  
  
" Iie. It was a normal coat. Why? "  
  
Ally sharred looks with her father.  
  
" Are you sure? "  
  
" Hai. Why? "  
  
Ally turned to Eriol.  
  
" That doesn't sound like Rogue. "  
  
" She could be in disguise again. " Ming put in. " She likes disguises. "  
  
Li frowned.  
  
" Tori, where was she going do you know? "  
  
Tori turned to Li totally confused.  
  
" She was getting on the Tokyo train. What's going on? "  
  
Li was still frowning.  
  
" The Black Wolf Chic we think is back in town after the fight 2 weeks ago. And if the girl you saw is Rogue then that could mean maybe more than likely, that she's back to go after Komoji. "  
  
" And that's bad? " Tori asked.  
  
" Yes. " Eriol confirmed. " We have a feeling that Rogue may be one of us, but we can't be sure. But we want to keep her safe, and Komoji is out to get her. If she's hurt, then she shouldn't be around   
  
here. "  
  
" And this is that girl Sakura has been telling me is her identical twin? " Tori asked.  
  
Li nodded and Tori sighed.  
  
" I'd love to stay and chat, but I have things to do. See ya gaki. "  
  
" See you giri no ani. " Li shot back.  
  
Tori smirked and walked off saying bye to the others.  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
" Well if were any further away from the solution . . "  
  
" Hey! " Alec suddenly called out. " Mum and dad are in Tokyo today. You could try them to be on the look out. "  
  
Li nodded and looked at Eriol.  
  
" You call Nikki and Kale and get them to look out. "  
  
Eriol nodded and walked off to arrange everything.  
  
Kaya came up to Ally.  
  
" Hey girl, you ok? " she asked putting her hand on Ally's shoulder.  
  
Ally looked up.  
  
" I've just been so worried about Rogue. It hurts me to see Tristan hurting too. He hides it, but I know he cares for her. He's going to freak if he finds out that she's back so soon. "  
  
Kaya nodded knowingly.  
  
" Don't worry Al, she'll be fine and so will all of us. "  
  
Suddenly their attention was drawn to three car horns beeping and laughter followed by more beeping from passing cars. They turned to see Ming and Bindy standing on the corner of the street facing the traffic and whatever they were doing was getting the cars going past to beep at them.   
  
" What are you 2 doing? " Lindsay and Daniel called out in union curious.   
  
The 2 in question turned around grinning mischieviously. It was then that everyone saw what they were holding.  
  
Kaya clamped her hand over her mouth trying to not to burst out laughing. It would seem that Ming and Bindy had found some paper and a texta from somewhere, for Bindy was holding a sign that read :  
  
" Honk if ur horny! "  
  
Li narrowed his eyes at the girls and they whipped the sign behind their back which was followed by more tooting of cars horns. They cracked up laughing ignoring the looks of Eriol and Li were giving them. Ally and the others sniggered trying to stop from laughing outloud and getting into trouble as Bindy and Ming blushed with surpressed laughter.  
  
" If you're finished girls, we'll leave and let you get back to whatever you were doing. But keep your eyes open. " Li said.  
  
Bindy and Ming giggled and nodded.  
  
" See you later Ally. " Eriol said and she smiled and waved as they got in the car and drove off.  
  
Lindsay snatched the sign out of their hands and scrunched it up recieving glares for doing so.  
  
" Hey! We were using that! " Ming snapped.  
  
" Not anymore you're not. " Lindsay stated firmly and chucked it in the bin.  
  
Bindy rolled her eyes and then whipped around and blew a kiss the car that beeped at them.  
  
Layla shook her head.  
  
" Move your butts. We're catching the afternoon movie. " she said and got in the drivers seat, making the others move over to the cars and get in.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa cheered with the rest of the crowd as the winner won the archery contest. She stood up and made her way through the stands and decided that even though it was late, she'd look around.   
  
***  
  
Late that night   
  
Nikki and Kale walked through the door and walked into the loungeroom. Sakura, Li and Eriol looked up. Nikki shrugged.  
  
" No sign. "  
  
They sagged.  
  
" Sorry man. " Kale said looking apologetic.  
  
Li got up and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
" This is ridiculous. Komoji could get her and we wouldn't even   
  
know! "  
  
" Please Li. " Sakura begged standing up. " Don't get so worked up over it. If it is Rogue, then we'll run into her eventually. Don't give up yet. "  
  
Li turned around and took her into his arms and held her close.  
  
" I'm sorry Sakura. It's just that for some strange reason I have this strong urge to protect her like I do you. "  
  
Sakura looked up at him and smiled gently.  
  
" It's like she's a part of the family isn't it? " she giggled.  
  
Li smiled softly.  
  
" I just wish I knew if it is her. "  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
three days later   
  
" There you go, free at last! " Koji said enthusiastically when he removed the sling and the bandage from Ying Fa's arm.  
  
" You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear those words. " Ying Fa said turning her arm.  
  
" You have a scar, but your fine. " Koji said looking at her shoulder blade.  
  
Ying Fa put her arm back into the sleeve of the white jumper and nodded.  
  
" So when do you wanna start coming out and having fun again? "  
  
" Koji. " Ying Fa chided.  
  
Koji smiled.  
  
" I know, I know, lay low. "   
  
She nodded and got up.  
  
" I have to go to work. I'll see you when I see you. "  
  
Koji winked and watched as she left the house.  
  
Ying Fa walked outside and turned to look at the little house they were in.  
  
' I've been through more houses than any other person I know. ' she thought and walked on down the street, shrugging on her jacket.  
  
" Morning Tahlia. " Ying Fa called as she walked in.  
  
" Morning Ying F- Hey! You're all better now. " she said noticing the missing sling.  
  
Ying Fa smiled.  
  
" Yep! " she hung her jacket up and then started to clip her hair up.  
  
" Well it's about time. " Tahlia smiled as she served another customer.  
  
" Tell me about it. " Ying Fa stated as she picked up her apron.  
  
***  
  
Later   
  
" How can I helllllll - " Ying Fa trailed off as she looked up and meet the eyes of a gorgeous hunk.  
  
" How can I help you? " she covered blushing.   
  
The guy smiled down at her.  
  
" I'd like to get the day's special thanks. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded dumbly and went about her work. Tahlia smirked from where she was and pretended not to acknowledge them.  
  
" There you go. " Ying Fa said smiling composing herself as she handed it over.  
  
" Thanks. " the guy handed the money over and stopped as if thinking.  
  
" Will I have to charge more to get your name? "  
  
" M-my n-n-name? " Ying Fa stuttered.  
  
He smiled.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa gulped and looked pleadingly at Tahlia, but she just smirked and looked away.  
  
" Ying Fa. "  
  
The guy smiled.  
  
" That's pretty, like you. "  
  
Ying Fa blushed and looked down.  
  
" What about you? Do you have a name? " Ying Fa asked.  
  
" Of course. It's Sarath Jian Hua. "  
  
" What an interesting Chinese name you have Sarath. "  
  
He smiled.  
  
" Ah, but you have an even more interesting name Ying Fa. "  
  
She smiled.  
  
" Why don't you take your lunch break now Ying Fa? " Tahlia put in smiling evilly.  
  
" But - "  
  
" Go on! " Tahlia urged and pushed Ying Fa around the counter.  
  
" Just be back in ten! "  
  
Ying Fa blushed as she looked up at Sarath.  
  
" Sorry about that. " she apologised. " I'm sure you must have better things to do than stand around here talking to me. "  
  
" Not at all. " he smiled. " Besides, it's not like I'm wasting my time. "  
  
Ying Fa blushed harder and looked up at the sky letting the cold cool her blazing cheeks.  
  
" I love this kind of weather. "  
  
Sarath smiled at her comment.  
  
" Funny that, I love it too. "  
  
" Are you just saying that Mr. Jian Hua? "  
  
He laughed.  
  
" Not at all. In fact I love going for walks in this weather. When do you get off? "  
  
Ying Fa stiffened and blinked.  
  
" Get off? "  
  
" Work. " he laughed. " I think I've startled you. "  
  
" A little I admit. But I get off at four. "  
  
" Do you mind if I meet you here then? "  
  
" Are you asking me out? " Ying Fa asked looking at him innocently.  
  
" That depends on whether you accept or not? " Sarath replied.  
  
" I'll meet you right here on this spot at Four. " Ying Fa said and walked back inside.  
  
***  
  
  
  
That after noon Ying Fa met up with the young man and they went walking and later had dinner. Ying Fa had fun, though she didn't feel really attracted to Sararth, but she enjoyed his company. When it was time to go, she promised to go to out with him one more time.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW2 Ok I'd like to say a few things if no one objects. Ok Li said 'giri no ani'. That is brother-in-law in Japanese. Don't japanese dictionaries come in handy? :)   
  
Now I've been meaning to do this for a while now, but now is a good a time as any. I'm going to do some promoting! Now I love writing stories and I love getting reviews as we all know, but I love it when my stories get read! So I'm going to advertise a little about some of my other stories here.  
  
Blossom, Wolves and Love - Sakura and Madison have adopted sisters- Shayla and Caitlin. They are in a band called the ' Blossoms ' and get mixed up with the gang of Tomoeda. It's a good story if you like surprises, b.i.t.c.h fights, gun fights, and come backs.  
  
Making Me A Fighter - Not the best story I've written, but it's still good considering it's my very first fanfic EVER. An ancient evil is planning a comeback to the world of the living. Sakura's power is drawing it to her and it is up to Sakura and her family to help destroy it. But can they? Or does the power lie within someone else? Very interesting if you like evil b.i.t.c.h.e.s with grudges. ( FINISHED. )  
  
Jade Fox v.s China Wolves - Hey we all know this one! This is my number one fic!! I just love this one. Sakura is the innocent school girl that's sick of the boring inns and outs of every day life. Madison comes up with the perfect solution and will start to the beginning of the biggest legend known throughout Japan, China and beyond. Gun fights, drama, sex, partying and late nights. ( FINISHED )  
  
Princess and the Hunter - We all know this one too! And I love this one equally as well! A princess with a destiny will conquer the world. She will live, love and lose as she lives the life that was placed before her long before she was born. In this story we watch as a pampered Princess learns of the life outside her kingdom. She will embark on a journey that will lead her to love, friendship and hatred and will discover many secrets and truths along the way as she fights to keep what was bestowed apon her since birth. . .. . her destiny. 


	25. Chapt 25

BW2 I'd just like to put this in so you all know what's going on. I update my stories at the library and they've put this stupid ban on anything that uses bad language which mind you, so totally sucks. But I beat it!! So if you were wondering about the whol b.i.t.c.h thing, it's becuase that's the only way I can get my story posted. Hope you enjoy the story and sorry about the two same chapters earlier, which as you can see I've changed! Please review!!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
" So where we going again? " asked Kaya as she struck a pose in front of the mirror.  
  
" For the thousandth time, we're going to some fancy-arse restaurant. " Ming replied, laying on Kaya's bed reading a magazine.  
  
" You know laying like that you're going to wrinkle your dress. " Kaya replied, turning away from the mirror to look at her.  
  
Ming shrugged.  
  
" I don't really care. Now are you ready? "  
  
Kaya sighed and buckled up her high heels.  
  
" Ready as I'll ver be. Why are we going? "  
  
Ming got up from the bed.  
  
" Not sure exactly. Mom said something about a treat for all of us Wolves. "  
  
Kaya seemed to think as she grabbed her purse.  
  
" Aunty Meilin does know a lot. How does she find out so much? "  
  
Ming smirked.  
  
" Easy. . she snoops. "  
  
Kaya giggled.  
  
" Typical. "  
  
They walked down stairs and met up with everyone. Everyone was busy talking.  
  
" What's going on? " Ming asked when she stopped next to Lindsay the ever source of info.  
  
" Got a new member. They're trying to decide who'll initiate him. "  
  
" Where is he? " Ming whispered looking around.  
  
" Over there. " he pointed to a tall guy with long brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Ming's eyes widened and jumped up, waving her hand.  
  
" Oh! Me! Pick me! Right here! I bags him! " she waved getting everyone's attention.  
  
Li and the others looked over and watched as the 17 year old as she bounced up and down.  
  
Li's eyebrow rose as Ming fought her way through the crowd. She was flushed from jumping as she grinned at Li.  
  
" I'll personally see to it that he becomes a full fledged member. "  
  
Sakura tried not to giggle at her nieces enthusiasm. She turned to the new guy.  
  
" What do you say Cheng? Do you want to be initiated by my niece? "  
  
Cheng looked over at Ming and shrugged.  
  
" Whatever. " he said and looked away.  
  
" Wohoo! " Ming yelled and winked at the guy.  
  
" Now tonight doesn't seem such a bore now that meats on the menu."  
  
Everyone chuckled and watched as Ming lead the guy out the front door.  
  
" Is that my niece? " Li whispered to Sakura who giggled.  
  
" It's not that hard to believe. Meilin was the same with Jamie remember? "  
  
Li groaned and smiled as Sakura dragged him out the door.  
  
***  
  
" Sarath. " Ying Fa giggled. " Where are you taking me?" she was blindfolded as they drove along.  
  
" It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it? " he chuckled.  
  
" I'll still act surprised if you tell me? " she coaxed.  
  
Sarath threw his head back and laughed and shook his head as he turned, his silvery/blonde hair glowing in the glow of the street lights as they past them.  
  
" We're almost there. " he said shooting her a sidelong glance.  
  
" Ok, but I have to warn you, any longer and I'll pull this thing off. " she taunted.  
  
Sarath chuckled to himselfr and turned into the parking lot.  
  
" Ok, ok miss impatient we're here. " he said and tugged the blindfold off, smiling at her.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa blinked and looked at Sarath and smiled. In front of her was the restuarant/ club called " Gekko Kenshin. " [Moonlight Incarnation.]   
  
" Shall we? "  
  
Ying Fa smiled and got out of the car.  
  
" Hai. "  
  
***  
  
Li and the others pulled up and got out of the cars and gathered around. Li tugged at his tie that Sakuyra had insisted that he wear and shot her a reproachful look and she glarred at him, shaking her head, but as soon as she turbned to look at Madison, Li whipped it off and shooved it in his back pocket.  
  
" Now this is a treat, so that means girls, " Sakura shot meaningful glance at Bindy and Ming. " That you are on your best behaviour. No making faces, no tripping waiters over, and no exposure on any unnecessary cleverage or skin and sensible dancing. Save it all for when we go to party Wolf style, got it? " she raised her eyes brow at them as the others chuckled.  
  
" Awe Aunty Sakura you know us too well. " Ming smiled, acting the innocent.  
  
Bindy snapped her fingers and managed to look reproachful as she looked at Ming.  
  
" Damn, well I guess that means that blows plan A right through to G. "  
  
" Whatever you have planned from G onwards is banned to. " Madison put in quickly getting a nod from Sakura.  
  
" Party poopers. " Ming muttered looking away.  
  
Sakura turned around looking at the others and frowned when she saw Li's tie was missing.  
  
" Where -? " she began, but Eriol cut in quickly seeing Li's meaningful glance.  
  
" Why don't we just go in and enjoy ourselves hmm? We all need to relax and I can't think of a better way to do it. "  
  
Several Wolves nodded and started to head towards the entrence, Sakura walking with Madison forgetting all about her husband's missing tie.  
  
Li sighed and shot Eriol a smile.  
  
" Arigato. "  
  
Eriol clapped him on shoulder as he walked past.  
  
" Don't mention it. Just be greatful I know how to distract. " he smirked.  
  
Li shook his head and followed after his ever annoying cousin into the Moonlight Incarnation.  
  
***  
  
Sarath smiled when Ying Fa danced closer to him as they music picked up.   
  
( AN: This is not a gang club. This is just one of those fancy clubs where they don't play music like ' Dirrty ' )  
  
" You're a very good dancer. " Sarath smirked as he held her closer.  
  
Ying Fa looked up and smiled.  
  
" Believe me buddy, you haven't seen anything. But unfortunetely I can't do anything with this pretty dress on. "  
  
Ying Fa was wearing a light shade of lavendar silk dress that hugged her figure and went all the way down to her knees. It had spagetti straps, but no one could see her tattoo because she covered it up with foundation. It was scooped low on the back and her long tresses were held back with cherry blossom flowers and spilled down her back in half ringlets. Her eyes were darkened and she had on a light shade of pink lipstick on that sparkled. Her high heels strapped up her ankles and were black.  
  
Sarath dipped her and she smiled up at him.  
  
" You wanna go take a break? " Ying Fa asked as she stepped away from him.  
  
He shrugged and they headed back towards their table.  
  
" This is such a bore. " Ming mumbled as she starred around her boredly, stirring her drink.  
  
" Tell me about it. " Kaya agreed sighing.  
  
" Awe come on girls. " Lindsay said as he came up to them with Alec, Daniel and Tristan.  
  
" It's not all that bad. "  
  
" Shoo. " Layla glarred at them. " It's alright for you, you find this kind of thing up your alley. "  
  
" Not really. " Alec saod seriously. " But we make it fun. "  
  
Ming brightened up and he looked at her.  
  
" Within the set rules Ming. "  
  
She saggged.  
  
" That's depressing. " she muttered.  
  
" Come on, come dance at least. " Daniel said.  
  
Layla sighed.  
  
" Fine. " she got up. " But I am not dancing with you. " she pointed at her brother.  
  
Lindsay threw up his hands in defense.  
  
" What'd I do? "  
  
" You always step on my toes. " she retorted and took off with Daniel.  
  
" Don't worry Linday. " Kaya said and took his hand. " I don't mind. "  
  
" Really? " he asked looking at her.  
  
" Yeah. Besides if you do, I'll kick the crap out of you and knowing that, you'll   
  
behave. " she smirked evilly.  
  
" Come on Bind. " Alec taunted. "  
  
Bindy looked at Ming.  
  
" Don't worry. " Ming relied smiling. " I just spotted my friend and I am going to make this night interesting. " she jumped up and headed off towards Cheng.  
  
" But Aunty Sakura said- " Bindy began and Ming turned around smiling evilly.  
  
" She said nothing about making out and being outside. "  
  
Bindy blinked and looked at Alec.  
  
" I never thought of that. " she admitted and stood up.  
  
Alec shook his head and looked at Tristan.  
  
" Don't you owe Selene a dance? "  
  
Tristan groaned and took off in the direction of the girl that proclaimed him hers.  
  
" Come on. " Alec said to Bindy and they walked towards the dancefloor.  
  
***  
  
Sarath smiled at Ying Fa and started to tell her about something else when he spotted an old friend of his.  
  
" If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back. " Sarath said and jumped up.  
  
Ying Fa smiled and watched him go and then took a sip of her wine looking around her. She spotted a balcony and decided to get some fresh air and got up andtucked her chair in. She was about to walk out when she heard Sarath called out her name and she turned around, curls dancing around her.  
  
A few seconds earlier   
  
The group of teenagers laughed as they all walked back towards their tables from the dancefloor.  
  
" Damn you Lindsay I won't be able to walk properly for a week! " Kaya growled angrily glarring at the latter.  
  
Lindsay blushed and rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously and sweat-dropping.  
  
There was a tall man with silver/blonde hair talking to an old man and he loked up and smiled.  
  
" Ying Fa! "  
  
The group froze knowing that name. They all looked in the direction that the man had called and they watched as a gorgeous woman turned around and smiled, curls dancing around her. She nodded and walked towards him never taking her eyes away from him.  
  
Tristan choked and the others turned to look at how pale he had gone. Ally frowned and popped up beside him.  
  
" Hey what's - " she gasped.  
  
Ying Fa reached Sarath's side and he naturally wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
" Ying Fa this is an old friend of mine - Mr. Shen, Ramiro. "  
  
Ying Fa smiled and nodded her head respectfully.  
  
" Pleased to meet you Mr. Shen. "  
  
" Ramiro, this is - "  
  
" Miss Colins, Ying Fa. " Ying Fa put in quickly.  
  
Ramiro bowed his head and kissed her hand.'  
  
" It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Colins - "  
  
" Please, " Ying Fa said smilling. " Call me Ying Fa. "  
  
Ramiro bowed his head again.  
  
" Very well . . Ying Fa. " he smiled. " I didn't believe it when Sarath said you were the most beautiful girl, but I have to agree with him now. "  
  
Ying Fa blushed and laughed nervously.  
  
" Honestly you two! You both certainly know how to flatter, but thank you for your kind words Mr. Shen. "  
  
" Please call me Ramiro. It would be an honour. "  
  
Ying Fa coloured again and smiled, her emerald eyes sparkled brightly.  
  
Saarth and Ramiro talked for a few short moments before the attention was back on Ying Fa.  
  
" Forgive me my dear, but I couldn't help but wonder about your name. I do believe it's Chinese. "  
  
Ying Fa nodded.  
  
" Indeed it is. "  
  
" Now what would a Japanese girl such as yourself be doing with a Chinese name, unless of course you are Chinese? "  
  
Ying Fa shook her head.  
  
" No I don't think so Mr. . .err . . Ramiro. I am Japanese, but I believe I have Chinese in me. It's very complicated. " she laughed lightly trying to cover her fault.  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
" Anyway, I can see that she is very special to you Jian Hua, so you better treat her right. "  
  
Sarath laughed at the look Ying Fa shot him.  
  
" That I'll do Ramiro. Promise. "  
  
He laughed and shook Sarath's hand and smiled brightly at Ying Fa.  
  
" Goodnight my dear. If I don't get to see you again, I wish you good luck. " and with that he walked away.  
  
Ying Fa smiled brightly and chuckled.  
  
" Thank you. " she looked up at Sarath. " Now what? "  
  
" More dancing? " he said, stepping in front of her and pulled her towards the dancefloor.  
  
" Oh I couldn't disagree. I think you're starting to know me too well dear Sarath. " she laughed as he pulled her straight past the gaping Black Wolves.  
  
Ally bit her lip and looked at Ying Fa's retreating back and Tristan's angry expression.  
  
" Umm it may not be all that it seems to be. " she said softly and Tristan clenched his fists as he watched Sarath twirl Ying Fa around.  
  
Sakura laughed along with Madison at the story she had been telling. Sakura once again caught sight of the fact that the tie was missing from her husband's neck and she opened her mouth but Daniel and Kaya came up with dark expressions. Daniel leant down between Li and Eriol.  
  
" You better come with us. Tristan's about to kick the shit out of some guy. "  
  
Eriol frowned and looked at Madison and then Daniel.  
  
" What's happened? "  
  
" We've all just seem Rogue with another guy. " Kaya put in giving them a meaningful look.  
  
Sakura groaned and looked over to where the small group of teenagers were, obviously talking to Tristan and she could see the tension in the younger boy's build. He was about to snap and she didn't live with Li for all of her life not to know that.  
  
" I swear this girl if starting to really to push it. " Li muttered darkly and walked off with Eriol, Sakura and Madison following closely ebhind them.  
  
Ying Fa twirled around and around as Sarath spun her around and then dipped her, pulling her up close to his body and Ying Fa shot him a seductive glance. What the hell, she was having fun!  
  
" Tristan don't. " Alec said standing in front of Tristan. " It's not worth it. "  
  
" I'm not going to do anything. " Tristan retorted angrily. " I just want to talk to   
  
her! "  
  
He growled when Ying Fa was pulled against Sarath.  
  
" Don't even think about it. " came the command from behind them.  
  
Tristan didn't flinch, but the others looked up at the tone in Eriol's voice. Sakura and Madison came up behind them looking worried.  
  
" It's none of your business. " Tristan bit back and Eriol's frown darkened.  
  
" Walk away Tristan. " Eriol said firmly.  
  
" I just want to talk to her. " he bit back over his shoulder.  
  
" And I'm telling you walk away now. " Eriol barked quietly.  
  
Ying Fa swayed her hips as she danced and Sarath grabbed her hand and spun her into him and dipped her as the music finished. She clapped with the others and they started to walk off the dance floor.  
  
" Lindsay, Alec, Bindy, you and the others go back. " Li said seeing that they were getting a few glances. They nodded and started to walk away.  
  
Ying Fa laughed along with Sarath and then looked up and her emerald eyes clashed with very angry violet eyes that were burning fire and she gasped and stopped and looked at Tristan, Eriol, Li, Sakura and Madison who were only a few feet away and starring straight at her.  
  
Saarth looked from Ying Fa to the small group and back again and then nudged her.  
  
" Hey are you ok? "  
  
Ying Fa shook her head and forced herself to smile.  
  
" Yeah. Hey listen, you go get the car warmed up and I'll join you out there in a minute k? "  
  
Sarath threw her a suspicious look and then at Tristan, whom was obviously being told to walk away by the older people behind him.  
  
" Alright, but any longer and I'll come back. " he said and kissed her on the cheek and walked off, Ying Fa smiling reassuringly at him.  
  
Ying Fa shot the Black Wolves a sideways glance and waved at Saarth as he looked back at her.  
  
" He's certainly protective of you. " came a cold voice and Ying Fa cringed inside.  
  
" Yes well, that just Sarath. " Ying Fa said calmly looking at Tristan who was glarring daggers at her.  
  
" It doesn't take you long to jump into a new role and latch onto a new guy does it? "   
  
Ying Fa starred at him calmly though inside, she could slap him.  
  
" Yes well, each new job does have it's requirements doesn't it? " she threw back and Tristan stiffened.  
  
" Rogue. " Li warned.  
  
" Oh no Uncle Li, it's Ying Fa now isn't it? " Tristan spat quietly and the adults looked up alarmed.  
  
" Ying Fa? " Li asked not breathing.  
  
Ying Fa lifted her chin proudly.  
  
" So? " she challenged.  
  
" You go through more names and disguises, not to mention game than any other person I've known. " he spat. " You make me sick. You're nothing but a slut. "  
  
Ying Fa rose her eye brow at him.  
  
" Oh now I see. " she said calmly.  
  
" You see what?!! " Tristan demanded.  
  
Ying Fa tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
  
" This whole confrontation thing. You're jealous because I've been gone so long and I haven't got in touch and then out of the blue here I am with a friend. You're pathetic. "  
  
She went to walk away, but Tristan grabbed her and ignored the hands that were trying to pull him back. She looked down at his hand and glarred up at him.  
  
" You're the one that's pathetic. " he spat. " At least I know who I am. "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes widened and suddenly tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
She broke from his grip and Tristan starred at her. She swallowed and she hid her tears as she looked at him calmly.  
  
" Oh haven't you heard? " she asked shooting him a haughty glance. " My real name is Ying Fa. It always has been. "  
  
The small group seemed to completely stop as they starred at her.  
  
" I've been laying low while I'm back, so natually it would be the best thing to use my real name so I don't get busted. "  
  
She shot him a glare.  
  
" And as far as knowing who we are Tristan, at least I can walk out of here knowing my heart and mind. But what about you? " she smirked coldly. " As far as I can tell, you're the one that's confused, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten so worked up about seeing me and Sarath. "  
  
" I don't give a damn about you and that jerk! " he spat glarring.  
  
She smirked, still trying not to cry.  
  
" Then what are you so angry about? "  
  
Tristan opened his mouth to retort, but lost what he was going to say. Ying Fa turned away and walked off towards the front entrance, not bothering to look back.  
  
Tristan watched her go, her new bullet wound flashing in the lights. He turned around and came face to face with the 4 adults.  
  
Eriol was glarring at him.  
  
" You make me sick. " he said quietly, looking down at the floor and Madison gasped starring wide eyed at her husband.  
  
" Get out of my sight Tristan, otherwise I'll do something that I'll end up regretting. "  
  
Li and the others that had stopped as soon as the confrontation had began, watched as Tristan glarred at his father.  
  
" Who needs you anyway. " Tristan said and pushed past his father and walked out of the club.  
  
Ally watched her brother go and looked down sadly. He had shamed them all, even her.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa sat in the car starring at nothing. Sarath sat beside her quietly. Ying Fa sniffed and wiped the tears away.  
  
" I think it's best I don't see you again. " she said quietly.  
  
Sarath looked over at her sadly.  
  
" Is it because of that guy? "  
  
Ying Fa sniffled and shook her head.  
  
" No. It's just better Sarath. You're a great guy and I know I'll only bring you ruin like I do everything else. Just please let me break it off now, let me walk away and just except it. "  
  
" Just like that? " Sarath demanded quietly.  
  
Ying Fa pulled the latch and opened the door.  
  
" Yes. " she said starring at him, her tears falling and got out of thr car and started walking down the street. ( She never let him take her to her house. )  
  
" Ying Fa! " Sarath called, jumping out of the car, but she ignored him, hugging herself against the cold wind, as her hair billowed out behind her.  
  
She opened the door and closed it behind her and locked it, trying to fight her tears. She hiccupped and walked into thr dark hallway and turned the light on in the kitchen and jumped back startled as she came face to face with Koji. He smiled and then noticing her tears and pained expression, he lost it and stepped up to her.  
  
" Hey what's wrong? What's happened? "  
  
Ying Fa shook her head and tried to walk past him, but he blocked her and she looked up at him and them burst into tears telling him everything.  
  
***  
  
The next day   
  
The door bell sounded and Tristan frowned laying on the lounge reading. Everyone was ignoring him save a few, but he didn't care he was still pissed. He heard it go again and sighed and got up and walked towards the hallway.  
  
Christina and Chelsea were coming down from the stairs and followed behind Tristan as he opened the door.   
  
" You! " Tristan said as he starred up at Koji who glarred down at him.  
  
Suddenly Koji's fist connected with Tristan's face making him slam backwards and Chelsea scream.  
  
It was chaos. Within moments Black Wolves swammed in from every direction.  
  
" You, " Koji glarred down at Tristan. " stay the hell away from Ying Fa. "  
  
" What the hell?!! " Li demanded as he rounded the corner and starred at the scene in front of him.  
  
Tristan wiped the blood from his mouth and glarred up at Koji from the floor.  
  
" You're lucky I don't pound the crap out of you you bastard. " Koji threatened seething. " I've done much worse to people for just touching Ying Fa. "  
  
" What is going on?!! " Madison demanded.  
  
Koji never took his eyes off Tristan.  
  
" Do you have any idea of the damage you have done? You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into punk. You're lucky you don't have the entire city network raining down on you for doing what you did to Ying Fa. "  
  
" We know what happened. " Sakura yelled out, stepping forward. " And I'm sorry. "  
  
" Sorry? " Koji snarled and Sakura stopped. " You're sorry? "   
  
He looked down at Tristan.  
  
" You stay away from her you here me? If you hurt her one more time, I swear you'll   
  
pay. " he looked up at all the Wolves.  
  
" And that message doesn't only just come from me, it comes from Black as well. "  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
Koji garred at Tristan and then walked back towards is car.  
  
" I don't care! And don't worry I won't be going near you precious Ying Fa! " Tristan yelled out, standing up.   
  
" She played me and she can get fucked for all I care! "  
  
Koji snarled at him and everyone held their breath - waiting.  
  
" You better watch yourself Wolf. I'd hate to see your precious family fallen and   
  
broken. " and with that he smirked evilly and got in the car and sped off, kicking up gravel.  
  
Tristan wiped the blood away from his mouth once again and cringed as his face throbbed. He turned around and met the Wolves anxious expressions. Ally had come up behind him in the process of trying to get him back inside, but she just starred up at him coldly.  
  
" I hope your happy. " she muttered looking away. " You may have just condemmed us all. " Al, "  
  
" Your not my brother! " she suddenly yelled and Tristan stepped back stunned. " I don't know who this maniac is in front of me and I refuse to acknowledge him because my brother would never put his friends and family in danger! " and with that she burst into tears and ran out the door, shoving past him.  
  
Syaoran stepped out from the crowd and glarred at him with the fanmous Li death glare as he walked up to him.  
  
" I agree with her. " he spat quietly. " Come and talk to us when the real Tristan returns. " and with that he walked out the door after Ally.  
  
****  
  
Across town a distraught teenager stood out on the balcony and watched the street as the few cars went by now and again. Her hair whipped her face and billowed out furiously behind her as the storm swept across the sky towards her. The thunder rumbled slowly towards her and in her hand she clutched a small bottle of the Henbane she had made, as she hugged herself trying to gain the warmth she had lost long ago.  
  
" What have I done? " she whispered to the wind as a tear rolled down her cheek . . 


	26. Chapt 26

Emerald eyes flicked once to the mirror and and then went back to what she was busy doing. She shoved one of her guns in her waist band and checked the other to make sure she had clipped in the round. Checking herself over once more, Ying Fa looked at her image in the mirror. She seemed lost in her own thoughts. She was dressed in a long dark trench coat, that hid all the weaponry that she actually had on her.  
  
' A long time ago I thought I had no clue who I was except maybe the image of a street urchin that I had created for my self. I shaped my image and let it become me, letting it give me something that I never had, could never remember - hope and faith. My earliest memories that I can recollect are those of fear and destruction. The feeeling of hopelessness when I was taken. I know I was taken from those that I loved, because sometimes in my dreams and ever in my nightmares, if I try really hard, I can make out blurred images of those people that I know in my cold heart that I loved and that loved me in return. Sometimes when I was really desperate, I'd find that the blurred image of the woman that I classed as 'mother', would blend and mix and I would find myself starring up at Trinity. This image at first scarred me. Becuase I knew that my heart and my soul, two which had been wrongly tortured and hurt, were starting to move on and accept what was around me, as what had always been.  
  
Keir, someone I hardly ever think about anymore, something I should feel guilty over, but feel nothing, was the one that gave me the real purpose to pick up a gun. No, it wasn't what you think. I wasn't trying to kill myself, though I often wondered why the hell I didn't. It was because I knew that I needed to live. Something in my would never let go. Some determination that would not let me end it so meaninglessly. I actualy remember something that Keir once told me. Up until now I had forgetten it. He stood in front of me one day, watching me play with the gun. I must have given him some indication of what I had been thinking for he suddenly looked at me and said:   
  
" Life isn't something that comes freely. It's given to us for a price. We're born, we live, we suffer and we prosper, but like you and many others, we suffer more because of things that none of us can help, but must bare. Who will care if you end the contract suddenly? Most likely - no one. Something that I have always said and stand by is one thing and one thing alone. If you're gonna end it, make sure that you end it right. Make sure that when your gone, you'll be a legend, someone that will be remembered, admired. Otherwise what's the point? If you end so meaninglessly, then you are just something meaningless, something that deserves to die without rememberance. "  
  
I think it was after that moment that I really sat down and started to think, sort through all the blurred images I had, and came to the conclusion that there was only one person in the world that could ever help me, and that was Komoji. The one person I decided that could make it there to him, was myself. I knew no one would make it and therefore made me realise that that blew my idea of others being able to help me. That was probably also the same time, that I started to distance myself from the others. I was shaping myself yet again and making something much stronger, more durable, more resistant to the pain I knew I was bound to suffer. . . . "  
  
Ying Fa shifted and checked to make sure she had the 2 grenades in each side pocket and smiled faintly when she felt them safely tucked away.  
  
" When people asked me where I aquired the attitude, [ mostly teachers in my younger   
  
years ] I would tell them without shame or embarrassment that I was raised on the streets  
  
and that was something that we all had to have - attitude. I still smile when I think of the shocked look on one of my teachers faces when I turned to her and had simply said:  
  
' Hey it's a fact of life, I share the code of the alley streets both day and at night, I'm apart of their society and they have accepted me. If I hadn't learnt the attitude and much more, [ I left out no possibilities to her imagination mind you ] I wouldn't be standing here in front of you and in fact my body would probably be laying back in some dump decaying and being eaten by god knows what that plague the streets at night. Be thankful for my attitude miss, because quite frankly it's the only thing that's keeping me here on this wonderful earth. '   
  
I can't remember how old I was then. Even now I'm not sure of exactly how old I am. A year passes for me, just like the seasons. It has no meaning for me, just it's significance that something has changed, taken another step forward in time. Maybe if I actually had the time and had stopped once in a while to admire the seasons or something else, instead of always trying to find my way home as people often described it, then maybe I would be able to appriciate something beautiful in this world other than the cruelness that I have been handed to accept. "  
  
  
  
Ying Fa smiled softly as she reached forward and grabbed her knife, the light reflecting in the two new shiny cherry red streaks at each end of her long fringe.  
  
" Then came along Black. He waltzed in that bar and starred at me as if I were ghost. I starred straight back at him maybe hoping in a small desolate place in the back of my mind that he may have been someone to know me and hopefully be someone that had been looking for me. Well I was wrong about hoping that he was a part of my family, but I know even to this day, that even back then he thought he knew me, even before he said to me years later the words that would change my life: ' I believe I know what happened to you Ying Fa. I believe I know who you and your family are. ' He hasn't told me yet, and I don't think even now I want him to.  
  
My training was hard. Keir had taught me nothing compared to what Black put me through. At times I thought of throwing it all away, but I remembered that he was the small glimer of light at the end of the long and a dark and blurry tunnel that seemed to be my existance. How much has happened since that fateful day when I stepped out of that limo into the rain to be re-united with my 'adopted' family, only to be thrown into the charity ball and all that was soon to follow?  
  
Not even in my wildest dreams would I be able to believe all that has happened. When I think all the way through it again I still wonder if that was me. I seemed like such a cocky, smart-mouthed rookie that thought she knew everything. But the slums that I was brought up in, could never have prepared me for the tidy little town of Tomoeda that sparkled in the sunlight after a storm. Black had prepared me, taught me every defense, but he had nothing to offer me against Tomoeda. What was it about this place, even still now, that disturbs me so? It was like home, a dream, a memory, deva`ju all in one.  
  
Then here comes the hardest part of my life. Even more painful than the fact that I am alone. . . The Wolf by the name of Tristan Hirragizawa. If Tomoeda hasn't knocked me flat on my back, he certainly did in many ways the one. "  
  
Ying Fa cringed and grabbed the keys and headed down the hallway.  
  
" Tristan, Tristan, Tristan. How could you possible knock me defenseless, make me love you, make love to you, give you my soul and then have you tear it apart and throw it to the wind all so quickly? That still leaves me wondering as to why I let it go so far? I knew better, god look where I grew up. My life is full of regrets many of them in fact. I'm still wondering if Tristan is one of them.   
  
The only time I feel calm and at ease is when I doing a job or being in the middle of a killer gun fight. Maybe it's something about the tormoil around me that makes me forget about it in me. "  
  
Ying Fa stopped and smiled up at the people in the doorway waiting for her that were dressed a like to her.  
  
" Today is judgement day. Maybe for me, maybe mostly for Komoji, but maybe it's a judgement of all of us. I wouldn't blame anyone if they judged us. Look at all the s.hit we've done and continue do. But I don't do it for fun like most. I do it because it has to be done or because it's necessary. "  
  
Shinji dressed all in black - black trench coat, black leather gloves, boots and gear, held the huge missle gun up and rested it over his shoulder as he smiled encouragingly at her.  
  
" Dear Shinji. He has no idea how much I love him. He is my pillar of strength, my guide and in some ways my over protective brother. I wouldn't be here if it weren't also for him. "  
  
Ying Fa stood and looked lovingly at Black, Trinity, Cleo, Shinji and Koji. Each were dressed accordingly - all in black, and each had their weapons, each willing to lay their lives on the line to help her.   
  
" This is my family. These are the people I love. These are the people that have always been here for me and if I had to chose between my real family and these people, I'm starting to think that my heart would chose these people for all their love and innocence and kindness. "  
  
" Ready? " Koji asked watching her intently.  
  
Ying Fa smiled and sighed nervously.  
  
" You can back out sugar if you're not ready. " Trinity said understandedly.  
  
" If I don't do it now, then I might as well give up right here. " Ying Fa stated firmly.  
  
" Kite iru jiyu na. Takakai hone no oreru. Iie jiken nani, anat no ni watakushi kokoro imouta. " Shinji stated firmly.   
  
[ Live free. Fight hard. No matter what, you're in my heart little sister. "  
  
" Arigato Oni-chan. " Ying Fa said to Shinji and nodded. " Are the cars ready? "  
  
" Sure thing sugar. " Trinity confirmed.  
  
" Then lets do this. " Ying Fa stated and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
An hour later   
  
Down a busy street of down town Tomoeda, 4 different coloured cars roared down the street in a v formation, and came to a stop in a side street. In one yellow flash car, sat Ying Fa, gripping the steering wheel tightly as she begain to realise what they were about to do, Shinji sitting beside her.  
  
To her left beside her was a shiny red car that held Black and Trinity. Next to them in a shiny blue car was Koji and in a shiny light green car next to him was Cleo. Ying Fa turned and starred shakily at Black and Trinity. They were starring back at her waiting. Into the communicator Ying Fa spoke.  
  
" You all know your places? "  
  
" Yep. " came the replies.  
  
Ying Fa looked up through the shadows of the sky scrapers in front and around her and looked at one in particuar. Desoto corp. was marked on the side of the grey building in huge red letters. Right in front of them was the run down part of town, where most gangs hung out, but were no real hords of people. This was the run down area of down town Tomoeda and where Komoji's signal from the tracking device Trinity had gotten on him in their last encounter, was coming from.  
  
" Koji, I want those buildings to go bang, taking Desoto with it got it? Do you think you can do it without getting caught? "  
  
" Don't insult me Ying Fa. " Koji shot back revving his engine loudly. " Hey I ho, I ho, it's off to work I go . . " he smirked as he slammed on the gas and spun smoke up from the wheels as he shot forward and raced through the dark streets and disappeared, his engine disappearing with it. But he had done what he had wanted . . . he had made her smile.  
  
***  
  
" I don't want anyone hurt Shinji. " Ying Fa said as they both got out of her yellow car that glistened in the light.  
  
" No one will . . if they obey. " Shinji shot back softly as they walked towards the main street, trench coats billowing out behind them.  
  
Shinji was about to lift the heavy missle gun onto his shoulder, when Ying Fa's arm crossed his chest and stopped him.  
  
" Look. " she said looking up.  
  
Shinji looked up.  
  
" So? "  
  
" Do you want to risk getting your face on tv? " she demanded looking up at the tv station.  
  
" Easily solved. " he said pulling out his dark shades, that reflected the sun.  
  
Ying Fa pulled hers out and slipped them on, flicking back her long tresses.  
  
" Hey I like you red bangs. " Shinji suddenly said.  
  
Above the rim of the sun glasses, Ying Fa's eyebrow rose.  
  
" You pick now of all times to notice and compliment me? "   
  
Shinji shrugged.  
  
" Just noticed. "  
  
" Forget it. Lets get this over and done with. " she said and steped out into the main sidewalk and placed her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud shrill whistle and people turned to look at the two dark figures, their dark trenchcoats blowing out behind them, and the young woman's hair billowing out every so often with the wind.  
  
" Ok listen up people. You have exactly two seconds to clear the area! "  
  
At that Shinji smirked and hefted the missle gun up and steadied it on his shoulder as he took aim. People screamed and started running in all directions as Shinji fired and a nearby car exploded.  
  
" Trigermaniac! " Ying Fa seethed. " I said no casualties! " she yelled and coughed with the smoke that blew their way.  
  
" Your welcome. " Shinji said. " But at least the area's clear just like you wanted. "  
  
" Remind me to kick your a.rse when I'm through kicking Komoji's. " Ying Fa spat.  
  
Shinji smirked.  
  
" I imagine you want road blocks now imouta? "  
  
" How far can that thing fire?" Ying Fa asked.  
  
Shinji smirked and two huge ' throomp, throomp ' went through thr air and Ying Fa watched as the missles hit the road 100 metres down the road and two cars jumped, exploded and promptly burst into flames and crashed together, preventing any way out.  
  
" Nice, too nice. " Ying Fa said suspiciously.  
  
" Hush, you're breaking my concentration. " Shinji said as he did the same thing in 3 other directions smirking.  
  
Ying Fa stood and watched the thick black smoke billow up into the air.  
  
***  
  
` We'd like to interrupt this program for an important news bulletin. Terrorists have started attacking down town Tomoeda. I repeat terrorists have started attacking down town Tomoeda .` the news reporter stated loud and clear.  
  
Tori sat up and lost the news paper on the floor as he watched the picture of the flaming cars and the smoke billowing up into the air. He ran to the window and sure enough he could see the fire and the smoke from where his apartment was.  
  
` The terrorists gave warning to public before they broke out into fire only a few moments ago outside channel 4's station building. These images are from out the front of our building complex. `  
  
Tori turned back in time to see the two figures emerge out of the smoke and walk back the way they had come and he growled low in his throat.  
  
" I know those bangs anywhere. Saaakkkkuuurrraaa! " he growled and jumped over his chair and dove for the phone.  
  
***  
  
" Moshi, moshi. " came Sakura's voice as she answered the phone from the bed, where Li was laying beside her.  
  
" SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU INSANE?!! "   
  
Sakura held the offending phone and its caller away from her ear as the tirade continued. Li blinked and sat up watching as Sakura tried to talk.  
  
" Tor-. . wha. .. wil . . " this continued for several minutes.  
  
" Tori! SHUT UP!! " she finally screamed back, making Li's ears ring.  
  
There was dead silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
" I think you killed your own oni-chan. " Li whispered smirking.  
  
" Tell that baka in the background that I am not talking to him and I'll deal with him later. " Tori spat.  
  
" Why don't you tell me yourself? " Li said into the phone, managing to get it from Sakura's grip.  
  
" Fine. WHY ARE YOU LETTING MY SISTER ATTACK DOWN TOWN TOMOEDA?!! "  
  
Li held the phone away from his own ringing ears.  
  
" Nani? " he asked puzzled.  
  
" SHE IS ALL OVER THE CHANNEL FOUR NEWS!! "  
  
Li continued to frown as he turned the tv on and flicked it to channel four.  
  
What they saw made both Wolves gasp.  
  
" Oh .. . my. . . " Sakura began.  
  
" Kami-sama. " Li breathed.  
  
The guy in the trench coat shouldered his weapon and together the two figured walked back the way they came through the dark black smoke from the burning carnage around them and the tv crew bolted across the street filming everything as watched as the two figures got into a flashy yellow car and continued to film as the yellow, light green, and the red cars revved their engines loudly, their tyres spinning causing smoke to rise up on the tar beneath them, and then letting the yellow car go first, they shot forward at i60 km/h and were lost in the destruction.  
  
Sakura turned to Li and they both looked at each other, blocking out Tori's rampage on the phone and both seeming to come to the same conclusion.  
  
Something big was going on and the Wolves were going to go in and investigate.  
  
***  
  
" They can't just have disappeared! " the vein stood out on the sergent's neck as he fumed at his worthless crew.  
  
" Three cars can't just grow freaking wings and fly off to la, la land! "  
  
" But serg. "  
  
" O' Brien don't push me! " the vien was throbbing and pulsating and he was becoming extremely red in the face.  
  
" But - "  
  
" Help clean this flamathon up and afterwards, report back to me with information on where the hell the people that did this are! " he stormed and jumped in his car and sped off.  
  
" Jesus. " one cop sighed rubbing his neck. " His lordship is not happy today is he? "  
  
His comrad sighed and looked at all the damage.  
  
" Who would be? "  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW2 Plz review. 


	27. Chapt 27

Chapter 27  
  
'Hunting'  
  
The yellow car swerved into the underground car park and slammed on the brakes. Shinji slammed back into his seat and shot Ying Fa a look.  
  
" What? " Ying Fa asked smiling.  
  
" You know what. " he shot back and untrapped his seatbelt and got out of the car.  
  
Ying Fa smirked and got out of the car and her trench coat swirled out behind her as she played with her keys.  
  
" All done? " Ying Fa asked Koji as he sat on the hood of his car, the others looking at him as he smirked.  
  
" All done. " he confirmed.  
  
" Hand it over. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" You know what. " Ying Fa shot back.  
  
" But - "  
  
" Give it. " Ying Fa said putting out her hand.  
  
" O-h. " Koji wined and handed over the detinator.  
  
" Thank you. " Ying Fa replied briskly. She sighed and then looked out towards the daylight streaming through the entrance of the tunnel.  
  
" You know people are going to start pulling up here very soon. " Trinity stated looking at Ying Fa and then at Koji.  
  
" That's why you and Black, Cleo and Koji are here. " Ying Fa said looking at them over her shoulder, her red streaks in her bangs shining blood/cherry red.  
  
  
  
Trinity nodded and jingled her keys.  
  
" Ah . . what about the Black Wolves? "  
  
Ying Fa stiffened and then turned back to them.  
  
" You keep them out of this. " she bit out. " This isn't their fight . . . it's mine. "  
  
Black chuckled, but it held no mirth.  
  
" You think you're going to keep the Black Wolves out of this? " he continued to chuckle.  
  
" Ying Fa they've got claims on you and whether or not you realise this, they're not going to let you go in there on your own. At least not if I know Sakura and Li. "  
  
" Yeah well just like all of you, they're just going to have to keep out of it won't they? I mean it Joe, if one of them messes with what I'm doing, it could mean the end of us. I don't care whose in that building, but if I lose my chance, I'll blow it sky high before I let him get away. "  
  
Black looked at her and then walked towards her and pulled her aside.  
  
" When I was teaching you, I told you I knew your story - "  
  
Ying Fa shook her head frantically.  
  
" Don't. " she said starring up at him and metting his gaze. " I want to hear it from Komoji's mouth and Komoji's mouth alone. I want him to tell me what he has done. "  
  
" Revenge and hate leads to death Ying Fa. Don't let it comsume you, I'd hate to lose the one pupil that actually came this far. "  
  
" Black you worry too much. "  
  
" No, I worry about you. " Black's eyes bored down into hers.  
  
From where the cars were parked, Trinity and the others strained to hear what was being said, but they were talking too softly.  
  
Ying Fa took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
" Black you know how I feel, I shouldn't have to explain it to you. "  
  
" You don't. But I don't want Komoji to be able to add another stroke to his casuality lists. You know what a savage bastard his is. "  
  
" Exactly how do you know so much about him Black? You know him like he's something to you. " Ying Fa's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
Black sighed.  
  
" I'm getting far too old for this. " he muttered. " Like you Ying Fa I know how evil  
  
Komoji is. All you need to know is that like you, I too have suffered because of him. "  
  
Ying Fa's eyes sagged and the the empty underground car park echoed with the sound of a beeping watch.  
  
Everyone looked at Ying Fa, tension coarsing through their blood, as she checked the watch on her wrist.  
  
" Time to go, it's Judgement day. "  
  
Trinity burst into tears and ran up and hugged her tightly.  
  
" You come back you hear me?! "  
  
Ying Fa fought the tears that threatened.  
  
" Just do what I've told you and I'll be back. " she whispered and pulled away.  
  
Ying a walked towards the yellow car, her high-heeled boots clicking on the cement. She opened the door and flashed them a comforting grin as she got in and turned the ignition. The car roared to life and she revved it and made the tyres spit out smoke from the back tyres as she shot forward and sped up the ramp and shot out into the daylight, turning down the road heading for Desoto Corp.  
  
***  
  
Sakura zipped up her leather shirt and quickly braided her hair and raced out the door, and bolted down the stairs. Meilin and the other adults gathered in the foyer watching Li run around with a determined expression on his face.  
  
" Meilin where the hell are the keys for the Holden Vectra?!! " Li yelled.  
  
Meilin sharred looks with Chelsea and Jamie.  
  
" Ah Li, there in your hand. "  
  
Li pulled up short and looked down at his hands.   
  
" Oh. " he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
" Sakura! "  
  
" I'm coming, I'm coming. " she replied as she botled down the stairs.  
  
Tristan, Bindy and all the others came through the door and watched the scene as Sakura grabbed her jacket and loaded her guns.  
  
" What's going on? " Ally asked.  
  
Sakura stopped and slid her knife into her knee high boot. She stood up and look at them all.  
  
" The Black Wolf Chic just decemated down town Tomoeda. "  
  
They all stiffened.  
  
" What? " it was Tristan.  
  
" Her and her friends just blew up most of down town Tomoeda, and the worst thing is, they did it in front of the channel 4 news station. " Li said unloading his gun and clipping a new round.  
  
" Which more or less means, that they wanted the world to see what they're doing. " Sakura said flinging her braid over her shoulder.  
  
" And that means, that she's up to something. " Li confirmed shoving the keys in his pocket of his leather jacket.  
  
" But who is it that she - I mean they are going after? " Meilin asked stepping forward.  
  
" Isn't it obvious? " Li asked watching her.  
  
Meilin stiffened.  
  
" Komoji. " she sighed putting two and two together, her shoulders sagged.  
  
Tristan looked startled.  
  
" But they - she didn't even know where he was! " he cried.  
  
" Looks like she did. " Bindy said stepping up next to him and sharring looks with him.  
  
" So now we're going to go see what's going on. " Sakura said looking at Li, who nodded.  
  
" Umm don't you think that Ying Fa will get pissed if you show up? " Leiko asked.  
  
Li shot her a glare.  
  
" She'll have to deal with it. We're just can't sit back and wait while she goes up against Komoji. And knowing that evil bastard, he'll kill her before she even has a chance. "  
  
Tristan was never one to panic, but he fought the urge to cry out and run around mad.  
  
" We'll come with you. " he piped up.  
  
" What? " Ally said looking at him.  
  
He frowned and met their curious gazes squarely, determination burning savagely.  
  
" But what about what you - " Layla started, byt Tristan cut her off.  
  
" That was then and this is now. " Tristan said turing away. " She may need help and we can't just let Li and Sakura go off on their own. And if I know the Black Wolf Chic, she'll have back up waiting for us to show up and they won't let us through easily. "  
  
Ally's eyes sparkled as she looked at her brother and Tristan shot her a weird look.  
  
" Now that's more like the Tristan I know. " she whispered and looked at him smiling.  
  
" You can catch up to us. We're going ahead. " Li said grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her towards the front door.  
  
The last thing they heard before the front door closed was :  
  
" Li I can walk on my own! "  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa looked up at the huge sky scraper in front of her and breathed deeply.  
  
" Ok Komoji. " she whispered. " You hate me and I hate you, so the feelings mutual. I'm coming to get you and god damn it, stay still till I deliver the fatal blow. "  
  
She pushed open the glass doors and walked inside.  
  
**  
  
The Black Wolf Chic steathfully and silently treaded down the dark hallway. She pulled out her gun and clasped it tightly in her hands and watched around making sure no one was waiting for her.  
  
She looked up and smirked when she saw the security camera.  
  
' So Komji, you already know I'm here huh? ' she thought.  
  
She smirked and lowered her gun and stepped into it's view clearer and smirked evilly.  
  
She blew a kiss followed by 'middle ' finger and then shot the camera, making it go blank, sparking off blue bolts of electricity.  
  
' Well if that doesn't bring someone coming. ' she thought and waited. . . and waited . . but no one came.  
  
She frowned and checked the radar that was monitered into her watch and saw that Komoji was still in the building.   
  
' Why aren't you coming you son of a bitch? '  
  
She took a step and then another and slowly peeked around the corner, but there was no one there.  
  
***  
  
The tyres screeched as the black Holden Vectra came to a dead stop as Li looked around.  
  
" I know they're in this area some where, but the question is where? " Li muttered.  
  
" Well we must be close. " Sakura said eyes going wide.  
  
" Why? " Li said frowning.  
  
" Because I don't think we'd have their attention otherwise. " she gulped and pointed in front of them.  
  
  
  
Li turned and swore.  
  
  
  
Four flashy cars came to a screeching halt and blocked them from view. A man got out of the car and Li gowled.  
  
" Koji. "   
  
***  
  
Ying Fa mounted the second floor stairs and looked around.  
  
' Where are you hiding? '  
  
She heard a noise and jumped around, but there was no one there.  
  
Her boots squeaked on the marble floor and she cursed silently.  
  
***  
  
" Koji. "  
  
" Li. " Koji replied glarring.  
  
" You know why we're here? "  
  
" Hai, but this is as far as you go. " Koji stated.  
  
Trinity got out of the car and leant of the open door.  
  
" You sure like to interfer don't you sugar? " she asked looking at Li.  
  
Li growled and Sakura got out of the car.  
  
" Koji you know how we care about Ying Fa. We want to make her one of us, but how can we when she won't let us anywhere near her? "  
  
" And with good cause. " Shinji said getting out of the car. " She has the biggest fight of her life going on at the moment and she needs to overcome it so she can move on. You obviously have no idea what it's like to be stuck in a rut for eleven years and not be able to move on. "  
  
Sakura glarred and stepped around the car, spitting fire.  
  
" Don't you dare talk to me about trying to move on you little punk. " she spat.   
  
" You've never had the pleasure of raising a child and then having the nightmare of her being taken away from you because some sardistic arsehole has dedcided he wanted to play hide and seek! You know nothing of trying to move on! Let me trade you my life for a few short hours and see if you like the rut that you are placed in! "  
  
Li wrapped his arms around her arms and dragged her back.  
  
" Alright Sakura you're not helping! " Li said and grunted when her elbow connected with his chest as she fought to take a chunk out of Shinji.  
  
Sakura was about to lunge forward when they heard a breaking sound and looked up.  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa spun around, but there was no one in the darkness. She was starting to feel creeped out and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She heard a noise again and whipped around and didn't even have the time to scream as a huge fist backhanded her. She slammed against the wall grunting and ducked as a fist smashed into the wall mere inches above her head. She looked up and met Komoji's cold blue eyes and the hidious scar on his left cheek as she blocked with her arms as he aimed for her head again. Her gun spun through the air and skidded meters away from her on the marble floor and her terrorfied glance looked up and met Komoji's evil one.  
  
She jumped to the side and Komoji grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back. She didn't even have time to scream as she was sent flying backwards through the huge glass window.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW2 Hi guys! How are you? Still liking this? It's all starting to come together isn't it ne? I'd just like to thank these majorly cool people for being so kind to review!  
  
SaZzA-003  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
black wolf girl   
  
kitsune - I loved how you did you 'updates', if that didn't get me motivated . . . lol  
  
fleur137  
  
*~*NeCi*~*   
  
Sakuzha  
  
loveangelli  
  
You people are fantastic and make any writer feel proud! May all of you have the success of writing stories, and may I have the pleasure of someday reviewing them! 


	28. Chapt 28

Chapter 28  
  
'Freefall'  
  
Sakura and the others looked up as the huge glass window smashed into smithereens, and starred horrorfied as a black figure came sailing down from the second story high window screaming.  
  
They watched mortified as the figure landed with a thump on a parked car below and cringed when the windscreen shattered beneath the body. It didn't move.  
  
" YING FA!!! " Shinji and Koji screamed and bolted to the right, running as fast as they were able.  
  
" Ying Fa? " Sakura breathed fearing the worst and taking off after them, Li running in front of her.  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa groaned and her eyes fluttered open and starred up at the broken window.  
  
' Did I really fall through that or am I dead? ' she wondered.  
  
She vaguely heard people calling out to her through the fog of her pain and then there were all these people standing above her, calling out to her.  
  
She frowned.  
  
' I know these people don't I? ' she thought.  
  
***  
  
Sakura pushed Shinji aside and starred down at her.  
  
" Ying Fa?" she cried, tears falling down her cheek.  
  
Ying Fa turned her head slightly and starred at the woman that looked like her.  
  
" Come on Ying Fa. " Koji said and went to move her.  
  
Li snarled.  
  
" Don't touch her you baka! She could have anything broken and you'd just be harbouring her more pain. "  
  
Koji snarled back.  
  
" I have to move her! How else will I be able to give her this? " he held up a small glass bottle.  
  
" What is that? " Trinity asked.  
  
" It's Henbane. "  
  
" WHAT??!! " Li and the others yelled.  
  
" You'll kill her you baka! " Sakura yelled.  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa's head was pounding and her blood was pulsing, but through the pain she heard one word - Henbane.  
  
" K-k-o-j-i. " she groaned and the fighting ceased. She reached up her hand and clamped it over the small bottle of Henbane.  
  
" H-elp - me. "  
  
Koji shot Li and furious glance and then sofened it when he looked at Ying Fa and helped her sit up. He gave her the bottle and helped her tip it up and swallow the vile liquid.  
  
" What happened? " Trinity asked anxiously.  
  
" You were right Black. " she groaned after the pain started to ebb. " Komoji is a bastard. "  
  
Cleo looked at the black bruise that was forming on her friends cheek.  
  
" He did this to you? " she asked.  
  
Ying Fa looked up at the shattered window and then at the glass shards all around them.  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" And I'll do a lot more if she'll let me. " came a cold voice from in the darkness.  
  
They all whipped around and watched as Komoji walked out into the deserted street.  
  
" Komoji. " Ying Fa spat.  
  
" Enjoy your fall? " he asked looking at her.  
  
Li snarled and a firm hand clamped on his arm and he looked down at Ying Fa as she watched him.  
  
" Leave it. " she said firmly and coughed and cringed in pain.  
  
" Look at you. " Li said gently. " You are in no state to fight. "  
  
Her eyes flashed up dangerously as she glarred at him.  
  
" I came here to fight him. He knows it and so does everyone else. I refuse to back   
  
down and nothing that you or anyone else says to me will make me change my mind. "  
  
" We're behind you all the way. " Shinji piped up as several cars pulled up behind the Holden Vectra.  
  
Ying Fa looked up and went white when she saw the Black Wolves step out of their cars and shot Li and Sakura a mutinous gare.   
  
Tristan jumped out of the car and looked at the scene in front of him. Ally looked at the broken window and then down at the figure sitting up on the hood of the car and went cold.  
  
" What happened here? " she whispered.  
  
Several more cars pulled up and Ying Fa watched as the Dark Riders got out of their cars along with several others she didn't know.  
  
  
  
" Help me up Koji. " Ying Fa asked and he wrapped his hand gently around her waist and under her knees and picked her up and set her down just as gently as when he had picked her up. Ying Fa turned ignoring the on-lookers and turned to Komoji.  
  
" That was a nice try Komoji, but it's going to take more than that to kill me. "  
  
****  
  
Ying Fa starred across the street at Komoji and her eyes narrowed.  
  
Komoji watched her and smirked.  
  
Ying Fa stepped forward and got into fighting stance. Komoji seemed pleased and followed suit. Shinji and the others stood paralysed and knew that this was the beginning of something big. Sakura shot Li a look and he looked back at her.  
  
Ying Fa yelled in outrage and leapt towards Komoji. He ducked easily, but Ying Fa spun around and kicked him. She blocked him when he went to strike her again and everyone watched as the two went on fighting - giving everything and holding nothing back.  
  
Komoji manged to get her in the stomach and she cried out in pain. Komoji took the oppoprtunity, and tripped her and slammed his hand around her throat on the ground. Ying Fa choked and gripped his hand, struggling to get him off her.  
  
" Komoji! " Sakura hissed and Li grabbed her, to stop her from interferring.  
  
Ying Fa starred up at her enemy and snaked her hand out and punched him in the face, and kneed him in the gut at the same time. Komoji grunted and let her go. Ying Fa backed away and gripped her side, trying to get her breath back. Komoji shot her a murderous glare as he got up.  
  
" I want you to tell me everythng Komoji. " Ying Fa demanded, breathless.  
  
He smirked evilly.  
  
" There's no hope for that one little Black Wolf. " he threw back.  
  
Ying Fa bristled.  
  
She heard a sound and whipped around and faced Desoto corp. She caught the sight of a shadow and shot a glare at Komoji. She reached inside her trench coat and pulled out her guns and started firing at the second floor windows.  
  
A movement in her peripheral vision made her whip her right hand under her left and fire. She head Komoji grunt and then continued to rain bullets up through the windows. She wasn't going to be taken out from behind.  
  
By now Li and the others had run to the safety of their cars, and watched as the Black Wolf Chic continued to fire at the windows. Obviously there was something up there they hadn't seen. Ally gripped onto Tristan and watched as the fight continued. Tristan didn't dare breath. Komoji hobbled in pain, blood pooling from is left leg. That might teach him to try and not run away he thought.  
  
A sound made Ying Fa stop firing and duck to the side as a stick went flying past her left ear. She turned on Komoji and wondered where the hell he had gotten it. Komoji swung the pole around and brought it down on Ying Fa. She bloked it, ducked, side-stepped, swung around and caught it in her grasp and brought her knee up and broke it in half.  
  
Komoji stepped back annoyed. If she hadn't have forced him to fight, he could have been fully prepared, instead of relying on what he could grab at hand.  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa gripped her side and breathed deeply. This was more than she could handle. Komoji had weakened her considerably by throwing her out that window, that he would pay for - she would make sure, but now, she just have to gain her barings.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Black clenched and unclenched his hands. He knew that this had been foolish since she had first told them that she was going after Komoji. He could see how tired she was and how fast she was weakening, why didn't he step in there and help her?  
  
He knew the answer. She was fighting for her family. She was winning back what Komoji had stolen from her. Black shot Li and Sakura a look through his sun glasses. He could tell them that they were Ying Fa parents - but he knew that that would only step in and mess everything up. No matter how much respect he had for China and Japan's best fighters - he wouldn't jeopardize his only pupil and some-what daughter to their hands and mistakes.  
  
Ying Fa's outraged yell, called his attention and he looked back as she ran in, jump-kicked, spun, blocked, punched, ducked, spun on her heel, caught Komoji's ankle and made him stagger backwards, while she jumped back breathing heavily.  
  
A couple of Manaro's drove up and parked behind the growing mass of vechiles, and more people stepped out onto the street and watched as the fight went on. Black clenched his teeth and turned to Trinity and Cleo.  
  
" Get these people out of here. " he barked softly.  
  
They jumped, their attention asorbed in Ying Fa.  
  
" But - " Cleo started, but Black cut her off.  
  
" No. If this place goes sky high, who do you think it's going to take with it? "  
  
Trinity nodded and spoke into her collar where her communicator was.  
  
" Shinji hun, start moving these people. Black's orders. "  
  
**  
  
Shinji nodded at Koji and they started moving towards the back of the cars where the newest people had turned up.  
  
" Ok people. " they said. " Lets break it up. This isn't a play field, this is a war zone. So start packing. "  
  
A tall woman with long cherry/red hair laughed softly and lifted her sunglasses.  
  
" Listen babe, we came here to see the show and we're not leaving until we get to see the outcome of this little battle. "  
  
Koji glarred at her.  
  
" Fine stay here if you want, but when this whole place goes sky high, I'd prefer it if I could get away and live. "  
  
The red head frowned and then looked at the others of her gang.  
  
" Sky high? Do you mean it's going to be blown up? "  
  
Shinji sighed annoyed.  
  
" Lady what do you think it means? "   
  
" Don't get fresh with me babe. I could take you just as easily as The Black Wolf Chic taking out an alley cat. "  
  
" Lady, The Black Wolf Chic wouldn't waste her time with an alley cat. As you can see, she likes to go for bigger game. " he indicated over his shoulder at the fight gouing on behind them.  
  
" Now, if you're going to hang around and be blown to pieces, would you please place your vehicles out of the way of the others who would kindly like a chance to live? "  
  
The red head snarled and nodded at her people and they got in the cars and drove away.  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa grunted as Komoji kicked her at the waist and she grabbed his ankle and yanked had making him hop towards her.  
  
" If we weren't locked in a serious battle, I would laugh at this moment at how pathetic you look. " she stated and ducked when Komoji swiped.  
  
Ying Fa was starting to drain, when she heard a loud noise and watched as Komoji stepped away from her, starring at her with interest. She frowned and couldn't figure out what on earth was going on.  
  
She watched as Komoji looked down at her stomach and she followed his gaze and nearly choked when she saw the blood soaking through her clothes. She blinked and looked up at the building behind her and saw the shadow standing on the first floor.  
  
She looked back in time to see Komoji start to bolt back inside Desoto Corp. and she whipped out her gun and fired several rounds, but her aim was way off.  
  
' What's wrong with me? ' she wondered.  
  
**  
  
The last few cars had driven off back round the corner to some safety, when they heard the gun fire. Trinity, Cleo, Black, the Black Wolves, the Dark Riders and all the others turned to look. Both Komoji and Ying Fa were standing apart, so who had been shot?   
  
They saw Ying Fa swagger a little and they gasped. Tristan went cold and he no longer realised his sister was still holding onto him tightly from berside the BMW 318 Executive.Ying Fa fired several shots, but none hit her target. Tristan and the othrs knew that this was serious . . The Black Wolf Chic never missed.  
  
**  
  
Ying Fa felt herself fading away, she was losing too much blood. She felt in her pocket for the device Koji had surrendered reluctantly and pulled it out of her pocket. Her own words flashed into her memeory.  
  
' . . I don't care whose in that building, but if I lose my chance, I'll blow it sky high before I let him get away. '  
  
She looked at her hand where the device was. This was it. She breathed deeply and looked up at the building.  
  
Shinji's breath caught and he choked.  
  
" YING FA NO!!! " he screamed and everyone turned and looked at him.   
  
Ying Fa heard him, but she closed her eyes an she gulped.  
  
" I'm sorry Shinji. " she whispered and pressed the little orange button. . .   
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	29. chapt 29

Chapter 29  
  
The ground trembled and Sakura looked down terrorfied.  
  
" Li! " she cried out and Li leapt to her side and caught her up in his tight embrace as the ground shook and the windows of Desoto corp. shattered one after the other.  
  
The building exploded and flames engulfed the building and street. Ying Fa was engulfed and everyone ducked down, using their cars as shields.   
  
***  
  
Tristan opened his eyes and jumped up, jerking free of Ally's grip.   
  
" Ying Fa! " he screamed into the silence, scanning frantically for movement.  
  
" Ying Fa! " Sakura called in a high choked voice.  
  
The flames roared and the building collapsed a little more. The street was a bomb site. Wreckage was everywhere.   
  
A shadow appeared amongst the flames and everyone tuned in on it. They all watched as Ying Fa emerged out of the flames, limping and dragging her feet. Tristan leapt over the car bonnet and ran towards her, Sakura and the others folowing closely behind.  
  
Tristan caught her and steadied her when she went to fall. She looked up and smiled awkwardly. Her leather trenchcoat was melted in places and she had smudges from the fire. Tristan looked her over and trembled.  
  
" Oh god Ying Fa! " Sakura cried as she ran up and looked over the girl in front of her.  
  
Black ran up to her and she smiled faintly looking at him.  
  
" I did it. " she said softly. " But I didn't find out who my family was. "  
  
Black sighed and looked back at the burning building.  
  
She coughed and gripped her stomach. Blood instantly oozed between her fingers. She swayed and fell to the ground before anyone could catch her.  
  
" Ying Fa! " Li yelled and dropped down to pull the melted jacket off her.  
  
She groaned and Li threw the jacket to the side. Her black cotton shirt was done up tightly and Li undid the buttons to allow her to breath easier and so he could see the wound as Shinji and the others ran up, with Bindy and the other black Wolves.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa was wearing a tight fitting white shirt underneath that was cut very low at the front. Li's paused when he saw the first parts of her tattoo. He saw the top of the Wolf's head and the emerald outlined and he froze. Sakura was fussing busily beside him looking at the bullet wound and didn't even noitice.  
  
" Sakura. " he said softly and Sakura paused and looked up.  
  
" Hmm? " her emerald eyes looked down and she too froze.  
  
Sakura made a choked noise in the back of her throat and pushed Li out of the way as she pulled aside the material and saw for the first time in eleven and a half years, the tattoo that had marked her daughter as the Heir the Black Wolves. Tristan gaped and went white in shock. Ally looked at him to Syoaran who was starring fixated on the tattoo and hardly breathing himself.  
  
A shadow fell over Ying Fa and Li and Sakura looked up and met Joe Black's gaze.  
  
" Now you know the truth. " he finally said and looked down at Ying Fa.   
  
Shinji looked back from his long time friend to Cleo and Trinity and he wondered if his face mirrored theirs - full of shock and sadness.  
  
Ying Fa coughed in her unconcious state and groaned. Li hid his feelings and stood up and picked up Ying Fa and looked at Black.  
  
" She needs help and Wei'll look after her. I think you'll agree when I say we have a lot to discuss. "  
  
Black sighed and nodded.  
  
" We'll follow you back. " he replied and motioned for Trintiy, Cleo, Shinji and Koji to follow him.  
  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
" . . . . Forensic Scientists have confirmed that the remains found in the wreakage from what was originally Desoto Corp. is definetely the former Roboto Komoji and his associates : Kawasaki Takato, Hikasoki Yuki, and Takashii Fujiko. Chief Police Constable Roukishawa Mawahito stated earlier in a brief interview with channel four news crew that  
  
this particular incident is gang related, and condemming evidence found within the wreckage, pointed to heavy gang activity on the former Mr. Roboto's half. It would seem that Mr. Roboto was connected to several outstanding networks that the police have been trying to crack down on for years, but had failed on many occassions to disconnect.  
  
Forensic's have been unable to determine who is responsible for the assemblage of the bombing, saying that it was a professional job, and knew what they were doing. Whether this is related to to previous terrorist attack, police are unable to confirm. Join me later when we air for the nine o'clock news buliten with updates.  
  
I'm Nikoiya Yukihumii from the Channel Four News. Goodnight. . . "  
  
The silent Black Wolves stood and sat quietly as the news report finished and footage was shown of the bomb site. Li clicked the tv off and threw the remote to the couch beside him. He starred down at the floor. He knew what they were all thinking, for it was on his mind also : Ying Fa was the Black Wolf Chic and she was the Heir to their clan and gang. She was his and Sakura's daughter.  
  
Ally sat quietly on the comfy arm chair of the couch looking up at her brother, who was standing next to her thinkng. She tentatively reached up and brushed his arm softly. He blinked and looked down at her. Her dark violet eyes were huge and he could clearly se the grey speaks in them as she starred at him.  
  
" It'll be alright, " she whispered softly. " Won't it? "  
  
Tristan starred back at her, his violet eyes softening when he looked at his sister. She was his pride and joy. He was so lucky to have family like her. Family like Ying Fa.  
  
He clamp down on that thought and he frowned.  
  
" I don't know Al. " he softly said.   
  
He sighed and walked away from her, her arm falling limply beside. Tristan smacked the wall as he stalked out.  
  
" Everything is so screwed up! " he yelled angrily.   
  
Ally blinked and she saw the pity in everyone's eyes when they watched him go. They all knew what had happened between him and Ying Fa, and there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
****  
  
Sakura hugged her arms as she walked slowly up the corridor. Wei stepped out of the ER and looked up at Sakura. She smiled gravely and waited for him to tell if Ying Fa was ok.  
  
" She was very lucky Sakura-sama. " Wei said bowing slightly. " I cannot stress how close that bullet came to doing some permanent damage. "  
  
Sakura sucked in her breath startled.  
  
" Is she going to be ok? "  
  
" I think so, but I'd treat her like glass for the next few days. She's been through a lot and I hate for the glass to tip and fall. "  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" Forgive me Sakura-san, but tie her to that bed if you have to. I don't want her to get up and walk about for a long, long time. "  
  
Sakura gave a small smile.  
  
" I think we may have to take option two on that Wei-san. I think Ying Fa get's her stubborn streak from both sides of the family. " she suddenly lost her smile.  
  
Wei patted her shoulder gently.  
  
" How are you farring Sakura-san? "  
  
Emerald eyes looked up tiredly.  
  
" It's very difficult. I've dreamed of this day for so many years and I think all along I've expected to find the little girl I once lost, but it's a shock to find that little girl now grown into a young woman. It just takes some adjusting. "  
  
Wei nodded.  
  
" Time moves on Sakura-san. Before you know it, time will have moved forward again and this day and many after it will be gone, before you think back to this day. It's funny how time plays isn't it? "  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
" Thank you Wei. If you don't mind, I'd like to go in for a while. "  
  
Wei looked startled.  
  
" Don't worry. I won't tell her. " Sakura said assuringly. " At least not tonight. "  
  
Sakura opened the door and walked quietly inside. Ying Fa was laying in the ER bed, with tubes all over the place. Sakura looked startled and then looked behind her at the door that Wei had disappeared behind. Surely there must be some mistake? Ying Fa wasn't this critical was she?  
  
She gulped and moved to the chair beside the bed and sat down wearily. She watched the young girl breathing steadily, the mediacl moniter beeping every breath, and burst into silent rounds of sobbing. Her head sunk into her hands as she shook with pent up emotions and shook silently.  
  
' Oh Ying Fa! ' she cried in her mind. ' Why was I so blind?!! If only I could have made the connection I could have saved us all so much grief and you wouldn't be here like this! '  
  
***  
  
Ally knocked on Syaoran's door and turned the handle and walked in quietly. Syaoran was right where she knew he would be - on his bed starring endlessly at the ceiling. She closed the door and walked over to him.  
  
" Hey. " she said softly. He didn't look at her.  
  
" I just wanted to see how you were going? Everyone else is all melancholy and I just wanted to see how you were. " she stood timidly waiting for some clue that he hadn't shut her out too.  
  
He didn't even move. She sighed and scratched her arm nervously.  
  
" Well, I'll - I'll -" she fought back tears. " I'll go and . . . " she turned around and walked back to the door, but before she could open it fully, it was slammed closed.  
  
She jumped startled and looked up at Syaoran, who was watching her. She blinked and forced her tears to stop, but they refused to listen and she turned her head away as they fell.  
  
" Go-gomen. " she muttered embarressed. " But no one under-derstands that I hurt too. "  
  
she turned and looked at him.  
  
" I me-ean Ying Fa was my sniff friend. I loved her like a sister. "  
  
Syaoran stepped up to her and took her in his arms and hugged her tightly as she cried.  
  
" I know. " he murmered. " I know. "  
  
***  
  
Ying Fa breathed deeply and opened her eyes to a blurry wall. She closed her eyes tiredly and then opened them again to the same blurry white wall.  
  
' I know that wall. ' she thought. ' I've been here before haven't I? '  
  
She turned her head and saw the medical monitor and a small frown marred her forehead.  
  
' I must have been at some party. ' She looked down at the tubes and what-not connected to her.   
  
' Have I been mummified or something? What's with all the webbing? '  
  
She moved and groaned in pain.  
  
" I must have been in some deep shit. " she groaned and cringed.  
  
" Ying Fa? " someone called.   
  
Ying Fa turned her head and blinked trying to make out the person that was beside her. Emerald eyes and brown hair came into focuss and her blurry eyes widened.  
  
" Oh god I am dead! " she cried groggily. " I can even see myself. " she closed her eyes tightly and turned away.  
  
" Send me to hell instead of being trapped here inbetween. Let it all end. " she begged.  
  
" Ying Fa? "   
  
She ignored the voice and tried to fall back into oblivion and found that she did easily.  
  
Sakura sat back and gripped the chair tightly. She took one more look at her daughter and jumped out of the chair and went in search of Wei.  
  
***  
  
" Has anyone seen Sakura? "  
  
Bindy looked up from her breakfast and looked at Li who had just walked in.  
  
" Nope. I thought you never lost sight of her, let alone track of her? "  
  
Li shot her a glare that would have repremanded anyone, but not Bindy.  
  
" No affense Li, but like my mother always taught me, " she smirked amused. " your bite is worse than your bark. "  
  
Li shot Leiko a death glare as she walked in.  
  
Leiko froze and starred back at the Black Wolf Leader.  
  
" What are you axccussing me of now?!! " she demanded.  
  
" I think, " Li rose his eyebrow at her. " that you should teach your daughter to show some respect, especially to her elders. "  
  
Leiko looked at her daughter, back at Li and then at everyone that was watching.  
  
" Never happen. " she smiled. " She's hung out with Meilin too much while growing up. Bindy's ruined for life sorry to tell you Li. "  
  
Bindy gave a huge grin.  
  
" What am I being accussed of now? " asked a voice from the hallway as Meilin saunted in.  
  
" Li's accussing me of not raising Bindy properly. Apparently she doesn't have any manners towards her elders. "  
  
Meilin sat down and grabbed the orange juice.  
  
" Is that all? " she scoffed. " Geez Li, sorry cuz, but wake up and smell the lotus flower hun. There ain't any manners in this joint, especially when you're around. " she giggled.   
  
" Go girl. " Rita said smiling and high-fived Meilin.  
  
Li crossed his arms fighting a smile.  
  
" Pity that. " he said off-handedly.  
  
Eriol paused in the middle of his coffee. What was Li thinking?  
  
Meilin paused along with Leiko.  
  
" Why? " they asked.  
  
Li smirked.  
  
" Well, as I recall we're all elders, " he indicated the adults at the breakfast table. Meilin frowned, not knowing where this was going.  
  
" What are you implying Li Showron? " she demanded.  
  
" Oh nothing. " he shrugged and walked out the door.  
  
Meilin and Leiko sharred looks puzzled. Li stuck his head back in through the door smirking evilly.  
  
" Only that you're both elders as well. Let's face it girls; you aren't getting any younger. "  
  
Meilin and Leiko's jaws hit the ground and then Meilin yelled in outrage and jumped out of her chair, throwing curses left and right as Li hid around the door smiling.  
  
" Where's Wei?!! "  
  
Meilin choked on her swear word and turned around to find a very angry Sakura.  
  
" I have no idea. I haven't seen him. Why? "  
  
Li walked in the doorway looking serious at the tone in Sakura's voice.  
  
Sakura's eyes blazed fire.  
  
" Raijin. " she bit out and turned to look at a young man that was sitting on the counter drinking his coffee.  
  
" Hai? "  
  
" Go and find Wei and tell him I want to see him imediately. Now! " she barked.  
  
Raijin jumped of the counter and bolted.  
  
" Sakura what's going on? " Li asked.  
  
Sakura's glare made him stop in mid-step.  
  
" I want to know what Wei has given Ying Fa. She's off the planet. "  
  
The group blinked.  
  
" But some drug's do tha- " Bindy began. Chelsea clamped her hand over her mouth as Sakura walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Bindy went red and pulled away taking a deep breath.  
  
" Why'd you do that for? " she demanded.  
  
Chelsea sighed.  
  
" One day you'll understand Bind when you're a mother. "  
  
Meilin sighed.  
  
" It must be hard for her poor thing. " she sighed.  
  
Li watched them closely.  
  
" You see Bind, " Nikki put in putting her coffee down. " A mother's maternal instict is very strong. And when you lose a child it can be the most painful hurt you can carry with you until that child is either returned or found. Sakura's been carrying around all this pain for all these years, that now that Ying Fa has returned, her maternal instict has returned ten fold and I'd hate to be anyone that harms a hair on Ying Fa's head when Sakura's around. "  
  
" Oh. " Bindy said and took a swig of her orange juice.  
  
The room was very quiet.  
  
Eriol placed his empty coffee cup down and picked up the paper.  
  
" Poor Wei then . . . "   
  
***  
  
Ally sat on the swing out in the huge back garden. She swayed back and forth gently, not trying to think, but failing miserably. Syaoran found her that way and smiled softly seeing her. She did look a lot like his aunt, but to him, there was no one that matched her beauty and kindness.  
  
" Ally? "  
  
She looked up and gave a small smile.  
  
" Syaoran. How are you? "  
  
Syaoran smiled a little.  
  
" I'm ok. What about you? "  
  
" Getting there. The shock's worn off. How do you feel knowing your sister is back? "  
  
Syaoran sighed and played with the rope holding one side of the swing.  
  
" I think in my heart I've known all along that she was my sister. I mean look back to when she came to Seiyju High. Even though she was in disguise, look how I connected with her. The bonds have been there all along I think. "  
  
Ally nodded understanding.  
  
" I know what you mean. I mean I'd know Tristan any - " she stopped and bit her lip.  
  
She raised her eyes to look at him. She took a breath readying herself.  
  
" Are you ok with the fact of what went on between my brother and Ying Fa? "  
  
Syaoran stiffened slightly.  
  
" I guess I have to be don't I? It's already happened and gone. I can't change the   
  
past. "  
  
Ally sighed.  
  
" I wonder how she will take it? " she asked whimsically, looking up at the window of the ER.  
  
Syaoran sighed, and tugged on the rope making the swing sway to the side.  
  
" I don't know. Kaa-san is talking to Wei at the moment. I wonder how that will go? "  
  
Ally giggled dispite herself.  
  
" I hope Wei knows she's only being protective. Anyone would think she's acting like your uncle Tori. " she giggled again.  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
" What a thought. " he murmered shaking his head. " I better be on the lookout. I hope she doesn't start watching my very move. "  
  
Ally jumped off the swing smiling brightly. She pointed her finger at him.  
  
" Ah, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. " she teased. " At least then your family would know of half the trouble you get yourself into hmmm? "  
  
Syaoran scoffed.  
  
" What trouble? You're the one who gets herself into all the trouble. I'm the one that always ends up saving you remember? " he pointed his finger accusingly at her.  
  
Ally's eyes sparkled and she flicked her hair seductively.  
  
" What? This innocent angel? " she spun around gracefully. " You have got to be kidding Syaoran. "  
  
Syaoran's eyes sparkled with mirth.  
  
" Oh I'm not fooled one bit Angel Ally. " he stated. " I know who you really are. " he stepped closer to her and she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling like purple diamonds.  
  
" Ara? " she asked softly. " You do, do you? And who am I then? "  
  
" You are a fun loving girl, who has the brightest smile and is never afraid to do anything once you set your stubborn mind to it. And you have no clue how to work a gun, " Ally laughed heartily.  
  
Syaoran stepped closer and placed his hands on her waist and starred deep into her eyes.  
  
" And you are the most beautifullest girl I have ever seen - inside and out - and I would gladly give my heart to none other than you. "  
  
Ally blushed becomingly and smiled nervously.  
  
" You spoil my ego Syaoran Showron. " she giggled.  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
" I haven't begun to spoil you yet Ally, if you'll let me? " he leant down and kissed her passionately.  
  
Ally cried out startled, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and she was taken away from any thought.  
  
***  
  
Later that night   
  
Emerald eyes opened and blinked several times. Nothing stirred in the room 'cept the beeping of the monitor.  
  
' Where am I? ' she thought perplexed.  
  
To Be Continued . . .   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW2 Please be so kind and review many, many, times! 


	30. chapt 30

Chapter 30  
  
Ying Fa looked around the room and knew where she was. She looked down at the tubes and moniters connected to her, and wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
" For bloody sake, I only got shot, anyone would think I had been bleeding to death. " she muttered angrily.  
  
She ripped the tubes out and cringed when she pulled the drip out of her hand. ( they hurt and I hate them! ) She pushed back the sheet and stood shakily to her feet, looking around. Someone had left her some clothes and she could only guess that it was most probably Madison going by the design and the colours.  
  
She gingerly put on the white cotton skirt that reach her ankles, followed by a light emerald green cotton shirt buttoned up the front. She walked to the little bathroom and combed her fingers through her long auburn tresses and smiled still seeing the cherry/blood red streaks in her fringe.  
  
Bruises were starting to fade and she wondered how many days she had been out of it. Whatever the doc, what was his name? Wei, that's right. Whatever Wei had given her had been strong.  
  
She opened the door and walked down the corridor. Hmmm, where would she go? she thought. Her stomach gave a loud growl and she smiled nervously.  
  
" Kitchen it is then. " she muttered softly and walked in the direction she thought it was in.  
  
***  
  
Black sighed and looked up and met the Black Wolf's gaze.  
  
" Yes, I had my suspicions at first when I first saw Ying Fa that she might have been one of your own. "  
  
Ying Fa froze outside the door in the shadows.  
  
" The tattoo. " Li said. " How could you have missed the tattoo? Surely that would have given you a clear indication of who she was. "  
  
' What are they talking about? ' Ying Fa pondered.  
  
" Her tattoo is out of sight. I wasn't going to go looking for it. I'm not like that Li. If it was meant to have been seen, it would have showed itself to me when the time was right. But I never saw it. She always kept it covered. "  
  
Sakura stood up and looked at him.  
  
" Ying Fa is my daughter. How could you not see it and recognise it? "  
  
' I'm her WHAT??!! ' Ying Fa's mind screamed and she swayed dizzily.  
  
Black was quiet for a moment remebering back to that fateful daqy when he had spotted her sitting with her friends and looking for all the world was against her.  
  
" I thought she was you when I first saw her sitting at the bar in our club. " he looked at Trinity. " But I realised that she was far too young to be and too many years had past since I had last seen you. " he looked at Sakura again.  
  
' So that's why he stopped and starred at me funny. ' Ying Fa's mind stated.  
  
" I knew then that maybe there was more to this young child then what one would seem. "  
  
" That's when you asked me to bring her to you wasn't it sugar? " Trinity cut in.  
  
Black nodded.  
  
" I had my suspicions that she could be the young daughter missing from the Black Wolf Clan, so I took her in. I would teach her to fight under my strict teaching, at least if one day I did know for certain she was who I thought she was, then at least she would be the daughter that you would all be proud of, and being the Heir, then at least she would be able to fight, to prove her worth. "  
  
" Why didn't you send word? " Li demanded. " We could have come out and seen her for ourselves. You could of saved us so much grief Black. "  
  
" Calm yourself Wolf. " Black commanded. " Don't forget, Roboto was after your daughter as well as yourselves. It had been around that time that Roboto was starting to get the hint that someone hadn't done their job right and that Ying Fa was most probably alive. Though he didn't act straight away until years later, any sign of the Black Wolves coming out here where supposedly Keir had done away with the body of a young six year old girl, would have brought him down on all our heads and I was not endangering Ying Fa in anyway. Not until her training was complete and I knew for certain that she could fight the best and survive. "  
  
Ying Fa swallowed the lump in her throat. Was she truly hearing all this?  
  
" You still could have sent word. " Meilin cut in. " We all had a right to know. "  
  
Black bowed his head.  
  
" I know you all did. But remember, I wasn't certain that Ying Fa was who I thought she was. You must remember, the story was that she was an orphan, with no family left. I couldn't trace anything on her except her looks and resemblance to Sakura. "  
  
Trinity sighed and patted his arm.  
  
" Gomen sugar. Maybe I should have told you the truth in beginning. Keir knew who she was and so did I. He made me swear to keep it a secret for the safety of him and Shinji. " she smiled sadly at Shinji who was starring at her.  
  
" I sorry Shinji hun, but I don't regret my decision to keep my mouth shut. It was the last favour I ever did for your father and I was proud to know that we had done our part and keep you safe as long as we did. I'm just sorry that you came home that day and found poor Keir the way you did. I would have gladly taken your place and taken the full front of it instead of you. Keir was a good man, and he loved both you and Ying Fa so much, though I know he had a funny way of showing it."  
  
Shinji swallowed hard, but gave no other sign of what he was feeling.  
  
" If you should be thanking anyone, " Trinity turned to Li and Sakura. " It should be Keir, god bless his soul. It was because of him that your daughter was sparred and saved. He saw the tattoo and confirmed who she was. I think he even feared her a little for a while. He knew how much power she weilded, and he knew her destiny. But it still didn't save him. . . . " she smiled faintly at Shinji.  
  
" Is that why he was always treating me differently? " came a timid voice.  
  
The whole room jumped and whipped around to see Ying Fa starring at Trinity.   
  
" Ying Fa hun wa- ? "  
  
" Is that why he was always treating my differently? " Ying Fa asked again.  
  
Trinity moved her mouth but nothing came out. She sighed and then nodded.  
  
" Yeah sugar. "  
  
" He was afraid of me? "  
  
" Only because he knew of the power you had behind you. He was afraid that one day you would find out and turn on him. "  
  
" Why would I have turned of him?! " Ying Fa cried brokenly. " He saved me! "  
  
Trinity looked miserable as well.   
  
" I don't know Ying Fa. I think he thought that if you knew that he had been ordered to kill you, you would have taken it the wrong way and turned on him instead. Keir was funny like that. Maybe a life of fear was just too much for one person to handle alone. "  
  
Ying Fa swallowed and fought away tears. She hugged herself and starred at the floor for a moment.  
  
" If you knew, why didn't you say anything? " she finally asked looking up at Trinity.  
  
Trinity swallowed hard herself and stood up.  
  
She was dressed in a a business type style outift with stiletto pumps, that emphasized her long slender legs.  
  
" Oh Ying Fa hun, so much was happening at the time. I knw that's no excuse but it's the truth. Everyone was living in fear because of Roboto. No one dared do anything out of ordinary. "  
  
" We lived out in the middle of scum! " Ying Fa cried out angrily. " Why would anyone have bothered? I knew those filthy side streets like the back of my hand! Nothing got past me. The one thing I never had any idea on it, you all kept it from me. That wasn't fair. "  
  
" Ying Fa. "  
  
Ying Fa looked to Shinji as he came to her.  
  
" Nothing seems fair most of the time. But there are reasons even if you can't see it or understand it. "  
  
" But - "  
  
" Ying Fa. " Shinji smiled a little, taking her shoulders comfortingly. " You once said to me, dispite all the horrid things around you, you would do it all over again, every day the same, because Cleo, Trinity, Keir and me, made it all worth while. You never knew what was gonna happen the next day or the day after that, but dispite how sad the past was, you said you'd rather stick with it, because then at least you knew what to expect. Our lives were not the best I know that, but we had our fun. We made our dreams come true. " he smiled warmly. " I mean have you ever heard of a two teenagers under the leadership of one eleven year old girl? "  
  
Ying Fa smiled dispite the void of uncertaintity inside her.  
  
" You made everything possible. Do you think we'd all sacrifice what we had, so you might have a chance at possibly finding your family and then being heartbroken at what you might have found? I know it sounds selfish, but look at it from our point of view will you? We didn't want to lose the one thing that made our little hell-hole worth while. "  
  
" I guess . . I unerstand. . " Ying Fa said slowly.  
  
Shinji smiled softly.  
  
" I knew you would. " he stepped back and Ying Fa starred at Sakura and Li who were standing side-by-side and looking at her waiting to see what would happen.  
  
She gulped and looked down, then back up at them.  
  
" Is it true? Is it true that I'm who everyone is saying I am? "  
  
Sakura's eyes sparkled with warmth as she starred at Ying Fa.  
  
" Here. Look at ths. " Sakura picked a frame off the desk behind her her and past it lovingly to the young woman in front of her. The Black Wolves watched in trepidation.  
  
Ying Fa took the picture frame and turned it over and looked at it. It was a picture of a young family that seemed so happy. The young couple was standing outside the old Black Wolf Mansion smiling brightly, and in front of them was two children. One she recognised as Syaoran, and the other she starred at long and hard. Indeed this child looked like Sakura, but what caught her attention was the sparkle and then gleam in the young girls eyes that she recognised as her own when she had been happy on some occasions. ' It is me. ' she thought.  
  
Her startled gaze riveted back to Li and Sakura. Sakura smiled warmly and held out her arms. The photo frame fell to the ground and the glass smashed as the young woman with the lonely heart raced towards her mother and was swept up in a mother's embrace, the one she had so disperately craved over the long, dark years.  
  
She wasn't aware of the tears falling or the tears of her mother, all she knew was that she was finally where she was meant to be. She was home. . . she had a family. . . .  
  
*************  
  
A week later   
  
Ally smiled as she watched Ying Fa sit on the front steps watching the stars. She walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
" Umm that party that's currently going on at the moment is for you. Why are you out here party girl? " she teased lightly.  
  
Ying Fa smiled.  
  
" I wanted to come out here and think. That's all. "  
  
" What about? " Ally asked hugging her arms. It was the last month of winter, but it was still cold.  
  
" How much I'm going to miss Trinity and the others when they leave. I've always been a part of them and they me. Who can I be a wolf now and they still be what they are? "  
  
Ally nudged her comfortingly.  
  
" I heard a rumour that that we're looking at getting some recrutes. Just in from the city country. Freshly trained, ready for adventure, bright eyed and bushy tailed, and more than willing to become Wolves and leave their old lives behind. "  
  
Ying Fa sat up straighter.  
  
" Do you mean - ? "  
  
Ally's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
" Like I said it was a rumour. I couldn't hear properly through the study door. "  
  
Ying Fa brightened and laughed.  
  
" I think when I'm leader, we'll have to put in sound-proof doors. "  
  
Ally gasped mockingly.  
  
" You can't do that! I forbid it! What will I do with myself? Not only will you put me out of business but aunty Meilin, Bindy and aunty Leiko too! "  
  
Ying Fa laughed freely and playfull nudged Ally.  
  
" Hopeless. " she giggled.  
  
Ally smiled and they returned to looking at the stars.  
  
" What are you going to do about my brother? I know you love him and he you. "  
  
Ying Fa stiffened.  
  
" What about you and MY brother? I know you love him and he you. "  
  
" Don't change the subject and I asked you first! " Ally blushed embarressed.  
  
Ying Fa sighed.  
  
"I don't know to tell you the truth. We have a lot to talk about and sort out. But I think the best thing to do will be to cool it for a while. He hurt me pretty badly and I'm not completely over that yet. Maybe we'll sort things out, maybe we won't, but that's for us to decide. As for you, I'd snatch my brother up as fast as you can. The two of you aren't like Tristan and I. You didn't meet in . . strange circumstances like Tristan and I did. You know each other well and you I think you can handle it. I for one will support it when you want to get married. "  
  
Ally went beat red.  
  
" I never said anythng about marriage! "  
  
" Ah, but you were thinkin' it! " Ying Fa winked. " Nevermind Al, there's all the time in the world at the moment for things to sort itself out. Time will tell what will happen, and when it does, everything will be alright for sure. "  
  
Ally smiled. She sounded just like her mother.  
  
" Alright. I'll see you insdie then k? " she got and walked inside.  
  
Ying Fa smiled and looked back up at the stars.   
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
  
I could almost kiss the stars,  
  
There shinning so bright . .   
  
So much had happened to her in her life time, and so much more was about to begin. But this time she didn't have to face it alone. She smiled when she heard the others laughing as they partied. The Black Wolves were an amusing bunch, where there was never a dull moment, she would take some time to adjust to this up-beat lifestyle, but she could handle anything.  
  
  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got, some where I belong,  
  
I've got, somebody to love,  
  
This is what dreams are made of. . . .  
  
Ying Fa sighed and got up and stretched. She took one more look at the night sky and wished the Black Wolf Chic goodbye. There would come a day when she might call on her again, but for now, she wasn't needed.  
  
In my heart I know what this . . .   
  
She was free. She was loved. She had her friends and her family around her and she was alive to enjoy it.  
  
The End  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW2 Pwee! Finally finished! What did you think huh? Thank you to all those reviewers out there you are fantastic! Without you a story is just words without meaning. But, while this story may be finished another is beginning. Go check it out. Bye. x x x  
  
The Black Wolf Chic 2. 


End file.
